Green and grey
by King Pumkin
Summary: Une petite fille ne vivait que de vengeance. Elle vivait pour le tuer. Juste ça. Et maintenant qu'elle rentrait à Poudlard, elle pourrait le faire. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que quatre garçons et une Lily lui complique la vie à ce point !
1. Prologue : Born to kill

Salut à tous ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire : 'Une nouvelle fic ? Encore ? Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des autres !' Mais NON, ceci n'est pas une de mes fics !

En réalité, c'est une amie à moi, de pseudo Zora, qui a honteusement profité de mon compte ffnet et de ma trop grande bonté pour poster ce qu'elle écrit... Ca s'est passé comme ça :

*Zora : Ma citrouille d'amour ?

Moi (méfiante) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Zora : Eh bien... tu te souviens de ma fic ?

Moi : Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui la corrige.

Zora : Bien suuuuuuuuuuuur, suis-je bête ! Mais, dis-moi...

Moi : Moi.

Zora : Trés drôle Citrouille-chan.

Moi (trés fiére): Je sais.

Zora : Enfin bon, comme je le disais, j'aitroplaflemmedecréeruncomptedoncjevaissquatterletienmapetitebêtad'amourtuveuxbien?merci!

Moi : ... J'ai pas tout compris là. *

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve à vous offrir cette nouvelle fic, écrite par Zora et corrigée par moi !

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucune idée du rythme de parution... c'est Zora qui décide, et vu sa flemme légendaire...

Je tiens aussi à dire que c'est une fic dure, avec maltraitance d'enfant (Zora est une sadique), probablement des viols (qu'est-ce que je disais ?) et des tortures (--')

Mais fini de blablater, place au prologue !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Rendons à JKR ce qui est à JKR et à Zora ce qui est à Zora...

PPS : C'est toujours moi qui ferais la présentation et la conclusion, vu que Zora me refile juste les chapitres en me disant : 'corrige et poste si tu veux revoir tes peluches vivantes et en un seul morceau ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !' (vous comprenez ce que je disais en parlant de sadisme ?)

* * *

Prologue.

_Le ciel était gris, aujourd'hui. Le temps était lourd, et l'atmosphère était chargée d'humidité. Dans leurs cages, les fauves tournaient nerveusement, tandis que la foule amassée prés de ceux-ci glapissait des exclamations idiotes à propos des félins. _

_Assise contre un mur, une petite fille soupira et augmenta le volume de son mp3. La musique fracassa ses tympans, et elle se laissa un instant aller au rythme violent et aux paroles brutes du chanteur. Les bruits du zoo s'éloignèrent peu à peu, et elle retrouva un semblant de tranquillité. _

__Petite ? _

_Oh non, quelqu'un venait encore la déranger ? Stupides humains. Stupides humains sans magie. Stupides adultes._

__Petite, tout va bien ? _

_Tss… mais c'est qu'il commençait à devenir énervant celui-là ! Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le fixa avec son regard gris clair, étrangement délavé. L'homme eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle le fixa. _

__Je… ça va ? Tu… tu es toute seule ?_

_« Evidemment que je suis seule, ça ne se voit pas ? » eut envie de répliquer l'enfant. Elle se retint, parce que parler était définitivement trop ennuyeux. Ennuyeux et inutile. Et elle détestait les choses inutiles. _

__Tu es perdue ? Demanda ensuite l'homme en se penchant vers elle. _

_Le nez de la petite fille se fronça avec dédain, et elle secoua légèrement la tête._

_Voyant que l'homme n'allait pas se décider à la laisser tranquille, elle décida que sa visite quotidienne au zoo était terminée. Elle rangea rapidement ses écouteurs dans les poches de sa veste, éteignit son mp3, passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux aile-de-corbeau, et prit appuis contre le mur pour se redresser. _

_L'homme –probablement un des gardiens du zoo- vit avec surprise une gamine, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans, toute habillée de noire, agripper ses mains contre la barrière, et se lever avec difficulté. Il nota qu'elle évitait de poser sa jambe gauche sur le sol. _

__Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa-t-il gentiment. _

_Il se fit fusiller par les yeux les plus haineux qu'il eut jamais vu. Manifestement, cette fille n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide. Elle se mit finalement debout, avec beaucoup de peine. _

_L'enfant remarqua alors sa canne par terre, et eut un soupir inaudible. Elle tendit la main, et le bout de bois s'envola pour aller se poser dans sa paume ouverte. Elle appuya son simili de béquille sur le sol, et s'éloigna en claudicant. _

_Le gardien resta un moment stupéfait. Il ne pouvait croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas possible. Il décida de rentrer chez lui pour prendre de longues vacances, et surtout d'écouter sa femme quand elle lui disait qu'il buvait trop de vin. _

_Alors qu'elle partait, l'enfant se permit un petit sourire en coin. Elle adorait utiliser la magie, parce que c'était une chose incroyablement utile et non-ennuyeuse. La magie était géniale. Elle seule pouvait la contrôler. Elle était la plus grande magicienne du monde et un jour, elle leur montrerait, à tous. Et surtout à _lui_. Elle _lui_ montrerait qu'elle n'était pas juste un petit monstre inutile, tout juste bon à faire la cuisine et le ménage. Tout juste bon à être un animal._

_Elle leur montrerait, à tous, et elle se vengerait. _

_Ce jour-là, une petite fille se fit une promesse. C'était la première et la dernière. _

3 ans plus tard…

_Vas ranger ! Et grouille-toi !

L'enfant arriva en clopinant, et prit sans un mot l'assiette de _l'autre_. Elle récupéra également la bouteille vide qui trainait sur la table :

_Vas m'en chercher une autre !

_L'autre_ était déjà bourré. Le visage de l'enfant ne montra aucune émotion, et même ses yeux gris ne laissèrent pas percer le dégout que lui inspirait l'être qui était devant elle. Elle ne le regarda pas, et ses cheveux noirs vinrent voiler son petit visage tandis qu'elle allait laver l'assiette dans le lavabo.

_Amène d'abords la bouteille, raclure de chiottes !

Elle se prit quelque chose dans la tête. Probablement une chaussure, songea-t-elle. Il était trop feignant pour venir la cogner lui-même. De toute manière, il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Silencieusement, elle posa l'assiette sur le lavabo et alla vers un placard miteux. Elle ouvrit la petite porte, et sortit une bouteille de vin premier prix. De la piquette, mais vu son état d'ébriété actuel, il ne sentirait pas la différence.

Elle déposa l'alcool sur la table, et alla finir de laver l'assiette. Elle la rangea dans le placard –le même que celui des bouteilles. De toute manière, ils n'en avaient qu'un- et se retira silencieusement de la cuisine, laissant _l'autre_ vider son vin. Elle savait qu'il la rappellerait dans quelques minutes, pour qu'elle lui en rapporte. Il le faisait toujours.

Mais elle avait quelques minutes, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule chose qui comptait depuis longtemps.

La petite fille claudiqua, aidée de sa canne, jusqu'à la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle laissa la porte ouverte, pour l'entendre quand il beuglerait son mécontentement. Ca faisait onze ans qu'elle l'entendait faire ça, et elle savait que si elle n'arrivait pas avec sa bouteille suffisamment tôt, elle était quitte pour une belle raclée.

Elle s'en fichait, au fond. Mais se faire battre était quelque chose de profondément ennuyeux et inutile. C'était habituel, mais ennuyeux, comme toutes les autres choses qui composaient son ersatz de vie.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol. Sa jambe gauche reposait, raide et hideuse, sur le parquet. A quelques mètres d'elle, son mp3, enroulait dans le fil des écouteurs. Elle ne le prit pas. Si elle écoutait de la musique maintenant, elle n'entendrait pas _l'autre_ l'appeler. Et ne pas entendre signifiait les coups.

Elle ne craignait pas les coups. Elle craignait l'ennui, c'est tout.

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, elle tâtonna autour d'elle pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit une liasse de papier, et tourna quelques pages. C'étai un calendrier, ceux que vendaient les facteurs. Elle l'avait trouvé dans une poubelle.

Plissant ses yeux, elle chercha la date qui correspondait à ce qu'elle cherchait. Aujourd'hui, c'était le 1er Aout. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Elle avait onze ans. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, mais elle avait onze ans. C'était ennuyeux, inutile, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer doucement ce moment dans sa tête. Ca faisait onze ans qu'elle survivait.

Comme quoi, elle n'était pas si bonne à rien que ça.

Elle ricana. _L'autre_ ne s'était probablement pas attendu à ce qu'elle tienne aussi longtemps. Elle était invincible, pas _l'autre_, et cette pensée la rendait forte. Après tout, elle était magicienne, non ? Pas _l'autre. _

Un nouveau ricanement franchi ses lèvres. Il était faible. Il était faible, et il allait mourir.

Au loin, une porte s'ouvrit, et une femme entra silencieusement. Toute trace de rire quitta le visage de l'enfant.

Sa génitrice était revenue. Au moment où _l'autre_ était bourré. Tant pis pour elle, pensa la petite fille. Si cette femme n'avait pas encore apprit les moments où il valait mieux se barrer pour éviter les coups, c'était de sa faute.

Elle entendit les insultes fuser, et les pitoyables excuses de la femme se firent de moins en moins présentes. Puis, les coups commencèrent.

Tss… Pathétique.

La gamine laissa retomber le calendrier par terre, et appuya son dos contre le mur. L'ambiance de l'appartement était étouffante, mais elle y était habituée. C'était sa vie, après tout. Un petit sac plastique dans lequel elle avait plongée la tête à sa naissance, et dont l'air était limité. Une prison d'oxygène, que le dioxyde de carbone remplissait chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à l'étouffer.

_Le monstre ! Vas me chercher de quoi boire !

Oh ? Il l'appelait.

Silencieusement, la petite fille se leva, et boitilla jusqu'au placard. Elle sortit une bouteille et, sans un regard pour la femme qui gémissait à terre, la donna à _l'autre_. Un coup de poing fut son remerciement. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba sur le sol, juste à côté de la femme.

Manifestement, _l'autre_ avait envie de se défouler aujourd'hui. Deux séances le même jour, c'était plutôt rare.

_Joyeux anniversaire, le monstre, siffla _l'autre_ en crachant sur l'enfant. Ca fait onze ans que tu me pourris la vie, sale petite merde ! J'espère que ton cadeau te plait !

_Mon cadeau, se sera ta mort, gros con._

Et le jour où il crèverait comme le chien qu'il était, elle danserait sur son cadavre. Oui, se serait vraiment un bon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il lui flanqua plusieurs coups de pieds dans le ventre, et elle se roula en boule dans un geste instinctif. Malgré onze ans de coups, elle n'était pas encore assez immunisée contre la douleur pour empêcher les réflexes de son corps. La femme, elle, était étendue par terre, les yeux vides. On aurait dit une poupée cassée.

Son esprit était probablement ailleurs, comme toujours lors des 'séances'.

L'enfant laissa ses yeux rencontrer le regard fou de _l'autre_. La réaction fut immédiate :

_Ne me regarde pas, salope ! Ne me regarde pas !

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Il avait complètement délaissé la femme pour se concentrer sur elle. Il détestait qu'elle le regarde. Ses yeux métalliques lui faisaient peur, parce qu'ils étaient remplis de haine.

Parfois, l'enfant se disait que _l'autre_ devait voir sa propre mort arriver lorsqu'il voyait le gris pâle de son regard. Il avait peur de son regard, et cela ne faisait que renforcer sa faiblesse.

Peu à peu, les coups s'arrêtèrent. _L'autre_, qui n'avait pas cessé de boire, était trop ivre pour viser juste. Finalement, il vacilla et tomba à terre.

Un instant, la petite fille pensa à courir pour prendre le hachoir dans sa chambre, celui qu'elle avait volé trois ans auparavant, et qu'elle avait passé son temps à manier jusqu'à devenir imbattable avec un couteau dans les mains. Un instant, elle pensa à plonger le hachoir dans le dos de _l'autre_. Un instant, elle pensa à être libérée.

Mais la femme, qui s'était relevée, lui tendit un sac poubelle rempli. L'ordre était clair.

La fillette prit le sac, alla chercher sa canne en claudiquant, et franchit la porte de l'appartement. Elle descendit avec difficulté les marches crasseuses, et arriva finalement dans le hall.

L'immeuble où ils 'vivaient' était un squat. Situé en banlieue, il avait été abandonné depuis longtemps par son propriétaire, et la mairie de Londres n'avait pas pris la peine de le faire détruire. Résultat, c'était le repaire de quelques petits dealers, de nombreux drogués, et d'autres familles dans le même cas que l'enfant. Prostituées, femmes battues, enfants violés, hommes alcooliques, telle était la population de l'immeuble.

En allant aux poubelles, elle croisa quelques voyous, qui s'écartèrent d'elle avec peur. La gamine s'était faite une réputation dangereuse dans tout Ending.

Ending, c'était l'immeuble.

Ending, l'endroit où échouaient tous les rebuts de la vie.

Ending, la fin de la raison. La fin de l'espoir. La fin de la vie.

L'enfant se dirigea vers les poubelles. Elle vit un couple, surement une prostituée et son client, s'adonner à la sodomie sans gène. C'était comme ça à Ending.

Elle mit le sac poubelle dans les ordures, et manqua de glisser sur un préservatif usagé.

Soudain, un hibou surgit de nulle part et se posa sur son bras. Le poids faillit la faire tomber, mais elle se rétablit de justesse. Un hibou ? Que faisait-il là ? Elle reconnut un hiboux strié, de l'espèce des _Rhinoptynx__. _Elle avait appris les races de hiboux par cœur lors d'un de ses fréquents voyages à la bibliothèque abandonnée qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de minute de l'immeuble. Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas brulée lorsque le proprio' s'étaient enfui avec sa maîtresse.

Sa femme bossait encore ici, mais en tant que prostituée.

L'oiseau tandis une patte. Une lettre y était attachée.

La petite fille leva un sourcil. Il n'y avait ni facteur ni téléphone à Ending, mais tout de même, envoyer un hibou porter le courrier… à moins que l'expéditeur n'ait pas voulu se salir les mains en venant lui-même se frotter à la racaille.

C'était surement un excentrique, peut-être un bourgeois venu annoncer la destruction de l'immeuble. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait, et elle avait tout prévu. A croire que ça servait d'être un génie.

Elle tourna l'enveloppe, notant au passage le blason étrange qu'abordait le papier. Un lion, un aigle, un serpent et un blaireau. Ce n'était pas l'emblème de la mairie londonienne. Peut-être était-ce une entreprise privée ?

L'adresse était écrite à l'encre. C'était de la bonne qualité.

Lentement, la fillette déchira l'enveloppe. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre, et ils s'agrandirent légèrement. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Suivant les instructions de la lettre, elle alla marcher à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. A quelques rues de là, elle croisa un chat. Une forme de lunette était dessinée autour de ses yeux.

L'enfant salua l'animal d'un signe de tête. Le chat se transforma en une femme vêtue de robes vertes, assez spéciale.

_Nathanaëlle Johns, je suppose.

Le sourire avait disparu, mais intérieurement, la petite fille jubilait. Avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, sa vengeance ne serait que plus rapide. Elle les tuerait tous.

_Elle-même, professeur.

* * *

Voilàààààààààààà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Dans le prochain chapitre : euh... aucune idée, Zora l'a pas encore écrit --' mais je pense qu'il devrait arriver la semaine prochaine ! (Zora, t'as intérêt à te grouiller sinon je te jure que j'écris un Hagrid x Harry avec lemon ! **Zora : Nooooooooooooon !**)

**Tss... Ma citrouille-chan m'oblige à écrire le mot de la fin, alors ben... euh... j'ai pas d'idée, moi... **

Je m'en fous, tu écris un truc et c'est tout !

**Bon ben... laissez des rewiews, et vous aurez le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine... compris ?**

Zora, t'es pas sensée menacer le lecteur (**m'en fous**).

--' Zora est incorrigible (**c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes**) ARRETE DE SQUATTER MON CLAVIER ! (**j'fais c'que j'veux**)

Allez, on vous laisse... à la prochaine ^^ (**et n'oubliez pas... pas de rewiews, pas de chapitre !**) (ARRETE DE MENACER LE LECTEUR !)

Signé : La folle et Zora (faudra que je te trouve un surnom)(**Oskour**)


	2. 2 : Black Ice

Me revoiciiiiiiiiiiiiii, avec ce nouveau chapitre... **(Vous avez de la chance qu'elle ait ma peluche Pikachu en otage, sinon vous l'auriez pas eu avant le mois prochain)**

Le titre est tiré d'une chanson d'AC/DC **(ouaip. Ca c'est de la bonne musique)**

...Zora ? **(oui ?)** tu veux faire la présentation ? **(créve)**

Dans ce cas ARRETE DE FAIRE DES COMMENTAIRES DEBILES ! ET REND MOI MON CLAVIER !

**(pourquoi tant de haine, ma citrouille-chan ?)**

-'

Bon ben... il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture... et encore merci à Zod'a et à Aphidas du Phoenix pour leurs rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Nat' (**c'est quoi ce surnom débile que tu donne à MON perso ?**) qui est à Zora x)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Black Ice

Minerva McGonagall regarda la fillette qui se tenait devant elle d'un air critique.

Le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit en la voyant c'était 'pierre'. Cette gamine semblait avoir été taillée dans un bloc de pierre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son corps, petit, frêle, mais néanmoins droit et fier, mais plutôt avec l'expression de son visage.

Des cheveux noirs, raides, qui ne bougeaient pas, malgré la petite brise. Et un visage neutre, impénétrable. Vide. Un visage que même le léger rictus cynique au coin d'une bouche pâle ne parvenait à habiter.

Mais son port de tête était plein d'arrogance, de même que la posture de son corps. La canne, un bout de bois noir dont le dessus avait été maladroitement poli pour permettre à la main de l'enfant de l'enserrer confortablement, était plantée dans le sol à côté de la fillette. Un instant, le professeur se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien servir.

_Nathanaëlle Johns, je suppose.

_Elle-même, professeur.

Les mots avaient été prononcés froidement, d'une voix basse et légèrement rauque, comme si leur propriétaire n'avait pas l'habitude de parler. Aucune émotion ne perçait, mais Minerva était sur d'avoir vu les étranges yeux de l'enfant briller de satisfaction.

Cette gamine était étrange. La directrice de Griffondor se promit de garder un œil sur elle.

_Où sont vos parents, Miss Johns ?

_Occupés.

La réponse avait été immédiate, un peu trop brusque peut-être. Cela alerta la professeur, tandis que Nathanaëlle se mordait la lèvre, consciente de son erreur.

_Merde. _

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Son ton n'avait pas été le bon, et maintenant cette femme se doutait de quelque chose. Onze ans de vie à Ending lui avaient appris à dissimuler toutes ses émotions, pas à les fabriquer sur commande ! Elle avait des progrès à faire, et elle se promit se s'entrainer sérieusement.

_Je souhaiterais les voir, continua le professeur.

L'esprit fantastique de l'enfant se mit à travailler à toute vitesse. Cela prit très exactement un quart de seconde à ses deux cent cinquante points de qi pour inventer un plan, une excuse, et un mensonge.

_Ils son actuellement en voyage d'affaire, professeur. Ils sont navrés de ne pouvoir vous accueillir, mais leur travail les oblige à partir.

_Et qui vous garde.

Question-piège. Mais Nathanaëlle n'était pas ce que les gens appelaient communément un _génie_ pour rien. Si elle avait survécu dans Ending, c'était pour une bonne raison.

_Notre voisine, professeur.

Soixante-quinze pourcent de chance qu'elle la croit, calcula la petite fille. Cinq qu'elle refuse le mensonge, dix qu'elle la soupçonne encore plus, et dix qu'elle demande à voir la voisine.

_Très bien, miss. Mais il faudra que je discute avec vos parents une fois qu'ils seront revenus.

Soixante-quinze pourcents. Les chiffres ne mentaient jamais.

Si ses conclusions étaient bonnes, la femme ne voudrait pas parler à la voisine. En effet, si le monde sorcier vivait dans le secret le plus absolu, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle n'en ait jamais entendu parler, ils ne voudraient pas délivrer ce fameux _secret _à quelqu'un d'autre que les concernés et leurs parents. Bon calcul.

Elle allait payer deux prostitués, mâle et femelle pour se faire passer pour ses parents. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on pouvait reconnaître aux prostitués d'Ending c'est qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour du fric. Et qu'ils étaient bons acteurs.

_Je présume que vous avez lu la lettre ?

_C'est exact, professeur.

A la bibliothèque abandonnée, elle avait lue dans un livre de psychologie que la politesse contribuait à endormir l'attention d'une personne, à condition qu'elle soit correctement dosée. Et rajouter 'professeur' à la fin de chacune de ses phrases était particulièrement poli.

_Fort bien. Nous allons donc aller au Chemin de Traverse pour chercher vos affaires.

_Si cela ne vous dérange pas, professeur, je préférerais faire mes courses toute seule.

Cela lui permettrait de se renseigner un peu plus sur ce fameux monde sorcier. L'expérience lui avait appris que les meilleures choses ne se trouvaient pas dans les endroits officiels.

_Je regrette, mais il est impossible de vous laisser aller toute seule dans cet endroit.

Bon. Nathanaëlle savait reconnaitre quand une bataille était définitivement perdue, aussi elle n'insista pas. De toute manière, elle pourrait y retourner avant la rentrée. De plus, il serait probablement très utile d'avoir un guide pour l'informer sur ce fameux Chemin de Traverse. C'était donc un point mineur, qu'elle pouvait se permettre de céder.

_Mais avant d'y aller, nous devons passer chercher une autre de vos camarades dans la périphérie Est, qui est elle aussi née de parents-moldues.

Le visage de la fillette ne changea pas d'un iota tandis qu'elle analysait le mot. Moldu voulait probablement signifier sans pouvoir.

Si cette femme croyait qu'elle allait l'impressionner en utilisant du vocabulaire sorcier, elle se trompait lourdement.

_Venez avec moi, nous allons transplaner.

Transplaner. Probablement un quelconque moyen de voyager, puisqu'il n'y avait ni voiture et que la ligne de métro passait très loin de l'endroit. De plus, la périphérie Est était très éloignée de Ending, qui se trouvait au sud-ouest de Londres.

Elle attrapa le bras que lui tendait la femme, et elles disparurent.

Le transplanage était quelque chose de… surprenant. Il procurait une légère sensation de malaise. Nathanaëlle décida que se sentir nauséeuse était définitivement ennuyeux. Elle n'aimait pas le transplanage.

La femme et elle se trouvaient dans une banlieue riche. Un quartier bourgeois, probablement.

Elle avait déjà vu des bourgeois, ainsi que des gens vraiment riches. Ils venaient généralement à Ending pour se lever des prostitués, ou acheter de la drogue. Ending était réputé pour le nombre de ses dealers, ses prostitués, leur cupidité, et surtout leur silence.

C'était le commerce de l'immeuble.

Parfois, un dealer l'engageait pour faire quelques 'courses'. Elle était discrète, silencieuse, et rapide, malgré sa jambe paralysée. Elle était vite devenue réputé, surtout que, contrairement aux autres personnes d'Ending, elle ne touchait pas à la marchandise.

Et tous ces services étaient rémunérés. Elle s'était fait un joli pécule avec ça.

Le professeur McGonagall –son nom était indiqué dans la lettre- marcha un peu, et Nathanaëlle dut accélérer le rythme pour rester à sa portée.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison. C'était un logis qui respirait la joie de vivre. On entendait des rires en bruits de fonds.

McGonagall sonna. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'âge mur, qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la femme. Son regard pris une teinte plus choquée et dégoutée lorsqu'elle vit l'enfant qui l'accompagnait.

Forcément. Nathanaëlle puait l'Ending à plein nez. Que se soit dans ses vêtements noirs rapiécés, dans ses chaussures vieilles et un peu trop grandes pour elle –elle les avait trouvée dans une poubelle- dans ses cheveux longs et raides, ou encore dans ses yeux gris, vides et délavés.

Elle puait la pauvreté.

La femme eut un petit rictus, et s'empressa de reporter son regard sur le professeur.

_Connasse. Tu fais comme si je te dégouttais alors que je suis sur que ton mari est déjà venu là-bas._

Pratiquement tous les mecs de Londres étaient déjà venus à Ending, parce que leurs femmes ne les satisfaisaient pas. Ending permettaient aux gens bien comme il faut de donner vie à leurs fantasmes les plus pervers. Quel homme n'en avait jamais eu ?

_Qui êtes-vous ?

_Vous devez être Mme Béatrice Evans, je présume. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, et je viens au sujet de la lettre que vous devez avoir reçue aujourd'hui.

_Oh… je vois… mais c'est-à-dire que… c'est l'anniversaire de notre fille et nous…

La femme avait l'air déstabilisée. Bien fait, pensa Nathanaëlle.

_Je regrette, mais il est impératif que nous entrions.

La petite fille aux cheveux noirs plissa les yeux. Elle savait reconnaître de l'autorité quand elle en voyant –merci à Ending- et cette femme en irradiait littéralement. C'était quelqu'un de dangereux, estima-t-elle. Quelqu'un qu'il valait mieux avoir à ses côtés plutôt qu'en ennemi.

_Bon eh bien… entrez, murmura Mme Evans en ouvrant grand la porte.

McGonagall marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'entrée, et Nathanaëlle la suivit en claudiquant. Elles entrèrent, et ce fut la fillette qui referma la porte derrière elle, préférant laisser passer la moldue en premier.

Ne jamais tourner le dos à quiconque faisait partie des règles vitales d'Ending, et elles étaient ancrées au plus profond de Nathanaëlle. La méfiance extrême qu'entrainait un suivi absolu de ces règles était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre.

Elle était parano, et elle assumait complètement.

_Lily est là-bas, dit Mme Evans en pointant le salon du doigt.

La petite fille laissa son regard errer sur l'intérieur de la maison, tout en veillant à garder un œil sur la femme.

La décoration était très douce. Les murs étaient tapissés de beige, et quelques dessins d'enfants y étaient punaisés. Les couleurs étaient vives, mais le tracé maladroit, comme tous les gribouillis d'enfants. La feuille que Nathanaëlle regardait représentait une petite maison, avec tous les stéréotypes (elle avait lu un jour que si les enfants utilisaient tellement de clichés semblables à celui-ci c'était parce que pour eux, leur monde se limitait à ces clichés et qu'ils ne tenaient pas à voir la réalité. Les enfants étaient vraiment ennuyeux).

_Pour Lily-jolie_

C'était trois mots maladroits écrits dans les machins bleus sensés représenter le ciel.

Elle arriva dans le salon, et une masse non-identifié lui sauta dessus.

_SEV !

Déséquilibrée, Nathanaëlle dérapa, sa canne vola au loin, et elle tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Sa jambe gauche lui fit atrocement mal lorsqu'elle heurta le carrelage avec force.

_Merde._

Ses réflexes prirent immédiatement effets, et la fillette qui était assise sur elle se vit repousser avec une rapidité et une force peu commune.

_Sev ? Qu'est-ce que tu f…

De grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent, et la gamine parut se rendre compte de son erreur.

_Tu n'es pas Sev ?

_Non tu crois ? _

Cette nana était vraiment stupide, pensa Nathanaëlle en serrant les dents pour parer la douleur qui irradiait de sa jambe, stupide et ennuyeuse.

_Ma chérie, s'il-te-plait, laisse cette enfant tranquille et vas jouer avec ta sœur, d'accord ?

L'inquiétude pulsait dans la voix de la mère, et elle s'empressa d'accourir pour relever sa fille et l'éloigner de l'autre fillette, toujours à terre. Elle avait eu peur pour sa pauvre petite fille.

_Il semblerait que quelqu'un ai peur du grand méchant loup, pas vrai ?_

_Nous préférerions qu'elle reste, Madame Evans, fit McGonagall.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la forme noire toujours au sol, sur la mère qui n'avait rien fait pour la relever, et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Elle tendit la main à la née-moldue sur le carrelage. Deux orbes grises la fusillérent, et la fillette prit appuis sur le sol pour se relever, ignorant le sourcil étonné du professeur.

_Un jour, il faudra bien que vous commenciez à accepter la main qu'on vous tend, Miss Johns_, pensa-t-elle.

_Mme Evans, commença-t-elle, aujourd'hui, votre fille à probablement reçu une lettre par hibou et…

_Vous allez vraiment l'emmener ? Coupa la moldue.

_Elle sera absente pour la journée, répondit-elle, agacée d'avoir été coupée ainsi. Ensuite, elle reviendra et partira le 1er septembre pour aller à Poudlard.

La conversation s'engagea, et Nathanaëlle regarda le salon. Il ressemblait au reste de la maison : cossu, coquet et bourgeois. Il ne lui vint absolument pas à l'idée que le beige était plutôt joli et que l'endroit paraissait confortable. Absolument pas.

Il y avait une cheminé. Quelques statues de petits chiots y étaient perchées. Nathanaëlle se demanda si le mauvais gout était nocif pour la santé. Si c'était le cas, alors il était étonnant que ces moldus soient encore en vie.

Au milieu des abominables statuettes, il y avait un cadre et une photographie. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle s'approcha.

La photo montrant un homme au crâne dégarnis, la femme Evans, et deux petites filles dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle avait manifestement été prise dans un jardin, en été, à en juger par le ciel bleu et la tenue légère des personnages. Ils souriaient tous comme des malades, jugea la fillette. Mais c'était… c'était une photo joyeuse et chaleureuse… c'était…

Une… famille ?

C'était ça, une _famille _?

Dans le petit cœur de Nathanaëlle, ce cœur qu'elle croyait mort depuis longtemps, quelque chose se serra. Elle s'approcha encore, et une de ses mains gantées de noir toucha le verre protégeant la photographie.

_Le 1__er__ Aout, pour notre magnifique Lily, qui embelli notre vie depuis sa naissance._

C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Mais c'était aussi l'anniversaire de Nathanaëlle.

Ce jour, le seul jour qui signifiait vraiment quelque chose, lui avait été volé par une gamine qui ne savait rien de la vie. Une gamine qui avait toute son innocence, une gamine qui avait eu une enfance. Une gamine qui pouvait sourire. Nathanaëlle était sure que personne n'avait jamais cogné cette nana.

La jalousie vint la prendre aux tripes plus surement qu'un cobra attrapait sa proie.

_C'est ridicule. Ridicule, inutile et ennuyeux. _

Trois bonnes raisons pour détourner la tête et rester calme. Elle resta calme, mais vissa son regard sur les quatre personnages. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait forcément y avoir _quelque chose _sur cette photo. _Quelque chose_ qui rappelait Ending. _Quelque chose _de mauvais.

Ses doigts parcoururent les traits des personnages. C'était là, elle le sentait. C'était forcément là.

Enfin, elle trouva, et un fin sourire cynique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_La famille du bonheur_ n'existait pas. Car malgré l'étreinte chaleureuse des deux sœurs, l'air ravi des parents, la joie que dégageait la scène, il y avait une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient cacher.

Et cette chose, c'était l'ombre de peur qui se trouvait dans les regards des adultes et de la jeune soeur, contrastant avec l'innocence si présente dans les yeux verts de Lily.

_Il y a toujours une trace d'Ending dans les gens. Toujours._

_

* * *

_

à suivre...

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeeeez ! (grands yeux de cocker mouillé)

A la prochaine ^^ **(et laissez des rewiews !)**

Signé : La folle et son accolyte.


	3. 3 : Money Made

Salut ! ^^ Désolé pour ce retard, mais Zora a eu des problémes **(on appelle ça des contrôls, et même que c'est la pire torture jamais inventée par l'humanité)**.

Voici donc ce chapitre 2, où on en apprend un peu plus sur les... acitivités, pas toutes légales, et les projets, idem, de Nathanaëlle. **(qui t'as donné le droit de dévoiler le contenu du chapitre ? C'est pas toi l'auteure que je sache !)**(oui mais c'est moi la bêta qui uploade et qui corrige tes fautes. D'ailleurs, t'en fait tellement que je dois même corriger tes interventions dans les pré-chapitres, et que je suis sûre que j'en laisse passer T-T)**(Gna gna gna)**

Le titre est une chanson d'AC/DC, comme d'hab quoi x)

Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et laissent des rewiews ! Elles nous font super-plaisir !

Enjoy ^^ **(zavez intéret, parce qu'avec le mal que je me suis donné pour le finir à temps, hein...)**(pff...)

PS : Les disclaimers, on les connait, pas vrai ? **(non. Dis mon nom.)**(pourquoi ?)**(j'aime t'entendre le dire, citrouille-chan. Il sonne divinement bien dans ta bouche... t'as une jolie bouche, tu sais ?)**(-' qu'est-ce que t'as bu ?)**(... j'aurais ptét' pas du toucher aux bouteilles de ton pére)**(t'as fait QUOI ? Mais il va me tuer ! Espéce d'alcoolo ! Piller la cave de mon pére !)**(bon, on les laisse lire le chapitre ?)**(j'te préviens, t'as pas fini d'en entendre parler !)

**(du chapitre ? 'M'étonne pas, il est trop bien)**(grr...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Money Made

.

Si on pouvait reconnaître une qualité à Ending, c'était que vivre là-bas apprenait à contrôler ses émotions. A condition d'y survivre plus de deux jours, bien entendu. Et Nathanaëlle y avait vécu –ou plutôt survécue- toute sa vie. Aussi, elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir une maîtrise d'elle-même plutôt exceptionnelle pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Sauf que là, elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer.

Cette gamine bourgeoise était vraiment, vraiment trop agaçante.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Hein ? Dis, comment ? Moi c'est Lily ! Il y a des gens qui disent que c'est un diminutif mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est mon vrai nom ! Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Telle avait été sa première question. Enfin, son premier flot de paroles. Et lorsque l'enfant avait commit la fatale erreur (mais pourquoi, pourquoi son cerveau de surdouée l'avait-t-il laissé faire ça ?), espérant que cela la ferait taire, elle avait déclenché un autre monologue dégoulinant de joie et de bonheur.

Et cela faisait une demi-heure que ça durait. Une demi-heure pendant lesquelles la vieille femme, McGonagall, s'était lâchement tirée avec les autres bourges pour discuter, laissant Nathanaëlle seule face à son antithèse.

_Et toi, ils font quoi tes parents ?

La question avait été posée d'une voix calme, qui contrastait avec les exclamations précédentes.

La gamine se retint de grincer des dents. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas répondre par monosyllabes, comme elle le faisait depuis une demi-heure.

_Alors ? Ils font quoi comme métier ?

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que _l'autre_ était un ex-marin alcoolique dont le plus grand passe-temps était de se servir d'elle comme punching-ball, et que sa génitrice était une prostituée qui se vendait tous les soirs pour avoir du fric et ainsi payé la piquette de son mec ?

D'habitude, elle ne se souciait pas de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser. Mais là, son admission à Poudlard, et donc sa vengeance, était en jeu. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler sa vie.

_Affaires.

Une phrase aurait été plus appréciée, mais peut-être qu'ainsi, cette gosse la lâcherait un peu.

_Ah…

La fillette referma la bouche, et Minerva McGonagall, assise à quelques mètres de là, soupira. Cette enfant, Nathanaëlle Johns, était beaucoup trop froide. Et encore, froide n'était pas le bon mot. Parce que froid signifiait antipathique. Et cette fille n'avait pas une expression antipathique.

Elle n'avait pas d'expression du tout.

_Bon eh bien, nous allons partir. Madame Evans.

_Professeur McGonagall, répondit la femme en inclinant la tête, je ne vous raccompagne pas, il faut que je téléphone à mon mari et à mon autre fille.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour expliquer la raison de leur absence, mais la referma après avoir croisé deux prunelles délavées.

_Dans ce cas, nous prenons congé. Miss Evans, miss Johns, veuillez me suivre.

Les deux enfants se levèrent, et marchèrent vers elle, l'une en sautillant, l'autre en claudiquant.

_Au fait, s'exclama Lily, pourquoi t'as une canne ? T'es une vieille ?

_Lily, voyons ! S'écria sa mère, ce ne sont pas des questions à poser !

_Mais je voudrais savoir !

Le professeur de métamorphose s'immobilisa brusquement. Une vague de magie aussi tranchante qu'un couteau se dégageait du corps de l'enfant aux cheveux noir. Par réflexe, Minerva saisit sa baguette et s'apprêtait à la dégainer pour calmer la magie de la petite fille, quand tout s'arrêta.

L'éclat avait duré une fraction de seconde, aussi rapide et mortel que la foudre.

_Ca ne te regarde pas.

Sans un mot de plus, Nathanaëlle se recula, veillant à se mettre dos au mur. Elle avait fait une grave faute dans son plan. La vieille avait senti sa magie.

Le professeur passa devant, suivie de Lily. L'enfant les rejoignit, veillant à garder la femme moldue dans son champ de vision. Elles sortirent.

_Venez, nous allons au chemin de Traverse.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la rouquine.

McGonagall se lança dans de grandes explications, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles transplanérent.

Elles arrivèrent dans un petit pub qui titrait « Le Chaudron Baveur ».

_Ceci, expliqua la femme, est la frontière secrète entre le monde moldu et sorcier.

Nathanaëlle ne retint qu'une chose : '_secrète_'. Qui disait secret disait… arme de chantage. Elle venait de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, qui allait pouvoir d'avérer très utile…

Elles entrèrent. Lily jetait des coups d'œil émerveillés partout où elle regardait, et manqua de se cogner plusieurs fois contre des gens, se récoltant un regard glacé de la part de l'autre fillette.

_Pitoyable._

_Bonjour professeur McGonagall ! Salua le barman, un vieil homme édenté.

_Bonjour, Tom, rétorqua la femme.

_Salut les filles ! Vous venez pour Poudlard, c'est ça ? Vous allez voir, c'est une école vraiment incroyable !

L'enthousiasme de l'homme fit sourire la rousse. Nathanaëlle ne marqua aucune réaction.

Le professeur les conduisit jusqu'à un petit mur en brique. Elle en tapota quelques-unes (Nathanaëlle veilla à retenir lesquelles) et la barrière s'ouvrit, découvrant une foule colorée et bruyante qui surgissait de part en part.

Ainsi c'était le Chemin de Traverse… un endroit parfait pour les pickpockets en tout genre, songea l'enfant.

Elles s'engagèrent dans l'allée.

_Tout d'abords, expliqua McGonagall, nous allons à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, pour vous ouvrir des comptes.

Aussitôt, deux yeux attentifs se posèrent sur elle. Au mot 'banque', la brune s'était immédiatement concentrée sur la conversation. Les finances étaient quelque chose de profondément utile, qui n'avaient aucun secret pour elle.

Il fallait dire qu'elle grugeait l'ANPE, les impôts, le fisc et les services sociaux –comme une majorité d'escrocs- pour tout Ending. Moyennant paiement, bien sur.

Comme quoi, être un génie pouvait servir, parfois.

D'une voix sûre, elle se mit à poser des questions précises sur le fonctionnement des comptes, les bourses d'études, et les différentes fiscalités. Cela surprit la vieille femme, qui se mit en devoir de répondre aux différentes interrogations.

_Mais si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur les banques sorcières, il faudra demander aux gobelins –des créatures magiques- qui en sont chargés.

Nathanaëlle rangea l'information dans un coin de sa tête, et se promit d'acheter un livre sur la politique gobeline. Ca pouvait toujours servir.

Ils passèrent de grandes portes, sur lesquelles était gravé un étrange poème.

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Une promesse autant qu'une menace, songea l'enfant.

_Madame, salua une étrange créature.

Lily sursauta, et Minerva rendit son salut au petit homme –Nathanaëlle devina qu'il devait s'agir d'un gobelin.

_Nous venons pour ouvrir deux nouveaux comptes.

_Poudlard ? Demanda le gobelin.

McGonagall acquiesça. De son côté, Nathanaëlle étudiait les lieux d'un œil connaisseur. Elle avait déjà visitée des banques, pour ouvrir des comptes, escroquer les financiers, etc –le genre d'activité dans lequel elle excellé, merci à son deux-cent cinquante de qi-, mais aucunes ne ressemblait à celle-là.

Le gobelin fit un signe de la main et aussitôt, une autre petite créature arriva :

_Je suis Kopek, et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous, annonça-t-il.

Sans un mot, Nathanaëlle le suivit. Les choses _utiles_ commençaient enfin.

.

o*o

.

Elles ressortirent de la banque une demi-heure plus tard, et Nathanaëlle se dit que malgré l'ennui total qui lui avait procuré l'entretien, il avait été fructueux elle avait décoché un rendez-vous avec Kopek le lendemain.

Seule, cette fois.

Si elle menait bien sa barque –et elle le ferait-, remplir son compte et augmenter les intérêts se ferait rapidement. Mais il faudrait qu'elle arrive à négocier avec les gobelins.

C'était un défi qui s'annonçait extrêmement intéressant…

_Vous avez à votre disposition deux bourses, dit le professeur en leur tendant deux sachets de cuir. Elles vous serviront pour faire vos achats.

Rapidement, Nathanaëlle compta l'argent. Au total, il y avait soixante-trois gallions. Si ce qu'avait expliqué le gobelin était vrai, un gallion correspondait à deux livres et trente trois pences. Elle fit aisément la conversion, et un sourire aurait pu orner ses lèvres. Il ne le fit pas.

Le professeur McGonagall leur dit qu'elles allaient choisir leurs baguettes. Si Lily sauta de joie, l'autre fillette se contenta d'hausser un sourcil mental, sceptique.

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un bout de bois pour faire de la magie. Pourquoi l'obligerait-on à en avoir un maintenant ?

_Il vaut mieux coopérer._

Elle allait donc coopérer. Pour le moment.

McGonagall poussa la porte d'une vieille boutique à l'aspect un peu poussiéreux. Aussitôt, un vieil homme apparut brusquement –Nathanaëlle dut faire appel à tout son contrôle mental pour ne pas laisser ses réflexes prendre le dessus et lui mettre un coup de canne- et leur parla d'une voix douce :

_Bonjour, professeur McGonagall. Comment allez-vous ?

_Bien, merci Ollivander.

_Et votre baguette ? 26,9 centimètres, bois de hêtre, ventricule de dragon, un peu rigide, mais excellente en métamorphose, c'est cela ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_Je viens pour ces deux jeunes filles.

_Je vois… murmura seulement l'homme.

Son regard pâle croisa les yeux de Nathanaëlle, et son teint blêmit légèrement. Il détourna les yeux, et se concentra sur Lily :

_De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?

_... euh… je suis gauchère, si c'est ça que vous voulez dire.

_Très bien, très bien ! Voyons cela…

L'homme prit tout un tas de mesures à l'aide d'un ruban flottant dans les airs, et présenta une baguette à la fillette :

_22,6 centimètres, chêne, crin de licorne, très souple.

Lily la prit, mais Ollivander la lui arracha presqu'aussitôt des mains pour lui en tendre une autre. La 'chasse à la baguette' dura environs cinq minutes, avant que la rousse ne trouve celle qu'il lui fallait.

_Bois de saule, 25,6 centimètres, excellente pour les enchantements ! Félicitations, Miss Evans !

_Merci, monsieur Ollivander, répondit la petite fille en rosissant pudiquement.

_Tss… pathétique._

Nathanaëlle fixa le fabricant de baguette, qui lui rendit son regard, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux.

_Eh bien, je suppose que c'est à vous, Miss Johns…

Elle s'avança silencieusement.

_De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?

_Je suis ambidextre.

_Oh, je vois… c'est intéressant.

Sans un mot de plus, il fit venir son ruban, et prit différentes mesures.

_Ecartez les bras, s'il-vous-plait, ordonna-t-il.

Silence. Nathanaëlle serra les dents.

_Je ne peux pas.

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_Excuses refusées_, songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

_Je-ne-peux-pas, répéta l'enfant, tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur sa canne.

Perspicace, le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil aux jambes de l'enfant, puis à sa canne.

_Eh bien dans ce cas, nous ferons sans, conclut-t-il doucement.

Il recommença à mesurer. Finalement, il s'arrêta, et alla chercher une baguette :

_Commençons le voulez-vous ?

Nathanaëlle acquiesça, et saisit la première baguette.

* * *

.

Voilààààà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus... **(évidemment, c'est moi qui l'ait écrit)**

**-'**

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez ! **(sinon, le prochain chapitre sera dans un mois. 'Zétes prévenus)**

A la prochaine !^^

Signé : La folle et son acolyte.


	4. 4 : What do you do for money honey

Salut les gens ! Je suis vraiment désolé de poster ce chapitre en retard, alors que Zora l'avait écrit il y a une semaine **(grrrr)**, mais j'ai eu des problémes et je n'ai pu le corriger que maintenant... désolé ! **(chuis pas convaincue)**

Le titre est de AC/DC, comme d'habitude quoi ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des rewiews ! **(ouaish ! merci à tous x))**

Enjoy !

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Nat'

* * *

Chapitre 3 : What do you do for money honey

_Je viens voir _Duhr_ Ragnok, murmura Nathanaëlle.

En face d'elle, le gobelin l'observa d'un air méditatif, et l'enfant se demanda si la formule de politesse qu'elle avait employée était correcte. Un bref aller-retour dans sa mémoire lui fit comprendre que oui. Heureusement qu'elle avait acheté ce livre sur les us et coutumes gobelines…

_Vous avez rendez-vous ? Demanda la créature d'un ton suspicieux.

Il ressemblait en tous points aux banquiers humains, songea la petite fille.

_Effectivement, _Nahr_ gobelin.

Le petit être s'immobilisa, et une légère teinte rosée, signe qu'il appréciait le titre élogieux dont elle l'avait gratifiée, prit place sur ses joues sèches.

__Nahr _? Eh bien, vous semblez avoir de solides connaissances sur notre peuple, _Kehr_ Johns.

Nathanaëlle se raidit à l'entente du titre. _Kehr_ signifiait enfant, bébé. Elle se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé, et le directeur de Gringott, Ragnok, eut un sourire fin.

_Bonjour, _Nahr_ Ragnok, salua froidement la fillette.

__Kehr _Johns, je suis… ravi de vous rencontrer.

_Moi de même, _Nahr_ Ragnok.

Sans un mot, le gobelin l'emmena dans son bureau.

La pièce était vaste, mais encombré. De nombreuses étagères étaient accrochées aux murs, et débordaient de livres et de parchemins en tout genre. Des tapisseries représentant des assemblés de créatures magiques étaient suspendues au plafond, et un bureau en acajou dominait la pièce.

_Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, fit le gobelin d'un ton courtois en désignant une chaise.

Sans un mot, l'enfant prit place sur le siège, et sortit sa baguette pour la déposer sur le bureau, ainsi que le voulais la coutume. L'objet l'avait 'trouvé' au bout d'une trentaine d'essais. Elle était en sureau, et possédait une plume de phénix. Longue de 29,5 centimètres, le bois était quasiment noir, et plutôt rigide. Ollivander l'avait qualifié de 'extrêmement têtue, et dotée d'une détermination à faire pâlir un âne. Bonne chance pour la manier, Miss Johns !'.

Etrangement, Nathanaëlle la trouvait plutôt utile et agréable. Et puis, elle représentait un défi intéressant à résoudre.

_C'est une baguette intéressante que vous avez là, _Kehr_ Johns.

A son tour, le gobelin déposa une petite coupe en argent sur la table. L'échange des deux objets était très symbolique, d'après le livre. Il représentait le début des négociations et l'assurance d'une sécurité relative durant celles-ci.

__Kehr donna gurity ouhr_, murmura Ragnok.

Littéralement : 'L'enfant voit et ne doute'. Il s'engageait à ne pas tromper la confiance (relative) de Nathanaëlle en lui montrant ses manœuvres.

Celle-ci dut se creuser la tête pour trouver une réponse appropriée, puis elle formula froidement :

__Duhr te Kehr raghur himsalhyr hechor_. _Kehr eruy strahor. _

C'était une synthèse entre les réponses stéréotypées et une formule de politesse élogieuse, ce qui donnait à peu prés 'L'enfant entend le seigneur (c'était ainsi que se traduisait _Duhr_) et confie son bras au guide. L'enfant sera protégé.'

Ragnok la regarda de plus prés, un sourire flatté sur les lèvres. Pour un gobelin, être traité de 'guide' était très laudatif.

_Très belle phrase, mais évitez cependant le terme _raghur_, qui signifie 'entendre', mais pas 'prendre en compte', ce qui peut être pris comme une insulte envers votre guide. La seconde phrase était inutile, et appuyait sur le rythme de votre langage.

Nathanaëlle retint un grognement. La langue des gobelins était extrêmement compliquée, et elle avait mis pas moins de deux heures pour faire cette phrase la veille, en prévision du rendez-vous, pour s'entendre dire qu'elle était imparfaite.

Tss… Elle devait se perfectionner au plus vite.

_Mais cessons ces palabres inutiles et commençons à discuter, voulez-vous, _Kehr _Johns ?

L'enfant acquiesça, et sortit une carde de crédit, et plusieurs papiers fiscaux. Elle les posa sur la table.

_Je désirerais transférer soixante pourcent des fonds présent sur cette carte dans un nouveau compte. Je souhaiterais également en transférer cinq pourcent sur le compte qu'à fait ouvrir Poudlard. Voici les déclarations.

Le gobelin saisit les feuilles et les examina d'un air critique.

_Elles sont en règle, finit-t-il par déclarer au bout de dix minutes d'examen. Vos demandes seront exécutées. A quel nom souhaitez-vous mettre votre compte ?

_Loki Walker.

La réponse avait fusée, instinctive. Loki Walker. C'était le nom qu'elle avait choisi il y avait longtemps. C'était le nom qu'elle prendrait pour tuer _l'autre_. Loki Walker.

Le gobelin hocha la tête, et inscrivit le nom sur un parchemin. Le papier voleta et sortit par la porte.

_Passons aux choses sérieuses, _Kehr_ Johns. Car vous n'êtes pas venue uniquement pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un nouveau compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Si elle avait su comment faire, un fin sourire aurait pu fleurir sur les lèvres de Nathanaëlle. La vraie discussion commençait.

Deux heures plus tard, la fillette sortait, exténuée, mais presque victorieuse. Elle avait pu arracher un certain nombre d'investissements au gobelin, et acquis plusieurs droits sur ses comptes. Elle en aurait voulu plus, mais Ragnok avait été sans pitié et la négociation s'était avérée beaucoup trop dure pour elle.

Comme quoi, même elle avait ses limites.

Elle sortit de Gringott, après avoir salué une dernière le directeur. Ragnok l'observa claudiquer sur le Chemin de Traverse avec un sourire appréciateur.

__Hihr _Kopek ? Appela-t-il.

_Oui, _Duhr _Ragnok ?

_Informe-moi de toutes les manipulations qui auront lieu sur les comptes de cette jeune fille. Et trouves-moi des renseignements sur elle.

Kopek s'inclina :

_Bien, _Duhr_ Ragnok. Ce sera fait.

La créature s'éloigna, et le directeur regagna rapidement son bureau, réfléchissant à cette étrange humaine et à son intelligence surprenante.

* * *

.

o*o

.

* * *

Nathanaëlle se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur. Une fois dans le pub, elle s'approcha et déposa une bourse sur le comptoir.

_Pour un mois dans la moins chère des chambres, lança-t-elle avant de se détourner et de monter les escaliers, trainant ses affaires avec peine.

Le barman compta rapidement. La somme y était.

_C'est bon, la chambre est à toi, fit-t-il. Tu veux que je porte tes affaires ?

La gamine avait disparu. Tom soupira avant de se mettre à essuyer un verre.

* * *

.

o*o

.

* * *

Nathanaëlle sortit un livre de sa valise, récemment 'trouvée' dans la rue, et l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle avait cornée. Tout en lisant, ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement, signe de sa concentration. Chaque mot était automatiquement rangé dans sa tête, et mis en relation avec les autres informations qui pouvaient le concerner de prés ou de loin.

Lorsqu'elle avait étudié son esprit, Nathanaëlle avait trouvé qu'il ressemblait à une énorme ruche. Chaque abeille travaillait en permanence pour relier des informations entre elles, en apporter de nouvelles ou faire une synthèse.

Entre autres mots, deux cent cinquante de qi en pleine action, c'était quelque chose.

_Diner ! Miss Walker, vous devriez descendre !

C'était la femme du barman qui venait de hurler ainsi. La fillette referma _Potions de grand pouvoir_, acheté dans une petite librairie miteuse de l'Allée des Embrumes, où elle s'était aventurée quelques jours plus tôt, et descendit en claudiquant.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle était ici. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Ending, elle avait laissé un rapide message à Clives, le dealer le plus puissant et redouté d'Ending, pour qui elle bossait parfois.

* * *

_Flash-back._

_La petite fille aux cheveux noirs alla dans le salon. _L'autre_ ronflait dans un coin, avachi à même le sol, une bouteille à la main. _

_Pitoyable. _

_L'enfant se saisit d'un crayon, prit un bout de papier qui trainait, et marqua un gros 'SS' sur la feuille, avant de la déposer sur la commode. Sa génitrice comprendrait. _

_SS signifiait 'services sociaux'. C'était la seule excuse de Nathanaëlle pour partir. Prétendre avoir les services sociaux au cul. Parce que les services sociaux étaient la plus grande peur d'Ending. Ca se comprenait. Les SS étaient les seuls qui ne lâchaient la grappe à personne quand ils avaient décidés quelque chose. Trop de bonne volonté chez les bénévoles qui bossaient là-bas, probablement._

_Les flics, on pouvait les acheter. C'était d'ailleurs ce que faisaient régulièrement Charlie –le plus gros mac d'Ending- et Clives. Pas de rondes dans l'immeuble, et pas d'emmerdes dans la rue –ces deux-là veillaient à ce que les putes et les dealeurs ne se battent pas entre eux-._

_Ca satisfaisait les poulets, et ils laissaient Ending tranquille. _

_Mais les SS, c'était une vraie plaie. Et ça servait bien les intérêts de Nathanaëlle. _

_Elle sortit dans la cour. _

__Où tu vas ? _

_Nathanaëlle se retourna, et brandit sa canne dans un coup rodé par l'habitude. La prostituée qui l'avait interpellée évita le bâton et se fendit d'un sourire lubrique : _

__Adepte du sado-maso ? Je peux arranger ça…_

__Vas bouffer ta came au lieu de me les briser, Rita, rétorqua machinalement l'enfant. _

_La jeune femme éclata de rire, avant de reposer sa question : _

__Tu vas où ? T'as décidé de te tirer d'ici ? _

__Rita, voyons ! Ne pose pas tant de question ! Tu vas faire fuir la petite chérie ! S'exclama une voix joyeuse derrière elle. _

_Charlie fit un sourire engageant à la fillette. Le même genre de sourire qu'il offrait à toutes les pauvres droguées qu'il trouvait dans la rue, et à qui il proposait un 'boulot facile et bien payé'. Et le lendemain, de nouvelles putes venaient grossir ses rangs. _

__Alors, Natha-chérie, où vas-tu comme ça ? _

_Ses yeux étaient froids. Charlie détestait Nathanaëlle, parce qu'elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne deviendrait pas une prostituée dépendante de la came qu'il fournissait à ses filles de joie. En plus, qui voudrait d'un glaçon avec une jambe inutilisable ? Que de la marchandise gâchée, en somme. _

__J'ai les SS au cul. _

_Le mac et son employée se reculèrent. _

__Il te faudra combien de temps pour t'en débarrasser ? Lança une voix inconnue. _

_Mais pourquoi les gens avaient-t-ils décidés d'être aussi ennuyeux aujourd'hui ? Se demanda Nathanaëlle en se tournant vers Clives, veillant néanmoins à garder Charlie et Rita dans son champs de vision. _

__'Sais rien. Mais va falloir que tu trouve un autre coursier. _

_Le dealer grogna. Clives, contrairement à Charlie et à son enthousiasme forcé et mielleux, était renfrogné, taciturne et maussade. C'était la personne la plus crainte d'Ending avec le maquereau. _

__Fais chier. Bon allez, tire-toi rapidement. _

_Et Nathanaëlle partit. Elle partait pour un an. Et quand elle reviendrait, elle serait forte. Encore plus forte. Et elle le tuerait. _

_Fin du flash-back._

* * *

_Encore un peu de poulet, miss Walker ?

A l'entente de son nom d'emprunt, la gamine secoua la tête, et repoussa son assiette. Elle se leva, fit un rapide signe de tête aux autres convives en guise d'au revoir, et repartit dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait toujours pas terminé _Potions de grand pouvoir. _

Elle monta les escaliers en s'aidant de sa canne, alla dans la chambre qu'elle louait, et repris son livre. Une douzaine l'attendait encore, portant sur des sujets divers et variés, tels que la politique sorcière, la métamorphose avancé, la langue des trolls ou encore l'histoire de la magie et des sorts.

Avec la bourse que Poudlard lui allouait, la retraite de _l'autre_, qu'elle détournait à son profit et l'argent des 'travaux' pour Clives, Nathanaëlle pouvait se permettre de louer –merci aux bibliothèques municipales- pas mal de livres. Et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Elle continua à lire, prenant parfois des notes à l'aide d'un parchemin et d'un stylo –les sorciers pouvaient se mettre leurs plumes là où elle pensait. Il était hors de question qu'elle écrive avec un machin provenant du cul d'un pigeon- jusqu'aux environs de minuit.

Elle reposa le livre, qu'elle avait terminé, sur la table de chevet, se dévêtit et se coucha.

Dans une semaine, elle serait à Poudlard, et cela s'annonçait absolument non-ennuyeux… elle se prit juste à espérer que l'insupportable gamine rousse ne serait pas avec elle. Une bourge trop enthousiaste serait définitivement beaucoup trop mauvais pour ses nerfs.

Elle ignorait encore que ces derniers allaient être mis à rude épreuve durant sa scolarité…

* * *

Voilàààààà... **(ça vous a plus ? Moi perso, j'ai aimé l'écrire, même s'il aurait pu être publié plus tôt si une certaine citrouille n'avait pas été loin de MA fic durant des jours...)**(oui bon ça va, hein ! Je te signal que mes fics aussi ont pris du retard !)**(gna gna gna)**

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle et son acolyte.


	5. 5 : Can I sit next to you, Girl ?

Salut ! Me voici, avec ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Au fait !

Zora est partie en vacances et elle n'avait pas le temps d'écrire le chapitre alors ben... c'est moi qui l'ait fait (ne vous inquiétez pas, elle reprendra la fic bientôt !) selon ses directives x) voilà pourquoi le style est probablement différent :p

Le titre est encore une fois une chanson d'AC/DC (ça au moins, ça ne change pas XD)

Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Nathanaëlle.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Can I sit next to you, Girl ?

* * *

_C'est en 1824 que Magdala Hebrige organisa la célèbre conférence de Paris, à laquelle était conviée tous les dirigeants du monde magique et moldu, afin d'établir des règles strictes quand aux manifestations de magie chez les moldus. Il en résulte les paragraphes 38, 39 et 40 a) de Code des Sorciers International, mis en application à partir des années 1820 dans les pays occidentaux._

_Les pays orientaux, eux, possédaient un Code semblable à celui de Victor Jobre (premier sorcier à avoir établi un Code des relations sorcières-moldues, qui servit à l'élaboration de notre Code actuel) depuis les années 1500, même si l'absence de documents écrits nous empêche de déterminer la date exacte. _

_Il est à noter que la première constitution écrite orientale vit le jour en Thaïlande, en 1896, fondée par Fong-Hue, qui était le fils de l'héritier du trône et de la fille de l'ambassadeur allemand. Elle ne comptait que trois articles, qui résumaient les trois règles que suivent encore une majorité d'ethnies originaires de ce pays : _

_Article 1 : Seul l'empereur peut révéler le secret du monde magique à un moldu._

_Article 2 : Les sorciers ont le devoir de se mélanger aux moldus et diriger les institutions importantes sur ordre de l'empereur. _

_Article 3 : _

_Tiens, salut Nat' ! Tu vas bien ? On peut s'assoir ? Cool ! Alors, comment se sont passé tes vacances ?

_Un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar. _

Lentement, Nathanaëlle releva la tête de son livre (un énorme pavé intitulé _Histoire géopolitique commentée des relations sorcières/moldues dans le monde_) et fixa lentement son regard sur les deux intrus.

La bourge et un gosse sale, qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long. C'était un cauchemar.

La rousse, abordant fièrement un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête, s'assit à côté d'elle, et engagea la discussion. C'est-à-dire qu'elle se mit à parler sans retenue, tandis que la petite fille à côté d'elle crispait légèrement ses poings sur son livre.

En face d'elle, le brun aux cheveux graisseux la fusillait du regard. Elle soutint ses orbes noirs, et la température chuta brusquement dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express.

_Ah oui, lui c'est Severus Snape ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Et c'est lui qui m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière !

Le garçon se tourna vers sa 'meilleure amie' et lui adressa un sourire timide, qui n'allait pas du tout avec son visage. Tss… pitoyable.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Interrogea Snape.

Sans un mot, Nathanaëlle indiqua la couverture de son livre. Le garçon se pencha pour déchiffrer le titre.

_Je vois.

Pas un mot de plus. La petite fille aux cheveux noirs se replongea dans sa lecture, tandis que Lily, qui avait paru comprendre que rien ne pourrait l'en déranger, discutait avec l'autre gosse.

Bon. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait avoir un voyage _calme_ et _ans encombre_, finalement.

Nathanaëlle, tout en lisant, se remémora le début de son voyage.

_Flash-back : _

_Il y avait du monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. _

_Partout, des gens discutaient –fort-, riaient –idem-, hurlaient et se bousculaient. Nathanaëlle sentait que ce genre de lieu était définitivement inutile et ennuyeux. Et tous ces gens, avec leurs immenses sourires, leurs larmes tandis qu'ils agitaient la main en direction d'un train s'éloignant, étaient tout simplement ridicules. _

_Elle traina sa valise d'une main durant quelques mètres, sa canne serrée dans son autre main, avant de la reposer brutalement. A cause de son handicap, elle ne pouvait pas porter ce genre de chose sans tomber. Et elle ne se ridiculiserait pas en tombant. _

_C'était absolument Hors-De-Question. _

__Nous comptons sur toi pour faire honneur à la famille Black, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ? _

_Un petit garçon, la tête haute et une expression méprisante sur le visage, ne répondit pas, et se contenta de tourner le dos à sa mère pour trainer sa valise jusqu'à un pilier, laissant la femme qui veniat de parler en plan. _

_Nathanaëlle leva un sourcil quand elle vit que l'enfant avait traversé le pilier. Bon eh bien, elle venait de trouver la voie 9 ¾. _

_Elle regarda sa valise, et l'empoigna avec force. Elle ne tomberait pas. Elle ne tomberait pas. _

_Elle traversa le pilier en marchant, résistant à la tentation de sursauter lorsque l'apparent mur de pierre se révéla être aussi mou que du beurre. _

_Lorsqu'elle en sortit, le décor devant elle avait changé. Un énorme train rouge, qui laissait échapper des panaches de fumée blanche, se tenait sur le quai, et des marées d'élèves montaient dedans. _

_Nathanaëlle n'avait jamais pris –ou même vu- de train. Mais elle se doutait qu'il fallait poser la valise quelque part, et monter dans le 'Poudlard Express'. Soit. _

_Elle claudiqua jusqu'à l'entrée d'un wagon, et fusilla les marches du regard. Avec une jambe comme la sienne, monter des escaliers devenait très vite un véritable tour de force. Elle agrippa sa canne et entama la montée. Trois misérables marches plus tard, elle était à l'intérieur. _

_Il y avait des compartiments, fermés par des portes. Ils étaient entourés de vitres, et on pouvait distinguer la silhouette des personnes qui s'y trouvaient. _

_L'enfant marcha jusqu'au fond du couloir, et trouva un compartiment vide. Sans un mot, elle s'installa, et ouvrit un petit sac qu'elle avait gardé avec elle. Elle ne sortit un livre, qu'elle avait dégotté dans une boutique de charité sorcière. _

_Nathanaëlle se foutait que le fric soit reversé à des bonnes œuvres, mais le bouquin était utile et le prix était dans son budget. Les 'orphelins du bonheur' pouvaient aller se faire mettre. _

_Elle ouvrit le livre, et commença à lire. Elle ne croyait pas à la chance, mais si ce truc existait, alors personne ne viendrait la déranger. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, la rouquine et son ami débarquèrent. La chance n'existait définitivement pas. _

_Fin du flash-back. _

_Tu voudrais être dans quelle maison toi, Nellie ?

Il se passa environs trente secondes avant que le cerveau de Nathanaëlle ne réagisse.

_Nellie. _

Cette bourge l'avait appelé _Nellie._ Probablement un disfonctionnement neuronal.

_Nathanaëlle.

La rousse la regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un disfonctionnement neuronal.

_Mon nom. C'est Nathanaëlle.

_Je sais, Nellie, répondit la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

Ce n'était pas logique. Pas logique du tout. Le disfonctionnement devait être vraiment important.

_Hem… Lily ?

_Oui Sev' ?

_Je crois qu'elle se demande la raison du surnom que tu lui as trouvé.

Un surnom ? C'était ça ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, sauf dans un dictionnaire. Un surnom était un diminutif affectueux donné à une personne par son entourage.

Affectueux. Un diminutif affectueux.

Le cerveau de cette fille devait être vraiment touché.

_Je t'appelle Nellie parce que Nathanaëlle, c'est vraiment long et en plus, c'est moche, comme prénom !

… Heureusement pour cette fille que la magie était interdite, sinon elle n'aurait pas vécu très longtemps dans le train…

Bien décidé à ignorer la gamine et son cerveau en disfonctionnement, l'enfant aux cheveux noirs se replongea dans sa lecture.

_Le Code des relations sorcières-moldues comporte plusieurs centaines d'articles (très précisément au nombre de 348) dont la moitié est consacré à la manière de garder le secret de l'existence de la magie, et réglemente par là-même les frontières entre les deux mondes, l'utilisation du sort Oubliette appliqué dans le contexte moldu et… _

_Alors, Nellie, tu voudrais aller dans quelle maison, toi ?

Pas de réponse.

_Et la répartition des habitats sorciers dans les villes moldues. Il est à noter qu'une ville moldue ne peut dépasser les un huitième de population magique (selon le pourcentage de population moldue). Cette loi, parmi les plus anciennes du Code, est tirée directement de l'ancien Code de Jobre. La raison est que…_

_Tu réponds ?

_Qu'à l'époque de Jobre, les sorciers étaient encore traqués dans certains pays. Aussi, en interdisant une trop grande population magique, il diminuait les risques d'un holocauste. Néanmoins, on rapporte que… _

_Neeeeeeeeeeeeellie ! T'es sourde ou quoi ?

_Que cette mesure, en raison du manque de moyen de communication de l'époque, ne put être appliquée partout. Aujourd'hui, les historiens considèrent que si Jobre avait pu faire appliquer sa loi efficacement, quelques massacres en règles tels que celui de Wasbury, Irlande (1659) ou encore Grenade, Espagne (1743) auraient pu être évités ou amoindris. _

_Youhouuuuu ! La Terre appelle Nellie ! La Terre appelle Nellie ! Réponds !

_Encore aujourd'hui, cette loi est appliquée. En 1904, un ministère (faisant actuellement parti du ministère de la Défense Sorcière) fut créé pour veiller à l'application de cette loi. C'est John Hebrige (descendant de la célèbre Magdala Hebrige dont nous avons parlé ci-dessus) qui en fut le premier directeur et… _

_Bonjour les enfants ! Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

Une femme d'un certain âge, poussant un chariot rempli de friandises, fit un grand sourire aux trois enfants.

Elle regarda les occupants du wagon. Une petite fille rousse –qui avait l'air très sympathique, le lui retourna et demanda d'un ton curieux ce qu'étaient tous ces bonbons. La vieille femme se fit un plaisir de lui répondre, et l'enfant, des étoiles pleins les yeux, en piocha quelques-uns avant de payer son dû.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux graisseux fit un léger sourire à la petite fille. Si c'était pas mignon tout plein ça…

La dernière occupante, une petite fille qui avait le nez résolument plongé dans son livre, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_Tu veux quelque chose, ma petite ?

Nathanaëlle ne répondit pas. Elle avait horreur qu'on l'appel 'ma petite'. Elle avait horreur de ce ton condescendant et de cette gentillesse hypocrite. Elle avait horreur de ce type de femme. En fait, elle avait horreur des adultes.

_Petite ?

_Non.

La femme sembla surprise.

_Quoi ?

La bourge n'était manifestement pas la seule à avoir un disfonctionnement neuronal.

_Non, je ne veux rien, fit Nathanaëlle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Cinq mots inutiles et ennuyeux. Fantastique.

La vieille femme repartit, après avoir lancé un énième sourire à Evan. Entre cerveaux atteints, elles devaient bien s'entendre…

La gamine se replongea dans sa lecture. Si seulement Evan et l'autre gosse pouvaient la laisser tranquille pour le reste du voyage, elle s'estimerait raisonnablement satisfaite. Et qu'elle envisagerait l'hypothétique existence d'une divinité supérieure.

_T'as pas répondu à ma question, Nellie ! Tu vas aller dans quelle maison ?

Dieu, c'était vraiment du flan.

* * *

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plut... (et que le changement de style ne vous ait pas trop bouleversé ^^)

Rewiews ? Pleaaase !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle et son acolyte (provisoirement sous les cocotiers)


	6. Highway to hell

**Salut à tous ! C'est Zora qui vous parle -une fois n'est pas coutume-. Je suis toujours sous les cocotiers, et je profite de mon temps libre pour vous envoyer ce petit chapitre qui tire encore une fois son nom d'une chanson d'AC/DC.**

**Navré pour le retard, mais quand on est au soleil, à la plage entourée de beaux mecs (z'étes jaloux hein ?), être dans sa chambre avec l'ordi semble être une option pas envisageable.**

**Mais comme j'ai un fond maso, eh ben je publie ! (j'ai même pas prévenue ma citrouille XD elle va me flinguer quand je reviendrais... AU SECOUUUUUUURS !) **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews (comment ça je plagie sur ma citrouille ? PAS DU TOUT ! C'est... de l'inspiration constructive !)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : tout est à JKR sauf Nellie**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Highway to hell

* * *

_Je suis Minerva McGonagall, annonça la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard.

Elle commença à expliquer quelques règles, mais Nathanaëlle se désintéressa rapidement d'elle, laissant son regard errer sur les environs.

La déco était opulente, et indéniablement moyenâgeuse. Il n'y avait même pas de vitres aux fenêtres… les sorciers avaient du oublier leurs cerveaux quelques part entre l'Antiquité et le Moyen-âge.

_C'est grand !

_Madame Lapalisse était de retour_, songea l'enfant avec dégout. Evans l'énervait de plus en plus. Non seulement elle avait du supporter cette nana et son copain durant tout le voyage, mais en plus, elle avait trouvé le moyen de se faire pour ennemis les gamins les plus bruyants que Nathanaëlle avait jamais entendu.

Black et Potter. Manifestement, ils n'aimaient ni Evans, ni Snape, et ils leur avaient fait comprendre en débarquant dans le compartiment. La joute verbale qui avait suivi avait rudement mis à l'épreuve les nerfs de la gamine aux cheveux noirs.

Actuellement, les deux abrutis étaient en train d'échanger des regards assassins avec Snape, tandis qu'Evans regardait le faux plafond –ça crevait les yeux que c'était une illusion. Franchement, si les sorciers n'avaient même pas inventés les vitres, comment auraient-t-ils pu construire des dômes en verre ?- avec émerveillement.

_A l'appel de votre nom, vous viendrez vous assoir et mettre le Choixpeau.

Le Choixpeau, ce devait être le truc miteux qui était posé sur un tabouret, devina Nathanaëlle.

Soudain, une large ouverture se dessina et le chapeau se mit à _chanter_.

Okay, c'était prouvé, les sorciers étaient vraiment _barges_. Comme si elle en avait douté un seul instant… après tout, qui serait assez débile pour oublier de mettre de vitres aux fenêtres ?

Pour venir là-bas, ils avaient dû traverser un lac –c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un- sur des barques, et que s'était un genre de géant qui les avaient conduit, mais le chapeau chanteur ça, c'était vraiment le pompon.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine que la chanson était finie et que la répartition avait commencée.

_Beauvallon, Emilie !

_POUFSOUFFLE !

_Black, Sirus !

Un instant de réflexion de la part du Choixpeau –mais comment ce truc pouvait-il réfléchir ?- puis :

_GRIFFONDOR !

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers les rouges et ors, ne prenant pas garde aux peu d'applaudissements qu'il recevait.

_Evans, Lily !

_GRIFFONDOR !

Nathanaëlle décida qu'elle allait définitivement éviter cette maison, parce qu'elle semblait être un beau ramassis d'imbéciles privés de cerveaux.

Quelques noms passèrent encore, puis vint le sien :

_Johns, Nathanaëlle !

Elle claudiqua jusqu'au tabouret, sous le regard surpris des autres élèves. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir une gamine avec une canne.

Le chapeau lui tomba sur la tête, cachant la Grande Salle et les personnes qu'y si trouvaient.

_Bonjour… _

Nathanaëlle faillit sursauter en entendant la voix. Ah oui, elle avait oublié que ce truc parlait.

_Hmm… ce n'est pas très gentil ça. _

Elle s'en foutait. Elle était ici pour apprendre la magie, pas la gentillesse ou une autre connerie du même genre.

_Ambitieuse, hein ? Calculatrice avec ça… et quelle intelligence ! Deux cent cinquante-trois points de qi, c'est bien ça ? _

Ce truc lisait dans sa tête. C'était un fait. Maintenant, la question était : comment le repousser ?

_Hu hu hu… tu es d'une compagnie agréable ! _

Ce chapeau était définitivement ennuyeux. Ennuyeux et inutile.

_Tu irais bien à Serdaigle –et je pense qu'ils seraient enchanté d'avoir une surdouée dans leur maison- mais tu seras bien mieux à…_

_SERPENTARD !

Elle enleva le chapeau, se leva, et claudiqua vers la table correspondante. Les élèves n'avaient pas l'air ravis de la voir arrivé, sans qu'elle puisse déterminer si s'était à cause de ses vêtements miteux –même sa robe de sorcier avait été acheté d'occasion- ou de sa canne.

Elle s'assit, prenant soin d'être du coté du mur, et attendit la fin de la Répartition.

Une fois que 'Xalov, Emeric !' fut réparti à Serdaigle, un vieil homme –sans doute le dirlo- se leva et écarta les bras :

_Tout d'abord, bienvenu à Poudlard pour ceux qui arrivent comme pour ceux qui reviennent Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, pleine de joie et de prospérité ! Mais à présent, trêve de discours rassasions nos estomacs !

Il claqua dans les mains et de la nourriture apparut, comblant les plats vides.

De toute sa courte vie, Nathanaëlle n'avait jamais vue une telle abondance de nourriture. Mais il fallait dire qu'à Ending, le fric servait plutôt à acheter de l'alcool et de la coke que de la bouffe… Elle n'avait jamais vraiment mangé autre chose que les restes des plats surgelés qu'elle achetait à l'épicerie du coin, où la drogue se mélangeait aux pizzas.

_Ce type est complètement fou, murmura une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec Snape. Eh merde.

Bon, au moins, il avait l'air plus silencieux que sa copine.

Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête, quand un hématome violet attira son attention. Situé au cou, il ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Snape était un gamin avec des parents violents.

_Je suis Johanna Zabini, se présenta une première année. Sang-Pur.

L'autre première année à coté d'elle se présenta, et ainsi de suite. Ce fut au tour de Severus :

_Je suis Severus Snape, dit-il, Sang-Mélé.

Un grognement de mépris l'accueillit. Nathanaëlle prit la parole :

_Nathanaëlle Johns. Née-Moldue.

Un silence.

_Une QUOI ?

C'était un type blond –qui devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans- qui avait dit cela. Il paraissait incrédule. La petite fille se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore un qui avait raté sa vication à Griffondor…

_Une Née-Moldue. Sang-De-Bourbe si tu préfères.

Elle avait trouvé le terme dans un livre, et s'était dit qu'il était assez juste. Avec les gênes de _l'autre_ dans les veines, son sang ne pouvait qu'être sale.

_Et on peut savoir ce que tu fous là, Sang-De-Bourbe ?

Elle mangeait. Ca devait se voir, non ?

_Réponds !

Visiblement non.

_Je mange.

Elle détestait parler pour rien. Vraiment.

Le repas se passa lentement, entre le mépris typiquement Serpentard des bourges qui l'entouraient et le silence glacial de Nathanaëlle. Bon, au moins, ils étaient silencieux. Un point pour eux.

A la fin du repas, les préfets les conduisirent à leur dortoir, où leurs affaires avaient déjà été déposées. La gamine regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait un lit. Un vrai.

Quatre filles entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de retenir leurs noms et déballa ses maigres possessions, qu'elle rangea rapidement à l'abri des regards. Tout ce qu'elle avait, elle le gardait jalousement. Une conséquence d'Ending.

Sans se déshabille –elle ne possédait pas de pyjama- elle déposa sa canne sur le coté, mis sa baguette sous son oreiller et ferma les rideaux du lit. Elle se glissa dans la couverture et fixa le plafond.

Elle était à Poudlard.

Bientôt, elle pourrait manier sa magie. Elle aurait la connaissance.

Elle deviendrait invincible.

Et là, elle le tuerait. Et elle danserait sur son cadavre.

Et enfin, tout pourrait s'arrêter. Elle pourrait enfin mourir.

Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de se demander pourquoi est-ce que deux yeux verts dansaient devant elle.

* * *

.

**Un peu dépressif, la fin du chap... mais bon, cette fic est pas spécialement joyeuse alors... LACHEZ CETTE CORDE TOUT DE SUITE ! JE TIENS A MES LECTEURS MOI ! **

**Rewiews ? **

**A une prochaine fois ! **

**Signé (retour de l'inspiration constructive XD) : l'acolyte de la folle (qui se dore les doigts de pieds au soleil)**


	7. Danger

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ce nouveau chapitre (dont le titre est toujours une chanson d'ac/dc) qui voit le fin de la premiére partie de cette fic.

**(eh oui... la toute premiére partie est finie ! rendez-vous pour la seconde !)**

Comme je part en vacances, je ne sais pas si Zora (qui est rentrée de ses cocotiers) repostera. En tout cas, si c'est le cas **(je n'en sais rien)**, ils ne seront plus corrigés ! Donc il risque d'y avoir des tas de fautes !

**(tu insinues quoi là ?)**

(rien du tout zora. Je dis haut et fort que tu as une orthographe pourrie)

**(c'est pas vrai !)**

(dans ce cas pourquoi t'as besoin de moi ? )

**(c'est pour ta donner l'impression d'être utile)**

(mais bien suuuuuuuur... tu fais tellement de fautes que je suis obligée de corriger tes remarques en gras !)

**(... *boude*)**

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à jkr sauf Nellie qui est à zora

* * *

/

Chapitre 6 : Danger

/

_Dégage, Sang de Bourbe ! Cracha une voix à côté de Nathanaëlle.

L'enfant n'y accorda aucune importance, prit un bout de pain, récupéra son emploi du temps, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il aurait été ennuyeux de rester.

Elle s'arrêta dans un couloir, et regarda les matières qu'elle aurait lors de ce premier jour de classe.

_Emploi du temps des premiéres années : _

Lundi :

8h00-9h55 : Métamorphose (Griffondor)

10h00-11h55 : Sortilèges (Griffondor)

14h00-15h00 : Hisoitre de la magie (Poufsouffle)

15h00-16h00 : Botanique (Serdaigle)

Et il en allait ainsi jusqu'au vendredi, où ils avaient cours jusqu'à vingt-deux heures à cause de l'astronomie.

Nathanaëlle retourna jusqu'à son dortoir, où elle prit toutes ses affaires, en y incluant quelques livres au cas où elle s'ennuierait. Ensuite, elle claudiqua jusqu'à la classe.

A cause des nombreux escaliers qu'il fallait gravir et de sa jambe, elle arriva en retard pour le cours. Elle ouvrit la porte et une trentaine de regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle les soutint sans broncher, défiant quiquonque de lui faire la moindre remarque.

_Mademoiselle Johns, lança McGonagall, peut-on connaître la raison de votre retard ?

Deux perles grises se posèrent sur elle.

_J'attends, Miss Johns.

_J'ai eu un problème.

Quatre mots secs qui refusaient tout commentaire. En silence, Nathanaëlle alla s'assoir au fond de la classe, sa baguette en main.

_Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, murmura le professeur. Bien. Maintenant, nous allons…

Elle continua de parler, et leur expliqua la difficulté de la métamorphose. Tous les élèves notaient les explications sur le parchemin à l'aide de leurs plumes ou –dans le cas de Nathanaëlle- de leur stylo.

McGonagall leur montra une allumette :

_Vous allez devoir la changer en aiguille, dit-elle en faisant léviter des allumettes sur toutes les tables.

Tous les élèves se saisirent du bout de bois et de leur baguette, et commencèrent les essais.

Au bout de cinq minutes, une exclamation de joie retentit à l'autre bout de la salle. Potter avait transformé son allumette avec succès.

_Félicitation monsieur Potter, fit McGonagall avec un sourire. Dix points pour Griffondor.

Dix minutes plus tard, Evans avait réussi, et Griffondor gagnait encore des points.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Nathanaëlle avait parfaitement intégré le sort et sa manière de fonctionner tout se passait au niveau atomique.

D'une certaine manière, l'énergie dégagée lors d'un sort pouvait _modifier_ la réalité au niveau quantique. Au contact de la 'magie', les atomes étaient transfigurés pour se changer en d'autres. Dans le monde moldu, cela aurait brisé la trame de la réalité et conduit à une implosion de l'univers.

Mais elle n'était plus dans le monde moldu.

_... Nellie ?

La rouquine venait de lui parler, et elle avait _encore _employé ce maudit surnom.

_Tu n'y arrives pas ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Tu vas voir, c'est très facile…

_Ta gueule. _

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas à la fillette, et changea son allumette en aiguille d'un geste sec, ignorant royalement la Griffondor.

_Hey Johns ! Intervint Potter, tu pourrais répondre quant on te parle !

Les Griffondors étaient vraiment ennuyeux, songea la petite fille en remettant son allumette à McGonagall.

_Si monsieur Potter voulait bien arrêter de crier durant mon cours, nous pourrions peut-être continuer, fit la professeure.

Honteux, le rouge et or se tut.

Le cours continua dans l'ennui le plus total. Puisqu'elle était au fond de la classe, Nathanaëlle put sortir un de ses livres et le lire sans que personne ne le remarque.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent dehors en riant, manifestement pressés d'aller en cours d'enchantement. Nathanaëlle fut la dernière à partir –sa jambe l'handicapait lourdement et elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir ranger ses affaires correctement-.

Elle allait partir quand McGonagall la retint :

_Miss Johns, venez ici s'il-vous-plait.

Nathanaëlle boita jusqu'au bureau et attendit. Finalement, la professeure reprit :

_Ecoutez… je sais que vous avez des difficultés avec votre… handicap. Aussi, si vous désirez de l'aide, nous pouvons…

_Ce ne sera pas utile.

Sa voix était basse, sans trace d'expression. La vieille femme la regarda avec surprise :

_Mais…

_Je me débrouille seule.

L'enfant lui tourna le dos, et partit d'un pas raide. La professeure la regarda s'éloigner, interdite. Elle remarqua les poings serrés de l'enfant, et soupira. Il y avait du travail avant de faire de cette gamine autre chose qu'une asociale.

Elle soupira, et prépara son prochain cours.

/

* * *

/

_C'est cool la métamorphose ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est cool ? Et toi Sev ?

_En effet, répondit le garçon avec un sourire tendre pour son amie.

_Mais les enchantements sont bien aussi… je crois que je les préfère à la métamorphose ! Et toi, Nellie ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

_Le silence. _

Sans répondre, la gamine se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, où elle ne prit une assiette, y déposa deux cuisses de poulet piochées au hasard, et tourna les talons.

_Non mais où tu te crois ? Lança Lucius Malfoy, furieux.

Elle ne répondit pas, et alla vers la sortie. Il était temps de vérifier si la bibliothèque de cette école était aussi fournie que ce que _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ en disait.

En sortant, elle passa par la table des Griffondors. Black et Potter étaient à l'extrémité, ce qu'elle nota du coin de l'œil. Evans l'appela, elle se retourna –plus par réflexe qu'autre chose-, et senti un pied –celui de Black- faucher sa canne et sa cheville droite.

Dans un lent mouvement, sa jambe raide se souleva, emportée par un élan brusque, sa canne vola au loin, les cuisses de poulet roulèrent sur le sol, l'assiette se brisa et Nathanaëlle tomba.

Elle avait mis ses mains pour protéger son visage –usage acquis par la force de l'habitude- et ses avant-bras rencontrèrent durement le sol.

Elle entendit des rires. Beaucoup.

_Eh bien Johns ? Tu n'arrives plus à marcher ? Railla un Griffondor.

_C'est qu'elle préfère ramper, comme tous les serpents !

La fillette aux cheveux noirs ne répondait pas aux insultes. Elle tenta de se relever, mais chaque fois, sa jambe gauche l'en empêchait en restant collée au sol.

Elle fit plusieurs pitoyables essais, mais resta sur le plancher, sous les ricanements des autres Maisons.

_Mais fermez-la bande de débiles ! Hurla une voix connue.

_Pas elle. _

Lily Evans continua à crier sur les Griffondors, n'hésitant pas à enguirlander des garçons qui faisaient parfois deux fois sa taille.

_Vous êtes tous des abrutis ! Ca vous éclate de la voir par terre ? Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire que VOUS ETES VRAIMENT DE SALES CONS !

Son éclat de voix surpris tout le monde, et un silence stupéfait s'installa.

Nathanaëlle reconnu que pour une bourge, elle avait du vocabulaire. Et du coffre –c'était assez intéressant de voir comment un volume pareil pouvait sortir d'un si petit corps-.

_Nathanaëlle ? Ca va ? Tu… tu peux te relever ?

Bon, le point positif, c'était qu'elle avait arrêté avec ce stupide surnom.

… Mais depuis quand y avait-il un point positif ? Depuis quand y avait-il du positif tout court ?

_La vie n'est pas positive. Ni négative. Juste ennuyeuse ou intéressante. _

DONC, il n'y avait pas de positif. Voilà.

_Attends, voilà ta canne, lui dit la rouquine en lui tendant le morceau de bois avec un sourire.

L'enfant s'en saisit sans ménagement et se releva promptement. Elle regarda le poulet étalé autour d'elle, et l'assiette en milles morceaux.

_Vous allez bien Miss Johns ? Lui demanda McGonagall qui venait d'arriver.

Pas de réponse. Nathanaëlle se mit en route, laissant la professeure crier contre ses élèves et leur faire part de ce qu'elle pensait de leur comportement de manière très… vive (UN TEL COMPORTEMENT ! VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE ! VINGT POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRIFFONDOR ! ET UNE RETENUE POUR VOUS, MONSIEUR BLACK !)

La petite fille allait passer les portes quand, au prix d'un dilemme intérieur d'une rare intensité, elle se tourna vers Lily, qui l'observait avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

_Merci.

Elle partit d'un pas raide, laissant une gamine extatique derrière elle, qui saisit un Griffondor au passage –un certain Remus Lupin- et l'entraina dans une gigue effrénée, un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête sur le visage.

_Elle me l'a dit-eu ! Elle l'a fait-eu ! Je suis super forte-eu !

Elle lâcha le brun, qui avait l'air totalement hagard, et sortit de la Grande Salle en sautillant.

Nathanaëlle lui avait dit merci/ Elle lui avait répondu. Elle était un peu comme son amie maintenant, non ?

_... Lily ? Tu vas bien ?

Sev' était derrière elle, un peu inquiet. Son amie se retourna et lui offrit un magnifique sourire :

_Je vais super-bien !

_Ca se voit, murmura le Serpentard.

S'il n'avait pas été Severus Snape, il aurait surement rougi comme une pivoine devant la mine splendide de Lily. Qu'elle était belle…

Une subtile teinte rosée vint prendre place sur ses joues, et il la camoufla rapidement en se tournant :

_Bon ben… je vais retourner dîner… tu viens ?

_Je te rejoins, rétorqua la jeune fille en partant à la poursuite de Nathanaëlle.

/

* * *

/

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs claudiquait sans but précis. D'ordinaire, elle n'aimait pas vraiment faire ça – après tout, c'était du temps perdu et inutile-, mais là, elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Elle avait dit _merci_ à cette fille. Elle s'était retournée pour lui parler. Elle lui avait _parlé_, alors qu'elle s'était évertuée à l'ignorer depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Ce n'était pas logique ! Pas logique DU TOUT !

Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à hurler dans sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais hurlé, même dans son esprit. Jamais. Et voilà qu'elle le faisait à cause d'une gamine bourge.

Pas logique. Ca n'était absolument pas logique. Ni intelligent. Ni utile. Bref, ça n'était dans aucun des idéaux qui régissaient la vie de Nathanaëlle depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais c'était arrivé. Les probabilités avoisinaient le zéro, mais c'était arrivé.

_Nat' ! Attends !

Et voilà que cette fille lui courait après. Ennuyeux. Vraiment. Elle n'allait pas l'attendre. Surtout que cette nana l'avait appelé _Nat. _

Elle s'arrêta.

Lily arriva à sa hauteur et lui sourit.

_Je suis désolé pour le comportement de ces abrutis, lui dit-elle, ils sont vraiment stupides, tu sais ?

Stupide, c'était le mot. Ce comportement était stupide. Très stupide. En fait, dernièrement, tout était devenu très stupide. Et ça avait commencé le jour où cette bourge avait débarquée dans sa vie sans prévenir.

Stupide.

_Alors… ben voilà… balbutia la rouquine, soudain nerveuse.

Il fallait l'envoyer balader. Ou se détourner et partir. Il fallait partir.

Elle resta.

_Mais… je me demandais… tu sais…

Non elle ne savait pas. En fait, elle ne savait rien dés que cette gamine l'approchait. Même ses deux-cent cinquante points de qi échouaient à déterminer ce qu'il fallait faire.

_Je me disais… que…

L'équation de la vie de Nathanaëlle ne comportait que des facteurs connus et calculables : Ending, _l'autre_, la vengeance et _cætera et cætera. _Des facteurs prévisibles en somme.

_Que ben… en fait…

Mais ça, c'était avant que cette fillette ne s'introduise dans l'équation. Désormais, il y avait un énorme facteur inconnu et non-déterminable : Evans.

_Comme on reste toujours ensemble…

_On_ ? Depuis quand y avait-il un _on _? Et puis, Evans et elle ne restaient pas _ensemble_ c'était la rousse qui la collait à longueur de temps. Sa manière d'interpréter les choses était au-delà de toute logique. Au-delà de toute compréhension. Et les réactions qu'elle déclenchait aussi étaient au-delà de toute compréhension.

_Enfin, je voulais rendre ça genre ben… officiel.

Officiel ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Et comment en était-elle venue à cette conclusion ?

_Donc, tu veux bien qu'on soit amies ?

Aucune logique. L'équation était indéfinissable. Illogique. Incompréhensible. Nathanaëlle devait partir. Cette fille était mauvaise pour ses nerfs et sa santé mentale. Elle avait survécue à Ending pour se faire achever par une simple question. _Tu veux bien qu'on soit amies ?_

_... Ouais… j'veux bien.

Aucune logique. Vraiment.

/

* * *

/

Voilàààààà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus... perso, j'ai adoré corriger ce chapitre ^^ surtout la fin en fait.

A la prochaine ^^ **(ouaip x))**

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeez ! **(des rewiews ! On veut des rewiews ! On veut des rewiews !)**

Signé : La folle et son acolyte


	8. Back in Black

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, écrit comme toujours pas Zora, et corrigée par votre humble serviteur...

**Humble, tu parles, ton ego est tellement enflé que tu peux à peine passer les portes ! **

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus squatté mon clavier...

**Humf.**

Quelle richesse de vocabulaire, j'en serais presque jamouse XD

**Oui bon ça va hein ! Reprend plutôt ton intro ! **

Tss... si on ne peux même plus plaisanter...

Bon, pour revenir à notre sujet principale, cette partie de la fic arrives cinq ans aprés le dernier chapitre x) c'est donc durant les BUSES que vous allez retrouver Nathanaëlle et les autres.

Zora, je te laisse la suite ^^

**Quoi ? Mais...**

Pas de mais mon chou, c'est ta fic, donc c'est toi qui t'y colles !

**Gnf... bon, pour reprendre ce qu'as dit ma citrouille, il va y avoir plusieurs différences notables entre la Nellie de 11 ans et celle de 15, comme vous le découvrirez en lisant ce chapitre. **

**Ensuite, vous avez pu remarquer que les premiers chapitres étaient plutôt dark. Dans cette partie-ci de la fic, j'introduis plus d'humour pour alléger un peu les pensées de Nat', qui ne sont pas trés joyeuses, parce qu'à trop en faire sur le sujet 'gamine surdouée asociale qui veut tuer son pére, vit dans un taudis et déteste tout le monde', je sombrais dans un mélodrame Mary-Suesque (c'est dire mon horreur) que je me suis empressé d'effacer. **

**Derniére partie de l'explication : **

**Comme vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer, Nathanaëlle a 250 de qi. Dans vos rewiews, plusieurs personnes ont trouvé cela trés exagérés. Mais je m'explique : **

**En fait, tout ceci est une énorme erreur ! J'avais dans l'idée de faire de Nellie un génie, et j'ai donc choisi de copier sur le qi d'Einstein. Probléme : J'était persuadé que ce cher Albert avait 280 de qi ! **

**J'ai donc construite mon héroine sur cette base, persuadée d'avoir créer un grand génie, certes, mais tout de même pas extraordinaire à ce point ! **

**Vous comprenez sans doute que j'ai été déstabilisée en lisant vos rewiews... jusqu'à ce que ma citrouille aille faire des recherches pour moi et me dise que NON, Albert n'avait pas 280 de qi mais 180 -'**

**Voilà, vous comprenez la raison de mon erreur ^^'. Mais je ne changerais pas ça (ou alors si un jour je réecrit totalement la fic, je le ferais) parce que je m'y suis habituée, et que ça me ferait bizarre de devoir écrire 150 au lieu de 250.**

**Fin x)**

Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et laissent des rewiews ! **Oui, elles me font super-plaisir ! **Et à moi aussi (et arrête d'appuyer sur les points d'exclamations, c'est ridicule !)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 8 : Back in Black

.

_Sang-De-Bourbe !

Le mot était sorti très facilement, sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Ca se voyait clairement et malgré ça, Nathanaëlle ne put retenir un grondement menaçant.

Les yeux de Lily s'étaient remplis de larmes, et elle était partit après une dernière parole, laissant son ex-meilleur ami les fesses à l'air. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs l'avait suivi en claudiquant.

Les BUSES ne s'étaient définitivement pas passées comme prévues.

La rousse alla directement dans le dortoir des Griffondors, tandis que son amie la suivait sans un mot.

Oui, son _amie_. Car Nathanaëlle se considérait décemment comme _l'amie _de Lily Evans. Non, personne ne lui avait de lavage de cerveau –même si parfois elle soupçonnait Lily d'avoir fait usage d'un sort de Changement de Personnalité sur elle-, mais en cinq ans de vie avec elle, son qi et elle avaient eu le temps d'intégrer des concepts qui lui étaient totalement étrangers.

L'_Amitié _par exemple, même si elle avait encore du mal avec certaines choses (d'ailleurs, ça faisait beaucoup sourire Lupin quand il la surprenait avec un exemplaire des_ Amis pour Les Nuls_ dans les mains, afin de comprendre une énième lubie de la rouquine). Admettre l'_Amitié _lui avait pris deux ans.

La _Protection_ aussi. Parce que c'était ce que ressentait Nathanaëlle quand elle voyait Lily se faire insulter. L'admettre lui avait beaucoup couté, mais il aurait été ennuyeux de ne pas être clair sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ressentait un désir de protection envers Lily Evans, et il lui avait fallu passer un certain temps dans la bibliothèque avant de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressentait le besoin de frapper quiquonque osait blesser la jeune fille. Admettre la _Protection _lui avait pris neuf mois.

Et puis il y avait le _Regret_. Nathanaëlle n'avait jamais rien regretté de toute sa vie. Tous ses actes étaient réfléchis, pesés, et faits dans un but précis. Aussi, elle n'avait rien compris lorsqu'elle avait balancé plusieurs insultes à la Griffondor et qu'elle n'avait pu dormir durant les nuits qui avaient suivies, sans comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait malade. Admettre le _Regret_ lui avait pris un an et six mois.

Enfin, il y avait le plus grand mystère de la création : _Lily Evans. _Le Facteur Inconnu. L'Erreur. La meilleure Amie de Nathanaëlle (le terme en lui-même lui avait donné plusieurs heures de réflexions).

_Ce sale crétin ! Cet abruti fini ! Ce dégoutant petit rat ! Ce…

A mesure qu'elle hachait ses insultes, ses pieds et ses poings volaient de toute part, cognant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

_Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ne casses pas ton lit. Tu serais obligée de dormir par terre et le plancher n'est pas très confortable.

Cinq ans de vie avec Lily l'avait rendue plus loquace aussi, et elle commençait même à développer un certain sens de la répartie –néanmoins, l'humour et elle semblaient toujours être nés sur deux planètes opposées-.

Emportée par son élan, la rouquine fit voler son poing jusqu'au nez de son amie, qui l'arrêta en prenant doucement son poignet.

Avec Lily, Nathanaëlle faisait tout doucement. Elle tentait même parfois d'atténuer le son agressif de sa voix, ou de rendre ses inflexions atones plus vivantes. Elle n'y réussissait pas, mais elle essayait.

Parce que la vérité, c'était que Nathanaëlle Johns aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Lily. Parce que c'était devenu comme ça, et qu'au fil des années, le Facteur Inconnu était devenu le centre de sa vie. Voilà, c'était dit.

_Désolé, Nell' mais… mais… RAAAAAH ! SALETE DE SEVERUS A LA NOIX !

Elle continua de débiter des injures à toute vitesse, et son amie jeta un _silencio _maladroit (les sortilèges n'étaient vraiment pas son fort) autour d'elles.

Lily ne pleura pas, mais l'une comme l'autre savait que ça viendrait. Finalement, elle se tourna vers son amie, un sourire légèrement crispé aux lèvres, et lança une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère –et encore une fois, Nathanaëlle se demanda ce qu'il y avait de _drôle _dans ce genre de chose-.

L'_Humour _n'était pas une notion intégrée, et il ne le deviendrait sans doute jamais.

_Bon, il est temps d'aller manger, tu ne crois pas ?

L'adolescente opina et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

Severus et les Maraudeurs n'y étaient pas. L es deux jeunes filles s'installèrent à la table des Griffondors pour manger, sous le regard hostile des rouge et ors, qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil la Serpentard.

_Comment ce sont passés tes examens ? Interrogea Lily.

_Satisfaisant.

Elle avait mis le minimum sur chacune des questions. Il aurait été ennuyeux et inutile d'en faire plus.

Un petit silence, puis une hésitation :

_... Et toi ?

Les questions étaient un sujet sur lequel elle s'était récemment penchée, mais ça ne demeurait pas quelque chose qui lui venait naturellement.

_J'en sais rien, lui répondit l'adolescente avec haussement d'épaule. On verra bien.

La réaction surpris Nathanaëlle. Le matin-même, elle avait fait une crise de nervosité sur le sujet des examens et sa prétendue nullité.

Mais le Facteur Inconnu n'était pas Inconnu pour rien. Ses réactions étaient totalement imprévisibles, et mettaient généralement les nerfs (de Nathanaëlle –étrangement, les autres semblaient imperméables à ce fait-) à rude épreuve.

Lily se servit une grosse part de ragout, tandis que son amie se contentait de prendre du poisson et quelques légumes.

_Nell' ! Mange plus, enfin !

La jeune femme rousse lui prit son assiette, écarta le poisson et les légumes, pour verser une bonne part de poulet en sauce, de plonger sa fourchette dedans et de la pointer vers la bouche de la brune en disant :

_Fais 'Aaaah' !

Nathanaëlle la fusilla du regard et mangea son poisson sans toucher au poulet, sous les yeux amusés de son amie.

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore observait la scène avec amusement. La petite Evans et son amie Johns avaient beaucoup changé durant ces cinq années. Minerva McGonagall ressentit une pointe de tendresse en voyant la Griffondor rire aux éclats devant une Serpentard dont le masque impassible cachait mal sa perplexité. Slughorn, quand à lui, débuta un de ces interminables monologues dont il avait le secret :

_J'ai reçut la petite Johns dernièrement, pour son entretien d'orientation. Elle pourrait faire carrière dans la recherche théorique, cette gamine, parce qu'elle a beaucoup de talent pour dénicher des informations, mais la pratique de la magie comme des potions lui pose quelques problèmes comme j'ai pu le voir dans ses résultats, n'est-ce pas ?

Nathanaëlle et Lily avaient été toutes deux invitées au 'Club Slug'.

La Griffondor n'avait pas eu à beaucoup insister pour y trainer son amie (de toute manière, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, alors…), mais l'aura polaire de la brune avait dissuadé tous les invités de la soirée de l'aborder, et elle s'était bornée à suivre la rousse comme une ombre durant toute la réunion.

Ni Nathanaëlle ni Lily n'étaient revenues aux fameuses 'soirées' du professeur de potion.

_Et quand je lui aie demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, elle a dit 'Rien'. Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a dit 'rien' !

La remarque jeta un blanc sur la table des professeurs. Depuis quand est-ce que _Johns_ ne voulait rien faire ? C'était quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais vu !

La réponse était simple, mais ça, personne ne le savait. Nathanaëlle ne ferait rien, parce qu'elle tuerait _l'autre_ avant, et puis tout s'arrêterait. C'était tout. Il y avait _l'autre_, et après rien.

A ce moment, les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Salle. Lily se leva brusquement et sortit, suivie par l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs, sous le regard déçu de James, qui la suivit tout de même jusque dans le couloir.

_Hey, Evans ! Att…

CLAC !

Le Griffondor recula de quelques mètres, la main sur sa joue rouge où on pouvait deviner la trace de cinq doigts.

_Dégage, Potter.

La voix basse de Nathanaëlle avait claquée avec la force d'un fouet.

_On t'as pas causé, Johns ! Rétorqua Black. Evans peut se défendre toute seule, non ?

_Et Potter ? Il a besoin d'un toutou peut-être ? Cracha Lily en remarquant au passage que Nathanaëlle s'était légèrement déplacée pour se mettre devant elle.

_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le toutou ?

_Ouais, qu'il ferait mieux de dégager avant de foutre de la bave sur le carrelage !

_Je t'emmerde, Evans !

_Quelle originalité, petit merdeux ! Remarque, je ne m'attendais pas à moins de la part d'un type comme toi !

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

_Je laisse ton neurone deviner, espèce de veracrasse !

_Bouse d'hippogryphe !

_Cervelle de boursouf !

_Pourriture !

_Débile !

Silencieux et légèrement stupéfaits, Potter et Nathanaëlle observaient leurs amis faire preuve d'une inventivité en matière de vulgarité peu commune.

_Dire que c'est comme ça chaque fois qu'ils se voient, murmura James d'une voix lasse.

Remus et Peter, eux, étaient retournés dans la Grande Salle manger, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

Nathanaëlle s'approcha de la jeune fille, lui mit sa main sur l'épaule, tandis que Potter faisait de même avec son ami, et ils partirent dans des directions opposées, non sans s'être mutuellement assassinés du regard.

_L'immonde petit… l'horrible… le… bredouillait Lily, encore folle de rage.

Parmi les nombreuses choses que la Serpentard n'arrivait pas à comprendre chez le FI (Facteur Inconnu), c'était le fait qu'elle soit d'une politesse à toute épreuve vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, alors que durant ses crises de colères, elle pouvait hurler des choses qui auraient fait pâlir une poissonnière.

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur prochain lieu d'examen, et le ventre de Lily gronda tandis que celle-ci rosissait pudiquement :

_Euh… je crois que j'ai pas assez mangé…

La manière dont la rouquine faisait pour passer aussi rapidement d'une émotion à une autre était longtemps resté comme un mystère pour Nathanaëlle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en conclut qu'il devait s'agir d'un dérèglement hormonal.

Sans un mot, elle sortit deux petits pains, qu'elle avait pris soin de fourrer dans les poches de son manteau –un machin noir et rapiécé piqué à un quelconque drogué- avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Lily les accueillit avec des étoiles dans les yeux :

_Merci Nellie !

Ca, c'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé en cinq ans : l'agacement que ressentait l'adolescente face à se surnom stupide.

Elle eut un soupir mental, et entama une moitié de pain.

.

* * *

.

**Ah oui ! Un grand merci à ma citrouille qui a trouvé toutes les insultes parce que moi, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre... **

Mais que ferais-tu sans moi ? Hein ? **(je m'acheterais un chien)**(...)

Rewiews ? Allez ! **Oui, allez ! Rapporte la baballe, gentil chienchien ! **(mais tu vas arrêter avec ton chien ?)

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle et son accolyte **(Qui veut un chien pour remplacer sa désagréable citrouille)**(MAIS TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LE METTRE TON CHIEN ?)


	9. Who made who

Salut ! Voici le neuviéme chapitre x) corrigé par votre fantastique citrouille et écrit par une chose inidentifiée (Zora n'est pas là, j'en profite, niark niark niark) mais beaucoup moins bien que ladite citrouille, c'est sur !

Encore une fois, le titre est une chanson d'AC/DC

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Nell'

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Who made who

S'il y avait bien une chose que Nathanaëlle avait apprit en fréquentant Lily Evans, c'est qu'elle était fière. Une fierté stupide –selon Nathanaëlle- et très griffondorienne –toujours selon elle-.

C'était peut-être cette fierté qui faisait que le jour, la jeune femme rousse restait de glace face à son ancien ami Severus et le rembarrait sans hésitation, alors qu'en privé…

_Ouinnnnn… pourquoi il a fait çaaaaaaaaaaa ? Je pensais que c'était mon ami… beuheuheu…

Nathanaëlle sortit un énième mouchoir de la boite et le tendit à son amie, qui l'accepta et se moucha bruyamment dedans en continuant de sangloter. Ses beaux yeux verts brillaient de larmes, et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.

Deux heures. Cela faisait deux heures depuis que la nuit était tombée, et que le couvre-feu prenait effet. Deux heures que la Serpentard passait au chevet d'une rouquine au bord de la dépression à lui tendre des mouchoirs et à l'écouter se plaindre sur le comportement de son ancien meilleur ami.

Et c'était le même schéma depuis trois jours.

_Je savais que ses amis étaient méchants… ils avaient une mauvaise influence sur lui… j'aurais du l'empêcher de basculer ! C'est de ma fauuuuute… je suis une mauvaise amie… bouhouhou…

Elle continua à pleurer, avachie sur son lit, mettant la jeune fille brune dans la perplexité totale (comme souvent avec Lily).

Pourquoi disait-elle que c'était de sa faute ? Snape avait fait ses choix tout seul comme un grand, alors en quoi la Griffondor se croyait-elle responsable ? Est-ce qu'elle se sentait responsable de Nathanaëlle aussi ?

_Est-ce que tu penses que je suis une mauvaise amie toi aussi ? Est-ce que tu vas m'abandonner, Nellie ? Tu vas me laisser toute seule ?

Lily devenait à moitié hystérique à présent. Y avait-il un passage qui parlait de ce genre de chose dans _Les Amis pour les Nuls_ ? Il faudrait qu'elle le consulte.

Mais pour le moment, elle devait calmer sa meilleure (et unique) amie, ce qui ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Que disaient les livres sur ce sujet ? Ah oui, il fallait prononcer des paroles _réconfortantes_. Sauf que la notion de _Réconfort _n'était pas acquise du tout.

_Non. Je ne partirais pas.

Etait-ce cela qu'il fallait dire ? Vu l'air de la rouquine, ce devait être les bonnes paroles. Nathanaëlle continua, et eut l'idée de s'inspirer des paroles d'un roman que lui avait filé Lily, où il se passait une scène semblable, sauf que c'étai un homme qui consolait la jeune fille :

_Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter des déboires de la vie parce que nos sentiments resteront les même et…

Lui coupant la parole, l'adolescente se jeta sur elle et la fit tomber par terre.

_Oh Nellie ! Je savais que tu me comprendrais ! Tu es teeeeeellement merveilleuse ! Je ne mérite pas une amie comme toi… je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu restes avec moi…

Complètement perdue au milieu du flot de parole de la jeune fille, Nathanaëlle n'eut que la présence d'esprit de soulever sa main droite pour aller maladroitement tapoter le dos de son amie en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien put dire pour la faire réagir comme ça, et surtout si le dérèglement hormonal se soignait.

_Snif… Je t'aime Nellie, tu sais ?

La phrase stupéfia la brune. Aimer ? _Aimer _? Lily _l'aimait _? Que fallait-il dire dans ces cas-là ?

_D'amitié, bien sur ! Ajouta la rousse à travers ses larmes.

Elle repartit dans une crise aqueuse, et Nathanaëlle commença à envisager très sérieusement de prendre un abonnement aux _Amis pour les Nuls_.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Lily ne se calmait toujours pas. La Serpentard ne savait plus quoi faire, lorsque la jeune fille parla d'une petite voix tremblante :

_Tu sais Nell, avec Sev on passait toujours l'été ensemble… mais maintenant… je vais être toute seuuuuuuuuule !

Elle sanglota de plus belle.

_Lui et toi, vous êtes les seuls amis que j'ai jamais eu… mais maintenant, vous allez me laisser… bouhouhou… comment je vais faiiiiiiiire…

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les prunelles délavées de son amie.

_Mais maman voulait jamais qu'il vienne dormir… parce que c'était un garçon… mais une fille elle voudra… et ça m'aiderait tellement… mais je vais être toute seule… bouhouhou…

_Je peux venir si tu veux.

Nathanaëlle aurait dit n'importe quoi pour consoler Lily, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait effectivement de dire n'importe quoi.

_C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? S'écria la Griffondor en ouvrant de grands yeux très brillants.

Parfois, la brune se disait que son amie avait ratée une carrière à Serpentard parce qu'elle savait manipuler les gens en beauté. Et elle venait de se faire manipuler en beauté. En plus, Lily savait pertinemment que la jeune fille ne pouvait rien lui refuser, surtout quand elle utilisait les deux émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux.

_Tu viendrais chez moi pendant deux mois ?

Elle usait et abusait, mais c'était Lily alors…

_Oui.

Mais où s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

.

HP

.

_Mais où s'était-elle encore fourrée ? _

C'était la question que Nathanaëlle Johns se posait actuellement, alors qu'elle montait péniblement dans une voiture, sous les regards choqués de la famille Evans.

Car oui, elle était avec la famille Evans. La mère, le père, la sœur et Lily. Les trois premiers la jaugeaient avec une pointe de mépris, la dernière lui souriait avec chaleur en lui faisant signe de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

_C'est vraiment super qu'on puisse passer l'été toutes les deux, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Oui.

Elle mit sa canne entre ses genoux et regarda les parents de son amie. Elle les salua d'un mouvement de tête, et ils lui firent un sourire légèrement crispé :

_Nous sommes ravies de te rencontrer, Nathanaëlle. Lança la femme, Lily nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, et je dois avouer que nous étions impatients de te connaître, n'est-ce pas chéri ?

Son mari approuva et ajouta :

_C'est un plaisir de te recevoir pour ces deux mois ! Et puis, que ne ferions-nous pas pour notre petite sorcière ?

Pétunia Evans grogna et assassina sa sœur du regard. Nathanaëlle se tourna vers elle et planta ses yeux acier dans ceux de la jeune moldue.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha l'adolescente.

La Serpentard retroussa légèrement les dents et força la blonde à détourner la tête.

Lily les observa, subitement inquiète, mais elle reprit bien vite une façade joyeuse et s'exclama :

_Allons-y !

_Tu as toutes tes affaires Nathanaëlle ? Questionna la mère.

_Oui.

_Et tes parents ? Ils sont bien prévenus ? Ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter au moins ?

Un instant, la jeune fille pensa à dire la vérité, à savoir que _l'autre _et sa génitrice se foutaient de ce qui lui arrivait, et que c'était réciproque.

La seule personne qu'elle avait prévenue était Clive, histoire qu'il la couvre comme il le faisait chaque année depuis la première.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où ils avaient passé le marché. En fait, tout cela s'était passé à la fin de sa première année. Elle était sortie de la gare King Cross en trainant sa valise, et là…

* * *

_Et là, elle avait vue une petite voiture grise garée sur le trottoir. Et à côté Clive, clope au bec, qui l'attendait. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa valise sans un mot pour la mettre dans le coffre de la voiture. Puis, il lui ouvrit la porte et elle le regarda. _

__Tu peux peut-être tromper Charlie et ses putes avec ton excuses des services sociaux, mais moi j'ai un cerveau, marmonna le dealer. _

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_Autant aller dans le vif du sujet. _

__Je suis un Cracmol. Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu fais dans cette école. _

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_Il se tut et planta ses yeux marron dans le regard gris de l'enfant. _

__Je te couvre chaque fois que tu dois partir. En échange, tu continues à faire ton boulot ici. Les factures, les courses et tout le reste. C'est tout. _

_Il lui tendit la main. Nathanaëlle la serra et monta dans la voiture. Ils démarrèrent. _

* * *

_Non. Tout ira bien.

L'adulte lui sourit, et se retourna. La voiture s'ébranla et ils partirent.

_Ca va être cool, pas vrai Nell ? Lança Lily en souriant.

Nathanaëlle regarda Pétunia, qui grinçait des dents, les adultes, qui abordaient un air hypocrite, et l'ambiance génée qui régnait dans le véhicule.

_Oui, _songea-t-elle avec ironie. _Très cool._

.

HP

.

_Et donc… tu dis que tu habites dans un immeuble communautaire ?

_Non, dans un squatt. _

_Oui.

_Et tes parents ? Que font-ils dans la vie ?

_Alcoolo et pute. _

_Marin et femme au foyer.

_Je vois… Et que comptes-tu faire plus tard ?

_Rien. _

_Je ne sais pas.

_Oh, je vois ! Tu es un peu indécise, c'est cela ?

_Non. Je mens._

_Oui.

_Lily voudrais devenir… comment as-tu dit que cela s'appeler, ma chérie ?

_Auror, maman. Et arrêtes d'embêter Nathanaëlle !

_Mais enfin, ma chérie, je veux juste apprendre à la connaître !

_A voir si je suis assez bien pour ta fille surtout. _

_Tes parents aussi ne faisaient pas de magie ?

_Oui._

_Oui.

_Mamaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Arrête !

_Mais enfin Lily ! Je suis certaine que ça ne gène pas ton amie ! N'est-ce pas, Nathanaëlle, que ça ne te gène pas ?

_Oui._

_Non.

_Nell est trop gentille, se défendit la rousse. Tu viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre !

La brune sortit du salon et suivit son amie jusqu'à l'étage, soulagée de quitter la femme. Celle-ci s'était montrée vraiment trop ennuyeuse, avec ses questions inutiles et ses faux airs aimables. Ennuyeuse, et prévisible. Comment un être pareil avait-il bien pu engendrer le FI ?

D'abords, Nathanaëlle s'était dit que les gènes qui faisaient de Lily le FI devaient se trouver de l'autre côté de la famille, mais le père s'était montré aussi ennuyeux que sa femme. Sans compter la petite sœur, qui elle était le calculable produit ennuyeux de ces deux êtres ennuyeusement calculables.

En résumé, le FI était un cas unique.

_Voilà, c'est ma chambre ! Dit fièrement Lily en désignant une porte fermée.

Nathanaëlle regarda la porte, et la porte parut lui rendre son regard.

_Hem… il faut l'ouvrir, murmura la rousse en rosissant.

La main gantée de l'adolescente se posa sur la poignée, et elle poussa lentement le battant. Elle entra en claudiquant et regarda autour d'elle.

La pièce était plutôt spacieuse. De grandes vitres ornaient deux des murs, et la tapisserie était de couleur claire, sans motif. Des étagères avaient été fixées, et des livres en débordaient.

Lily s'assit sur son lit, et sourit à Nathanaëlle. Un rayon vint éclairer sa chevelure et l'enflamma violemment. La Serpentard fixa longuement les boucles d'or rouge, puis leva le regard pour rencontrer les perles vertes pleines de vie de son amie.

A ce moment, un cri aigue retentit dans la maison, et la jeune fille rousse pouffa. Une série de paroles injurieuses sur 'une saleté de hiboux même pas capable d'aller faire ses besoins ailleurs !' leur apprit que Pétunia Evans n'aimait pas les oiseaux, et encore moins le hiboux de sa soeur.

_Ca y est ! S'exclama Lily. C'est les vacances !

_Ouais_, songea Nathanaëlle. _C'est les vacances. _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Rewiews ? Allez !

Au fait ! Je pars pour deux semaines donc si Zora poste des nouveaux chapitres, ils ne seront pas corrigés ! (ou alors si elle trouve une autre béta... je ne sais pas)

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle et son accolyte (qui est absente)


	10. Girls got Rythm

Bonjour à tous !

Navrée de ce petit retard, mais Zora (qui n'est pas dans le même lycée que moi) ne m'a envoyé le chapitre que hier, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour corriger et poster au plus vite...

Je ne sais pas si le rythme de parution ralentira, mais si Zora m'en informe, je vous le dirais aussi vite que possible, promis ^^

Encore une fois, le titre est à AC/DC, et je le trouve plutôt aproprié pour ce chapitre, puisqu'il est effectivement bien rythmé, et qu'il n'y a que des filles dedans...

Venez découvrir les techniques de survie de Nathanaëlle dans son enfer personnel : La famille Evans...

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Girls got Rythm

.

_Jour 1. Huit heures du matin._

_Dégage Johns ! T'es sur mon chemin !

_Ta gueule, Evans. _

Pétunia poussa violemment Nathanaëlle et partit vers la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner, alors que Lily lui hurlait dessus :

_Pét ! Excuse-toi tout de suite !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

Nathanaëlle commença à avoir mal à la tête et se dit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir supporter ça durant deux mois.

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non, vraiment pas. _

* * *

.

_Jour 2. Midi._

_Tu aimes les frites, Nathanaëlle ?

_Oui.

_Tu aimes le poulet ?

_Oui.

_La salade ?

_Oui.

_Maman ! Arrête d'embêter Nellie !

_Mais enfin ma chérie, je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle aime !

_Pas les repas, ça c'est sur. _

_

* * *

_

Jour 5, 6 et 7. Toute la journée.

.

_Viens, Nell ! Il faut faire nos devoirs !

_D'accord.

_Viens, Nell ! On va dehors !

_D'accord.

_Viens, Nell ! On va manger !

_D'accord.

_Viens, Nell ! On va voir un film !

_D'accord.

_Viens, Nell ! On va faire les boutiques !

_D'acc… quoi ?

* * *

_Jour 10. Deux heures du matin._

_._

_... Nell ? Tu dors ?

_Je dormais. _

_Non.

L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs se tourna et fit face à son amie qui la regardait timidement.

_Je… je suis désolé, mais… j'ai fait un cauchemar…

Lily rosit légèrement et finit par demander d'une petite voix :

_Je… je peux dormir avec toi ? Avant, j'allais avec Pét, mais on ne se parle plus depuis longtemps alors…

Sans un mot, Nathanaëlle releva sa couverture et tendit le bras. La jeune fille alla s'y blottir avec plaisir en murmurant un 'merci Nellie', qui fit trembloter le cœur de la Serpentard.

_

* * *

_

_Jour 15. Six heures du soir._

_._

_Moi je te dis que la rune _garu_ ne marche pas avec la troisième conjonction, puisqu'elle est en rapport avec les sorts d'attaques et que la troisième conjonction est exclusivement défensive !

_Pas si tu mets _jrot _à la place de _firt _dans le cercle de la conjonction.

_Ca ne peut pas marcher, c'est trop peu sûr !

_Cent pour cent de réussite._

_Ca marchera.

_Pas sur la pratique ! Il faudrait au moins trois personnes pour le faire !

_Sauf si tu prépare la troisième conjonction avant.

_... Tu le mets à quelle ligne du devoir ça ?

_Sixième.

_T'es vraiment douée en Runes, Nellie !

_Ah.

_Demain, on fera les Sortilèges !

_Très bien.

Pétunia décolla son oreille de la porte et repartit dans sa chambre en maugréant contre les monstres et leur langage incompréhensible.

Dans sa chambre, un début de pentacle l'attendait. Elle le regarda avec colère et effaça tout en versant des larmes de rage. Fichus monstres. Fichue magie. Fichue Nathanaëlle qui lui avait pris sa sœur.

* * *

_Jour 23. Neuf heures du matin._

_._

_Tu crois qu'on va recevoir les résultats des BUSES bientôt ?

_Je ne sais pas.

* * *

_Jour 24. Trois heures de l'après-midi._

_._

_Je suis tellement anxieuse ! Tu crois qu'ils vont arriver aujourd'hui ?

_Je ne sais pas.

* * *

_Jour 25. Midi._

_._

_J'en peux plus ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ont du retard ! Oh mon dieu ! Ils ont du retard ! C'est ça, pas vrai ? Ils ont du retard !

_Je ne sais pas.

* * *

_Jour 26. Huit heures du soir._

_._

_Ils ne viennent pas parce que j'ai tout loupé ! Je suis sûre que j'ai tout loupé ! Je vais être recalée ! Je vais redoubler ! Tu crois que je vais redoubler ?

_Je crois surtout que tu stresses pour rien. _

Nathanaëlle tendit un verre d'eau et un calmant (volé dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la femme Evans) à Lily, qui les considéra d'un œil suspicieux.

_C'est du Doliprane ?

_Non. _

_Oui.

La rouquine les avala et se mit à battre des paupières.

_Wow, Nelliiiiiiiiie… c'est bizarre ce Dolipraaa…

Elle s'endormit, et Nathanaëlle regarda la boite.

Plutôt pratique, ce truc.

* * *

_Jour 27. Onze heures du matin._

_._

_Tu m'as DROGUEE ?

_Calmant.

_Tu m'as DROGUEE ?

_...

_J'y crois pas ! Tu m'as refilé un calmant ! Tu m'as DROGUEE ! C'est honteux ! C'est horrible ! J'ai été DROGUEE !

_...

_Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ? Un problème avec ton amie ?

_Non, maman, rien, merci.

_D'accord… bon, je vais faire les courses, je reviens dans une demi-heure !

_Oki ^^

…

_Tu m'as DROGUEE !

_Quelqu'un avait-il une aspirine ? _

* * *

_Jour 28. Six heures du matin. _

._Nellie…

Grognement.

_Tu resterais amie avec moi-même si je redoublais ?

_Evidemment. _

_Oui.

_Pour de vrai ?

_Oui.

_De vrai de vrai de vrai ?

_Oui.

_Promis ?

_Promis.

_... Et s'ils me renvoient parce que j'ai de trop mauvaises notes ? Tu voudras toujours me parler ?

_Oui.

_Et si je deviens SDF ?

_Et si tu me laissais dormir ? _

_Et si…

_Toujours.

Et Lily se rendormit aussitôt, dans le même lit que son amie.

* * *

_Jour 29. Sept heures du soir. _

_._

_Oh mon dieu, je stresse tellement ! Tu crois qu'ils vont arriver maintenant ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_Oh la la… j'ai tout loupé, j'en suis sûre… bouhouhou…

_...

_Il reste des calmants ?

L'adolescente lui tendit une pilule. Lily l'avala et s'affala sur le lit –celui de Nathanaëlle.

* * *

_Jour 30. Deux heures de l'après-midi. _

_._

_Dis, Nell…

_Oui ?

_Tu voudrais quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

_...

_Non, parce que je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être faire un genre de fête, tu sais… aller au cinéma, manger au restaurant… et je pourrais t'offrir ton cadeau… C'est dans quatre jour en plus ! On pourrait passer ce moment toutes les deux, comme c'est mon anniversaire aussi…

Elle avait besoin de consulter _Les Amis pour les Nuls. Anniversaire _n'était pas une notion connue.

* * *

_Jour 31. Dix heures du matin._

_._

_Les BUSES ont du retard ! Ca m'énerve !

_Plus de calmant. _

_Mais parlons d'autre chose…

_...

_Peut-être que les hiboux se sont blessés en route ? Et notre anniversaire ! Tu voudrais qu'on le fête avant ou après les résultats ?

_Comme tu veux.

_Après !

_Très bien.

_Mais sérieusement, tu crois que les hiboux auraient pu être attaqués par un… je sais pas moi… un chat ?

_Non.

_Un chien alors ?

_Non.

_Mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont arriver ! J'en peux plus !

_Moi non plus. _

* * *

_Jour 32. Une heure de l'après-midi._

.

_ ! ILS SONT LAAAAAA !

_Ah. _

_Ah.

_Les hiboux arrivent ! Je les vois ! Et ils ont deux lettres ! Oh mon dieu !

_...

_Ils entrent ! Oh mon dieu, ils entrent ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Et si la lettre a été perdue ? Hein ? Et s'ils se sont trompés de destinataires ? Oh mondieumondieumondieu, je suis tellement stressée !

_...

_La lettre ! Je l'ai ! Oh mon dieu ! Nellie, tu peux l'ouvrir à ma place s'il-te-plait ? Pitiiiié !

_...

_Non, attends ! Je vais voir par moi-même ! Je suis une courageuse Griffondor après tout !

_...

_Regarde d'abords et dis-moi si c'est bon !

_Onze Optimal et les félicitations du jury. Major de ta promo. Normal. _

_A… alors ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

_...

_OHMONDIMONDIEU NELLIIIIIE ! T'as vue ? J'ai toutes mes BUSES ! C'est génial ! Et que des Optimal ! C'est incroyable ! Et toi ?

Les yeux gris de Nathanaëlle se posèrent sur sa lettre, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouverte.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un coup sec, et regarda ses résultats…

* * *

.

Non, on ne tue pas la citrouille ! Elle n'est que la béta-lectrice !

Moi aussi je vais tuer Zora pour avoir coupé là... je voulais savoir la suite, snif...

Mis à part ça, je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré : j'ai adoré voir Lily en stress intense, et Nathanaëlle qui teste ses limites... XD

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	11. Shot of Love

Salut à tous ! Me voici, avec ce nouveau chapitre dont la fin est... surprenante (enfin, pour moi)

Au fait, Zora me charge de vous dire qu'à cause de son supplément de travail, il n'y aura plus qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines !

Voili voilou...

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des revews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Shot of Love

* * *

.

_Nous vous rappelons que pour obtenir une BUSE, le/la candidat(e) doit avoir une des notes suivantes : _

_O (Optimal)_

_E (Effort Exceptionnel)_

_A (Acceptable)_

_Si le/la candidat(e) n'obtient pas une de ces trois notes, il/elle est recalé(e) et ne pourra d'office poursuivre la matière._

_La candidate Nathanaëlle Lisbeth Johns a obtenue les notes suivantes à son Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire : _

_Métamorphose : E_

_Sortilèges : A_

_Potions : E_

_Histoire de la magie : O_

_Arithmancie : E_

_Runes : O_

_Divination : P_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal : E_

_Botanique : D_

_Astronomie : A_

_Etude des Moldus : D_

Bon. C'était satisfaisant. Inutile, mais satisfaisant.

Elle tendit sa feuille à Lily, qui se dévissait le coup pour lire par-dessus son épaule. L'adolescente saisit les résultats et les parcourut du regard. Un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

_C'est génial, Nellie ! On va pouvoir suivre pratiquement les même cours l'année prochaine !

Nathanaëlle se retint de répliquer que de toute manière, elles suivaient déjà les même cours, étant donné qu'elle avait pris les même options que son amie (à savoir toutes).

Options qui ne lui servaient d'ailleurs pas à grand-chose et étaient ennuyeuses au possible (mis à part les Runes).

Elle consulta les BUSES qu'elle n'avait pas eues, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment été une surprise pour elle.

Divination. Quel était l'intérêt de lire des choses dans une boule de cristal ? Une matière inutile, illogique et anti-scientifique enseignée par un abruti –un certain Dredfort-. Comment pouvait-on voir ce qui allait se passer dans le futur, alors que cela résultait tout simplement d'une impossibilité totale ?

Botanique. Toutes les plantes dont la jeune fille s'occupait mourraient. Nathanaëlle n'avait manifestement pas la main verte, au contraire de Lily qui semblait faire fleurir toutes les fleurs autour d'elle. Pas étonnant.

Etude des Moldus. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi la rouquine avait pris cette matière alors qu'elle _vivait _parmi des moldus (ni même pourquoi elle-même avait suivie l'adolescente dans son délire).

Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, sachant que passer des heures à plancher sur le sujet ne lui apporterait rien de plus qu'un mal de tête et d'autres heures passées à la bibliothèque penchée sur _les Amis pour les Nuls. _

Sans compter que ça donnerait une occasion à Lupin de lui faire son insupportable sourire gentil lorsqu'il la verrait assise devant le livre.

Remus Lupin. Le deuxième type qu'elle ne parvenait pas totalement à cerner.

Boursier, comme elle, il faisait partit du quatuor Griffondor, formé de James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et lui. Une bande adulée par à peu prés tout Poudlard, exception faite des Serpentards et de Lily.

Leur nom officieux était les Maraudeurs. Ils pensaient probablement le garder secret, mais les Griffondors n'étaient pas _vraiment _connu pour leur discrétion. D'ailleurs, ils s'en vantaient régulièrement.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce (ou à cause) de ce manque de discrétion –surtout de la part de Potter et Black- que Nathanaëlle avait deviné que Lupin était un loup-garou en quatrième année.

Entre Potter qui parlait du 'petit problème de fourrure' de son ami et les fréquentes visites dudit ami à l'infirmerie (tous les lendemains de pleine lune) et ses absences (idem), ça n'était pas très difficile. A se demander pourquoi personne n'avait deviné avant.

Elle se demandait comment Potter et sa clique avaient fait pour percer Lupin (qui portait bien son nom) à jour. Il était pourtant réputé pour être intelligent…

Elle avait lu quelques livres sur les loups-garous, et avait conclu que si elle voulait tuer _l'autre_, il valait mieux ne pas sortir dans le parc de Poudlard les nuits de pleine-lune.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où l'adolescent pouvait se transformer, et avait décidé qu'agir comme un stupide Griffondor et foncer tête baissée pour le découvrir aurait été définitivement ennuyeux et inutile.

_Maintenant, on va pouvoir fêter notre anniversaire ! S'exclama Lily. Tu crois que Maman pourrait nous faire deux gâteaux ? On pourrait en prendre un au chocolat et l'autre à la noix de coco !

Noix de coco était le fruit préféré de Lily. Nathanaëlle se demandait parfois ce qu'elle trouvait à cette chose marron et si repoussante d'aspect.

Elle, elle préférait le chocolat. Il lui rappelait Lily par sa douceur et la chaleur qu'il diffusait lorsqu'on en mangeait.

_Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Ce serait bien, pas vrai ? Questionna la Griffondor.

_Oui.

Elle se força à continuer sa phrase pour ne pas atténuer l'étincelle de gaieté qui brillait dans les émeraudes de son amie.

_Tu as raison. Ce serait bien.

_Cooooooool !

Mais quelle était cette manie d'allonger des voyelles ?

_On pourrait le faire après-demain et… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Quelque chose venait de tomber de l'enveloppe de la Griffondor. Nathanaëlle prit l'objet et le tourna entre ses doigts. Il s'agissait d'un écusson orné d'un grand P et d'un griffon.

_Préfète. Bravo, marmonna-t-elle en tendant l'insigne à son amie.

Lily se mit à rougir et à bredouiller des 'Oh… mais ce doit être une erreur, je… wow, quelle surprise, c'est… je… wow… vraiment, je suis flattée, mais… wow' que Nathanaëlle jugea très étranges. Pourquoi la jeune fille hésitait-elle autant ? Ce n'était qu'un banal insigne de préfet, voilà tout.

Etrange, vraiment.

_Je suis préfète ! C'est vraiment super ! Et toi, Nellie, tu crois que tu l'es aussi ?

_Non.

L'assertion de Lily était proprement ridicule. Préfète de Serpentard, franchement. Quel fou nommerait une Sang-de-Bourbe préfète de _Serpentard _?

L'insigne tomba de son enveloppe lorsque Lily la secoua.

_T'as vu ? J'en étais sûre ! On va être préfètes toutes les deux ! C'est trop génial, pas vrai ?

_Dumbledore est complètement cinglé. _

L'adolescente rousse épingla son nouvel écusson sur son tee-shirt, et fit de même avec celui de son amie, qu'elle fixa sur la veste noire élimée de la Serpentard avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

_Voilààààààààààà !

Cette manie d'allonger les voyelles à tout bout de champs rendait Nathanaëlle complètement perplexe –même si elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

_T'es toute belle comme ça !

Lily s'approcha de son amie et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Immédiatement, la respiration de la brune se bloqua, son pouls s'accéléra et ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent.

Le parfum de la Griffondor (de la noix de coco) venait d'envahir ses narines, ses longs cheveux roux si doux étaient venus brièvement caresser son cou, et ses lèvres fines qui s'étaient posées sur sa joue avaient la texture de la soie.

Puis, au bout d'une fraction de seconde qui sembla durer une heure pour Nathanaëlle, Lily se recula ses yeux verts légèrement intrigués par la réaction de son amie.

_Nellie ? Ca va ? Questionna-t-elle.

_... Oui. Ca va.

L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs reprit rapidement un visage impassible, mais ses joues avaient pris une teinte légèrement rosée qui trahissait ce qu'elle ressentait.

_Dumbledore a vraiment eu une super idée ! Comme on est préfètes, on pourra passer encore plus de temps ensemble ! Ce sera vraiiiiiiment super, tu ne penses pas ?

_Ouais… super…

Et Nathanaëlle maudit sa voix pour trembler autant, ainsi qu'elle maudissait son corps d'avoir réagit de cette manière.

_Viens, Nell ! On va les montrer à Maman ! Comme ça, on pourra aussi lui parler de notre anniversaire ! Je crois qu'elle est dans la cuisine, tu viens ?

_Je te rejoins.

Lily disparut hors de la chambre, excitée comme jamais (ce qui voulait tout dire). Nathanaëlle entendit ses pas résonner alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers en appelant sa mère et son père d'une voix joyeuse.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut sure que son amie ne reviendrait plus qu'elle ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air imprégné de noix de coco.

Lorsqu'elle partit rejoindre la jeune fille, un drôle de sentiment s'était installé dans le cœur de Nathanaëlle Johns.

* * *

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle et son accolyte (qui bosse)


	12. Powerage

Salut tout le monde ! **(bonjour les gens !)** comme vous le voyez, Zora is back dans les parenthéses ! **(et ouais ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !)** pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire ! **(attend, t'insinue quoi là ?)**

Rien du tout. Je dis haut et fort que tu es une calamité ambulante.

**(...)**

Ha ! Mouchée, la Zora !

**(excuse-moi, mais tu me parlais ?)**

... Ouinnnnn...

**(Zora power ! Mouahahahaha !)**

**(Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !) **

Ouais... merci...

**(roooh, arrête de faire cette tête dépitée, et balance plutôt le disclaimer !)**

Ok, ok... alors vous connaissez le principe : Tout est à JKR, sauf Nat' et le titre (qui est à ac/dc, comme d'hab)

Enjoy ^^ **(ouaip)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Powerage

.

_Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiiire Lily ! Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiire !

_Les tympans pouvaient-ils se briser ? _

_Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiire !

_Peut-être que oui. _

_Viiiiiite ! Ouvre tes cadeaux !

_Le son le plus aigue que pouvait produire un être de sexe féminim n'était-il pas de mille cinq-cents Hertz ? Alors pourquoi cette femme était-elle au-dessus ? _

_Euh… maman, c'est l'anniversaire à Nell aussi, tu sais.

_Heureusement que Lily avait une voix normal et… hein ? _

_Oui, je sais ma chérie, mais vous pouvez ouvrir vos cadeaux l'une après l'autre n'est-ce pas ?

_Justement ! Commence, Nellie ! Décréta Lily en poussant son amie sur une chaise.

Nathanaëlle sentit la sueur lui couler dans les yeux et l'essuya d'un geste sec.

Il faisait exceptionnellement chaud en ce jour d'Aout, dans la petite propriété des Evans. Le ciel était d'un bleu sans défaut, à peine traversé par un nuage cotonneux. En somme, un 'jour vrrrrrrrrraiement parfait pour notre anniversaire, tu ne trouves pas, Nellie ?' selon la rouquine.

Mais quand on ne s'habille qu'avec du noir, qu'il pleuve, neige, ou vente, comme la Serpentard, la chaleur était une chose définitivement inutile et ennuyeuse.

L'adolescente brune regarda son amie poser une assiette devant elle, y mettre une part de gâteau au chocolat, une autre part à la noix de coco, lui donner une cuillère, mettre trois paquets sur la table, et s'assoir à côté d'elle en lui souriant, ses yeux verts illuminés par la joie.

Nathanaëlle détourna aussitôt les yeux. Le sourire de Lily n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait regarder en restant calme.

Et il était hors de question qu'elle se ridiculise devant tant d'êtres aussi ennuyeux.

Devant elle, Béatrice, William et Pétunia Evans lui jetaient des coups d'œil soit exaspérés (pour la mère), distraits (pour le père) ou encore meurtriers (pour la sœur).

_Très bien… laissa finalement tomber la mère de Lily, alors ouvre tes cadeaux, Nathanaëlle !

_Ils sont de moi ! Ajouta très inutilement la jeune fille rousse.

Suivit un autre grand sourire que la Serpentard évita. Le _contrôle _n'était pas une notion acquise. Pas face au Facteur Inconnu.

_Allez Nellie, ouvre-les !

La brune tendit une main légèrement incertaine vers le premier paquet, qui était d'un vert vif.

Elle enleva rapidement l'emballage, et tomba face à un _Précis des runes antiques égyptiennes_, par André Chaspoul.

_Je… j'ai vu que la bibliothèque ne l'avait pas, et comme tu aimes bien les runes, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait… ça te plait ? Bredouilla Lily en rougissant.

_Oui. Beaucoup. Merci.

Trois mots qui lui avaient coutés une énergie incroyable pour éviter de balbutier à son tour devant l'air timide de son amie.

Elle ouvrit le livre, et le parcourut du regard. Elle reconnut sans problème le bon gout de Lily en matière de lecture, et fut pratiquement tout de suite captivé par les explications sur la magie runique égyptienne.

_Nell ? Nell ? Ne le commence pas tout de suite, il y en a encore d'autres !

_... Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Elle reposa le livre avec regret, sous le regard amusé de la rouge et or, qui lui tendit le second paquet de couleur argenté.

L'adolescente le déballa, et se trouva face à un autre livre –une sorte de roman cette fois-ci-. Il s'appelait _Les Fleurs du Mal_, d'un certain Baudelaire.

_C'est un recueil de poèmes, lui expliqua la rousse. Baudelaire était un auteur moldu français, et ce livre est une de ses œuvres les plus connues.

_Je vois. Merci beaucoup.

Nathanaëlle ne lisait pas de romans, ni de recueils ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Elle trouvait les fictions d'une inutilité affligeante et les personnages d'un ennui total.

_Mais Lily avait aimé, alors… _

Une autre petite voix sèche et dénuée d'émotion retentit soudain dans son esprit en demandant jusqu'où la verte et argent était prête à aller pour Lily. La brune ne répondit pas et caressa la couverture du bout de ses doigts.

_Tiens ! Voici le dernier ! S'exclama la Griffondor.

L'emballage, que la jeune fille déchira sans attendre, était de couleur rouge, et il révéla une plume d'un joli gris perlé.

La rouquine n'avait jamais compris que si Nathanaëlle utilisait des stylos pour écrire, c'est c'était volontaire, et pas le résultat d'une incompréhension de la liste des fournitures.

Elle tendit alors ses cadeaux à la jeune fille.

Il y en avait un. Il était de forme rectangulaire, enveloppé dans du papier noir (Lupin avait _insisté _pour qu'il soit enveloppé, ce qui avait laissé Nathanaëlle perplexe au plus haut point).

Lily le déchira à la vitesse de l'éclair et poussa un petit cri de ravissement en voyant ce que lui avait offert son amie (sur les conseils officieux du loup-garou).

_Par Merlin ! _Sorts et enchantements des Aurors, niveau 1 _! C'est génial ! Comment t'as su que je le voulais, Nell ?

_Lupin. _

Elle se demandait encore pourquoi ce type l'aidait, sans rien exiger en échange qui plus est. Il était inutile, ennuyeux mais… il avait fait sourire Lily.

Néanmoins, elle lui avait fait sèchement comprendre qu'il était hors de question que le papier-cadeau soit rouge et or. Et cette fois, même Lily n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avise.

_Allez les filles, une photo ! S'écria la mère Evans.

Son mari brandit l'appareil, la Griffondor s'accrocha au cou de son amie et lui planta un vigoureux baiser sur la joue.

Le flash retentit, et Pétunia poussa une exclamation dégoutée.

Nathanaëlle cligna des yeux puis repris rapidement sa place originelle, à savoir raide comme un piquet sur sa chaise et fixa son assiette.

_Mange Nellie' ! C'est super bon, tu vas voir !

_Oui Nelliechounette, minauda Pétunia avec un sourire mauvais, sois un bon petit chien et mange !

_Tais-toi Pét' !

_Toi tais-toi !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

La Serpentard eu une impression de déjà-vu.

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_La ferme, sale monstre !

La température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés malgré la chaleur estivale, et un grondement sourd fit trembler Pétunia.

Nathanaëlle s'était levée, le visage vide de toute expression, mais les yeux brulants de rage. Son regard délavé se planta dans les yeux bleus de la sœur de Lily, qui esquissa un geste défensif.

_Pétunia ! Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès de ta sœur ! Ordonna la mère de cette dernière.

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre, détourna la tête et partit en courant vers sa chambre, les larmes coulant à flots de ses joues.

_C'est pas juste, murmura-t-elle. C'est pas juste !

Elle haïssait Lily, elle haïssait les sorciers, elle haïssait la magie, et surtout, elle haïssait cette petite pute de Nathanaëlle !

C'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute ! Si elle n'était pas venue chez eux quatre ans auparavant, la vie aurait continuée, et Lily serait restée _normale_. C'était à cause de Nathanaëlle si sa sœur était devenue un monstre !

Pétunia se jura qu'elle, elle resterait normale. Elle resterait un véritable être humain, et ne laisserait plus les monstres la contaminer.

Lily la regarda s'éloigner et se leva à son tour, les yeux pleins de larmes, suivit par ses parents.

_Je… je reviens, balbutia-t-elle à l'intention de son amie. Reste ici et mange du gâteau…

Nathanaëlle resta seule, et se dit que la situation était vraiment ennuyeuse. Pétunia Evans était vraiment un facteur inutile.

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Lily.

* * *

**(voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...)**

Hey ! C'est MA phrase !

**(c'est moi l'auteur !)**

C'est MON compte !

**(Roooh allez, ça va...)**

Hmphr !

**(Bon ben... reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !)**

Hey ! ça aussi c'est MA phrase ! Espéce de copiteuse !

**(copiteuse... quel vocabulaire xD)**

*tire la langue*

**(*se marre*)**

*boude*

**(Bon ben vu que la citrouille boude, c'est moi qui vais dire la fin !)**

Qu...

**(A la prochaine ! **

**Signé : L'accolyte de la folle)**

ARRETE DE PIQUER MES PHRASES !

**(*se marre*)**

Bon ben... moi aussi, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire au revoir, et à la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	13. Spoiling for a fight

Salut à toutes ! **(et à tous !)** Me voici **(et moi aussi)** pour ce nouveau chapitre **(que vous avez tous attendus avec impatience) **sur la rentrée **(à Poudlar)** de nos héroines** (en pleine forme)**

Arrête de t'incruster !

**(non)**

Pourquoi ?

**(parce que)**

... Et c'est sur cette réponse formidablement _développée_ et _instructive_ que nous concluons cette introduction !

**(l'ironie ne te vas pas)**

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

**(je rêve ou tu viens de m'ignorer ?)**

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Nell qui est à Zora.

**(tu m'ignores !)**

Bonne lecture !

**(elle m'ignore ! Mais où va le monde ?)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Spoiling for a fight

* * *

_Hey, Evans !

Lily se retourna et fusilla celui qui venait de lui parler du regard.

James Potter, nullement déconcerté par son assassinat visuel (et prochain s'il continuait, selon Nathanaëlle), passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit à la Griffondor d'un air séducteur.

_Ces vacances t'ont peut-être laissé le temps de réfléchir sur nous deux alors… sors avec moi !

_Jamais !

Le brun se renfrogna. Ses amis apparurent à ses côtés. Lupin sourit aux deux jeunes filles, Pettigrow les ignora et Black se mit à tuer Lily du regard –ce qui lui valut d'être immédiatement torturé à mort par les yeux gris de Nathanaëlle.

_Tu sortiras avec moi, Evans ! Un jour ou l'autre, tu le feras !

_Dégage, Potter, ordonna la brune en se mettant devant son amie.

Si ses yeux avaient été des lames, les Maraudeurs auraient surement péris (dans d'atroces souffrances) depuis belle lurette.

Surtout depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de… _ça_.

_Toi dégage, Johns ! Evans et moi, on doit parler !

_Tout a été dit, alors tire-toi.

_C'est une discussion entre Evans et moi ! T'as rien à faire là, espèce de Mangemort !

_POTTER ! Hurla Lily, prête à le frapper.

_Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Rétorqua Black. C'est une Serpentard ! Tout le monde sait que les Serpentards sont des serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui !

*CLAC*

Le bruit du coup que venait de donner la Griffondor au jeune homme résonna dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards effarés des premières années qui venaient d'arriver, et celui, résigné, des habitués.

_Miss Evans ! Tenta faiblement McGonagall. Ne faites pas…

Dumbledore posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras et lui sourit :

_Laissons ces jeunes gens s'amuser ! Déclara-t-il tranquillement en dégustant un gâteau au citron.

_En fait, vous voulez juste profiter du spectacle, _songea la professeure de métamorphose, sans savoir que tous ses collègues partageaient sa pensée.

Un spectacle. Car c'était bien le mot qui caractérisait le plus ce mois de rentrée. Depuis le soir de la Répartition jusqu'au moment présent, Poudlard n'avait cessé de raisonner des bruits des affrontements des Maraudeurs et des deux jeunes filles.

_Le triangle amoureux le plus célèbre de Poudlard. _

Probablement le seul de toute l'école à être aussi bruyant.

James aimait Lily –mais ça, tout le monde la savait depuis bien longtemps-. Ce qui était nouveau, c'était qu'une nouvelle personne aimait la jeune fille.

_Franchement, si Johns croyait qu'elle était discrète, c'est que son quotient intellectuel avait sérieusement baissé en deux mois. _

Eeeeeeeh oui. Il semblait parfaitement évident qu'en dépit de tout, celle que Minerva avait intérieurement surnommée 'le bloc de glace' (oui elle donnait des surnoms à ses élèves, et alors ?) s'était découvert un cœur, et avec lui tous les inconvénients qui allaient avec.

L'amour, encore et toujours… elle pouvait voir d'ici les yeux remplis d'étoiles de Dumbledore (qui adorait les histoires d'amour compliqué).

_Ils sont mignons ces jeunes… murmura le directeur. Si purs malgré la guerre…

Immédiatement, la directrice adjointe se renfrogna. La guerre était un sujet auquel elle n'avait nullement envie de penser.

_NATHANAELLE N'EST PAS UNE MANGEMORT ! Criait à présent Lily.

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Rétorqua Sirius.

Il avait porté la main à sa joue endolorie avec une légère grimace. James, à ses côtés, exultait pratiquement –pour une fois que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle mettait des claques !

_Viens Nell ! On s'en va ! Clama la rouquine en saisissant la main de sa meilleure amie et en l'entrainant avec elle.

La Serpentard la suivit du mieux qu'elle put, sa jambe gauche lui compliquant singulièrement la tache. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la Grande Salle et traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dans une salle de classe vide –celle où elles avaient l'habitude d'aller pour parler.

Nathanaëlle se posta prés d'un bureau, couvant du regard la préfète, qui faisait les cent pas en grommelant des injures inaudibles.

_Dire que toi, tu étais un… oh le sale petit… je vais… t'insulter, _toi_ ! Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais !

Elle continua à marmonner durant un bout de temps, avant de se mettre à inspirer profondément et de se tourner vers son amie en souriant :

_Potter est un véritable crétin.

_Tout à fait d'accord. _

_Mais Black l'est encore plus.

_Non. Potter est un connard. Black est juste ennuyeux. _

_Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais !

Elle ne souriait plus à présent.

_Te traiter de Mangemort juste parce que tu es à Serpentard ! Il est tellement… tellement… RAAAAH ! Je ne trouve même pas de mots pour le décrire, tellement il est… RAAAAAH !

Nathanaëlle la regarda, perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily se mettait en colère juste pour Black. Potter, d'accord. Après tout, il était probablement la chose la plus ennuyeuse et inutile du monde, mais Black_... _Il était juste un facteur prévisible comme tant d'autres.

Elle nota distraitement que les cheveux de Lily avaient des reflets blonds à la lueur du soleil.

Elle nota aussi qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure de retourner en cours.

Mais les cheveux de la Griffondor n'étaient pas aussi roux qu'elle l'avait cru. Etrange. Peut-être que la lumière y faisait quelque chose.

_Nellie ! Youhou, Nellie !

L'adolescente rousse avait à présent retrouvé le sourire (et encore une fois, la rapidité de ces changements d'humeurs laissa la Serpentard perplexe) et lui faisait signe de se dépêcher.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours ? Questionna-t-elle.

_Runes, répondit Nathanaëlle en claudiquant.

_Cooooooooool !

Et encore une fois, la brune se laissa distancer par son amie, totalement perplexe.

Où avait-elle mis _Les Amis pour les Nuls _déjà ?

* * *

_C'est intolérable ! Inconcevable ! Inimaginable !

Peter soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, vite imité par Remus, qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre. Sirius, quand à lui, marmonnait des propos incompréhensible en regardant son meilleur ami faire les cent pas dans leur dortoir.

_Inacceptable ! Indignant ! Incroyable ! In…

_Incarné ? Proposa Remus, les yeux rieurs.

_Non !

_Indigeste ? Lança Peter à son tour.

_Non !

_Incassable ?

_Non !

_Invendable ?

_Non !

_Indéniable ?

_Non !

_Inconstructible ?

_Non !

_Indéterminable ?

_... Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi ?

_Avec de telles capacités de raisonnement, on se demande pourquoi le Choixpeau ne l'a pas envoyé à Serdaigle, pas vrai Peter ? Ironisa Remus.

_J'approuve ! Répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, sous le regard assassin de leur ami.

_C'est Johns qui est indéterminable, souffla une voix ennuyée.

Le silence se fit, et trois regards interloqués se tournèrent vers Sirius Black qui regardait le vide, assis sur son lit.

_Euh… Sirius ? Hasarda James, surpris par le ton de son ami.

_'M'énerve cette fille… et pis Evans aussi… surtout Evans…

_Hey ! Dis pas de mal d'Evans ! S'indigna James.

Dans paraître l'avoir entendu, l'adolescent continua à marmonner, manifestement perdu dans ses rêveries :

_Sais pas ce qu'elle pense… Serpentard de merde… Evans devrait avoir plus de bon sens… bloc de glace… m'énerve, à regarder les gens de haut… genre chui un moins que rien… m'énerve…

Les trois jeunes gens, éberlués, le regardèrent un petit moment avant de se faire finalement une raison :

_Il n'est plus dans notre dimension, conclut gravement Peter, après avoir passé sa main devant les yeux du Griffondor, qui demeurait imperturbable.

Ses amis approuvèrent gravement, avant de retourner à leur activité première.

_J'en aie vraiment marre, marre, marre ! Se remit à s'écrier James. Cette Johns me soule ! Mais pour qui elle se prend ? M'empêcher de voir Lily !

Remus faillit répliquer que Lily n'avait besoin de personne pour l'empêcher de voir le jeune homme, puisqu'elle faisait ça très bien toute seule. Mais il se retint, de peur de subir une douloureuse torture de la part de son ami amoureux.

Le Griffondor continua de palabrer durant quelques temps, ses yeux bruns lançant des éclairs à tout va.

Et au moment où la sauce commençait à retomber, Peter eu probablement la réaction la plus stupide de toute sa vie :

_Bah, de toute manière, tout le monde sait pourquoi elle fait ça… répondit-il avant de blanchir et de s'immobiliser, se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. L'une, furieuse (Remus), et l'autre, intriguée (James).

Car si, depuis le début de l'année, tout le monde était au courant que Nathanaëlle aimait Lily, ce tout le monde avait une exception : James, que personne n'avait informé, et qu'il n'avait jamais découvert tout seul.

_Oups._

_... Hem… non mais en fait… euh… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… non… pas… pas du tout… Balbutia l'adolescent en souriant d'un air gêné.

_Ouiiiiiiiiiii, Peter ? Qu'allais-tu dire sur Johns ? Interrogea James avec une étincelle dangereuse dans le regard.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami le lycanthrope, qui lui faisait de grands gestes négatifs.

_Rien… Rien du tout ! Je n'allais rien dire ! Répondit rapidement Peter.

Son ami s'approcha de lui, et lui sourit d'un air affecté (et un peu trop psychopathe pour être vrai) :

_Queudver, mon ami, là, tu en as dit trop ou pas assez…

Rapide œillade vers Remus, qui passa son pouce sur sa gorge en grimaçant. _Tu parles je te tue._

_J'ai rien dit, James ! Rien ! Tu… tu as mal entendu !

_Queudveeeeeeeeeeeer…

Autre coup d'œil. Un loup-garou en train de mimer une pendaison acheva de terrifier Peter, qui ferma hermétiquement sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir.

_Dis. Le. Moi.

Oh ? Il ignorait qu'on pouvait mimer un écartèlement aussi facilement… Remus n'était-il sanguinaire _que_ trois jours par mois ? Etonnant…

_QUEUDVER !

_Mais lâche-le, James, tout le monde sait que Johns est amoureuse d'Evans !

Il y eu un gros blanc, et deux visages furieux se tournèrent vers celui, toujours impassible, de Sirius, qui semblait s'être réveillé

Deux regards allèrent ensuite dévisager James Potter et sa mâchoire, qui était tombée sur le sol. Remus fit craquer ses doigts d'un air machiavélique, et Peter s'enfonça dans ses couvertures.

_Patmoooooooool… siffla le loup-garou. Tu…

_Elle veut me prendre Lily ? Elle le veut vraiment, cette abominable petite Serpentard ?

Trois déglutissements de gorge se firent entendre suite à la tirade du Griffondor brun. Sirius parut se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et tenta un faible :

_Non, mais James… en fait, euh… c'est…

Il se tut devant le regard flamboyant de son ami.

James Potter se planta devant eux, leva le poing, et déclara :

_Elle veut Evans ? Moi aussi ! Je ne la laisserais pas faire ! Ma douce et innocente Evans ne tombera pas dans les griffes de cette Veracrasse, moi vivant !

Remus soupira, Peter trembla, et Sirius décida que, finalement, se joindre à James pouvait être intéressant (et lui donner une occasion de combattre Lily et Nathanaëlle). Il se leva et alla rejoindre son ami, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_La guerre est DECLAREE !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

**(arrête de m'ignorer !)**

Dans le prochain chapitre... non en fait je ne dit rien (eeeeh oui, il est prêt et je l'ai lu !)**(grâce à qui ?)** vous verrez par vous-même !

**(YOUHOU ! ZORA IS HERE ! I AM NOT INVISBLE !)**

Ton anglais est toujours aussi bidon.

**(aaaaah... je savais que tu ne pouvais pas m'ignorer longtemps !)**

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

**(ne recommence pas à m'ignorer !)**

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle **(et son accolyte ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas mentionné l'accolyte ! Je te rappelle que je suis là !)**

**(Citrouille ! Je t'ordonne de ne pas m'ignorer !)**

**(Citrouille ?)**

_Citrouille... trouille... ouille... ouille..._

**(pourquoi il y a de l'écho ?)**

**(...)**

**(...)**


	14. Fire your gun

Salut tout le monde ! Ici la citrouille (et non, Zora n'est pas là ^^, elle a trop de travail !) qui vous livre ce chapitre made in Zora.

Alors autant vous prévenir tout de suite ces chapitres et les suivants (eeeeeeeeeeet oui, ma Zora d'amour en a déjà écrits quelques-un, et MOI j'ai pu les lire, et pas vous-eu !) sont trés trés drôles (enfin, je trouve). On s'éloigne de l'intrigue principale ('fin, pas vraiment, mais... voilà quoi), et c'est voulu par Zora x)

Alors on espére toutes les deux que vous vous marrerez bien en les lisant !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf le titre, qui est à ac/dc et Nell' (qui est à Zora).

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Fire your gun

* * *

_Leçon d'enchantement, un mois et six jours après la rentrée._

_._

_Allez Nellie ! Tu peux le faire ! Je suis sûre que tu peux !

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de continuer les Sortilèges ? _

_Vas-yyyyyyyy ! Tu y es presque !

_Pourtant, elle trouvait cette matière plus qu'ennuyeuse et inutile. _

_Génial Nell ! T'y es presque ! Continu comme ça !

_Alors qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? _

_Youhouuuuuuuu ! T'as presque réussi, t'as vu ? Essaye encore une fois !

_Ah oui. Lily. _

_Encore !

_Lily, à qui elle ne pouvait rien refuser. _

_Ouiiiiii ! Comme ça !

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?_

_Spero Patronum.

Une légère fumée sortit du bout de la baguette de Nathanaëlle, puis s'évapora rapidement.

_Presque ! Maintenant, il faut que tu te concentres bien et que tu penses à quelque chose de joyeux ! Joyeux comme… je sais pas moi ! Mais quelque chose de _gai_ !

La Serpentard brune regarda avec perplexité son amie, sa baguette pendant inutilement dans le vide.

_Quelque chose de… gai ? _

_Spero Patronum, retenta-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Encore une fois, une petite brume argentée sortit, mais disparut très vite.

_Allons Miss Johns ! Fit Flitwick de sa petite voix flutée, faites donc ce que Miss Evans vous dit ! Réessayez et n'oubliez pas : Il faut penser à un souvenir joyeux !

Deux yeux gris délavés le poignardèrent, et le professeur se carapata en vitesse, tachant de dissimuler son fou rire à la vue de _Nathanaëlle Johns_ en train de se concentrer pour faire quelque chose.

Comme quoi, le génie ne résolvait pas tout !

Il ricana en songeant que devoir _travailler_ pour réussir quelque chose devait être totalement nouveau pour la jeune fille.

_Exit le qi phénoménal, et bienvenu dans le monde des mortels ! _

Flitwick ricana à nouveau, et se promit de raconter l'incident à Minerva et à Horace. Ils allaient _adorer_.

Puis, il observa Lily Evans montrer à la petite brune comment faire un Patronus –le sien était une panthère noire absolument magnifique-, Potter à l'autre bout de la salle qui fusillait la Serpentard du regard en produisant son propre Patronus (un lion flamboyant) et se demanda distraitement où en étaient les paris sur les amours de la préfète des Griffondors.

Et il espérait sincèrement que Johns prendrait son courage à deux mains, Serpentard ou pas, et irait se déclarer à son amie, parce qu'il trouvait Potter un peu trop arrogant pour une fille comme la rouquine.

Bon, d'accord, Johns était un génie (ce qu'il était le seul à avoir remarqué) avec une prédilection pour l'impassibilité et un mépris des hommes qui confinait parfois à la bêtise, mais au moins, elle ne jouait pas perpétuellement avec ses cheveux.

Et il espérait aussi que la rouquine soit attirée par les femmes.

Le petit professeur secoua la tête, tenta de réprimer son sourire, et alla secourir un autre élève qui avait des problèmes avec son Patronus.

_Allez, vas-y !

Nathanaëlle retenta. Sans succès.

_Pense à… ta famille ! Des moments cool que t'as vécu avec eux !

Nathanaëlle s'immobilisa en entendant les dernières paroles de son amie.

Sa _famille _?

Ses paupières papillotèrent, et elle tourna la tête vers la rouquine. Penser à sa famille. Quelle famille, au juste ?

_L'autre_, qui la cognait dés qu'il la voyait.

Sa génitrice, si inutile et ennuyeuse.

_Allez quoi ! Fais un effort ! Tu dois bien avoir vécu de bons moments avec eux, non ?

… _Non. _

_Bon ben… j'en sais rien moi ! Et puis tu m'énerves ! Tu fais pas d'effort ! Maintenant, tu te débrouilles toute seule !

Sur son éclat de voix, Lily partit, laissant la brune seule et totalement perplexe quant au comportement à adopter, Flitwick lui fit une moue réprobatrice et lui chuchota un « ce n'est pas comme ça que vous y arriverez, Miss Johns ! Il vous faut comprendre le cœur de votre amie ! » (paroles qui la laissèrent encore plus perplexe qu'auparavant) et Potter eu un sourire triomphant.

La sonnerie retentit.

Et pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, Nathanaëlle eut envie de faire usage de la violence sur quelqu'un –chose qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme ennuyeuse et inutile.

Potter s'était littéralement _jeté _sur Lily et lui bavait presque sur le visage en évoquant le Patronus de la rousse. Et qu'il était beau, et qu'il était magnifique, et qu'il représentait bien Lily, et qu'il était superbe, comme elle, et qu'il serait encore plus splendide si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui, et…

_Ta gueule, Potter !

Arrêt sur image dans la salle.

Flitwick se retourna lentement, et ouvrit de grands yeux, imitant de ce fait très bien les autres élèves.

_Que… balbutia James.

_Je t'ai dit de la FERMER ! Hurla Nathanaëlle en avançant.

Les bruits de ses pas et de sa canne frappant le sol retentirent alors qu'elle s'approchait de son amie et de l'Erreur à éliminer (Potter).

Elle attrapa le bras de Lily, planta ses yeux dans les siens, et déclara lentement.

_Je suis désolé. Je vais faire plus d'effort maintenant.

Puis, elle se tourna vers le Griffondor, le poignarda du regard, et partit en entrainant une Lily stupéfaite avec elle.

Flitwick éclata de rire, et faillit tomber.

_La jalousie, _songea-t-il en hurlant de rire, _peut décidemment accomplir bien des miracles… _

* * *

_ELLE VA ME LE PAYER ! Rugit James, fou de rage.

Derrière lui, Remus soupira et ferma son livre. Visiblement, il ne pourrait plus travailler durant cette heure-ci. Il regarda son ami rager en silence, et poussa un nouveau soupir.

Sirius et Peter étaient en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, tandis que lui et le brun profitait de leur heure de libre pour travailler. Enfin, lui il travaillait, alors que James était en train de ruminer sa colère contre une certaine Serpentard brune.

_Nathanaëlle Johns. _

Etrangement, Remus l'aimait bien. Il la trouvait marrante, avec son visage concentré lorsqu'elle lisait _les Amis pour les Nuls_ (il se souvenait encore du fou rire qu'il avait eu en la voyant avec ce livre dans les mains) ou quand elle résolvait une équation runique.

Alors que son air glacial repoussait plus d'une personne, il n'avait pas d'effet sur le lycanthrope –sur Lily non plus d'ailleurs-. A croire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux…

_RAAAAAH ! Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais !

Le loup-garou sursauta. James, les joues rougies par la fureur, jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette.

Baguette qu'il allait peut-être confisquer. Par pure mesure de sécurité.

_Saleté de Serpentard de mes deux ! Elle me pique ma Lily ! Je me vengerais ! Je me vengerais ! Je vais lui faire payer !

A cet instant, Remus –dont le grand-père était moldu- lui trouva une ressemblance frappante avec les méchants des films et leurs sempiternels rires diaboliques. Sauf que James avait plus la tête du héros que du méchant. Mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas…

_M'arracher Evans de cette façon ! Alors que j'allais l'avoir !

_Hem… je ne crois pas non. _

Le préfet des Griffondor cacha un petit sourire amusé alors qu'il repensait à l'air ennuyé et dégouté de la rouquine lorsque James lui avait parlé à la fin du cours d'Enchantement.

Air que ni le brun ni la brune n'avaient remarqué –au vu de la moue ravie que l'adolescent abordait et la crise de jalousie de la Serpentard.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Nathanaëlle Johns avait littéralement _pété un câble _au beau milieu de la classe, juste parce que James faisait ce qu'il avait toujours fait –à savoir se prendre des râteaux par Lily.

Les hormones devaient vraiment la travailler pour qu'elle réagisse de cette manière-là, songea-t-il avec un amusement grandissant.

Il fallait qu'il pense à remplacer son vieil exemplaire des _Amis pour les Nuls _par le tout nouveau _L'Amour pour les Nuls_.

Au cas où.

* * *

James s'arrêta dans sa diatribe rageuse et regarda, stupéfait, Remus Lupin, le sage, l'intelligent, le sérieux Remus Lupin, se rouler par terre en tapant du poing sur le sol, explosé de rire.

… Il avait dit quelque chose de drôle ?

_Faut vraiment te faire soigner, vieux, lança-t-il à son ami avant de se remettre à ruminer ses pensée.

* * *

Lorsque Sirius et Peter rentrèrent de leur cours, ils ne comprirent pas.

Il y avait tout d'abords Remus, qui était affalé par terre, agité de tremblements nerveux ressemblant suspicieusement à des rires, qui hoquetait de temps en temps des « livres… amour… nuls… ouahahahaha… offrir… ouihihihihi… ».

Il y avait ensuite James, qui les regardaient, des étincelles dans les yeux.

_Mes amis, je vous annonce solennellement que…

Peter renifla difficilement, et Sirius se mit à sourire dangereusement. Le petit brun le regarda et faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

_J'ai un plan ! S'exclama James en levant le doigt en l'air.

_Hem… au secours ? _

* * *

_._

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Personnellement, Flitwick me fait délirer. Et puis la crise de jalousie en plein cours, non mais xD quoi... comment ça je cause pas français ? C'est trés français les smileys d'abord !

Fin bref... Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle et son accolyte (absent pour le moment)


	15. This is War

Salut à tous !

Désolé pour le retard de publication, mais je n'ai plus eu internet et Zora, cette grosse feignasse (elle n'est pas là, j'en profite XD), a eu la flemme de publier à ma place sous prétexte que "mais oui mais non, un chapitre non-corrigé c'est un manque de respect envers les lecteurs, alors fais pas chier ou je décapite ton Pikachu en peluche" qui m'a convaincue de ne plus la harceler (je tient à mon Pikachu, moi !)

Fin bref... tout ça pour dire que voici un nouveau chapitre trés drôle -et les suivants le seront aussi- qui m'a bien fait rire. Son titre est une chanson de "Thirty seconds to Mars" un groupe trés sympa que j'aime beaucoup ^^ (et oui, AC/DC n'a plus la côté xD)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 15 : This is War

.

La première étape du Plan de James tenait en un mot : _Ridicule_.

Non pas que son plan à lui soit ridicule (même si Remus pensait autrement). Non, le but, c'était de ridiculiser Nathanaëlle aux yeux de Lily, pour amener la rouquine à se jeter dans les bras du sauveur qui lui avait ouvert les yeux au sujet de la nature de son amie (dixit James).

Voilà pourquoi les quatre Maraudeurs au complet se retrouvaient devant le dortoir des Serpentards, cerveaux en ébullition, et surtout, en pyjama.

La cause de ce dernier détail ? Un James surexcité qui avait réveillé ses compagnons à deux heures et demie du matin pour leur faire part d'une génialissime idée que son génialissime cerveau avait concocté (toujours selon lui).

Et il les avait forcés à les suivre, chantage à l'appui, afin de 'flanquer à cette pourriture Serpentaresque la raclée qu'elle mérite' (encore dixit lui).

_Okay ! Lança le Griffondor brun, très fier de lui-même, quelqu'un connais le mot de passe ?

Il ne récolta que deux grognements endormis –Sirius s'étant dors et déjà allongé par terre pour dormir-.

Ce qui ne parut pas le décourager pour autant. Il se posta devant le loup-garou et lui fit un ravissant sourire :

_Remy-chou ?

_Gnoui ? Balbutia l'adolescent en se frottant les yeux.

_Tu peux me donner le mot de passe pour le dortoir des Serpentards, s'il-te-plaiiiiiiiiiiiit ? Demanda le brun en battant des paupières.

Le loup-garou grogna, bailla, mit sa main devant sa bouche, re-baille, se frotta les paupières, grogna, bailla et…

_Remus ! Gronda James.

_'Le connais pas.

_Mais t'es préfet !

_'A que les préfets de Serpentards qui le connaissent.

_Et c'est qui les préfets ?

_Johns et Wilkes.

_... Johns est PREFETE ?

_Ouaip.

_Mais comment elle a fait ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

Le brun grogna à nouveau. Manifestement, il n'était pas content (Remus se félicita intérieurement pour son sens de l'observation).

_Bon ben… on va tester les mots de passe alors !

Encore à moitié endormi, le lycanthrope regarda son ami s'avancer jusqu'au mur qui gardait l'entrée du dortoir des Serpentards, et commencer à énoncer d'une voix claire :

_Sang de bourbe ! Crotte de boursoufs ! Sang-Pur ! A bas les Sang-Mélés ! Mangemorts ! Vous-Savez-Qui !

_... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Peter.

_Ben je teste les mots de passe possibles ! Endoloris ! Avada Kedavra ! Vive les serpents ! Argent power ! Gay attitude !

_...

_Quoi ? C'était bien le notre à un moment !

_...

Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure d'essais infructueux, les Maraudeurs (enfin James) abandonnèrent et retournèrent se coucher (pour ceux qui ne dormaient pas déjà).

_Allez, tenta vainement Remus pour réconforter son ami, t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave ! Le mot de passe des Serpentards est surement plus complexe que le nôtre, après tout, c'est la maison des ambitieux !

Le mur s'ouvrit.

Remus se figea. _Et m…_ Il avait oublié que c'était ça le mot de passe. _Ambitieux_.

James, quand à lui, exécuta une danse de la joie qui était surement pratiquée par les hommes de cavernes des milliers d'années auparavant, et alla embrasser son ami en sautant de joie.

_Merciiiiiiiiiii Remy-chou mon amour ! Je t'aime vraiment vraiment très fort !

_Gné ? Balbutia Sirius (qui s'était apparemment réveillé)

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs regarda son ami (toujours en train de danser), Remus (qui s'insultait de tous les noms), Peter (qui somnolait appuyé contre le mur) et la Salle commune des Serpentards, qui s'offrait à eux.

_Attendez une minute… la Salle commune de QUI ? _

Incrédule, le rouge et or cligna des yeux.

Des canapés de cuir. Du vert. James.

Des canapés de cuir. Du vert. James.

Des canapés de cuir. Du vert. Johns.

… _Hein ? _

Encore tout endormi, Sirius regarda avec stupéfaction la silhouette sombre qui les assassinait du regard.

_Johns ? Glapit James. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_Je suis _préfète_, Potter. C'est mon tour de garde. Dégage.

_POTTER ! BLACK ! REMUS ! PETTIGROW ! Dehors après le couvre-feu ! Vous allez avoir une retenue chacun, et je demanderais au professeur McGonagall de vous enlever des points ! Hurla une Lily furieuse, surgissant du dos de son amie.

Et si Remus n'avait pas observé Nathanaëlle toutes ces années, et avait acquis la conviction intime que les zygomatiques de l'adolescente souffraient d'un disfonctionnement, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait fait un sourire moqueur à son pire ennemi (James).

Piteux, les quatre Maraudeurs retournèrent dans leur dortoir, sous le regard satisfait de Lily.

Ils allaient passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame, quand James posa _la _question qui allait faire de la vie de Remus Carl Lupin un enfer :

_Pourquoi est-ce que _toi_, elle t'appelle par ton prénom ?

.

**Première phase du plan, euh… échec ? **

* * *

.

La deuxième partie du Plan de James tenait en un autre mot : _Séduction. _

_Ca ne marchera JAMAIS !

_Mais siiiiiii Patmol, tu vas voir !

_Je pense que Sirius a raison, elle ne se laissera pas avoir comme ça.

_Je vous assure que ça va marcher ! Après tout, Patmol est le beau gosse numéro 2 de cette école, pas vrai ?

_C'est qui le numéro 1 ?

_A ton avis, Peter ?

_...

_Mais moi, bien sur ! Le grand, le fantastique James Potter !

_... Ah.

_Enfin bon, ce qui compte, c'est que OUI Patmol, tu vas le faire, et avec le sourire !

_Mais ça ne marchera jamais !

_Ca marchera !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Tu veux vraiment que je publie les photos de toi dans la gazette ? Je suis sur qu'ils seraient intéressés par Sirius Black en string !

_... Tu es horrible.

_Je sais, mon chou.

Remus soupira, et plongea le nez dans son manuel de métamorphose, alors que James éclatait d'un grand rire victorieux, poings sur les hanches.

_Ta gueule ! Grommela Sirius en croisant les bras.

Il alla s'assoir dans l'herbe et grognant, laissant son ami seul debout, face au lac.

Le soleil allait se coucher, et le couvre-feu allait prendre effet dans une heure, et les Maraudeurs se tenaient devant le lac, Peter lançant des bouts de pain au calamar géant, Remus lisant, Sirius boudant, et James déclamant avec application la seconde phase de son plan –pour la troisième fois en une heure-.

Plan hautement génial (selon lui) et hautement débile (selon Sirius), qui consistait à…

_Draguer Johns !

Remus n'aurait pas mieux dit.

_Séduire Nathanaëlle. Sirius devait séduire Nathanaëlle. _

Il secoua la tête, tout en continuant de lire. C'était ridicule. Nathanaëlle ne se laisserait jamais avoir par ce genre de stratagème grotesque. Mais… il allait peut-être l'avertir. Peut-être. Ou pas.

Enfin bref. En réalité, le plan consistait à ce que Sirius flirt avec la Serpentard, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui (dans le meilleur –et le plus improbable- des cas), afin qu'il puisse l'éloigner de Lily et que James aie le champ libre avec elle.

_Ca ne marchera jamais, James ! Se lamenta le jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

_Rappelle-moi _qui_ a gagné le prix du corps le plus sexy de Poudlard ?

_Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

_Ca a tout à voir ! Qui pourrait résister à un beau gosse pareil ? Rétorqua James avec un sourire charmeur.

Il se pencha vers son ami :

_Voyons, Sirius, mon ami, aurais-tu déjà oublié _qui_ a perdu sa virginité à quatorze ans avec la celle qui est maintenant Miss Sorcière, Vanessa Brington, alors qu'elle avait fait vœu de chasteté jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans ? _Qui_ a réussi à battre le record du nombre de filles embrassées dans la journée ? _Qui _a fait s'évanouir Mme Pince en faisant un strip-tease ? _Qui_ a séduit Mme Pomfresh pour être dispensé de vaccin ? _Qui_ a…

_Oui bon, ça va hein !

Remus sourit, tandis que Peter observait avec fascination un tentacule se soulever dans les airs pour attraper un bout de pain.

_Alors, laisseras-tu une immonde Serpentard t'avoir ?

_Mais justement ! C'est ça le problème ! Cette fille est _immonde _!

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu es sorti avec _Rita Skeeter _?

_Cette nana a des nichons _énormes_ ! Johns, elle… je coucherais avec une planche à pain que se serait pareil !

_Personne ne te demande de _coucher _avec elle !

_Et ma réputation alors ?

James fit mine de réfléchir, avant de se tourner vers Remus :

_Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

_Vous n'avez aucune chance, répondit le loup-garou en haussant les épaules, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais dire quelque chose, pas vrai ?

_Bien sur que si on a une chance ! Et même pleins ! Je REUSSIRAIS à me faire Johns, même si je dois aller me désinfecter à la Javel après ! Et _personne_ ne pourra dire de Sirius Black qu'il n'a aucune chance ! Tu m'as bien entendu, mon petit Remus ?

_Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire… _

_Hem… Intervint timidement Peter, j'ai une question…

James se tourna vers lui :

_Oui ?

_Johns… elle est amoureuse d'Evans, c'est ça ?

_Oui.

_Mais alors… elle est lesbienne, non ?

_... Fit James.

_... Fit Sirius.

_... _Peter, je t'aime_, fit Remus silencieusement.

Finalement, après quelques secondes de réflexions, le Griffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés déclara avec un grand sourire :

_Bah, de toute manière, tout le monde sait que les lesbiennes le sont parce qu'aucun mec ne veut d'elles ! Alors elle serait _forcément _enchantée que Sirius s'intéresse à elle !

Et Remus soupira de dépit.

_Evidemment. Avec James, mieux valait ne pas trop rêver. _

_

* * *

_

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : la folle (et son accolyte absent)


	16. Let me put my love into you

Salut à tous !

Me voici (sans zora, elle bosse... à bas le lycée !) pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui est tellement marant que je pourrais l'avoir écrit !

Le titre est une chanson d'ac/dc et... c'est tout x)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Let me put my love into you

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Nathanaëlle Johns se leva en première de son dortoir.

Elle fit un rapide passage par la salle de bain, s'habilla, rafla son sac de cours, et claudiqua jusqu'à la salle commune, où elle s'installa sur un des canapés, avant d'ouvrir un livre.

_Le Spero Patronum sous toutes ses formes_, tel était le nom du livre.

Et comme tous les jours, la brune relut la théorie du Patronus en espérant comprendre pourquoi ce fichu sort pouvait sortir de la baguette de tout le monde sauf de la sienne.

_Quel sort ennuyeux. _

Effectivement, ce sort était des plus ennuyeux. Non seulement il refusait de s'accomplir, et en plus, il lui avait presque couté son amitié avec Lily. Définitivement ennuyeux.

Elle passa une demi-heure à décrypter les informations du livre, avant de déclarer forfait –pour cette fois-ci- et de se lever pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, où se trouvait déjà Lily.

Elles déjeunèrent ensemble à la table des Serdaigles, avant de partir prés du lac.

_Et donc, tu dis que pour réaliser la huitième conjonction, il faut partir des sept bois ? Interrogea la rouquine en jouant avec un brin d'herbe.

_Oui.

_Je vois… et après, tu inscris chacune des sept runes Majeures sur chacun des bois, c'est ça ?

_Non, il n'en faut que deux, _Uhr _et _Rog_, sinon la quantité de pouvoir concentrée est trop fort et ça réagit mal avec trois des bois et le cercle de conjonction.

_Un jour, tu me diras comment tu fais pour être aussi douée en Runes ?

_Deux cent cinquante points de qi, ça sert. _

_Toi aussi, tu es douée, répondit doucement Nathanaëlle.

_Largement moins que toi ! Et puis moi, c'est pas vraiment mon truc les Runes. Je préfère les Sortilèges ou les Potions. Mais toi… ça te plait vraiment, pas vrai ?

La Serpentard resta muette, ne sachant que dire face à la phrase de son amie. Lily pensait que les Runes lui plaisaient ? Etrange.

Cet art ne lui _plaisait_ pas particulièrement –du moins elle le pensait. Il était juste largement plus intéressant et utile que les autres, c'était tout. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

_Tu pourrais peut-être en faire ton métier, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ou alors tu devrais devenir Auror, comme ça, on sera ensemble !

L'adolescente ne répondit rien.

_Saluuuuuuuuuuut les filles ! Ca va ?

_DEGAGE, POTTER !

Les deux mots avaient été unanimes, mais le sourire de James ne faiblit pas d'un iota et il re-enchaina avec une nouvelle salve :

_Alors, Evans, ton interro de Sortilèges, ça a été ? Enfin, je suppose que oui, étant donné que tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine !

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à dire face au compliment pour le moins inattendu. Nathanaëlle, quand à elle, plissa légèrement la bouche. Elle voyait très bien ce que Potter était en train de faire, et ça ne lui plaisait pas _du tout_.

_Bon ben… à plus tard Evans, on se voit en Potion ! Lança le Griffondor en s'éloignant.

_... Ouais, à plus tard Potter, répondit distraitement Lily avant de rougir, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Connard. _

Nathanaëlle assassina le brun du regard, et il lui retourna un sourire triomphant avant de céder la place à Black.

Celui-ci se tordit les mains un moment, avant de prendre une pose séductrice et de lancer, un sourire (très) crispé aux lèvres :

_Salut Jo-Nathanaëlle ! Tu vas bien ?

Il y eu un silence tout autour d'eux, et Nathanaëlle fronça les sourcils.

_Dis… Tu voudrais te mettre avec moi pour le binôme de Potions ? On pourrait travailler sur le Felixis Jelissis, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_C'est _Felix Felicis_, Black, et je préférerais travailler avec un _babouin_ plutôt que de me mettre avec toi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs perdit de sa superbe, et il allait ouvrir la bouche pour invectiver la Serpentard quand un discret grognement de voix de la part de son meilleur ami le fit se ressaisir. Le sourire crispé refit son apparition et il déclara :

_Ton sens de l'humour m'a toujours fait rire, Natie-chérie ! Allez, je te laisse… on se voit en cours !

Il partit en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin, et lui envoya un baiser imaginaire.

Et pour la première fois de toute sa (courte) vie, Nathanaëlle Johns resta bouche-bée.

* * *

.

La rumeur naquit dans la bouche de Jim Chang, qui avait été profiter du soleil matinal prés du lac.

Il la rapporta à sa petite amie, Annabelle Rought, qui s'empressa de le rapporter à sa confidente, Elisabeth Tyrol, qui le chuchota à son binôme de potion, Fanny Skeeter, qui alla en parler à sa grande sœur, Rita.

Et Rita Skeeter alla imprimer en vitesse une lettre commune qu'elle distribua discrètement à un cercle privé de commères. Et la rumeur continua.

Elle enfla comme un serpent repu, et atteignit toutes les oreilles de Poudlard.

Et à la fin de la journée, tout le monde savait que…

_Black a été draguer Johns ! Murmura hystériquement Eva Gladstone, Griffondor de sixième année.

Un hurlement d'horreur général accompagna ses paroles, et une vingtaine de filles serrèrent les dents en faisant craquer leurs poings.

_Cette folle l'a ensorcelé ! Poursuivit la Griffondor.

_Oh !

_Elle lui a lancé un sortilège !

_Ah !

_Lui a fait boire un filtre d'amour !

_Hi !

_Il est de notre devoir de sauver notre idole de ses griffes diaboliques !

_Oui !

_VIVE SIRIUS BLACK !

_VIVE SIRIUS BLACK !

Et le fan club de Sirius (composé essentiellement de Griffondor, Poufsouffle et de quelques Serdaigles), leva la main en jurant de délivrer leur Prince Charmant de la terrible Nathanaëlle Johns.

Dans son dortoir, Sirius se mit à éternuer violemment, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

_Eh ben Siri, c'est notre petite promenade de ce matin qui t'as enrhumé ? Fallait le dire si t'étais fragile ! Rigola James.

_Ferme-la, espèce de boursouf ! Riposta le jeune homme en serrant les poings. C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! A cause de toi j'ai du sourire à Johns ! JOHNS, merde ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça m'as couté ?

Remus ricana, Peter fit de même, mais ils se recroquevillèrent tous deux devant le regard frigorifique de leur ami.

_Pense que c'est pour la réussite de mon Plan ! Rétorqua James en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut un oreiller dans la figure. Une bataille s'engagea aussitôt sous les rires des jeunes gens, et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Remus face remarquer qu'il était temps d'aller dîner ils se levèrent et partirent vers la Grande Salle, ignorant que dans leur dos, se tramait un plan autrement plus diabolique que celui de James...

* * *

.

_Nell', tu viens ? Le dîner doit être servi, on retournera à la bibliothèque après ! Lança Lily en saisissant son sac de cours.

Lentement, comme à regret, la brune rangea son livre dans son sac, attrapa sa canne, et se leva.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la bibliothèque, et se rendirent vers la Grande Salle, où elles s'installèrent comme d'habitude à la table des Serdaigles.

Sauf que quelque chose n'était pas _comme d'habitude_.

Et ça, Nathanaëlle et Lily ne le réalisèrent que trop tard, alors que le silence de mort qui régnait aurait du leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais non. Tant pis.

Ce fut la Griffondor qui s'aperçut en premier. Elle posa lentement sa tartine beurrée et défia toute la salle du regard.

_Quoi ? Lança-t-elle dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Personne ne répondit.

A ce moment, Nathanaëlle leva à son tour les yeux de son petit-déjeuner, et deux prunelles délavées affrontèrent la multitude.

Dumbledore, assit à la table des professeurs, se retint de siffloter. Il adorait la manière qu'avait le regard de la petite brune de refroidir la salle.

Et McGonagall lui jeta un regard résigné avant de boire sa tasse de lait.

_Mais comment avait-on put nommer un type pareil à la tête de l'école ? _

Il fallait absolument qu'elle pense à lui reprendre sa collection Harlequin, ça devenait mauvais pour sa santé…

Inconscient du drame qui se profilait pour lui, le directeur avala un bonbon au citron et sourit discrètement en voyant que la Serpentard l'assassinait du regard (elle semblait avoir capté ses pensées).

Il adorait _vraiment_ Nathanaëlle Johns.

De son côté, la brune n'avait pas eu besoin de légilimencie pour savoir que le vieux fou se foutait d'elle –de toute manière, il le faisait déjà les trois-quarts du temps-.

Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce que certaines personnes (le fou, Lupin, Flitwick et Lily, pour ne pas les nommer) semblaient trouver _tout_ ce qu'elle faisait fantastiquement _hilarant_.

Question sans réponse.

_Alors Nata-chérie, tu as réfléchie à ma proposition ?

La jeune fille faillit sursauter et fit face à Sirius, qui la regardait en souriant aimablement.

_Dégage, Black ! Jeta dédaigneusement Lily.

_Je parle à Nathanaëlle, Evans, pas à toi, rétorqua le jeune homme. Alors, ça te dirais qu'on fasse ça tous les deux ?

Rita Skeeter, assise non loin d'eux, saisit un carnet et se mit à écrire frénétiquement.

Dans leur coin, les élèves commentaient avec avidité.

_Faire _ça_ tous les deux ? Tu as entendu Eva ? Chuchota Maggie Melson à son amie Griffondor, qui grinçait des dents.

_Réfléchir à sa _proposition_ ?

__Ca _?

_Tu crois que…

_J'en suis sûr ! Il veut LE faire avec elle !

_Par la virginité de Morgan !

_Une _proposition_ ?

_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Il veut faire _ça_ !

_Peut-être qu'ils ont déjà mis le couvert ?

_Oh non ! Pas mon bien-aimé Sirius ! Pas avec cette… cette… cette… Johns !

_Je suis totalement d'accord ! MON Sirius ne mérite pas ça !

_TON Sirius ? Non Mais arrête ton délire ! C'est le MIEN !

_Qu…

_Ca suffit ! Ordonna Eva à voix basse.

Immédiatement, le groupe de filles se tourna vers elle.

_L'heure est plus grave que ce que nous pensions ! La vile serpente va passer à l'acte avec notre Sirius… il faut l'en empêcher à tout prix !

Les adolescentes hochèrent la tête.

Et Dumbledore sentit son sourire s'agrandir. Il goba un nouveau bonbon au citron.

Il adorait vraiment Poudlard.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	17. Brain Shake

Salut tout le monde ! Et bonne année !

Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, gracieusement écrit par Zora, qui est juste... délirant. J'espére que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'aime !

Le titre est encore une fois une chanson d'ac/dc ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à jkr sauf Nath qui est à Zora x)

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Brain Shake

* * *

.

_Dans l'obscurité d'un dortoir éteint, quatre silhouettes complotaient. Enfin, une complotait et les trois autres soupiraient. _

__Bon, murmura James, alors nous pouvons considérer que la première tentative était un échec. _

__Ca, c'est clair, lança Remus avec un sourire narquois. _

__MAIS, il ne faut pas se décourager pour autant ! Dés demain, nous passerons de nouveau à l'attaque, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? _

__Hmph. _

__Tu l'aimeras ! _

__Hmph. _

__Tu la chériras ! _

__Hmph. _

__Tu la vénéreras !_

__Hmph._

__Vous aurez plein de schtroumfs bleus ! _

__Hmph. _

__... Je crois qu'il est sous le choc, hasarda Peter. _

__Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? _

__C'est la première fois qu'une fille se refuse à lui. Forcément, quand on n'a pas l'habitude… _

_James fronça les sourcils. _

__Ah ouais, je vois. _

_Il frappa joyeusement dans le dos de son ami :_

__T'inquiète pas Siri ! Moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre au début avec Evans, mais on s'habitue vite ! _

__Tu… tu crois ? Questionna le brun en sortant de sa léthargie. _

__Mais ouiiiii ! Et puis, tu sais, il te reste encore plein de temps pour la conquérir ! –et ainsi me permettre d'avoir Evans. _

_La nouvelle –qui n'en était pas vraiment une, mais passons- parut rendre espoir au jeune homme : _

__Tu as raison ! Je vais séduire Johns, et après je la jetterais comme une vieille chaussette ! _

_Et les deux amis éclatèrent d'un grand rire machiavélique. _

_Peter et Remus se regardèrent, avant de soupirer à nouveau. _

* * *

_Tentative numéro 1 : Les fleurs._

Sirius inspira, expira, inspira, expira, et s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers la salle de Runes –salle dans laquelle se trouvait celle qu'il devait conquérir.

Dans son dos, un énorme bouquet de roses trônait fièrement.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup de la sortie, et se posta contre le mur. Il savait qu'_elle_ sortait toujours en premier.

Et il attendit. Il attendit. Il attendit. Il attendit. Il…

La sonnerie retentit.

Sirius Black se mit en action. Il tendit d'un geste sur le bouquet au nez de la première personne qui passait le pas de la porte.

Lily se le prit en pleine tête et chancela dangereusement.

_Euh… Oups ? _

Deux heures plus tard, il courait toujours, poursuivi par d'immenses vautours, envoyés par une Nathanaëlle particulièrement furieuse d'avoir vu son amie agressée par des fleurs.

_Ouin… Pourquoi moi ? _

Et dans l'ombre, Eva Gladstone et ses complices serrèrent les dents.

Pour elles aussi, il était temps de passer à l'action !

_Tentative numéro 1 : Echec !_

* * *

_Tentative numéro 2 : Les chocolats. _

Le Don Juan de Poudlard sourit d'un air satisfait en regardant la boite qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Un assortiment de chocolats, garantis extra-bons (il les avait testés) et surtout extra-chers (le portefeuille de James avait souffert –ben oui, c'était lui qui l'avait mit dans la bouse d'hippogriffe, alors il payait !).

Si avec ça, Johns ne craquait pas, il voulait bien manger sa robe de sorcier !

Il avança vers un couloir où, il le savait, la cible passait tous les midis.

Et justement, la voilà qui arrivait.

_Eva Gladstone s'approcha silencieusement de son Prince Charmant. Elle le voyait, qui attendait patiemment la vile serpente… _

Johns arrivait. Il pouvait voir d'ici ses cheveux noirs et raides se balancer au rythme de ses claudications.

_Elle alla se poster dans un coin sombre, veillant à n'être pas vu, et fit signe à ses complices de se tenir prête… _

Sirius se prépara.

_Eva et toutes les autres filles se préparèrent à se jeter sur la teigne qui voulait ravir le cœur de leur Prince… _

Elle était pratiquement à sa hauteur.

_Johns ! Accepte ces chocolats en signe de…

_Les filles sautèrent en poussant un cri sauvage. _

Nathanaëlle passa devant Sirius sans lui accorder un regard, et continua tranquillement sa conversation avec Lily.

Elle évita d'un mouvement souple les furies, et les laissa s'écraser par terre.

_Et donc, continua-t-elle avec son amie, selon George Cambrill, les Runes possèdent la capacité de relâcher de l'énergie de manière plus ou moins prononcée suivant les conjonctions que tu utilises. De plus…

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent, laissant Sirius, ses chocolats, et les filles à terre.

Le vent souffla.

_Tentative numéro 2 : Echec !_

* * *

_Tentative numéro 3 : La déclaration enflammée. _

Sirius entra nerveusement dans la Grande Salle, son texte à la main.

_Okay, relax vieux. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux… _

Il secoua la tête, et rangea sa feuille dans la poche en se remémorant sa tirade.

Puis, Sirius Orion Black entra dans la Grande Salle.

Il se dirigea à la table des Serdaigles.

Alla vers Johns.

Se laissa tomber à genoux.

N'écouta pas les cris de désespoir qui résonnaient autour de lui.

_Nathanaëlle, tu es la fleur de ma vie. Ton existence est le pilier auquel je me raccroche durant la tempête de la vie qui fait rage dans mes sens. Tu es le délicat pétale qui s'épanouit dans mon cœur et qui me permet d'entrevoir une lumière céleste : la lumière divine que tu me prodigue dans ta magnificence angélique, et qui me fait regarder le ciel la nuit, pour tenter de trouver une étoile qui serait plus brillante que toi. Mais nulle étoile ne peut égaler ta beauté et ta brillance, et c'est la lueur de tes yeux qui me guide à travers la nuit sombre des écueils, des tristesses, des chagrins, et de toutes les choses qui me feraient m'abattre si tu n'étais pas là pour me guider ! Tu es la flamme qui donne de la lumière à ce monde ! Tu es l'eau que je bois pour vivre ! La terre dont j'ai besoin pour me ressourcer ! Le vent qui me permet de respirer ! Tu es la plus belle ! Nathanaëlle Johns, je t'aime, de toute mon âme, de toute ma force, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps !

Il y eu un silence. Puis, la Serpentard se tourna vers lui :

_Tu me parlais ?

_Tentative numéro 3 : Echec !_

* * *

_Tentative numéro 4 : Le filtre d'amour. _

_Tard, dans la nuit. _

_Peter, pousse-toi !

_Je peux pas, y'a Sirius qui prend toute la place !

_Sirius, dégage !

_Arrête, James ! Je suis sur le point d'être éjecté de la cape, là !

_'Tain les mecs ! Vous abusez !

_Attends, rappelle-moi QUI a voulu aller se balader dans les couloirs la nuit ?

_Mais-eu ! C'est pour Siri !

_... Depuis quand c'est MOI qui veut Evans ? Non, parce que si c'est ça, il n'y a aucun problème…

_Pas touche à Ev…

_ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIRS !

_Merde ! Rusard ! Planquez-vous !

_On est _déjà _invisibles, abrutis.

_... Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Les quatre garçons esquivèrent (plus ou moins) silencieusement le concierge avant de se retrouver dans les cuisines.

_Bon, alors, la réserve de jus des Serdaigles…

_Pourquoi les Serdaigles ?

_C'est là où elle mange.

_Ah…

Un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur leurs lèvres, les garçons s'approchèrent de la carafe, et James versa une potion dans le jus des citrouilles qui irait aux bleus et bronze.

Il regarda Sirius, et les deux amis se sourirent, ignorant le soudain fou rire de Remus et l'air interloqué de Peter.

.

_Le lendemain matin… _

_JAAAAAMES ! ESPECE DE CRETIN !

_MAIS C'EST PAS MA FAUTE !

_RAPPELLE-MOI _QUI_ A FOUTU CE PUTAIN DE FILTRE DANS LA RESERVE _ENTIERE _?

_JE POUVAIS PAS SAVOIR QUE CA FERAIT EFFET SUR TOUT LE MONDE !

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON T'APPREND EN COURS DE POTION, BORDEL ?

_Au lieu de… han… vous disputer… han… COURREZ ! Haleta Peter en piquant un sprint.

James et Sirius se regardèrent et accélérèrent d'un commun accord.

Derrière eux, une centaine de Serdaigles leur courraient après, bave aux coins de la bouche, et un seul cri aux lèvres :

_Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

.

Nathanaëlle et son amie regardèrent, muettes, le troupeau d'élèves hurler et courir en direction des Maraudeurs.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda la rouquine.

La Serpentard haussa les épaules.

_C'est peut-être la nourriture, fit la préfète avec une moue concentrée.

_Probablement.

_Heureusement qu'on a mangé avec les Poufsouffles ! Conclut joyeusement Lily en se servant une part de bacon.

_Tentative numéro 4… Echec ! _

_

* * *

__._

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Pour info, c'est moi qui ai écrit la déclaration que fait Sirius à Nell (Zora n'avait pas assez de guimauve et mauvais vers en réserve XD)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (et son accolyte, absent)


	18. Giving the dig a bone

Salut tout le monde !

Ici la citrouille qui publie ce chapitre (désolé pour le retard, mais Zora me l'a envoyé dimanche soir, et je n'ai pu le corriger qu'en rentrant de cours aujourd'hui...)

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est... Enjoy !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Giving the dog a bone

* * *

.

_J'en ai marre ! Marre, tu m'entends ? Marre, marre, MARRE ! Tempêta Sirius en faisant les cent pas dans la Salle Commune, qui était déserte.

A côté de lui, James tenait sa tête entre ses mains, las sourcils froncés.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez cette fille ? Continua son ami.

_C'tune Serpentard, Siri, répliqua le brun d'une voix lasse. Ca explique tout.

_NON ! Ca n'explique RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! J'ai déjà dragué des Serpentards, bordel, et AUCUNES n'a eu ces réactions ! AUCUNES, tu m'entends ?

_Attend, t'es sortie avec des Serpentards ? S'étrangla Peter.

_C'était un pari, grogna Sirius en fusillant James du regard.

Il y eu un silence, seulement rompu par le bruit que faisait Remus en tournant les pages de son livre.

_Par la petite culotte de Griffondor ! Eclata l'ancien héritier de la famille Black, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'elle arrête de me foutre des vents ?

Et Peter nota avec amusement que désormais, séduire Nathanaëlle Johns n'était plus dû au plan de James.

Sirius avait été blessé dans son orgueil de Don Juan : Il fallait réparer cela, c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! (pour lui).

Et l'orgueil était la raison pour laquelle il était actuellement en train de se torturer les méninges afin de trouver un moyen de séduire _cette fille de pute de Johns ! _

_SIRIUS ! Le réprimanda Remus en grognant –la pleine lune était le lendemain, et il était de plus en plus sauvage.

_Quoi ?

_Ne parle pas de Nathanaëlle comme ça !

_... Depuis quand tu l'appelles Nathanaëlle, toi ?

Un grondement le dissuada de continuer dans cette direction, aussi Sirius se contenta-t-il d'une moue ennuyée.

_N'empêche, continua James d'un ton distrait, Sirius soulève un vrai problème : comment peut-on séduire une fille qui ne répond même pas aux critères féminins basiques ? C'est impossible !

_Ca, fallait y penser AVANT de me lancer ce défi stupide ! Maintenant… plus question de reculer !

_...

Le silence était collectif, tandis que Sirius continuait dans sa tirade enflammée.

_Personne ne dira de Sirius Black qu'il a abandonné ! Non monsieur !

_Ah oui ? Lança le loup-garou, incisif. Dans ce cas, explique-moi comment tu vas t'y prendre, monsieur je-pense-que-les-filles-sont-deux-seins-sur-un-vagin !

Puis, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Remus pâlit et bredouilla :

_Je… je suis désolé Sirius ! Je ne le pensais vraiment pas !

Il se leva prêts à s'excuser encore plus, quand une interjection le fit s'arrêter brusquement :

_Mais oui ! C'est ça !

James s'était levé, un doigt pointé en l'air, une expression victorieuse sur le visage.

_Quoi ? Questionna Sirius.

_Ce qu'il faut faire avec Johns !

_Gné ? (Sirius)

_Hein ? (Peter)

_Grr ! (Remus –qui est à prendre avec des pincettes lorsque c'est la pleine lune).

_Mais oui ! Poursuivit le brun.

Cette fois-ci, le point d'interrogation fut général.

_C'est pourtant tellement simple ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire. A se demander pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant !

Sirius haussa un sourcil :

_Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Son ami poussa un soupir :

_Mais de Johns, enfin, Patmol ! Je sais COMMENT il faut faire !

Très fier de lui, il s'accorda une pause théâtrale, et gonfla le torse avant de continuer :

_Tout le monde sait que Johns n'est pas normale, d'accord ?

Ses amis hochèrent la tête.

_Doooooonc, ce n'est pas une fille normale, d'accord ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

_Or, jusqu'à présent, nous avons tenté ce qui marche sur une fille normale, d'accord ?

Sirius sourit, commençant à comprendre.

_Eh bien maintenant, nous allons la _comprendre_ !

Il y eu un long silence, que vint rompre un long cri de joie perçant… qui se mua en cri de douleur lorsque James lui écrasa le pied :

_Tais-toi !

_... Tu cris comme une fille, constata Peter avec un sourire.

_PUTAIN, James ! Ca fait MAL ! Vociféra l'Animagus en tenant son pied.

_Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai fait ça ? Rétorqua son supposé ami.

_POT- Je vais te tuer, espèce d'immonde petit…

_Sirius ?

_Oui ?

_Ta gueule ! Conclut Remus calmement (mais siiiiiiiiii !)

_Mais…

_Dois-je me répéter, _Black _?

Et Sirius eu le bon sens de se taire. On ne contrariait pas un Mumus plus proche du loup que de l'homme. Question de survie.

_Enfin bref ! Reprit rapidement Peter en tentant courageusement de sauver la situation, et si tu nous expliquais ce que tu veux dire par _comprendre_, James ?

_Oui, très bonne idée Queudver ! Acquiesça frénétiquement le brun en s'éloignant discrètement de Remus.

Les deux amis se sourirent, crispés, et Sirius mes rejoignit rapidement, laissant le lycanthrope faire descendre la vapeur tout seul (question de survie aussi).

_Très bien, donc, comme je le disais plus tôt, il va falloir _comprendre_ Johns pour mieux la mater.

Et le jeune homme commença à expliquer son (nouveau) Plan, sous l'œil de plus en plus joyeux de ses amis. Et quand il eu fini, tous éclatèrent d'un grand rire machiavélique.

Loin de là, à la bibliothèque, Nathanaëlle éternua.

* * *

_Etape 1 : Observer le spécimen. _

_

* * *

_

_Une semaine plus tard…_

_._

Nathanaëlle fronça les sourcils. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, et se remit au travail.

Mais un instant plus tard, la sensation revint, persistante.

Agacée, la jeune fille tourna la tête, mais elle ne put voir qu'une ombre disparaitre au coin d'un couloir. Comme chaque fois depuis _deux heures._ Et c'était passablement ennuyeux, pour ne pas dire _énervant_.

Et il en fallait beaucoup pour énerver Nathanaëlle Johns quand ça ne concernait pas Lily.

Mais il fallait reconnaitre que là, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

Quelqu'un l'espionnait, et elle allait devoir lui faire passer le gout du voyeurisme.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, Nell' ? Demanda Lily.

_Non, rien.

Et la jeune fille se remit au travail, tachant d'oublier la silhouette qui la fixait.

Et dans l'ombre, Sirius sourit en écrivant sur un carnet.

_Ca, c'est fait ! _

Il sourit, et partit en sifflotant.

* * *

_Etape 2 : Compréhension du spécimen. _

_

* * *

_

.

_Bon, montre-nous ça, Siri !

Un sourire victorieux sur le visage, le jeune homme sortit de sa veste un rouleau, qu'il ouvrit avec emphase.

_Mes amis, annonça-t-il fièrement, voici tout ce que votre fidèle serviteur Patmol a pu récolter sur le cas Johns !

Curiaux, James, Peter et même Remus (qui était de meilleur humeur, la pleine lune étant passée) se penchèrent sur le parchemin que le brun venait de dérouler.

Les réactions furent diverses :

_Wouaw ! (Peter)

_Mais comment t'as fait ? (James)

_Est-ce que tout ceci est réellement utile ? (Remus).

Et Sirius sourit en regardant sa liste. Une semaine d'espionnage intense l'avaient conduit à tout connaître des us et coutumes de l'espèce Nathaëllienne. A commencer par le _1)_…

_Ne maîtrise pas encore le Patronus. _

Les quatre compères se regardèrent et sourirent.

Maintenant, les vraies opérations pouvaient débuter !

* * *

_Etape 3 : Approche de la Bête. _

_

* * *

_

Sirius inspira profondément, et mit un sourire léger, fruit de plusieurs heures de travail devant son miroir, sur ses lèvres.

Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait faire face à la Bête. Il pouvait être courageux.

Et surtout, il pouvait y arriver. Il pouvait être _sympa_ avec la Bête. Parce que le but du nouveau Plan de James, c'était ça. Devenir ami avec Nathanaëlle Johns, pour pouvoir doucement l'enlever de Lily, et la faire accepter l'idée d'avoir Sirius Black pour petit-ami.

Puis lui briser le cœur.

Un Plan d'une simplicité enfantine, qui commençait par une simple toute petite phrase.

Il se dirigea vers une salle de cours déserte –enfin, pas totalement. Il savait, grâce à sa semaine d'espionnage, qu'une certaine jeune fille s'y exerçait une heure tous les après-midi.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et respira nerveusement. Puis, il poussa doucement la poignée.

Il s'accouda contre un mur, et haussa un sourcil.

_Une toute petite phrase… _

_T'as un problème avec ce sort, Johns, lança-t-il devant une Nathanaëlle stupéfaite.

_Le Plan pouvait commencer._

* * *

... Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (et son accolyte, absent)


	19. Back in Buisness

Bonjour tout le monde **(saluuuuuuuuuut ! Je vous ai manqué, pas vrai ?)** !

Me voici me voilà, avec machin entre parenthése **(machin ? MACHIN ? Non mais de qui tu parles, là ?)**(je pensais que ça paraissais évident mais j'aurais du me douter que, du fait que ton qi avoisine celui d'une tranche de paté moisie, tu ne trouverais pas cette allusion pourtant peu subtile)**(Severus Rogue, sors de ce corps !)**

Mais passons. Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, au titre pris d'une chanson d'ac/dc, comme toujours ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews **(wai ! berci meaucoup !)**(alors ça, c'était fin. Félicitation)**(N'est-ce pas ^^)**

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Back in Buisness

* * *

_Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël._

* * *

Sirius Black était… étonné.

Surpris aurait été un terme plus exact. Surpris. Désorienté. Confus. Ebahis.

Bref, il était déconcerté.

Plusieurs raisons à cela, mais elles se résumaient toutes en deux mots –ou plutôt en une personne : Nathanaëlle Johns.

Elle le stupéfiait. Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre, et chaque jour qui passait ne faisait que renforcer cette impression de confusion qui envahissait son esprit.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait débuté le Plan. Et si, au début, il avait été révulsé par elle, il apprenait doucement à s'y faire. A s'y faire, pas à l'apprécier. Il n'aimait pas Johns, et c'était parfaitement réciproque. Mais il la supportait, tout comme elle le faisait –mais pas pour les même raisons, cependant.

Lui, il était avec Johns pour le Plan. Elle, pour… son utilité (probablement).

En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle acceptait qu'il l'aide. Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis une semaine : Il l'aidait à mettre son Patronus au point.

Si quelqu'un l'avait su, cela aurait probablement été dans le top dix de toutes les rumeurs les plus farfelues qui couraient dans Poudlard : Sirius Black _aidait_ de son plein gré Nathanaëlle Johns !

Il marcha le long d'un couloir, calme et détendu. Il s'arrêta à la prote d'une salle, et entra –sans frapper.

_Alors Johns, t'as fait des progrès ?

La Serpentard le regarda, imperturbable. Il lui semblait bien loin, le temps où elle le fixait avec haine, furieuse rien qu'à l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un (autre qu'Evans, s'entend)…

_Des progrès ?

__Spero Patronum_.

Une vague brume argentée sortit de la baguette de la brune, et Sirius approuva d'un geste de la tête.

_Okay. Maintenant, ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est bosser le réalisme de ton souvenir.

Il consulta sa montre :

_On a une demi-heure avant le début des cours. Prête ?

Nathanaëlle hocha simplement la tête, et se mit à travailler sous l'œil attentif de Sirius.

De temps en temps, il commentait le travail de la jeune fille, par phrases monosyllabiques et d'un ton calme qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Nathanaëlle Johns faisait ressortir des choses étranges en lui : il se surprenait à être plus posé en sa compagnie, comme… non, pas apaisé. Détaché, tel était le mot.

En un sens, cela lui plaisait.

__Spero Patronum. _

Cette fois, ce fut une sorte de nuage qui prit vaguement une forme ailée qui sortit de la baguette de Nathanaëlle, et Sirius retint un sourire victorieux.

_Bon souvenir, Johns. Garde celui-là et tu maîtriseras ce sort. T'as pu voir l'animal ?

_Non.

_Pas grave, on s'en fout de toute manière. Tu viens à la bibliothèque avec moi ?

Si la réponse était positive, James aurait tout le temps de discuter avec Lily et le Plan avancerait magistralement.

Jusque-là, James n'avait pu s'approcher de la jeune fille que deux ou trois fois, et ses tentatives avaient rapidement été expédiées. Néanmoins, ses efforts (il avait même cessé d'embêter _Servilus_ !) semblaient commencer à payer.

_Non.

Mais Johns surveillait son amie comme du lait sur le feu, et rien n'avait pu la faire décoller plus de deux ou trois minutes d'elle. S'en était désespérant !

_Okay, ben… j'y vais alors. Bye.

Il se détourna et commença à partir, quand une pensée surgit dans son esprit. Il regarda la brune :

_Tu restes à Poudlard, pour Noël ?

Avec surprise, il vit Nathanaëlle se rembrunir légèrement avant de secouer la tête. Sirius cligna des yeux, étonné. Depuis la première année, elle restait à l'école pour toutes les vacances –exceptées celles d'été, évidemment-, alors pourquoi ce soudain changement ?

_Bah, elle veut probablement revoir sa famille_, songea-t-il en haussant les épaules. _Normal. _

Il sortit de la salle.

Nathanaëlle le regarda, avant de détourner la tête et de fixer sa baguette.

__Spero Patronum. _

L'image de Lily lui vint en tête. Lily telle qu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois. Une Lily de onze ans souriante présentant des similitudes parfaites avec les chutes du Niagara au vu de son débit de parole. _Sa_ Lily.

Une vague forme vint se planter devant elle. Un lointain chant se fit entendre, mais il n'était guère plus élevé qu'un murmure. Deux secondes plus tard, tout avait disparut. Une fois de plus, le sort était raté. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi ce sort entre tous devait-il lui résister ?

La brune ferma un instant les yeux. _Pourquoi ? _

Elle sortit. Une fois encore, la question restait sans réponse.

_Sans réponse… vraiment ? _

Nathanaëlle secoua la tête et avança dans le couloir. Elle devait aller rejoindre Lily pour leur cours de Runes.

* * *

_Deux jours avant les vacances de Noël._

_

* * *

_

_Tu ne restes pas pour Noël ? Interrogea Lily.

_Non.

_C'est trop dommage ! Avec qui je vais travailler mes Runes, moi ?

_Si tu veux, je peux te montrer les conjonctions relatives constantes maintenant.

_Nell', je blaguais !

_...

_Mais c'est cool que t'ailles voir ta famille ! Je suis sur qu'ils te manquent et que tu leur manque… en tout cas, je suis sûre que tu vas passer de super vacances !

_Oui.

_Pourquoi tu pars, déjà ?

_Clives veut que je rattrape les deux mois que j'ai passé chez toi. _

_Ma famille, mon entourage, tout ça quoi.

_Oh. Je vois. Bon, on les travaille, ces enchantements ?

* * *

_Jour du départ. _

_

* * *

_

Lily regarda le train partir en faisant de grands signes de main à Nathanaëlle :

_Au revoir Nell !

A une fenêtre, son amie lui rendit quelques gestes hésitants, comme incertaine du protocole à tenir. C'était tellement… _nathanaëllien_ de s'interroger sur une conduite qui correspondait plutôt que de se laisser emporter par l'instant.

Bon, d'accord, la formulation était peut-être un peu trop poétique. Mais elle n'y était pour rien si son génie artistique la saisissait un peu trop souvent, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille regarda le train s'éloigner de plus en plus et, une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'une ombre, se retourna.

Elle sortit de sa poche une dizaine de papiers froissés, couverts d'étranges écritures runiques, et un sourire machiavélique très peu griffondoresque vint orner son visage.

Parce que ces papiers n'étaient pas des devoirs de Runes ordinaires.

C'étaient les travaux de Nathanaëlle. Et des travaux qui n'avaient rien de scolaire, au vu des titres des dossiers. _Treizième conjonction utilisée dans les métamorphose : création définitive de magie végétale appliquée sur du sureau. _Et même si Lily –qui considérait les Runes comme quelque chose de peu intéressant- n'y comprenait rien, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

_Professeur Burres ! Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers celui qui enseignait les Runes.

_Ah, Miss Evans ! Avez-vous ce que vous m'avez promis ?

La Griffondor fit un ravissant sourire à son professeur :

_Bien sur ! Voici les travaux de Nathanaëlle… vous allez les examiner ?

_Eh bien, si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai, je pense que cela ne suffira pas. Je connais beaucoup de chercheurs qui seraient ravis, après avoir vu ceci, de prendre Miss Johns sous leur aile et de la mener jusqu'à l'élite scientifique.

Il feuilleta distraitement les papiers, avant de s'exclamer :

_Votre amie est un génie, Miss Evans !

Lily sourit à nouveau :

_Evidemment. C'est Nathanaëlle, après tout.

Elle s'éloigna en direction des calèches, très contente d'elle-même. Ainsi, Nell n'envisageait pas d'avenir ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle avait prit les choses en main !

Dumbledore, assis dans une calèche à l'écart des autres, regarda Lily partir dans un des convois, et sourit à son tour.

Merlin, qu'il adorait cette gamine.

* * *

_Nathanaëlle posa sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture de Clives. _

_Elle s'installa sur le siège de devant, tandis que le dealeur démarrait le moteur. La voiture avança avec un grondement sourd, et ils partirent. _

_Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient à Ending. _

_Clives s'arrêta sans se soucier de manœuvrer –de toute manière, qui irait lui demander des comptes ?- et descendit de la voiture. _

_Nathanaëlle le suivit, mais laissa sa valise dans le coffre. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin. _

_L'homme devant elle s'arrêta brusquement, et lui indiqua une pièce sombre encombrée de papier. Sa prochaine occupation pour les prochains jours. _

__Impôts, déclarations et tout le fatras. Tout y est, alors vas-y. _

_Elle s'installa. Il ferma la porte. _

_Nathanaëlle saisit un stylo, prit le premier papier, et commença à la remplir en tentant d'ignorer le froid pressentiment qui la rongeait. _

_Elle plongea son esprit dans les chiffres inscrits, et tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser au moment où elle devrait quitter ce petit bureau puant pour aller dormir. Et surtout, au moment où elle devrait _lui_ faire face. _

_Ses prunelles grises se rétrécirent, et elle serra les dents. _

_Lorsqu'elle aurait dix-sept ans, elle le tuerait. Elle le tuerait, et elle danserait sur son cadavre. Lorsqu'elle aurait dix-sept ans… _

_Un rictus fleurit sur ses lèvres, et elle commença à écrire. _

_

* * *

_

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus... **(question stupide : c'est moi qui ai écrit, évidemment que ça leur a plus !)**(modeste, aimable, intelligente... tu es bonne à marier, Zora, bravo)

**(tu crois ?)**

(oui.)

**(Super)**

(...)(pourquoi ?)

**(Dragoooooooo ? Dragoooo, t'es oùùùù ? Ta future femme t'atteeeeeend ! Dragoooo...)**

(...)

(J'aurais du m'en douter- ZORA ! REVIENS ICI ! IL FAUT QUE T'ECRIVE LA SUITE !)(en plus, jkr va nous poursuivre si tu violes Malfoy)

... Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle et son accolyte **(Drago, mon amûûûûûr !)**


	20. Overdose

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici ce nouveau chapitre, au titre tiré d'une chanson d'ac/dc, qui... n'a pas été écrit par Zora !

**(eeeeeh oui... je ne suis pas l'auteure, cette fois...)**

**Pourquoi ? La raison est trés simple : **(pourquoi c'est toi qui fais la présentation ?)**(Pumkin ?)**(Oui ?)**(La ferme)**

**Bref. Comme je le disais, la raison est relativement simple : j'ai réecrit ce chapitre pas moins de six fois, et chaque fois je le trouvais complétement naze. Et là, voyant mon trouble, ma Pumkin-chérie m'a écrit quelques pages pour me donner des idées. Et c'était tellement bien que je n'ai pas eu le coeur d'écrire autre chose. **(dis surtout que t'avais la flemme)**(Pumkin ?)**(oui, je sais, je la ferme.)**(merci)**

**Et voilà donc la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre... vous m'en voulez ? **(qui pourrait ne pas en vouloir à une flemmarde telle que toi qui refile ses chapitres à la poire que je suis ?)**(Citrouille, Pumkin. Citrouille, pas poire)**

... Certes.

Voilà... merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^ **(bien dit !)**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Overdose

* * *

.

La tête de Nathanaëlle alla heurter une commode. Son arcade sourcilière gauche s'ouvrit, et du sang commença à couler jusqu'à sa bouche.

Elle ne pensait à rien.

Le pied de _l'autre_ s'enfonça dans son estomac, et elle se cambra.

Elle ne pensait à rien.

_Alors, salope ? Tu fais moins la fière maintenant, espèce de sale monstre !_

Des poings s'abattirent sur sa pommette droite, déjà bien entamée, tandis que son nez frappait le sol avec un craquement sourd. Cassé.

Elle ne pensait à rien.

Tout son corps n'était qu'un amas de douleur, et un cri sourd s'échappait en continu de ses lèvres. _L'autre_ lui tira les cheveux et ramena sa tête jusqu'à lui.

Son haleine fétide et avinée vint envahir ses narines ensanglantée lorsqu'_il_ lui parla dans le creux de l'oreille.

_Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'échapper ?_ _Tu croyais pouvoir échapper à moi ? Tu croyais pouvoir échapper à CA ?_

Un coup accompagnait chacune de ses phrases. Joues, menton, cou, poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il s'attaquait à son visage depuis longtemps.

Elle ne pensait à rien.

_Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir quitter Ending ? _

Ventre.

_Reviens sur terre, crevure ! T'appartiens à Ending. Tu m'appartiens ! _

Bas-ventre.

_Tu es à moi, sale petite merde. Et t'y changeras jamais rien. T'es à moi, tu m'entends ? A MOI ! _

Cuisses.

_Parce que même si tu t'crois meilleure que tout l'monde, t'resteras t'jours qu'une sale p'tite merde d'Ending ! _

Genoux.

_T'as l'air d'l'avoir oublié, ça. Dois-je te l'rappeler ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu vaux pas mieux qu'nous tous, pétasse ! _

Tête. A nouveau.

_J'dois t'rappeler c'que j'tai fait la dernière fois ? _

La dernière fois. Ces trois petits mots la ramenèrent à la surface, et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, prise d'une peur incontrôlable. La dernière fois…

_Je vois que tu t'en rappelles. Alors petite pute, ça faisait mal, quand j'tai brisé la jambe ? T'as eu peur ? _

Les yeux de Nathanaëlle battirent démesurément. Le hachoir. Elle devait trouver le hachoir. Celui qu'elle avait volé des années auparavant. Le hachoir.

Elle voulut ramper en direction de sa chambre, pour prendre l'arme.

_T'pourras jamais t'échapper ! _

Deux mains agrippèrent ses cheveux et la ramenèrent en arrière. Puis, un pied la poussa à travers l'appartement.

_Tu vas crever, toi et tes putains d'yeux ! Tu vas crever une bonne fois pour toute ! _

Les escaliers. Huit étages. Cent soixante-dix huit marches. Un pied sur son flanc. Une poussée. La descente. La douleur. Pire, la peur.

Nathanaëlle Johns hurla. Elle hurla de terreur, parce que rien d'autre n'occupait son esprit à ce moment. Même ses deux-cent cinquante points de qi étaient inopérants. Tout son cerveau était occupé à traiter une seule donnée : la peur.

Elle rebondissait chaque fois que son corps touchait le sol. Et chaque rebond était accompagné de nouvelles douleurs et de nouveaux cris.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui sembla infini, la douleur reflua. Sa vision se brouilla alors qu'elle cessait de rebondir, et restait étendue de travers sur les marches. Sous elle, une flaque de sang s'étendit lentement.

Ses yeux papillotèrent, alors que les ténèbres venaient l'emporter. Sa conscience se mit à dériver vers l'obscurité, et elle expira longuement. _Elle n'allait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas sans avoir tué _l'autre.

Avant de basculer dans un sommeil comateux, sa dernière vision fut celle de deux yeux verts.

* * *

.

Lily lisait tranquillement à Poudlard, confortablement assise sur un des fauteuils de sa salle commune. Son livre –celui que Nathanaëlle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire- tomba brusquement sur le sol alors qu'elle se levait, étrangement paniquée.

Remus, assis à côté d'elle, vint la voir :

_Lily ? Tout va bien ?

La Griffondor se tourna vers lui, pâle comme la mort, et balbutia :

_Non… oui… je ne sais pas, Remus. Je… je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et elle joignit ses mains en tremblant :

_Je pense qu'il est arrivé quelque chose… quelque chose de très mauvais…

Inquiet, le loup-garou la regarda longtemps, avant qu'elle ne lui sourie, visiblement rassérénée, et retourne à son fauteuil en récupérant son livre au passage.

_Ce n'est probablement que mon esprit qui divague, fit-elle avec un geste négligent de la main. De toute manière, tout le monde sait que ce genre de truc ne rime à rien, pas vrai ? C'est comme la divination… un machin nébuleux de drogué !

Remus souleva un sourcil en entendant l'appellation. _Un machin nébuleux de drogué_, voilà qui était plutôt original, comme nom. Il faudrait qu'il pense à en informer Peter, Sirius et James –eux qui détestait la divination, voilà un surnom qui ne manquerait pas de les faire rire.

Il regarda Lily se remettre à lire, l'air tout à fait normal, si on exceptait son teint blanc crayeux.

_Un pressentiment, hein ? _

L'adolescent alla à son tour se rassoir dans son fauteuil, et reprit la rédaction de sa lettre.

De son côté, Lily fronçait les sourcils. Son impression que quelque chose, quelque part, n'allait pas bien ne s'estompait pas. Mais c'était ridicule de croire en ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui. Vraiment ridicule. _

Elle reprit sa lecture, bien décidée à ne plus écouter sa stupide intuition.

_Mais quand même… _

Lily posa son livre et se leva. Elle devait envoyer une lettre à Nathanaëlle.

* * *

_._

_Elle délirait. _

_C'était une hallucination. Probablement due à toutes ses blessures. Et c'était également ce qui faisait qu'elle pouvait réfléchir calmement. Elle délirait. _

_Lily lui sourit, et lui tendit une tasse de thé. _

_Nathanaëlle détestait le thé, mais elle prit la tasse. _

_Son corps était probablement toujours dans l'escalier, à l'heure qu'il était. Elle était évanouie, ou peut-être dans le coma. _

__Boit ! Lui intima Lily. _

_Nathanaëlle but. Le thé avait le gout du chocolat. _

__C'est bon ? _

_Elle acquiesça. _

_Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Qu'elle sorte de ce délire un peu trop réaliste. Il fallait se réveiller. _

__Tu viens jouer ? _

_A présent, c'était une Lily de onze ans qui lui faisait face, et lui tendait la main avec un grand sourire. En se regardant, Nathanaëlle s'aperçut qu'elle aussi avait onze ans. _

__Viens ! _

_Elle devait se réveiller. Lily –la vraie- l'attendait. Et elle devait rester en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tué _l'autre_. _

__Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir jouer ? _

_Les yeux verts de la Lily du délire scintillaient, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers elle, une moue faussement boudeuse. _

__Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Tu es fâchée ? _

_Elle devait partir. Se réveiller. _

_Devant elle, l'enfant de onze s'allongea, grandit et une Lily de vingt ans hautement désirable lui sourit. _

__Pourquoi partir, Nathanaëlle ? Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, tu sais ? _

_Elle devait partir. Cette Lily-là n'était pas réelle. Elle devait se réveiller. _

__Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? _

_Nathanaëlle –elle avait à présent le même âge que la Lily adulte- fit non de la tête. _

__Mais pourquoi ? Tu nous aime, non ? _

_Une autre Lily –l'enfant de onze ans- venait d'apparaître à côté de la Lily de vingt ans. Toutes les deux regardèrent Nathanaëlle, et son double miniature –qui venait également d'apparaître. _

_Ca, pour une hallucination, c'était une hallucination. _

__Reste avec nous ! Réclamèrent les deux Lily. _

_L'enfant et l'adulte la fixèrent en lui souriant, et Nathanaëlle fut tentée. Il y avait Lily. _

_Une petite douleur dans les côtes la fit sursauter, et elle croisa le regard de son double miniature. La petite Nathanaëlle planta ses yeux gris dans les siens, le visage impassible. Elle –la vraie Nathanaëlle- se baissa, et l'enfant lui souffla à l'oreille : _

__Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu partes, d'accord ? _

_Nathanaëlle cligna des yeux, et devant elle se tint Lily. Pas l'enfant, ni l'adulte, dont les visages se déformaient sous la rage, mais sa Lily de seize ans, avec son sourire doux et ses cheveux roux. _

__Tu dois te réveiller, Nell… il faut que tu te réveilles !_

_Puis, elle l'enlaça. Derrière elle, les deux illusions avaient le visage et le corps de _l'autre_, et ils courraient vers elles. _

__Je suis désolée, souffla Lily. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le mérites… je suis tellement désolée… _

_Une larme coula sur son visage, alors qu'elle relevait la tête, et qu'elle plantait son regard vert dans celui de Nathanaëlle. Lily lui embrassa le front. _

_Les deux copies de _l'autre_ se jetèrent sur elle. _

__Réveille-toi…_

_Autour de Nathanaëlle, le monde se mit à vaciller. Les deux _autres_ poussèrent un cri de rage et disparurent, tandis que Lily lui souriait. _

_Tout devint blanc. _

_

* * *

_

.

**Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus** (je peux savoir pourquoi tu piques MA phrase ?)

**D'habitude, c'est moi l'auteure et c'est toi qui fais la présentation. Donc là, on fais le contraire ! **

(...)

**Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! **

**A la prochaine ! **

**Signé : La f**-CREEEEEEEEVE ! Tu ne prendras pas MON titre !

Donc...

Signé : La folle et son accolyte **(pff... pas juste)**


	21. Stand up

Bonjour !

Voici ce nouveau chapitre... pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est bonne lecture !

(c'est Zora qui l'as écrit, mais elle n'est pas là : cette feignasse est encore en vacances !)

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Stand up

* * *

.

Dans la Grande Salle, Lily sautillait d'impatience. Elle avait hâte que Nathanaëlle revienne, et qu'elle puisse lui montrer tout ce que ses travaux avaient accomplis, et surtout l'intérêt qu'ils avaient suscités.

Le professeur Burres lui avait dit que tous les collègues à qui il avait envoyé les travaux de la brune avaient été impressionnés, et souhaitaient rencontrer l'auteur au plus vite.

La Griffondor sourit, très fière d'elle-même.

Elle avait _tellement_ hâte de voir la tête que ferait son amie en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait… ça risquait d'être jouissif…

Remus, à quelques pas d'elle, souriait également, tout en se promettant d'envoyer des fleurs à Lily pour son anniversaire. Cette fille était extraordinaire.

De loin, il vit Sirius, James et Peter arriver en lui faisant de grands signes. Ils lui sautèrent dessus avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire un seul mot, et se mirent à lui parler en même temps.

_Hey, du calme ! Fit-il en levant les mains, un seul à la fois, les mecs ! Je ne comprends rien, moi !

Pendant ce temps, Lily avisait une forme noire qui avançait en claudiquant, et courait vers elle :

_Neeeeeeeeelliiiiiie ! Comment tu vas ? Et ta famille ? Noël ? C'était bien ?

Elle ouvrit les bras, sourit encore plus, et se mit en face de son amie :

_Alors, Nell, tu…

Elle pâlit et recula :

_Merlin, Nell, mais qu… qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Nathanaëlle leva la tête, et tous ceux qui la regardaient frémirent de dégout.

Sa pommette droite était violette, et la peau était craquelée par endroit. Son œil droit était fermé par la bosse, tandis que le gauche était légèrement bleuâtre sur les bords, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing.

Son nez avait manifestement était fracturé et remit en place brutalement, et il était légèrement de travers. Son arcade sourcilière gauche était couverte de croute, et quelques points de suture avaient été pratiqués. Sa lèvre inférieure portait des marques de dents, et son menton était d'un jaune sale.

_Horrible, murmura une fille avec une moue dégoutée.

_J-Johns ? Balbutia Sirius en s'approchant.

Il fut salué par un mouvement de tête.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_Accident de voiture.

La voix de Nathanaëlle était rauque, presque gutturale, et vacillait par endroit, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient été endommagées.

_Oh… je vois… euh… ça va ?

La Serpentard se détourna sans répondre, et partit avec Lily, qui la couvait des yeux, inquiète.

Et à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore abordait le même air.

Quelque chose était arrivé à Nathanaëlle Johns durant ses vacances, et ça l'avait totalement changée. En fait, il avait l'impression d'avoir devant les yeux la gamine de onze qui avait fait son entrée à Poudlard.

Sauf que la haine qui brillait dans son unique œil gris n'avait jamais été aussi brulante qu'en ce moment.

Et le directeur frémit en se remémorant le dernier qui avait abordé le même air, et de ce qu'il était devenu. Lord Voldemort. Nathanaëlle Johns.

_Merlin, faites que Lily garde cette jeune fille sur le bon chemin. Je ne supporterais pas de voir un autre enfant sacrifié sur l'autel de la rage._

Et le vieil homme posa sa tête entre les mains.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vieux.

_A la table des Serpentards, un adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'état de Nathanaëlle. Severus Rogue savait pertinemment ce qui lui était arrivé. _

_Ses parents faisaient pareil. _

_Il soupira doucement, et se dit qu'il devait prévenir Mme Pomfresh. Il n'aimait pas Johns, mais il aimait encore moins les Moldus qui battaient leurs enfants. Et c'était pour cela qu'il devait faire quelque chose. _

_Et puis, s'il l'aidait, peut-être que Lily voudrait bien lui reparler… _

_

* * *

_

.

Nathanaëlle boita jusqu'à son cours de Rune, accompagnée par Lily.

_Tu es sure que ça va ? S'inquiétait celle-ci.

_Oui.

_Mais ça a l'air grave ! Tu es allée à l'hôpital, au moins, pas vrai ?

_Oui.

Encore une fois, c'était un mensonge. Nathanaëlle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un hôpital, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Elle cligna des yeux, et se remémora son réveil, et celui qui l'avait soigné.

* * *

_._

_Elle flottait. _

_Elle savait très bien que c'était impossible, mais elle flottait. _

_Une petite tape sur la joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux –qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés. Autour d'elle, tout était noir. _

_Il y eu une autre tape, et elle cligna des yeux. Le noir se dissipa, pour laisser place au décor sombre d'un appartement crasseux. Au-dessus d'elle, Clives, qui s'apprêtait à la taper à nouveau, se releva en constatant qu'elle était réveillée. _

__T'as dormi trois jours, dit-il simplement. _

_Nathanaëlle tenta de se relever, mais échoua lamentablement. _

__Eh bien, Natha-chérie, on dirait que tu as quelques problèmes, pas vrai ? _

__Dégage, Charlie, riposta-t-elle. _

_Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure, et sa gorge la brulait déjà. _

__Tu n'es pas gentille ! C'est pourtant lui qui t'as soignée ! _

_Rita. Est-ce que tout Ending était venu pour l'achever ? _

__Eeeeh oui Natha-chou ! C'est moi qui t'ai empêché de crever –ce qui n'aurait pas été une grande perte, mais Clives ici présent me l'a demandé, alors… _

_Nathanaëlle grogna. Elle remarqua que sa canne était juste à côté d'elle, et l'attrapa en se retenant de grimacer sous la douleur. _

__Par contre, ta jambe gauche est encore plus mal foutue qu'avant, fit gaiement Rita en souriant largement. C'est incroyablement moche, mais bon, ça ne devrait pas trop dépareiller sur quelqu'un comme toi. _

__Va bouffer ta came Rita, riposta Nathanaëlle. _

__Et ta mère est morte. Il s'est vengé sur elle quand il a vu que son punching-ball préféré –toi- n'étais plus là. _

_L'adolescente cligna lentement des yeux, et assimila la nouvelle sans difficulté. Sa génitrice avait crevée parce que –une fois de plus-, elle n'avait pas eu suffisamment de plomb dans la cervelle pour savoir quand ne pas rentrer pour éviter les coups. _

_Tant pis pour elle. _

__Tu vas partir dans deux jours, fit Clives. Tu reviendras l'été prochain. _

_Nathanaëlle acquiesça, et tenta à nouveau de se lever. A l'aide de sa canne, elle y réussit, et se tint péniblement debout. Clives et deux autres étaient partis. _

_Alors elle claudiqua jusqu'à la fenêtre. De là, elle put apercevoir un vague reflet d'elle. _

_Son visage était défiguré. Elle s'en foutait. _

_Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et s'étonna durant une seconde que ses muscles soient aussi fonctionnels. Sa magie avait probablement soigné le plus grave, comme elle l'avait fait chaque fois. _

_Nathanaëlle regarda Ending. Un vent vint charrier des odeurs de déchets. La façade grise de l'immeuble était entrecoupée de tags obscènes, et des filles attendaient le client dans la cour. Ending. La fin. _

_Dans ses yeux gris, un brasier glacial venait de s'allumer. _

_Oh oui. Bientôt, tout cela prendrait fin… _

* * *

.

_Nell ? Youhou ! Nellie !

Nathanaëlle sortit de ses souvenirs et revint à l'instant présent. Lily lui sourit :

_Au fait, je dois te dire un truc…

_Mesdemoiselles ! Fit le professeur Burres. Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer maintenant, non ? Et vous, Miss Johns, j'aimerais vous voir à la fin de l'heure !

Docilement, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle de classe, et s'installèrent.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Nathanaëlle claudiquait, seule, vers une salle de classe vide. Elle entra, et sortit sa baguette.

Ce que lui avait dit Burres avait été incroyablement ennuyeux. Il lui avait parlé durant une demi-heure de ses travaux en Runes, et lui avait nommé nombre de spécialistes qui les avaient lus.

Il lui avait parlé d'avenir. Nathanaëlle n'avait rien répondu.

Il lui avait parlé de ses travaux. Elle se demandait encore ce qui lui avait prit de laisser trainer ces feuilles –de simples recherches faites durant son temps libre- dans la bibliothèque. Et elle se demandait aussi ce qui avait bien pu pousser Lily à donner ces mêmes feuilles au professeur.

Au final, l'entrevue –ou plutôt le monologue de Burres- n'avait rien donné. Elle était partie sans un mot, et s'était rendue directement dans cette salle de classe vide.

Lily avait son cours d'Etude des Moldus. Elle avait donc une heure devant elle.

Nathanaëlle regarda sa baguette.

Elle tendit le bras, et se concentra.

Elle imagina Lily. Lily, ses yeux verts, son sourire. Lily qui la prenait dans ses bras. Lily qui lui faisait de grands signes. _L'autre qui la jetait dans l'escalier. _

Lily lisant, puis relevant la tête pour la saluer. _La pommette brisée. _

Lily, toujours joyeuse. Lily qui chantait 'joyeux anniversaire' –très faux, d'ailleurs-. _La peur._

Lily. _L'autre. _

__Spero Patronum. _

Rien ne sortit de sa baguette.

__Spero Patronum. _

La vague forme ailée, le chant lointain, la brume argentée, tous ses progrès avaient disparus. Anéantis.

Nathanaëlle fixa sa baguette, et repensa à tous ces mois de travail qui avaient été réduits à néant en un instant. Tous ces efforts pour rien.

Elle la rangea et partit dans un regard en arrière. Elle ferma la porte, et ne prêta pas attention à Sirius, qui arrivait et qui la regardait, surpris.

_Plus de Patronus._

Ca n'avait plus aucune importance à présent.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	22. High Voltage

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre fraîchement écrit par Zora ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 22 : High Voltage

* * *

.

_Lily._

_._

Après la rentrée des vacances de Noël, la vie avait suivie son cours, comme d'habitude. James faisait l'idiot, Lily travaillait, _y tutti quanti_.

La seule chose qui avait changée, c'était Nathanaëlle.

Enfin, elle n'avait pas changée au sens propre du terme. En fait, Lily pensait plutôt qu'elle avait… régressée, ou quelque chose comme ça. Parce que parfois, elle avait l'impression de revoir la fillette de onze ans qui la regardait avec un ennui haineux. Etrange.

Et même quand elle n'avait pas ces réactions qui auraient dues appartenir à un passé révolu, Lily sentait que son amie n'était plus la même. Elle était plus dure, comme si tous ses efforts pour s'humaniser avaient disparut.

Avaient été anéantis aurait été un terme plus exacte mais ça, la jeune fille ne le savait pas.

Ce fut donc des questions plein la tête qu'elle aborda les semaines qui suivirent. Elle ne chercha pas à interroger Nathanaëlle –l'expérience lui avait apprit que ça ne servait à rien-, et elle se contenta d'être là et de lui sourire.

Une autre chose qui l'étonnait, c'était James.

Lui, il n'avait pas tellement changé. Enfin si. Enfin non.

Il jouait toujours avec ses cheveux, il traitait toujours Severus Rogue comme un moins-que-rien, mais…

Il l'ignorait. Voilà, c'était dit.

James Potter ignorait Lily Evans. Et ça la rendait _folle_, vraiment.

Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Nathanaëlle, mais voir que celui qui la collait depuis des années s'était mis à l'ignorer depuis deux semaines l'exaspérait autant que cela l'inquiétait.

_Et s'il ne m'aimait plus ? Il est tombé amoureux d'une autre, pas vrai ? J'aurais du m'en douter… _

Parce qu'il fallait avouer que même si Lily détestait Potter, le voir prêt à tout pour elle avait quelque chose de flatteur, et qu'elle s'y était habituée.

Sauf que maintenant, il avait arrêté. Et l'adolescente s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il lui manquait.

Lily soupira, et se reconcentra sur son devoir de Potion.

_« Vous décrirez l'utilité des langues de bison dans la fabrication des poisons du dix-huitième siècle en vous centrant sur un cas historique explicite et détaillé. »_

Youpi.

La Griffondor jeta un coup d'œil à Nathanaëlle, qui écrivait rapidement, de son écriture raide et penchée, quasiment illisible. Mais au moins, elle avait déjà remplie deux feuilles.

_Bon, alors allons-y… _

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent l'heure suivante à écrire sans répit, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour chercher ou vérifier une information dans un livre, ou encore –pour Lily- s'étirer en baillant.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans la bibliothèque.

_Tient, salut Evans ! Salut Johns ! Ca va ?

_Dégage, Potter, rétorqua Nathanaëlle en fusillant l'arrivant des yeux.

_Hey, relax Johns ! Je ne suis pas venu pour chercher la bagarre, d'accord ?

_Que se passe-t-il, Potter ? Interrogea Lily

Le Griffondor la regarda avec une pointe de surprise, visiblement étonné qu'elle lui parle sans animosité.

Et l'adolescente se gifla intérieurement. _Allez Lily, reprends-toi, bon sang ! C'est James Potter, juste James Potter qui s'est mit à te reparler ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage ! _

_Euh… non rien, en fait je passais par là et je vous ait vu alors j'ai été dire bonjour ! Allez tchao les filles, on se revoit pour le cours de Sortilèges !

Après un dernier signe de main, il partit, sourire aux lèvres.

Nathanaëlle grogna, et observa Lily. Celle-ci réprima le début de soulagement qui était venu l'étreindre, et sourit à son amie.

Puis, elle continua son devoir de potion, bizarrement contente. _Potter lui parlait de nouveau. _

* * *

_._

_James._

_._

De son côté, le Griffondor brun sortit calmement de la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea calmement à travers les couloirs. Passa calmement le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Entra calmement dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Alla calmement dans son dortoir.

_SIRIUUUUUUUUS ! CA A MARCHEEEEEE ! T'ES UN GENIE MEC, JE T'AIME !

Il saisit son meilleur ami à bras le corps et l'entraîna dans une gigue effrénée.

_ELLE M'A PAS BAFFEEEEEEEEE ! C'EST TROP GENIAL ! JE T'AIME, JE T'ADORE, JE FERAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI POUR TOI ! PAR LE SLIP DE MERLIN, CA A MARCHEEEEEEE !

Sirius, légèrement étourdi, mis un temps à comprendre ce dont James voulait lui parler (temps qu'il mit d'ailleurs à profit pour se détacher de l'emprise de la sangsue que ledit ami était devenu).

_SIRIUSIRIUSIRIUSIRIUS NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?

_Je me rend surtout compte que tu as fumé quelque chose qui n'était pas fait pour l'être, James mon chou.

La réplique eu l'air de refroidir considérablement son ami, qui grogna :

_Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je suis sérieux Sirius !

_Mais moi aussi. On ne fume pas le tapis de la salle de bain, James. C'est mauvais pour la santé.

_Mais arrête-eu !

Sirius se contenta de ricaner avant de s'assoir sur le lit de Remus (à son cours de Divination –bien malgré lui), tandis que son interlocuteur squattait celui de Peter (idem).

_Je disais donc, reprit James en inspirant profondément, que ton plan a marché, Patmol !

Silence de la part dudit Patmol.

_Ah bon ?

_OUIIIIIIII ! Ca a marché ! J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, et Evans m'a quasiment sauté dans les bras !

_Ah bon ?

_Deux semaines de silence, et elle est à moi !

_Ah bon ?

_A MOI ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

_Ah bon ?

Lorsque Remus et Peter rentrèrent dans le dortoir, quelques minutes plus tard, ils tombèrent sur un curieux spectacle : James, manifestement en mode mégalomane, riait d'un air conquérant tendit que Sirius, en état de choc, balbutiait des 'ah bon ?' éberlués.

_A mon avis, fit doctement Peter après avoir ausculté ce dernier, un des ses plans a du réussir. Quand on n'a pas l'habitude, ça fait drôle.

Remus opina gravement, et indiqua James :

_Et lui ?

Le Griffondor haussa les épaules :

_J'aurais tendance à prédire un arrêt du cerveau dû à un événement intense… tu as bien dit que ça faisait deux semaine qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Evans ?

_Oh, je vois.

Peter inclina solennellement la tête :

_Paix à leurs âmes.

Ils se regardèrent. Et explosèrent de rire.

* * *

_._

_Flitwick. _

_._

_Je vous assure, Albus, que quelque chose ne va pas avec Miss Johns !

Le directeur soupira, et reprit un bonbon au citron. Evidemment que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Nathanaëlle Johns.

_Depuis qu'elle est rentrée des vacances, elle est… différente. Et ce visage Albus, _son_ visage ! Croyez-vous vraiment à son excuse ? Comment un accident de toiture –ou quoi que se soit d'autre- aurait-il pu faire cela ?

Dumbledore opina en fermant les yeux. Parfois, il se sentait si vieux…

_Et ne me faites pas le coup de 'je-suis-un-vieil-homme-fatigué-qui-porte-le-poid-du-monde-sur-ses-épaules-pauvre-de-moi' ! Ou alors, partez à la retraite !

Oups. Découvert.

_Ecoutez, Filius, mon ami vous devez savoir que…

_Et je ne veux pas le coup du grand manitou qui parle à un de ses disciples ! Et d'abord, je vous rappelle que j'ai trois ans de plus que vous, alors ça ne marche pas avec moi !

Re-oups. Il avait oublié que les gobelins (furent-ils à moitié sorciers) vivaient plus longtemps que les humains.

_Alors maintenant, écoutez-moi ! Je sais que vous voulez laisser à vos élèves le plus de libre-arbitre possible, mais il faut voir les choses en face : eux aussi ont besoin d'être dirigé dans ce genre de cas ! Regardez ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois !

Le directeur soupira à nouveau. Oui, Flitwick avait raison… il fallait faire quelque chose.

Nathanaëlle Johns ne devait pas devenir un second Voldemort, ou même être tentée par les Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas perdre un de ses élèves. Pas encore.

_Très bien acquiesça-t-il. Il faut surveiller Nathanaëlle Johns. Si nous pouvons l'aider, il faudra le faire en priorité. Mais je pense que Lily Evans s'en occupe déjà très bien. Tiens, à propos, où en sont les paris ?

_Ce n'est pas drôle, Albus !

Un petit silence.

_Les côtes se montent à douze contre trois que Monsieur Potter sera avec Lily. Autant dire que selon nous, malheureusement, Miss Johns n'a presque aucune chance –à moins de changer radicalement de comportement.

_Je vois…

Le professeur de Sortilège continua :

_Et pour ses blessures, Albus ?

Le directeur fronça les sourcils :

_Nous n'avons aucune preuve tangible qu'elle ait été victime d'une agression –ou de maltraitance.

_Mais c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche pourtant !

_A moins qu'elle ne se rende à l'infirmerie d'elle-même, nous ne pouvons rien faire, Filius, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

_Mais…

_Nous ne pouvons rien faire, coupa le vieil homme.

Le professeur de Sortilège soupira.

_Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. _

* * *

_._

_Rogue._

_._

Severus Rogue termina sa lettre par des salutations formelles et respectueuses. Il inscrivit l'adresse de Lucius Malfoy sur l'enveloppe, et monta à la volière.

En regardant le hibou partir, il songea au futur qui l'attendait lorsque Malfoy –et donc par extension le Lord Noir- ouvrirait cette lettre et lirait ce qu'il avait écrit.

La marque.

Le Serpentard retint un sourire, conscient de ce qu'il allait devenir. Un être respecté, criant et puissant, au service d'un Mage immortel et plein de pouvoir.

Un Mangemort.

Il se détourna, et redescendit les escaliers en tachant de lutter contre la pensée qui lui rongeait l'âme.

_Lily le haïrait pour toujours, maintenant. _

___________

* * *

_

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	23. Hell or High Water

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Zora... je dois vous avouer qu'il m'a un peu secouée (vous verrez pourquoi à la fin)... mais honnêtement, il est génial.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 23 : Hell or High Water

.

* * *

.

Nathanaëlle posa lentement le livre qu'elle tenait, et saisit un stylo.

Sur un parchemin, elle commença à tracer un pentacle classique –un cercle, et une étoile à cinq branches en son centre-. Elle le contempla quelques instants, et traça un nouveau cercle à l'extérieur du premier.

Dans l'aire entre les deux tracés, elle inscrivit plusieurs runes, et se mit à inscrire le nom des bois à utiliser.

Elle s'abima dans sa réalisation, ne s'arrêtant que pour prendre un autre livre, ou effectuer des calculs complexes. Elle travailla sans s'arrêter durant une heure et demie, et quand elle eu finie, une demi-douzaine de parchemins étaient couverts par son écriture.

La jeune fille les regarda, puis, elle ramassa ses travaux et les rangea dans une chemise cartonnée, déjà bien remplie.

_Tiens, tu es là, Nell ? Je te cherchais !

Nathanaëlle se tourna vers Lily, et se leva, posant une question muette quela Griffondordevina aisément :

_En fait, le professeur Burres voulait te voir… tu sais, pour tes recherches… et avec lui, il y a un de ses amis –un professeur de Runes à l'université magique de Wiltshire, en Amérique.

La brune se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

L'obsession de Lily pour son orientation était quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et ne comprendrais sans doute jamais.

_Allez Nellie ! Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas y échapper !

L'adolescente se sentit tirer par la manche, et elle tituba, tentant de suivre le pas énergique de son amie (et surtout de ne pas tomber), sa canne ripant sur le sol au rythme précipité de leur marche.

Finalement, au terme de dix minutes de course effrénée, où la moitié de Poudlard put constater que Nathanaëlle Johns n'était _définitivement _pas faite pour courir des marathons, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore, où Lily s'arrêta, et se mit à arranger son amie.

_Tout va être parfait, tu vas voir, lui dit-elle avec un large sourire enthousiaste. Le professeur Lodness était ravi à l'idée de te rencontrer !

Nathanaëlle ne répondit pas, mais il était clair qu'elle trouvait cette idée hautement ennuyeuse.

Finalement, elles entrèrent après un _caramel mou_ qui était –selonla Serpentard- un des mots de passe les plus ridicules qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Très digne de Dumbledore, en fait.

_Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore ! Lança joyeusement Lily. Professeur Burres et… je suppose que vous êtes le professeur Lodness ?

L'homme hocha la tête, et s'approcha de la rousse :

_Nathanaëlle Johns, je présume ?

_Loupé. _

_Non, professeur, moi, c'est Lily Evans ! Rectifia l'adolescente avec un grand sourire. Voici Nell !

Elle désigna Nathanaëlle –qui s'en serait bien passé.

Le sourire de l'homme se fana un peu, mais il le cacha bien vite et s'avança, main tendu, vers la brune.

_William Lodness, enchanté, fit-il. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous à travers mon ami le professeur Burres, et j'ai lu quelques-uns de vos travaux. Alors maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de la troisième conjonction, celle de Zoroastre. J'ai cru comprendre, en vous lisant, qu'elle ne vous intéressait guère… pourtant, c'est une des plus riches du monde sorcier.

Nathanaëlle ne voulut pas ouvrir la bouche. Elle voulut ne pas répondre.

Et ben c'était raté.

_Elle possède trop de contraintes : totalement irréalisable dans un cadre nocturne, inutile sans if, et trop longue à tracer. Mais si on la fusionne avec la septième conjonction en remplaçant l'if par du sureau, elle devient largement plus intéressante.

Elle referma la bouche, consciente qu'elle venait de prononcer _le_ mot. Celui qui, d'ordinaire, ne s'appliquait qu'à Lily.

Elle trouvait les Runes intéressantes. Et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle allait partir.

_Voilà qui est bien argumenté, commenta Lodness. Mais je demeure sceptique quand à… Miss Johns ? Où allez-vous ? Miss Johns ?

Nathanaëlle ne répondit pas, et tourna les talons, entrainant Lily avec elle.

Elles sortirent du bureau, etla Griffondorlaissa éclater sa colère :

_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Tu te rends compte que tu viens de laisser tomber le professeur Lodness ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, par le nombril poilu de Rowena ?

L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns réfléchit un instant, et son qi finit par trouver une réponse qui satisferait son amie et lui assurerait une paix relative :

_Je sais ce que je veux faire plus tard. Et ce n'est pas avec Lodness.

_Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Ca m'aurait évité de te mettre mal à l'aise ! Je suis désolé, Nell… mais comment je pouvais savoir, moi ?

Nathanaëlle resta muette tandis que Lily, toute idée de colère envolée, lui prenait le bras et l'entrainait vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

.

Quatre mois passèrent ainsi, dans la tranquille routine de Poudlard.

Les blessures de Nathanaëlle s'étaient résorbées, et seuls son nez de travers et les cicatrices à sa pommette et à son arcade sourcilière témoignaient des ravages que son visage avait subis.

Ca, et la flamme enragée qui brulait dans ses yeux.

Mai était là, exceptionnellement chaud pour la saison. Tellement chaud que les élèves de Poudlard avaient été autorisés à se baigner dans le lac noir, dans un périmètre délimité afin de ne pas gêner le calamar géant –ledit calamar qui s'amusait beaucoup à sortir ses tentacules pour effrayer les premières années.

_Allez Nell ! Viens !

_Hors de question. _

_Steuplaiiiiiiit ! Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser !

_Jamais. _

_Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, Nellichouneeeeette, juste une foiiiis…

_Pourquoi moi ?_

Lily, resplendissante dans son bikini noir aux motifs argentés, s'assit joyeusement dans l'herbe, juste à côté du lac, et prit la main de Nathanaëlle pour la regarder :

_Tu vois c'est pas si terrible !

L'adolescente brune, qui avait catégoriquement refusé de porter un quelconque maillot, ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fusiller rageusement des yeux James Potter qui avançait vers elles, suivit par toute sa clique.

_Salut les filles ! Ca va ?

_Pas trop mal, et toi, Potter ? Répondit Lily en souriant.

_Beaucoup mieux depuis que le soleil est revenu ! Je déteste l'hiver, fit le Griffondor avec une grimace. C'est beaucoup trop… froid !

_C'est la définition de l'hiver.

_Oui mais même ! Il ne pourrait pas être comme l'été ?

_Potter, tu es un débile profond !

_Mais-eu !

Nathanaëlle ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents en voyant la scène. La complicité qui unissait Lily –_sa_ Lily- et l'Erreur était si évidente qu'elle faisait mal aux yeux.

Aux yeux, mais aussi au cœur, constata-t-elle.

_Salut, Johns, chuchota une voix prés d'elle.

_Lupin.

_Et moi ? On m'oublie ?

_Black.

_Euh… bonjour, Johns…

_Pettigrow.

Sans un mot, les trois adolescents s'assirent prés d'elle, tandis que Lily et James se taquinaient avec un grand sourire.

Finalement, le Griffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés entraina la rouquine dans l'eau, et ils appelèrent leurs amis à grands cris pour les inviter à les rejoindre.

Tentés, Sirius et Peter se levèrent, alors que Remus restait assis.

_Hey, Rem' ! Viens te baigner !

Le loup-garou réprima un sourire, mais secoua la tête.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je n'aime pas l'eau, tu te rappelles ?

Sirius eu le bon gout de rougir, et se détourna pour éclabousser James.

De son côté, le jeune homme crut bon de se justifier auprès de Nathanaëlle :

_En fait… euh… j'aime pas vraiment nager… après, j'ai les poils é… les cheveux ébouriffés, et… euh… voilà quoi.

_Pas pratique pour les pleines lunes, commenta Nathanaëlle en regardant Lily.

L'adolescent se figea, et balbutia :

_De… Depuis quand ?

_Quatrième année.

_Comment ?

_Déduction.

_Tu… tu l'as dit à Lily ?

_Non.

_Tu… tu comptes lui dire ?

_Non.

Visiblement rassuré, Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieusement assis, regardant les Griffondors qui leur servaient d'amis nager joyeusement.

_Bon, je vais chercher une serviette… vous en voulez une, les garçons ? Questionna Lily en sortant de l'eau.

James et les autres firent signe que non, et la jeune fille partit en direction d'une tente sommaire où les affaires avaient été entreposées.

James marcha à sa suite, et s'approcha de Nathanaëlle, qui le tuait des yeux.

_Hey, Johns, Lily m'a demandé de te dérider, alors… viens ici !

Nathanaëlle se sentit soulever par derrière, et elle lâcha un « dégage, Potter » glacial –ledit Potter qui ne parut pas s'en soucier, et la porta jusqu'aux bras de Black, qui la plaça sur son épaule à la manière d'un sac de pommes de terre.

_Allez Johns, calme-toi ! On va pas te tuer, Lily nous en voudrait trop !

Potter sortit sa baguette, tandis que la canne de Nathanaëlle glissait à terre, inutile.

__Wingardium Leviosa ! _Tu vas te rafraichir, Johns !

Remus se leva, mais ne dit rien, déchirer entre son désir d'aider la jeune fille et son amitié pour les Maraudeurs.

_Wouhouuuuuu ! S'exclama Sirius en voyant quela Serpentard, malgré ses gestes de protestation, s'envolait jusqu'au lac. Tu vas voir Johns, je l'ai déjà fait, et c'est trop fort !

D'un geste de baguette, James lâcha la brune.

Nathanaëlle tomba dans l'eau, et le liquide lui obstrua rapidement les poumons. Elle battit des paupières, paniquée, et inspira un grand coup sous le choc.

Rapidement, l'eau la remplit toute entière, et elle sentit la terreur la submerger au même rythme que l'inconscient qui la guettait. Sa jambe gauche, raide et lourde, l'entrainait vers le fond, tandis que la droite se mouvait frénétiquement dans le lac.

De la berge, James sourit en regardant les bras de la jeune fille battre l'air, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau.

_Euh… elle fait exprès, là ? Questionna Peter.

Le sourire des Maraudeurs se fanait progressivement, et James s'apprêtait à la sortir, lorsqu'une voix paniquée les fit sursauter :

_NELL ! MERLIN, NELL !

Lily se précipita vers eux, et hurla, presqu'hystérique :

_ELLE NE SAIT PAS NAGER, BORDEL !

Bousculant James, elle se jeta dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'à l'endroit où son amie avait coulée.

Sirius échangea un regard inquiet avec son ami alors que Peter et Remus se précipitaient pour aider Lily à sortir Nathanaëlle de l'eau.

_Et dire que je croyais que vous aviez changé ! Vitupérais la rouquine. Et toi, Remus ! Tu es PREFET, comment as-tu osé cautionner un tel acte de BARBARIE ? ELLE A FAILLI _MOURIR_ !

Elle se pencha pour écouter la respiration de son amie, et commença un massage afin de faire sortir l'eau de ses poumons.

Une quantité invraisemblable, selon Sirius, en sortie, et la jeune fille brune se mit à respirer de manière faible et lente.

_Nell ? Nell, dis quelque chose ! Tu m'entends ? Nell !

Lily était totalement hystérique, et James se mordit les lèvres, conscient que son acte aurait pu être meurtrier. _Merlin, mais à quoi avait-il pensé ? _

_Nell !

_... Griffondors à la con… vous tuerais tous…

Le murmure qui était sorti des lèvres légèrement bleues de Nathanaëlle rasséréna Lily, qui sourit doucement.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Peter revint, emmenant avec Mme Pomfresh.

_Très bien, fit-elle. Que se passe-t-il ici, encore ?

Elle avisa Nathanaëlle, qui n'avait plus bougée depuis sa déclaration, et se précipita vers elle, baguette à la main.

_Trop d'eau dans les poumons, diagnostiqua-t-elle. A demi-noyée, en état de choc. Je vais la transporter à l'infirmerie, les potions sont là-bas, mais je ne pense pas que ses jours soient en danger… qui que se soit, il est intervenu rapidement et à bien pratiqué les gestes de premiers secours.

_Euh… Mme Pomfresh ? Fit Remus. Je crois qu'elle est blessée, sa jambe gauche saigne.

L'infirmière acquiesça :

_Elle a du être heurtée par un rocher, il y en a plein dans la zone nord.

D'un coup de baguette, elle déchira le tissu qui recouvrait la jambe gauche de la jeune fille.

_Voyons cel… Merlin !

Elle pâlit, et les cinq adolescents reculèrent précipitamment, le visage verdâtre.

_Mais qu'est-il arrivé à cette enfant ? Murmura Pomfresh en déglutissant.

* * *

.

Voilà..; en espérant que ça vous ai plus... personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce passage x)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	24. Shake your Foundation

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici ce nouveau chapitre fraichement écrit par Zora. En espérant qu'il vous plaira...

Merci à ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 24 : Shake your Foundation

.

* * *

.

Nathanaëlle avait dormi trois heures. Et durant ces trois heures, son visage était resté impassible, mais ses paupières fermées empêchaient de voir le gris délavé de ses yeux, dont la flamme haineuse assombrissait ordinairement ses traits.

Et s'il n'y avait pas eu son nez légèrement de travers, dont l'ombre débordait sur ses lèvres pâles, les cicatrices rosées sur ses pommettes et son arcade sourcilière, si sa mâchoire n'avait pas été aussi marquée, elle aurait presque pu être belle. Presque.

Sauf que les regards n'étaient pas fixés sur le visage quasiment serein de Nathanaëlle Johns. Non, tous les regards étaient fixés sur le morceau de chair posé sur les draps. La jambe gauche de la jeune fille.

_Merlin, quelle horreur, murmura Flitwick, tandis que Slughorn détournait le regard, très pâle.

Toute l'équipe professorale était présente, et observait avec inquiétude Mme Pomfresh fouiller dans son placard.

_Est-ce qu'il est possible de faire quelque chose ? Demanda Chourave.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit l'infirmière. C'est tellement… monstrueux ! Mais qui pourrait faire ça à une enfant ?

_Monstrueux _était bien le mot.

Le côté extérieur de la jambe de Nathanaëlle était un brasier de plaies rosâtres, toutes de tailles différentes. Certaines étaient minuscules, semblables à des éclats de verre, alors que d'autres s'étendaient dans toute la longueur du mollet, pour rejoindre le genou.

Genou qui n'existait plus. A sa place se trouvait une masse de chair informe, du même rose malsain que les cicatrices plus bas, piqueté d'un blanc écœurant.

Quelques filaments pâles s'étendaient jusqu'à la cuisse, mais l'essentiel de l'horreur était rassemblé dans le charnier de croutes qu'était le bas de la jambe de l'adolescente. _Monstrueux._

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, soudain très las.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Flitwick se tenait devant lui, poings sur les hanches. Il leva le doigt, et commença à invectiver le directeur de sa voix flutée :

_'On ne peut rien faire tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuve', 'je regrette, Filius, mais nous devons nous contenter de laisser faire les jeunes', 'il nous faut des preuves pour agir'... vous vouliez des preuves, pas vrai Albus ? ET BEN VOUS LES AVEZ ! IL VOUS FAUT QUOI DE PLUS ? UN AUTOGRAPHE DE LUCIUS MALFOY, PEUT-ETRE ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

_TRES BIEN ! ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? TROUVEZ LA POURRITURE QUI A FAIT CA A CETTE ENFANT ET FAITES-LA COFFRER, MERDE QUOI !

Un silence choqué succéda à sa déclaration, mais le professeur de Sortilèges n'était pas le seul à hurler ainsi. A quelques mètres de là, postée dans le couloir, Lily Evans montrait sa ressemblance frappante avec une mitraillette en assassinant les quatre adolescents qui lui faisait face à l'aide d'un torrent furieux de paroles :

_JE SUIS DECUE ! PARFAITEMENT, JE SUIS TERRIBLEMENT DECUE !

Elle faisait les cents pas, le visage crispé et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

_MOI QUI PENSAIT QUE VOUS AVIEZ CHANGE ! JE CONSTATE QUE LES CONS RESTENT TOUOURS DES CONS, MEME S'ILS CHAUSSENT UN VERNIS D'AMABILITE !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et fixa James :

_QUOIQUE JE NE SAIS MEME PAS POURQUOI JE M'ETONNE ! J'AURAIS DU ME DOUTER QUE JAMES POTTER NE POUVAIT PAS DEVENIR GENTIL AVEC UNE SERPENTARD ! C'EST DANS TES SALOPERIES DE PREJUGES, PAS VRAI POTTER ? TES SALOPERIES DE PREJUGES A LA CON QUI FONT QUE DES GENS COMME VOLDEMORT NAISSENT !

_Ne dis pas son nom ! Protesta Peter en tremblant.

_T'AS PEUR ? C'EST CA ? TU VAS PISSER DANS TON FROC, PETTIGROW ? ET BEN JE LE DIS ! VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT !

Le Maraudeur déglutit péniblement, à l'image de ses amis.

Sauf que contrairement aux mitraillettes, Lily Evans n'avait pas besoin de recharger ses batteries, et même l'air dont elle disposait semblait infini au vue de son débit de paroles.

_VOUS AVEZ PEUR ? VOUS ETES CHOQUE ? ET EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ QUE NELL N'A PAS EU PEUR LORSQUE VOUS L'AVEZ FOUTUE A L'EAU ? BANDE DE CONNARDS ! OUI ! MEME TOI LUPIN ! MEME TOI PETTIGROW ! PARCE QUE MEME SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS PARTICIPE A CA, VOUS AVEZ FAIT PIRE : VOUS AVEZ LAISSE FAIRE ! BANDE DE LACHES ! ABOMINABLES PETITS CLOPORTES !

Elle continua ainsi, les cheveux volants dans tous les sens, les poings sur les hanches :

_VOUS VOUS ECRASEZ DEVANT MOSIEUR POTTER ET MOSIEUR BLACK ! ILS VOUS IMPRESSIONENT TELLEMENT QUE VOUS NE CHERCHEZ MEME PAS A UTILISER CE QUI EST SENSE VOUS SERVIR DE CERVEAU ! PUTAIN, MAIS C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME ?

Lorsqu'elle avait onze ans, Nathanaëlle Johns avait pu constater que la voix de son amie était démultipliée et absolument pas proportionnelle à sa carrure lorsqu'elle criait. Et bien à ce moment-ci, elle aurait rectifiée cette affirmation : lorsqu'elle criait, la voix de Lily Evans était _terrifiante_.

_ET TOI BLACK ! TU T'ES CRU MALIN ? T'AS SUIVI TON POTE DANS SA CONNERIE ? ET BIEN LAISSE-MOI TE DIRE QUE TU NE VAUX PAS PLUS QU'UNE MERDE ECRASEE SOUS UNE CHAUSSURE ! ET C'EST PAREIL POUR TOI POTTER ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT DE FAIRE CA ?

James pinça les lèvres. 

_CA VOUS A AMUSE ? VOUS ET VOTRE MENTAL DE GOSSES DE DEUX ANS VOUS ETES ECLATES ? CA VOUS A PLUS D'ESSAYER DE NOYER MA MEILLEURE AMIE ?

Sirius baissa la tête en se mordant les joues jusqu'au sang.

_ET JE SUPPOSE QUE CA T'AS AUSSI ECLATE, POTTER, DE ME VOIR SYMPATHISER AVEC TOI ? T'AS AIME VOIR QUELA PETITE EVANS RIAIT AVEC TOI ? C'ETAIT TON BUT, PAS VRAI ? DEVENIR SYMPA, BAISER AVEC MOI, ET TUER MA MEILLEURE AMIE ! MAIS TU SAIS QUOI ? T'AS REUSSI AUCUN DES TROIS ! TU ES RESTE LE MEME PETIT CON QU'A ONZE ANS !

Elle respira profondément, et parut se calmer. Mais quand James voulut parler, elle le coupa d'un ton bas et froid :

_Tu passes ton temps à insulter les Serpentards, Potter. Tu leur attribut tous les défauts du monde, et tu les traite de salauds. Mais tu veux que je te dise ?

Lily s'approcha, prit l'adolescent par le col, et approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

_Dans l'histoire, le salaud, c'est toi.

Elle le lâcha, et partit sans lui accorder un regard.

James recula d'un pas, se rengorgea, et lança avec un sourire suffisant :

_Bah, elle est juste un peu en colère, ça lui passera…

Il se tourna, et marmonna un « bon ben je vais aux cuisines : tout ça m'a donné faim ! », avant de partir.

Une fois qu'il eu tourné à un couloir, il s'assura qu'aucun de ses amis ne le voyait plus, et fonça au troisième étage. Là, il passa et repassa dans un mur, avant qu'une petite porte en bois sombre n'apparaisse. Il l'ouvrit, et se précipita dans la salle sur Demande.

Une pièce toute simple, aux murs beiges et au parquet brun clair, s'offrit à lui. Un grand lit y avait été installé, et une table de chevet ornée de photos était à ses côtés.

James s'assit, et saisit un des cadres. Lily lui apparut, souriante. Elle ne bougeait pas, puisqu'il l'avait prise avec un appareil photo moldu : toutes les photos sorcières qu'il avait prises en cachette d'elle lui tournaient le dos et refusaient de le regarder.

_Putain… même en photo, Evans me hait ! _

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide lui couler sur la joue, et ne chercha même pas à l'enlever. Et la larme solitaire qui était venue fuit suivie par une rivière d'autre.

Et James plongea la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un cri de rage.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

* * *

.

Sirius, Remus et Peter se regardèrent longuement.

Remus sentit du sang couler de sa lèvre, et il desserra les dents. Il s'essuya d'un geste distrait, et partit sans même parler.

Il se dirigea vers le lac, et s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre.

_MEME SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS PARTICIPE A CA, VOUS AVEZ FAIT PIRE : VOUS VOUS ETES ECRASES ! _

Comme elle avait raison… il avait été un lâche, complice d'une action qu'il réprouvait. Il avait été ce qu'il serait toujours, nuits de pleines lunes ou pas : un monstre.

Il se coucha en chien de fusil, et regarda fixement l'herbe. Peut-être que s'il s'endormait pour toujours, la boule dans son estomac s'en irait. Peut-être. Il pouvait toujours essayer, non ? S'endormir à jamais…

Un jour, se promit-il, un jour il ne serait plus suffisamment lâche pour repousser ce projet. Un jour, il arriverait à s'endormir.

Et Remus ferma les yeux.

_Ne plus jamais se réveiller… _

* * *

.

Sirius et Peter ne parlèrent pas.

Peter murmura qu'il allait rejoindre James aux cuisines, et se sauva.

Il courut jusqu'à la poire, la chatouilla, et arriva au milieu des elfes. Il ne se soucia pas de l'absence de son ami, et commanda autant de nourriture que possible.

Une fois que tout fut arrivé, il se mit à engloutir tout ce qui lui passait par la main. Il se goinfra pour oublier les vérités qu'Evans leur avait balancées. Il dévora pour ne plus penser à ses remords. Et surtout, il mangea pour ne pas sentir ses larmes couler. Et la douleur de son estomac plein lui donna juste une autre raison pour pleurer.

_TU VAS PISSER DANS TON FROC, PETTIGROW ?_

Oui. Il aurait pu faire dans son pantalon. Parce que sa fierté était si inexistante qu'il se serait abaissé à tout. Parce qu'il était si faible que la simple vue de quelqu'un en colère pouvait le faire trembler.

_Pettigrow. Petit gros. _

Oui, ses parents avaient bien choisi son nom. Un petit gros. Un lâche petit gros. Voilà ce qu'il était.

Et Peter continua à manger.

_Parce qu'être un petit gros était tout ce qu'il savait faire. _

* * *

.

Sirius resta seul.

Sirius ne pleura pas. Il ne se mordit pas la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il n'alla pas manger.

Non, Sirius était le boute-en-train. Sirius était celui qui devait sourire. Il était celui qui devait seconder James. Son frère, son ombre, son garde du corps. Il était le plaisantin, qui faisait rigoler tout le monde. Celui qui tournait la vie en dérision. Celui que rien ne touchait.

La haine de sa famille ne l'avait pas touchée.

La haine de son unique frère ne l'avait pas touchée.

La haine de Rogue ne l'avait pas touchée.

La haine de Johns ne l'avait pas touchée.

Alors pourquoi Evans et ses cris l'avaient-ils touché ? Pourquoi sentait-il quelque chose lui nouer les entrailles ?

_Pourquoi ? _

Il marcha d'un pas lent vers le dortoir des Griffondors. Plusieurs élèves étaient là, et ils se levèrent à son arrivée, une question muette dans les yeux.

_Mais arrêtez de faire ces têtes, voyons ! Johns a un sens de l'humour foireux, c'est tout !

Il y eu des rires, et à son tour, l'adolescent éclata de rire.

Et Sirius se mit à sourire en lançant quelques vannes.

_Rien ne le touchait, après tout._

* * *

.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard, et tout était calme.

A l'infirmerie, Nathanaëlle dormait, et seule sa respiration légère se détachait parmi le silence ambiant.

Devant son lit, une silhouette sombre s'approcha, et se plaça à côté de sa tête.

Une main pâle se détacha, et caressa la joue pâle de l'adolescente. Elle prit une mèche de cheveux, et la tint longuement.

_Je suis désolé.

La voix n'était qu'un souffle, mais on y discernait des accents graves indubitablement masculins.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Vraiment.

La main laissa retomber la mèche de cheveux et l'homme se détourna. Il sortit de l'infirmerie, et Dumbledore lui sourit dans sa robe de nuit.

_Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir attendre qu'elle soit réveillée ?

La silhouette ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais après quelques secondes, une phrase surgit du néant, murmurée lentement :

_Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Le directeur inclina la tête, et se détourna.

Et Clives partit.

_Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner à un couloir, il tourna la tête, et deux perles d'un gris délavé balayèrent l'infirmerie. _

__Prenez soin d'elle. Et toi aussi, petite._

_Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Et Lily, cachée dans un coin, ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle les cligna, et s'apprêtait à parler, quand le directeur lui fit signe de se taire. _

_Le couloir était désert. _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle et son acolyte (absent)


	25. Breaking the Rules

Salut à tous !

Voici ce nouveau chapitre qui, Zora et moi l'espérons, vous plaira ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 25 : Breaking the Rules

.

* * *

.

Le réveil de Nathanaëlle fut parmi les plus incompréhensibles de sa vie.

Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement : c'était la nuit, et elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle avait cligné des yeux, l'esprit embrumé par les médicaments que lui injectait une perfusion magique.

La vue de l'aiguille qui traversait sa peau l'avait parfaitement réveillée, et elle l'avait arraché d'un geste sec.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Potter. Au début, elle avait cru halluciner lorsqu'elle avait vu une touffe de cheveux hérissés sur le drap. Mais la suite avait prouvé que _non_, il ne s'agissait pas d'une perruque abandonnée là.

Sans bruit, elle avait approché sa main de la masse brune qui reposait prés de sa jambe gauche, enroulée autour d'un bandage.

Elle avait eu un moment de flottement.

_Jambe gauche. Bandage. Jambe GAUCHE. _

Les informations étaient parvenues à son cerveau, et elle allait péniblement sortir du lit lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente avait retentit.

Aussitôt, une seringue pleine d'une étrange potion violette s'était élevée, et était allée se planter dans le bras de Nathanaëlle. Et elle avait battue des paupières, avant de s'effondrer comme une masse sur son oreiller.

Dumbledore avait sourit avant de ranger sa baguette, non sans avoir mentalement béni les potions de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

Et quelques heures plus tard, Nathanaëlle s'était à nouveau réveillée. Cette fois, Potter était parti, et la perfusion avait été ré-accrochée à son bras.

Elle avait amorcé un geste pour l'enlever, notant au passage que le soleil était levé, quand une furie s'était jetée sur elle :

_NELLIIIIIIIIE ! T'ES VIVAAAAAAAANTE !

Lily l'avait enlacée avec force, et avait commencée à sangloter dans ses cheveux, quasiment hystérique :

_J'ai eu tellement peuuuuur… DEUX JOURS, NELL ! DEUX JOURS ! J'AI CRU QUE J'ALLAIS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! DEUX JOURS ! T'ES RESTEE INCONSCIENTE PENDANT DEUX JOURS ! ET T'AURAIS PU MOURIR ! PARLA PETITECOULOTTEDE MERLIN, DEUX JOURS !

_Euh… miss Evans ?

_DEUX JOURS ! JE TE JURE QUE SI J'AI UNE OCCASION DE TUER CE CRETIN DE BLACK ET LES MOLLUSQUES QUI LUI SERVENT D'AMIS, JE N'HESITE PAS !

Elle continua de hurler dans l'oreille de Nathanaëlle qui, _légèrement_ hallucinée, écoutait sa meilleure amie brailler, les yeux fixés sur sa jambe gauche.

_DEUX JOURS ! JE…

_Miss Evans !

La voix de Mme Pomfresh avait claquée, et Lily se tut immédiatement.

_Je pense, fit Dumbledore (quand était-il arrivé ? se demandèrent vaguement toutes les personnes présentes) qu'il serait sage que vous nous laissiez avec miss Johns, miss Evans.

Lily voulut parler, mais un regard bleu la fit rapidement taire.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, acquiesça, se leva, les joues rouges, et partit après avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main à son amie.

Nathanaëlle battit des paupières, extérieurement impassible.

Dumbledore laissa passer un temps, et l'infirmière prit la parole :

_Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Nathanaëlle hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur le visage de l'infirmière. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

_Vous avez failli vous noyer… rassurez-vous, les coupables seront punis, Miss Johns.

Mme Pomfresh allait continuer son discours, mais les deux prunelles grises qui la fixaient sans relâche la dérangeaient un peu. Dumbledore, voyant son trouble, inclina la tête.

Elle partit, et le directeur planta son regard bleu dans celui dela Serpentard.

En silence, le vieil homme sortit sa baguette, et d'un geste, dénuda la jambe gauche de Nathanaëlle.

_Ceci, miss Johns, dit-il lentement, est la preuve que votre accident de voiture n'en était pas un.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, mais Dumbledore pouvait quasiment apercevoir les rouages de son esprit tourner à toute vitesse.

_Durant votre inconscience, Mme Pomfresh a procédé à plusieurs examens sur votre corps. C'est pourquoi, il n'y a plus rien à cacher. Nous savons ce qui vous est arrivé, et je suis profondément triste que quelqu'un ai eu à subir cela. Mais maintenant…

_Ils avaient vu sa jambe gauche. Ils avaient vu la trace indélébile de _l'autre_._

_Les souvenirs voulurent affluer. Les cris, la peur, la bouteille qui s'abattait sur sa jambe. Le 1er Aout 1967. Le jour de ses sept ans. Le jour de sa première mort. Le jour…_

Stop.

Le cerveau de Nathanaëlle tournait à cent à l'heure, et son phénoménal qi faisait défiler les articles du code pénal sorcier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve celui qu'elle cherchait.

_Maintenant, rien, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le directeur haussa un sourcil.

_Article 246 du code pénale anglais sorcier : « Est considérée comme victime de maltraitances physiques toute personne l'avouant. ». Je n'ai rien avoué.

_Fin de la discussion._

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il cligna des yeux, et se contenta d'un sourire triste.

_Vous avez malheureusement raison, miss Johns, et c'est pourquoi je n'insisterais pas pour cette fois. Néanmoins, je pense que nous nous reverrons… quand vous serez prête.

Et avant même que la jeune fille puisse comprendre quoi que se soit, il partit.

Nathanaëlle se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller, perplexe. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le vieux fou se laisserait convaincre aussi vite, même si sa dernière phrase demeurait mystérieuse.

Mais pour le moment, seul comptait le fait que ses plans n'étaient pas bouleversés.

L'adolescente se leva, et arracha la perfusion de son bras à nouveau. Malheureusement pour elle, l'infirmière revenait à ce moment précis.

_MADEMOISELLE JOHNS !

Nathanaëlle du subir une demi-heure de reproches vocaux particulièrement ennuyeux, et plusieurs examens avant que Pomfresh ne consente à la laisser repartir, non sans lui avoir déclaré qu'elle devrait revenir le lendemain.

La brune sortit, et se fit écraser par une Lily surexcitée.

_Nell ! Je suis tellement heureuse qu'ils t'aient laissés sortir !

Tentant tant bien que mal de tenir sur ses jambes et sa canne, Nathanaëlle émit un maladroit petit 'ah', qui fit sourirela Griffondor.

Et durant les jours qui suivirent, Lily fut une amie extraordinaire.

Elle ne posa pas une question au sujet de la blessure de Nathanaëlle, et se contenta d'être là. Elle avait encore en tête les mots de l'inconnu aux yeux gris, et comptait bien lui obéir à la lettre.

_Prend soin d'elle, petite._

* * *

.

Trois jours avaient passés depuis le réveil de Nathanaëlle, et tout semblait redevenu normal.

Lily restait avec Nathanaëlle, Nathanaëlle restait avec Lily.

Et James ?

James n'existait plus –du moins pour les deux jeunes filles.

James mangeait, James respirait, James buvait, James parlait, mais James ne vivait plus.

_Tu _survis_, mec ! Tempêta Sirius.

Il avait beau dire, même lui savait que ce genre de chose ne servait à rien. En fait, il savait pertinemment que rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Son ami se contenta de lui sourire avant de rétorquer :

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu devrais vraiment arrêter avec tes délires, ça ne te réussis pas !

_James… tu n'as plus parlé à Lily depuis trois jours.

_Parce qu'elle ne m'intéresse plus, enfin ! Comme elle l'a dit, tout ce que je voulais, c'était la baiser : ça n'a pas marché, alors tant pis ! Après tout, il y a pleins d'autres filles avec des nichons et un vagin, ici !

*Blaff*

Ce fut le bruit que fit la main de Remus s'abattant sur la joue de son ami.

Un temps de silence s'écoula, et tous les regards convergèrent alternativement vers la joue rougie de James et vers le visage fermé du lycanthrope.

_Tu me déçois terriblement, James, murmura le loup-garou en plantant ses yeux bruns dans ceux de l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme voulait ouvrir la bouche, mais Remus le coupa :

_Tu es amoureux de Lily depuis trois ans. Trois ans, et tu _oses_ dire que c'était juste pour du _cul_ ? Pour de la baise pure et simple ?

L'emploi de mots si crus faisait tache dans la bouche de l'habituel si parfait préfet de Griffondor. Mais comme purent le constater ses trois amis, Lupin le sage préfet avait disparu, et c'était à présent Remus qui parlait.

_Tu as résisté à toutes ses insultes. Tu ne t'es jamais découragé, même quand il y avait de quoi. Tu lui as couru après, et tu as tout fait pour elle. Tu as même _changé_. Et ne dit pas le contraire, cela se voit. Tu as toujours persévéré alors qu'elle a tout fait pour te décourager. Tu _l'aimes_, James.

Il ponctua ses mots d'un coup de poing contre le mur de leur dortoir.

_On a tous changé, et grâce à qui ? _Lily_ ! Et comment est-ce qu'on l'a remercié ? En mettant sa meilleure amie en danger !

Sirius déglutit, l'image de Nathanaëlle Johns crachant de l'eau, étendue sur l'herbe, encore présente dans son esprit.

_Alors sa réaction, moi je l'a trouve normale ! Elle nous a balancé des choses à la figure, et ça nous a fait mal, et encore plus à toi, James ! Sauf qu'au lieu de nous excuser, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? On est partit se cacher en faisant semblant d'aller bien !

Peter approuva.

_Alors je sais ce que ça fait de se voir balancer ses quatre vérités à la figure, James. Et je sais que tu as souffert parce que cette fille, tu _l'aimes_ ! Tu l'aimes, bordel, alors sois un Griffondor et vas te racheter !

James pâlit, ouvrit la bouche, mais…

_T'AS PAS ENTENDU ? POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE, OBEIS, MERDE ! Tonna Peter en se levant de son lit.

Le Griffondor aux cheveux hérissés se redressa brusquement, et partit en courant vers la salle commune des Griffondors… avant de se prendre la porte.

Il recula, sonné, et Sirius réprima un sourire –le premier vrai sourire depuis trois jours.

_Peut-être que tout redeviendrait comme avant, finalement. _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (et son acolyte, absente)


	26. Let's get it up

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à jkr ou à Zora.

* * *

.

Chapitre 26 : Let's get it up.

* * *

.

L'une des passions de James, c'était les Plans. Draguer Lily, écarter Nathanaëlle, draguer Lily, etc… il adorait ça.

L'un des problèmes de James, c'était _ses_ Plans.

Ils foiraient tous : mal organisés, mal exécutés, mal planifiés… bref, tout ça pour dire que quand James faisait des Plans, _c'était pas la gloire_ (dixit Sirius).

_Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi ! S'emporta le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés en croisant les bras, assis sur un bureau.

Remus inspira profondément et énuméra :

_Premier Plan : Séduire Lily. Echec. Deuxième Plan : Séduire Nathanaëlle pour séduire Lily. Echec. Troisième Plan : Devenir sympa pour que Lily soit séduite. Echec. Je continue ?

_... C'est de la faute de Johns ! Mes Plans sont parfaits !

_Dans la famille Mauvaise-foi, je demande le fils !_ Soupira intérieurement le loup-garou.

_James…

_Je peux séduire Lily quand je veux !

_James…

_Et puis d'abord, mes Plans sont très bien !

_James…

_Quoi ?

_Ferme-là.

C'était Peter qui avait parlé, visiblement très fatigué –comme ses deux amis.

James lui, était en pleine forme. En fait, il était surexcité à l'idée de se faire pardonner et de reconquérir celle qu'il aimait. Tellement surexcité que Remus se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas prit un peu trop de café (ou LSD, au choix) avant de venir.

Sirius, lui, ne pensait plus. Il se cognait la tête contre les murs depuis le début de leur entretien avec James.

Il fallait dire que les Maraudeurs étaient dans la même salle de classe vide depuis bientôt deux heures, ignorant allégrement le couvre-feu et les possibles retenus si le concierge venait à les attraper.

Et cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils essayaient de convaincre James que _non_, qu'il fasse lui-même son Plan de reconquête de Lily n'était _définitivement_ pas une bonne idée.

_James, pour cette fois, tu vas nous laisser faire, d'accord ? Tenta Peter.

BAM (Sirius).

_Pourquoi ? Demanda James avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable (c'est-à-dire très peu).

BAM.

_Parce que…

Remus tenta de trouver une formulation diplomate qui ne vexerait pas trop son ami.

BAM.

_Parce que tes Plans sont toujours complètement foireux et qu'ils ratent misérablement.

Oups. Ca lui avait échappé.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM.

Remus jeta un petit coup d'œil à son ami aux cheveux ébouriffé et décida que puisqu'il venait d'entrer au cimetière, autant aller chercher une pelle pour creuser sa tombe.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM.

_Tu n'as aucun don pour la stratégie, James, il serait temps de le reconnaître. Alors cette fois, tu vas arrêter de t'enfoncer tout seul (_et un coup de pelle ! Un !_) comme tu le fais d'habitude (_deux coups de pelle ! Deux !_) et nous laissez les commandes, d'accord ? (_bonne longueur… je m'allonge ou je me tire une balle d'abord ?_)

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM.

_Sirius, arrête s'il-te-plait, c'est vraiment énervant.

BAM BAM BAM BAM… BAM ?

Remus se demanda vaguement comment un coup de tête pouvait être interrogatif, mais il décida de se consacrer à des choses plus importantes.

A savoir pourquoi 1) il n'était pas encore mort, et 2) pourquoi c'était _James_ qui venait de parler. Non, pire, de _réprimander_ Sirius.

_Je vois… murmura finalement le Griffondor en rajustant ses lunettes d'un geste machinal.

Par le string de Merlin. Les aliens avaient enlevé James.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_P… pardon ? Bégayèrent Remus, Peter et Sirius en cœur.

L'adolescent eu un soupir imperceptible.

_Pour réussir à me faire pardonner. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

S'en fut trop pour Sirius : vaincu par le choc, il s'évanouit. Remus et Peter, quand à eux, n'en étaient pas loin non plus.

_... Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de James Potter ?

Ledit James Potter le regarda avec… avec… avec… _de la MATURITE ?_

Remus était tombé dans la quatrième dimension.

Un silence s'écoula avant que James ne reprenne la parole :

_Hem… Remus ? Peter ? Sirius ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_Ouiiiiiiii ?

_C'est vraiment toi, James ?

Le jeune homme souleva un sourcil :

_Honnêtement ?

Hochement de tête.

_Je suis Claudia Schiffer.

C'était bien James. Ouf.

_Bon sang, Jamesie ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ? Tempêta Sirius (qui était revenu à lui).

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu étais sérieux, mec ! Sérieux !

Le sourire de James s'effaça, et c'est avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux qu'il répondit :

_C'est si inhabituel que ça ?

_Ben… oui ?

Le Griffondor ferma les yeux, et reprit la parole d'une voix lente :

_J'aime vraiment Lily, Sirius. Ce que je ressens pour elle est très loin d'une attirance sexuelle ou quoi que se soit d'autre. C'est de l'amour, et je compte tout faire pour que cet amour se réalise, même si ça implique de changer, tu comprends ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de parler plus que trois silhouettes vinrent l'enlacer, larmes aux yeux :

_Jamesie a grandiiiii, sanglota Peter.

_Il est devenu adulte ! Renchérit Sirius.

_C'est émouvant ! Termina Remus.

_Euh… les gars ? J'étouffe, là ! Signala obligeamment l'objet de leur émotion.

Ses trois amis le relâchèrent, essuyant de (fausses) larmes.

James se pencha vers eux :

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il reçut trois regards malicieux, alors que Remus s'approchait de lui :

_Pas ce qu'_on_ fait, Jamesie…

_Ce que _tu_ vas faire !

Sous le regard intrigué de l'adolescent, ses trois amis eurent un sourire machiavélique, et commencèrent à expliquer leur plan...

* * *

.

_On a quoi, là ?

_Métamorphose.

_Et après ?

_Histoire de la Magie.

_... Tu crois qu'on peut sécher ?

Nathanaëlle cligna des yeux –ce que Lily parut juger comme une expression de surprise intense satisfaisante, car elle éclata de rire.

_C'était une blague, Nell ! Tu sais très bien que je ne sécherais jamais un cours !

_Tu avais l'air sérieuse.

Lily décida de laisser tomber. L'humour n'était d_éfinitivement_ pas une notion compréhensible pour Nathanaëlle Johns.

_Et sinon, fit-elle en souriant, tu as eu combien au devoir de Potion ?

_A.

Un silence.

_Et toi.

Le point d'interrogation n'y était pas encore, mais c'était déjà ça. Lily sourit.

_O. Je me demande combien J- non, laisse tomber !

Nathanaëlle grogna, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle haïssait James Potter, et elle avait cru que Lily aussi, après ce qui était arrivée.

Elle était sortie de l'infirmerie depuis quelques semaines, et jusque-là, son amie n'avait laissé paraître qu'une rage ardente pour le Griffondor et ses amis. Mais peut-être cela s'était juste mué en mépris –chose incompréhensible, mais très Lilyesque.

_Bon, on y va ?

La brune hocha la tête et suivit son amie sans un mot.

Durant quelques minutes, seuls le claquement que faisait la canne de Nathanaëlle sur le sol, ses pas et ceux de Lily se firent entendre : tout le château semblait étrangement vide et silencieux.

Aussitôt, Nathanaëlle empoigna sa baguette dans sa poche, et se mit sur ses gardes, tous ses sens aux aguets. Elle n'aimait pas ce silence.

Il y eu un bruit derrière elle, et elle se retourna, dégainant sa baguette sous les yeux d'une Lily étonnée.

Remus déglutit un voyant le bout de bois qui le menaçait, Peter se fit tout petit et Sirius recula d'un pas.

James, lui, resta droit et défia silencieusementla Serpentarddu regard.

_Lily ? Dit-il sans quitter l'adolescente aux yeux gris du regard.

La jeune fille s'était rembrunie lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, mais elle répondit néanmoins :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

_Te parler.

Les yeux marron du Griffondor affrontèrent ceux, brulants, de la Serpentard, avant que Lily ne touche l'épaule de son amie.

A contrecœur, l'adolescente s'écarta, et rompit le contact visuel. Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi concentré sur Lily, James aurait pu se permettre un sourire triomphant.

Il planta son regard brun dans les deux orbes émeraude de la fille qu'il aimait.

Nathanaëlle se sentit entrainée vers l'arrière, alors que Lupin lui faisait un petit sourire étrangement triste.

Elle partit, laissant les deux Griffondors ensemble.

_Et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ais plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (et son acolyte, absent)


	27. Friends will be Friends

Bonjour à tous.

Ici King Pumkin, pour ce nouveau chapitre -peut-ête le dernier de la fic.

Pourquoi ? Trés simple.

Zora a trés envie de l'arrêter, au vue du peu de reviews qu'elle reçoit. Elle a environs deux cent lecteurs, pour moins de cinq reviews par chapitres. Vous trouvez ça beaucoup, vous ?

Cette fic demande un travail énorme, et Zora est découragée devant le peu de retour qu'elle a.

Alors s'il-vous-plait, lecteurs-fantômes, laissez des reviews ! Ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot pour réclamer la suite, ou un "cool", "pas mal" ou autre ! Ca prend deux secondes, et ça vous assurera de nouveaux chapitres.

Voilà... petite "annonce" terminée. Ni Zora ni moi n'avons la force ou l'envie de faire un coup de gueule (mais si vous le voulez, il est dans mon profil), alors, eh bien, c'est vous qui choisissez. Entre trois secondes de gagnée par chapitres en ne laissant pas de reviews et plus de chapitres du tout, ou entre trois secondes employées à laisser un petit mot, et de nouveaux chapitres.

Merci d'avoir lu ceci jusqu'au bout.

Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 27 : Friends will be Friends

.

* * *

.

_Bonjour Nell ! Ca va ?

Nathanaëlle hocha la tête. Lily lui sourit, et l'entraina versla GrandeSalle.

Elles déjeunèrent ensemble à la table des Serdaigles, jusqu'à ce que…

_Salut Lily !

_Potter, fit la jeune fille.

Nathanaëlle fusilla les quatre nouveaux arrivants du regard, et reposa ses couverts.

Sans paraître nullement affecté par le regard gris qui semblait vouloir le dépecer _très lentement_, James saluala Serpentard d'un signe de tête et s'assit à côté de la fille qu'il aimait.

Sirius, Remus et Peter sourirent aux deux adolescentes, et s'assirent à côté de leur ami.

Nathanaëlle gronda intérieurement.

Depuis que Potter avait été s'excuser auprès de Lily, et que les trois autres avaient fait de même quelques instants plus tard, rien n'allait plus.

« Je ne l'ai pas pardonné ! Avait affirmé Lily. Mais je pense qu'il se sent suffisamment coupable, et a bien été puni ! »

_Non, c'est Potter. Il ne sera jamais assez bien puni. _

« Et puis de toute manière, je n'ai pas l'intention de redevenir amie avec lui avant longtemps ! »

La phrase avait frappé Nathanaëlle. _Redevenir_… cela signifiait-il que Lily avait considéré Potter comme un _ami_ ?

_Nell ? Neeeeeellie !

Il fallait qu'elle retourne à la bibliothèque. Elle devait avoir loupé un chapitre des _Amis pour les Nuls_.

_Neeeeeellie, icila Terre ! Tu m'entends ? On doit aller en cours !

L'adolescente cligna des yeux, et rencontra deux perles émeraude.

_Il faut aller en Runes, là ! Tu viens ?

_Oui.

La jeune fille se leva, et claudiqua avec Lily hors de la table des Serdaigles.

James ne tenta pas de les suivre, et se contenta de leur faire signe en lançant un « on se voit en Métamorphose ! » joyeux.

Une fois que Lily –et donc par extension Nathanaëlle- eurent disparues dela GrandeSalle, il se tourna vers son assiette et recommença à enfourner ce qui semblait être des kilos de bacon.

_James ? Tenta Sirius. Tu vas te rendre malade !

_Hmphrrtrius ! Fonrrhghrungniar !

Silence.

_Euh… traduction, s'il-te-plait ? Fit Peter.

James avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, et recommença :

_Arrête, Sirius ! On dirait Lunard !

Ledit Lunard rétorqua :

_Pour une fois, Sirius avait raison ! Les choses que tu manges sont dégoutantes !

_Tu veux qu'on parle de ce que _toi_, tu manges ? Lança le Griffondor en désignant le steak cru que le loup-garou dégustait.

_C'est très bon !

_...

_Bref, reprit Peter avec un sourire crispé.

Trois regards intrigués se tournèrent vers lui :

_Bref quoi ?

Le Griffondor haussa les épaules.

_J'en sais rien, moi ! C'était juste pour rompre le silence ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'un 'bref' devrait forcément être suivi par quelque chose ? Hein ?

Il y eu un autre silence méditatif.

_Pas faux, lâcha Sirius.

_Evidemment.

Remus soupira. Dire qu'il avait toujours pensé que Peter était raisonnable…

_Les Illusions perdues, acte 2._

_Bon, fit-il, on va à la bibliothèque ? Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez toujours pas faits votre devoir en Sortilège !

Trois regards larmoyants se tournèrent vers lui :

_Mumuuuuus… steuplaiiiiit !

Le lycanthrope croisa les bras.

_Hors de question que je fasse vos devoirs ! Débrouillez-vous seuls !

_Mais-euuuu…

_Non !

Intraitable, Remus résista à toutes les tentatives de persuasion de ses amis, et se contenta de leur indiquer d'un doigt décidé le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Vaincus, les trois Maraudeurs finirent de déjeuner et partirent, tête baissé, vers l'antre du dragon (dixit Sirius).

* * *

.

James fit rêveusement tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, souriant légèrement.

Derrière lui, Remus –qui aidait Peter et Sirius- soupira intérieurement. L'humeur romantique qui s'était emparée de son ami ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter… _Guimauve time !_

_Vous savez quoi, les mecs ? Fit le jeune homme en se levant.

Sirius souffla, résigné :

_Non, mais je suppose que ça a un rapport avec Lily…

_On se mariera en hiver ! S'exclama James. La neige fera encore plus ressortir ses cheveux enflammés !

_Sauf qu'en Angleterre en hiver, il pleut._ (Pensée générale).

_Elle aura une belle robe blanche, et un grand décolleté !

_Tu veux passer ta nuit de noce avec une enrhumée ?_ (Idem)

_Et il y aura plein de musique !

_Fais-nous penser à acheter des boules quiés. _

_Et puis quand on sera marié, on achètera une belle maison à Saint-Tropez !

_Avec quel argent ?_

_Et on passera notre temps à faire l'amour sur une plage !

_Bonjour les grains de sable partout… et t'as pensé aux coups de soleil mal placés ?_

_Et un jour, on aura un gosse !

_…_

_Non, deux ! Ou trois !

_James père de famille ? Wow… peut-être qu'il devient plus mature. _

_En fait, on en aura sept ! Et ils envahiront Poudlard, et Dumby sera obligé de démissionner ! Et je deviendrais maître du monde ! MOUAHAHAHAHA.

_… On aurait du s'en douter._

James continua de rire, jusqu'à ce que Mme Pince, folle de rage, arrive, le prenne par la peau du cou et l'expédie dehors à grand renforts de coups de pied.

Morts de rire, les trois Griffondors restant le rejoignirent alors qu'il se massait le postérieur, furieux.

_Je me vengerais ! Quand je serais maître du monde, je la ferais virer ! Na !

_Avant ça, il faudrait peut-être penser à atteindre ton premier but, non ? Susurra Sirius avec un grand sourire.

_Mon premier but ?

_Te marier avec Lily.

James lui rétorqua, souriant :

_Je me suis déjà réconcilié avec elle… le reste est une affaire de temps !

_Rappelle-nous grâce à _qui_ tu t'es réconcilié ?

Le Griffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés croisa les bras dans un semblant de bouderie :

_J'aurais pu le faire seul !

Le regard de ses amis valait tous les 'mon œil !' du monde.

Finalement, les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers le cours de Métamorphose, où Lily et Nathanaëlle attendaient.

Et quand James vit la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu se tourner vers lui et lui faire un sourire discret, bien qu'un peu méfiant, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait du faire pour en arriver là…

* * *

_._

_Quelques jours plus tôt…_

_._

James se tordit les mains, gêné.

_Ecoute, Lily…

Les yeux de l'adolescente étaient –en apparence- des poignards.

_Quoi ?

James se rappela du discours que Remus, Sirius et Peter lui avaient soigneusement dicté. Un discours pleins de bons sentiments, d'excuses et de grands mots.

Lily le regardait, et son regard plongea l'adolescent dans une vague puissante et déchainée, aux couleurs de la jungle.

Le discours tomba aux oubliettes.

_Je suis un idiot, Lily.

La Griffondorne montra aucun signe de réaction.

_Durant des années, j'ai été un abruti fini, persuadé que j'étais le centre du monde. J'ai brisé toutes les règles, les yeux fixés sur mon nombril. Mais un jour… un jour… Tu es arrivé, Lily. Et mon monde a été bouleversé.

A présent, il parlait d'un air assuré, plongé dans les reflets hypnotique des deux perles qui lui faisaient face.

_Je n'ai rien compris durant tout ce temps. J'ai été un crétin aveugle, et je m'en suis prit à ce que tu as de plus cher.

Lily opina, et James continua :

_Alors je sais que mes mots sont nuls, et que je n'ai aucun talent pour la rhétorique. Mais s'il-te-plait, Lily, je t'en supplie… je ne te demande pas d'oublier, ni même de me pardonner… je te demande juste de me donner une seconde chance. Je t'en prie, Lily.

Il avait baissé les yeux durant son discours. Lorsqu'il les releva, appréhendant les instants qui allaient suivre, l'adolescente n'avait pas bougé.

Finalement, après un temps qui lui sembla infini, Lily bougea.

Elle se détourna, et partit dans le couloir. Le Griffondor crut qu'il allait pleurer.

_On se voit en Sortilèges, Potter.

James sourit. Il avait l'air débile, à rester planté dans un couloir comme ça, mais il n'en avait cure.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait stupidement heureux.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ?

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (et son acolyte)


	28. Childhood's End

Bonjour à tous !

Ici Pumkin pour... non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est un nouveau chapitre de Zora !

Elle m'a demandé de vous remercier sincérement pour toutes vos reviews de soutien ! Ca lui a fait du bien (et croyez-moi, elle en avait besoin), et elle a reprit Green and grey avec deux fois plus d'ardeur.

MAIS, mais, mais...

Il va y avoir du changement !

En effet, Zora m'a demandé d'officialiser quelque chose : désormais, les chapitres seront coécrits ! Pumkin s'immisce dans la fic (enfin, juste un peu plus que d'habitude, quoi). Donc, ça... ne changera rien du tout U.U

Voilà ^^

Le titre est une chanson d'Iron Maiden x)

Merci à tous ceux qui (nous) lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 28 : Childhood's End

* * *

_Salle commune des Griffondors. _

.

Nathanaëlle lisait tranquillement. A côté d'elle, Remus jouait une partie d'échec contre lui-même.

_Hmm… fit-il, arrivé à un coup particulièrement difficile. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je devrais faire pour contrer ça, Nathanaëlle ?

_Schizophrénie : Psychose grave caractérisée par des signes de dissociations mentales et d'activité délirante entrainant généralement un repli autistique. _

Il lui semblait que Sainte-Mangouste avait une aile pour les fous.

_Alors ? Insista Lupin.

La jeune fille quitta son livre –un précis runique- pour jeter un coup d'œil sur l'échiquier du rouge et or.

Du bout de sa canne, elle bougea une pièce des blancs.

_Echec et mat.

Elle se remit à lire son livre.

_Co-comment t'as fait ? J'avais créée une stratégie parfaite ! Même toi, tu aurais du perdre ! _Comment t'as fait_ ?

Nathanaëlle ne répondit pas. Ses deux-cent-cinquante-trois points de qi parlaient pour elle.

_... Je vais devoir m'y pencher plus sérieusement, c'est ça ? Mais je te battrais, Nathanaëlle, je te battrais ! MOUAHAHAHA !

_Complètement schizophrène. Et fou, aussi._

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête, et appela intérieurement Lily pour qu'elle revienne le plus vite possible.

Celle-ci était à son cours d'Etude des Moldus –cours que Nathanaëlle avait arrêté pour cause de D aux BUSES- avec James Potter et Peter Pettigrow.

_Attend-moi à la salle commune des Griffondors, Nell, je te rejoins dés que c'est fini !_ Avait dit Lily.

Et comme chacun le savait, s'il y avait bien une chose que Nathanaëlle Johns ne savait pas faire (avec comprendre l'humour), c'était bien refuser d'obéir à Lily Evans.

Ce qui expliquait sa situation actuelle. Et son ennui.

L'adolescente brune se replongea dans son livre, et durant une demi-heure, son univers se résuma à un assemblage de signes complexes et de pentagrammes. Et c'était _bien_. Moins bien que Lily, mais bien quand même.

…

Ca y est, elle devenait folle elle aussi. Lupin et ses foutus sourires amusés l'avaient eu.

Nathanaëlle secoua la tête, et décida qu'il valait mieux attendre Lily dans un endroit où l'inutile loup-garou qui la houspillait depuis le début de l'heure et son fichu jeu d'échec ne seraient pas là.

Elle referma son livre, se leva, attrapa sa canne, et se mit à claudiquer dans la salle commune, en direction de la sortie.

Soudain, un bruit retentit. Des battements d'ailes.

Le portrait qui couvrait l'entrée de la salle de Griffondors s'ouvrit afin de laisser passer une chouette.

_Tiens ? S'étonna Lupin. Il y a du courrier !

L'oiseau –auquel Nathanaëlle n'avait prêté aucune attention- voleta quelques instants dans la salle, visiblement à la recherche du destinataire de la lettre qu'il tenait.

Puis, il s'arrêta devantla Serpentard.

La jeune fille ne marqua aucune réaction, mais un air légèrement perplexe se peignit sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait du courrier à Poudlard.

Sans un mot, elle détacha la lettre, et la chouette partit aussitôt.

Nathanaëlle déchira l'enveloppe d'un coup sec, et prit une feuille blanche –pliée en deux- entre ses doigts. Elle la déplia.

Et le monde s'arrêta.

* * *

.

Lily sortit de son cours d'Etude des Moldus en compagnie de James et Peter.

_C'est quand même extraordinaire ce qu'ils arrivent à faire sans magie, les moldus ! Lança ce dernier en repensant au sujet du cours –les aspirateurs.

_Ouais ! Renchérit James. Nettoyer une maison sans sort ou elfe, c'est incroyable !

Un petit coup d'œil en direction de Lily le convainquit que c'était la bonne chose à dire.

_Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Lily ? Questionna-t-il.

La Griffondorhaussa les épaules :

_J'ai toujours vécu avec ce genre d'invention, Potter, tu te souviens ?

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Et c'est comment ? C'est pas un peu bizarre de ne pas utiliser la magie ? Par exemple pour nettoyer ? Et pour cuisiner ? Et…

_Wow ! S'amusa Lily. Calme-toi, Potter !

Le rouge et or se tut, penaud, tandis que la jeune fille lui souriait.

_C'est drôle que tu t'intéresse aux moldus ! Je ne savais pas, lança-t-elle en marchant.

_Je peux quand même pas lui dire que c'est pour la draguer, si ? _

_Je trouve leur culture absolument fascinante ! Assura James avec un grand sourire.

A ce moment précis, Peter partit dans une grande quinte de toux, où quelques mots (dont « Lily » et « séduire ») se détachaient nettement, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

Ils arrivèrent devant le dortoir des Griffondors. Lily donna le mot de passe, et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune.

_Nell ! Je suis de ret… Nell ?

La jeune fille était debout, au centre de la pièce. Elle ne bougeait pas.

A ses pieds, un morceau de papier blanc.

_Nell ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Lily s'approcha, visiblement inquiète. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Nathanaëlle, quand…

*Clac*

_LILY ! Hurla James.

La jeune fille heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd, le visage défait.

Nathanaëlle sentit sa respiration se couper.

Son regard se porta vers la jeune fille au sol qui la fixait, une émotion inconnue dans ses yeux verts.

Non, pas inconnue. Pas inconnue.

_La peur_.

Nathanaëlle regarda sa main.

_La peur._

Elle avait frappée Lily.

_La peur._

Elle l'avait frappée.

_La peur._

Une seule pensée s'était imposée dans son esprit.

_La peur. La peur dans le regard de Lily._

Elle était comme _l'autre._

Elle avait frappé.

Elle était _l'autre_.

Et Nathanaëlle hurla.

* * *

.

La suite, pour Nathanaëlle, fut une succession de flashs plus ou moins précis qui se déroulaient dans son esprit embrouillé par la lettre.

_La lettre, justement. Quelques mots écrits à l'encre noire. _

_Quelques mots qui, en une fraction de seconde, avaient ruinés des années d'existence. Et Nathanaëlle avait laissé tomber le fragile équilibre de la raison pour plonger dans les miasmes de la folie. Folie. Folie. _

L'autre_ était mort. _

* * *

_._

_Nathanaëlle se rappelait sa fuite du dortoir des Griffondors. Sa course effrénée à travers les couloirs, pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et la peur dans les yeux de Lily._

L'autre_ était mort._

* * *

.

_Regard perdu de McGonagall, croisée au détour d'un couloir. _

_Et quelque chose qui ravageait son esprit. La trame de l'univers qui se déchirait._

L'autre_ était mort._

* * *

.

_Sortie du château. Le vent froid qui fouettait sa peau. L'inconfort de sa jambe gauche, qui la gênait pour courir. _

_Cerveau inopérant. Fonctions coupées. Réflexion désactivée. Retour à la case animal. _

L'autre_ était mort._

* * *

_._

_Le ciel gris. Dans les cages du zoo, les fauves grognaient devant la foule de touristes surexcités._

_Un mur en béton. La musique. Retour en enfance. Glissement de la réalité. Déchirure de l'espace. Aucune importance._

L'autre_ était mort._

* * *

.

_Le même ciel gris. Poudlard, prés du lac. _

_Un arbre. Et sa canne, dans la main, qui la brule au même rythme que sa jambe. La douleur._

L'autre_ était mort._

* * *

_._

_Des écorchures sur l'arbre, tandis que deux mains y fracassent la canne. _

_Un hurlement. Une rage obstinée. Un esprit anéantit. _

_Plus de canne._

L'autre_ était mort._

* * *

_._

_Des cris, au loin. _

_Un homme avec une barbe qui arrive, accompagné par d'autres adultes et des adolescents. _

_Aucun impact. Le hurlement continue. _

L'autre_ était mort._

* * *

.

_Des mains qui saisissent. Immobilisation forcée. _

_Mouvements pour échapper aux mains. Animal pris au piège. Rencontre avec deux yeux verts remplis de peur. _

_Hurlement qui enfle. _

L'autre_ était mort._

* * *

.

_Une baguette dégainée. Pas la sienne. _

_Des paroles, couvertes par le hurlement. _

_Des bouts de bois brisés sur le sol. Des coups donnés au hasard. _

L'autre _était mort._

* * *

_._

_Le noir, partout. _

_Inconscience qui guette. Qui prend. Pour ne plus lâcher, peut-être. Aucune importance._

L'autre_ était mort._

* * *

_._

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (et son acolyte)


	29. Breakpoint

Bonjour les gens !

Ici King Pumkin pour ce nouveau chapitre, tout fraichement pondu par Zora et moi.

Le titre est une chanson du groupe Megadeth x) (eeeeeeh oui, on se diversifie !)

Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et laissent des reviews ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 29 : Breakpoint

.

* * *

.

_Professeur Dumbledore ?

Le directeur releva la tête, et fixa Lily, dont le visage ravagé de larmes faisait peine à voir.

_Vous… vous croyez qu'elle va aller mieux ?

Dumbledore soupira, et répondit :

_Je l'espère, Miss Evans. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur…

La Griffondorrenifla. A ses côtés, les Maraudeurs n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Remus, pâle et tremblant, ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'avait fait Nathanaëlle. Peter, lui, fermait les yeux pour tenter de se changer les idées. Quand à James, il avait posé une main timide sur l'épaule de Lily, dans une tentative de réconfort.

Sirius n'était pas là.

Absent lors de la scène, il n'avait pas été convié à rejoindre les autres dans le bureau du directeur.

_Quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ? Questionna Remus.

_La potion que lui a donnée Mme Pomfresh devrait continuer à faire effet durant encore quelques heures. Après… je crains que ce ne soit à elle de décider.

Le regard du directeur se porta sur la lettre qu'on lui avait amenée, et qui semblait être le catalyseur de l'étrange crise de Nathanaëlle Johns.

Ecrite par un certain Clives –probablement l'homme qui était venu la voir à l'infirmerie-, elle ne contenait que quelques mots.

Le père de la jeune fille était mort. Il s'était suicidé.

Dumbledore avait assisté à une partie de la réaction de Nathanaëlle –dans le parc de Poudlard. Il avait entendu les hurlements bestiaux qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il avait vu sa canne se fracasser contre un arbre, et son visage se déformer sous le coup de la rage.

A ce moment-là, la jeune fille était… monstrueuse.

Le vieil homme soupira intérieurement, soudain très las.

_Albus ! J'ai été voir Miss Johns à l'infirmerie, que s'est-il passé ?

Flitwick venait d'entrer dans le bureau, suivi par Horace Slughorn. Ils étaient tous deux visiblement paniqués.

Le directeur fit signe aux élèves de s'en aller, ce qu'ils firent sans un mot. Il invita les deux professeurs à s'assoir, et se mit à parler.

* * *

.

Nathanaëlle cligna des paupières.

La lumière crue du jour blessa ses yeux, et elle leva la main pour s'en protéger.

Elle était calme. Plus aucun signe de la démence qui l'avait animé auparavant –quelques heures ou jours plus tôt.

Peut-être était-ce justement à cause de ce débordement, se dit-elle. Ses émotions avaient été expulsées avec la folie furieuse qui l'avait pris lorsqu'elle avait lu la lettre.

_La lettre. _

Nathanaëlle se sentit suffoquer.

_L'autre_ était mort.

D'un point de vue logique, ce n'était pas étonnant. Sa génitrice morte, il ne pouvait survivre bien longtemps.

Mais il n'était pas mort naturellement, comme la crevure qu'il était.

Il s'était _suicidé._

Cette mort choisie avait été un ultime coup. L'injure finale pour Nathanaëlle. _Tu vois ? Tu es tellement inutile que tu n'auras même pas pu me tuer. _Un dernier pied de nez macabre.

Il était mort. Et avec lui étaient partis des années de préparation. Avec lui était partie la seule chose qui avait fait exister Nathanaëlle Johns : la vengeance.

Le hachoir était inutile désormais. Il devait être à Ending, dans sa chambre, à côté du mp3 et des écouteurs.

La vie était inutile, désormais.

A côté de Nathanaëlle, il y a avait une fiole vide. Elle s'en saisit, et la brisa le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Le manuel d'anatomie qu'elle avait consulté à la bibliothèque abandonnée, des années auparavant, lui avait délivré les secrets du corps humain, et les endroits où frapper pour s'ôter la vie.

D'abord le bras gauche. Plusieurs coupures, profondes et nettes. Puis le droit –même schéma.

Nathanaëlle était calme.

Elle prit le plus long éclat de verre, et l'approcha.

_Enfin. _

Elle leva le bras, et contempla un instant ses doigts serrés sur l'arme improvisée. Elle allait faire ce qui aurait du arriver des années auparavant.

_Enfin. _

Sa main ne tremblait pas alors qu'elle s'approchait de son bras.

_Enfin._

Elle allait toucher la peau. En finir.

Une main intercepta doucement la sienne, et déplia ses doigts pour prendre le morceau de verre.

La respiration de Nathanaëlle se bloqua.

Qui ? Qui avait OSE ?

Ses yeux se levèrent vers celui –ou plutôt celle- qui venait d'intervenir.

Minerva McGonagall lui fit un pauvre sourire, et lâcha sa main.

Nathanaëlle était calme.

Sa main retomba doucement sur le drap, inutile.

_Que pensiez vous faire exactement, Miss Johns ?

Nathanaëlle ne répondit pas. Son regard gris était fixé dans le vide.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-on empêchée ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

La directrice des Griffondors la regarda, alors qu'elle clignait des yeux et levait la tête.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?

Soudainement, alors qu'elle avait été jusque-là calme, Nathanaëlle leva les poings, et se mit à tambouriner comme une enfant sur la robe de la professeure.

_POURQUOI ?

Le mot s'était gravé en lettres de feu dans son esprit.

Nathanaëlle Johns n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi. Elle avait toujours tout intégré. Trouver des raisons n'avait jamais été difficile pour elle.

Mais là, elle ne comprenait plus.

_POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle comprendre ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle partir ? Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas la laisser mourir ?

Et pourquoi cette femme la regardait-elle avec de la pitié ?

_NE ME REGARDEZ PAS COMME CA ! Hurla Nathanaëlle.

La pitié était pour les faibles ! La pitié était pour les êtres ennuyeux ! La pitié était pour ceux qui avaient peur !

_ARRETEZ ! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !

_La pitié était pour ceux qui avaient peur. _

_ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

_Pour ceux qui avaient peur. _

_PARTEZ ! PARTEZ !

_Peur… _

_PARTEZ !

_Mais elle aussi avait eu peur, n'est-ce pas ? _

_DEGAGEZ ! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PLUS DE MOI !

_Elle avait eu peur. Toujours. _

La révélation fit s'interrompre les cris de Nathanaëlle. _Toujours peur. _

_Même maintenant. _

La peur avait prit possession de son esprit, et elle la compressait. _La peur. _

Nathanaëlle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, agitée de tremblements incontrôlables. Dans son esprit, tout n'était plus que chaos et confusion.

_Pourquoi ? _

_La peur. _

_L'autre. La peur. Pourquoi ? _

Elle ne vit pas Mme Pomfresh arriver, paniquée, et agiter sa baguette. Elle ne sentit pas la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve couler dans sa gorge.

Et l'inconscience s'empara à nouveau d'elle. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

Encore une fois.

* * *

.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en regardant le corps endormi de Nathanaëlle Johns.

A ses côtés, Minerva McGonagall soupirait de lassitude.

_Je ne comprends pas, Albus, murmura-t-elle.

_Vous n'êtes pas la seule. _

_Pourquoi Miss Johns a-t-elle cherché à s'ôter la vie ? Elle n'avait pourtant jamais montré de signe de dépression, ou quoi que se soit d'autre !

_Je crois que c'est là le problème, Minerva, répondit le directeur.

Il laissa passer un temps, observant les mèches noires qui s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller, et continua, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose :

_Ce qu'elle n'a _pas_ montré.

Il s'avança vers la forme inconsciente qui gisait dans les draps, et la fixa, impassible.

_Qu'allez-vous faire, Albus ?

_Ce que nous avons fait pour Severus Rogue et tous les autres enfants en danger de cette école, Minerva. Les aider du mieux que nous le pouvons.

Les deux adultes soupirèrent, et se sentirent soudain très vieux.

* * *

_._

_A quelques pas de là, Lily retenait ses larmes. _

_Nathanaëlle avait tentée de se tuer ? _

_Elle se laissa lentement tomber au sol, les mains tremblantes. _

__Pourquoi, Nell ? Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ? _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle et son accolyte (absente)


	30. Livin' on a Prayer

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, fraîchement posté avant mon départ en vacances (ce qui signifie pas de chapitres pendant un mois). Zora et moi espérons qu'il vous plaira autant que nous avons aimé l'écrire.

Le titre est une chanson de Bon Jovi ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 29 : Livin' on a Prayer

.

* * *

.

Lily sortit nerveusement du bureau de Dumbledore, pâle et tremblante.

La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le directeur l'avait sérieusement secouée, et elle envisagea un instant d'aller dans les cuisine pour boire quelque chose. Elle se ravisa en secouant la tête : elle devait d'abord aller à l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'elle marchait, sa discussion avec Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire, et elle se mordit la lèvre.

* * *

_._

_« Miss Evans, commença le vieil homme, vous devez comprendre que…_

__Que QUOI ? _

__Si rien ne s'arrange, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix. _

__Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis sure qu'il y a pleins d'autres choix –de MEILLEURS choix ! _

__Miss Evans… _

__Non, monsieur le directeur ! Je refuse que Nathanaëlle aille dans un asile !_

__Il s'agit d'un lieu spécialisé pour les victimes de chocs psychologiques, pas d'un asile. Et si cela continue comme ça, ce sera la seule solution ! L'infirmerie n'est pas apte à accueillir des malades comme elle ! _

__Nell n'est pas malade ! Elle a… besoin de temps !_

_Le directeur avait soupira, et répondu : _

_« Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle n'est pas redevenu elle-même, et nous ne pouvons pas plus l'aider. Il faut la confier à des spécialistes. Des psychologues et une thérapie sauront l'aider. _

__Vous savez qu'elle ne le supportera pas ! Ca va la détruire encore plus ! _

_Nouveau soupir. _

__Le code pénal magique est formel : notre école ne peut prendre en charge des élèves en difficulté mentale. _

__NELL N'EST PAS FOLLE ! Eclata Lily. _

__Miss Evans !_

_La voix du directeur claqua, et l'adolescence se calma immédiatement. _

_Dumbledore reprit, une lassitude immense présente dans ses yeux bleus : _

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que Miss Johns était folle. Néanmoins, elle n'a plus parlé depuis deux semaines, et manifeste un état léthargique inquiétant. De plus, je vous rappelle qu'elle a fait une tentative de suicide. Je regrette tout autant que vous cela, mais, encore une fois, nous n'avons pas le choix. _

__Laissez-moi la voir, alors ! Supplia Lily. Juste une fois ! Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose ! _

_Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de hocher la tête. Le visage de la Griffondor s'éclaira, mais il la prévint :_

_« Quel que soit l'issue de cet entretient, Miss Johns devra suivre une thérapie. Mais c'est à vous de faire en sorte que ce ne soit que de simples séances, et pas un… séjour permanent à l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. _

_Soudainement, Lily devint pâle comme la mort, tandis que la vision d'une Nathanaëlle vêtue de l'uniforme des malades, le visage impassible, se postait devant elle, une perfusion accrochée au bras. _

_Elle se leva de sa chaise, et sortit du bureau après un faible remerciement. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose ! _

_La question était : quoi ? _

* * *

.

La jeune fille toqua timidement à la porte de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh lui ouvrit et, sans un mot, lui indiqua un lit entouré de rideaux blancs.

Lily la remercia d'un signe de tête, et avança. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, et ouvrit avec précaution un des draps qui le maintenait caché à la vue.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Nathanaëlle était là.

Non, rectification. Nathanaëlle _gisait_ là.

Son corps reposait sur le lit, mou. Elle n'avait même pas repoussé les draps dans lesquels elle avait dormit. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et fixaient le plafond sans le voir.

Et tout en elle paraissait vide.

Disparue, la haine brulante qui l'avait animée depuis la rentrée. Disparue, sa folie furieuse. Disparus, ses cris. Tout avait disparu.

_N… Nellie ?

Lentement, la tête de Nathanaëlle se tourna vers Lily, et ses yeux gris que rien n'animaient la regardèrent, ni interrogatifs, ni même surpris. _Vides_.

_Nell, tu vas bien ?

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Dumbledore avait prévenuela Griffondorque son amie n'avait plus parlé depuis deux semaines, et qu'elle était dans un état pitoyable, mais la voir comme ça était…. Choquant.

Lily déglutit, et continua :

_Nell, il faut que tu m'écoutes, d'accord ?

Toujours pas de réaction. L'adolescente reprit la parole :

_Je veux que tu saches que, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, Nell, et rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer !

Un éclair passa dans les yeux dela Serpentardet, durant un instant, son visage fut empreint d'une expression étrange que Lily ne sut interpréter, avant qu'elle ne retrouve le faciès vide qui lui avait fait face jusqu'à présent.

La jeune fille rousse prit cela comme un encouragement, et continua son discours.

_Alors même si je ne peux probablement pas comprendre ce par quoi tu passes, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu sortes de ton cauchemar !

Les mots lui venaient facilement, fluides et naturels, et elle appuyait ses paroles par des gestes surs et nets.

_C'est difficile, et je t'en demande peut-être trop, mais s'il-te-plait, Nell, par pitié, reviens avec nous ! Reviens avec moi !

A nouveau, une lueur fit son apparition dans les prunelles délavées de l'adolescente.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, et reprit :

_Sinon… ils vont t'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, Nell. Et je sais que c'est égoïste de dire ça, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, Nell, s'il-te-plait.

Nathanaëlle cligna des yeux, et, un instant, Lily crut qu'elle avait réussi. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, le gris de ses pupilles redevenait terne et vide.

La Griffondorsentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_Nell… s'il-te-plait, Nell, penses-y ! Ils veulent te mettre dans asile !

Il n'y eu plus de réaction.

Lentement, Lily se laissa tomber sur le lit de son amie, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, sans toi ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ vas devenir, là-b…

_Devenir ?

L'adolescente sursauta, et un mouvement brusque la fit se relever.

_Devenir ?

Le mot n'avait été rien de plus qu'un murmure, soufflé par la bouche pâle de Nathanaëlle, qui s'était soudainement redressée.

Lily sentit son visage s'éclairer. Nathanaëlle avait réagit. Enfin.

_Devenir ?

L'adolescente aux yeux verts fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète, et scruta le visage de son amie, avant de pâlir brusquement.

Sur le visage de Nathanaëlle se reflétait le désespoir le plus intense qu'elle eut jamais vu.

_Devenir…

Le mot, prononcé entre deux lèvres minces et pâles, prenait des allures de condamnation, et ses grandes prunelles délavées fixaient sans la voir Lily.

_Devenir._

Dans l'esprit de Nathanaëlle, le mot venait prendre place avec la brutalité d'un coup de massue. _Devenir. _

Sept lettres venaient de placer un nom sur ce qui la tourmentait depuis deux semaines. _Devenir. Il fallait devenir. _

Nathanaëlle avait souvent comparé son cerveau à une ruche, peuplée de milliers d'abeilles perpétuellement occupée. Mais à ce moment précis, il n'y avait rien. Et lorsque son esprit partait à la dérive, elle pouvait parfaitement voir ce à quoi son monde ressemblait depuis ces deux dernières semaines.

_Il y avait un grand désert, parfaitement plat et lisse. De temps à autre, on pouvait voir un grand morceau de ruche planté dans le sable, comme un navire échoué. Mais mis à part ces quelques récifs érodés, il n'y avait que du sable à perte de vue. _

_Et Nathanaëlle, petite silhouette enfantine, assise sur une grande falaise, oscillait entre le vide et la terre, les mains sur les yeux pour ne pas voir l'horizon devant elle. _

_Le vide la terrifiait. Savoir que les murs qu'elle s'était construit étaient tombés la terrifiait. Sortir de sa prison la terrifiait. _

_Tout la terrifiait._

_Nell ?

Lily s'approcha d'elle, tandis que Nathanaëlle bredouillait :

_Devenir…

Elle planta ses yeux gris dans ceux dela Griffondor, perdue pour la première fois de toute sa vie.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Et soudain, Lily eu devant elle une petite fille de onze ans, laissée seule face à l'immensité du monde et des possibles. Une enfant qui pleurait face à ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

L'autre_ avait toujours été un rempart géant contre le futur. Un bastion qui enfermait Nathanaëlle dans un espace étroit où tout était définit. La mort de _l'autre_, puis la sienne. Un espace sûr où elle contrôlait tout. _

_Mais à présent, tout avait volé en éclat. Et l'immensité sablée s'était transformée en tempête. _

_Et les vents furieux qui soufflaient portaient tous le même mot dans leur creux : Devenir… _

Lentement, Lily se pencha vers son amie, et la prit dans ses bras, dans un geste étrangement maternel. La tête de Nathanaëlle s'appuya contre sa poitrine, tandis que la jeune fille l'étreignait doucement.

_Elle était perdue, et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Elle détestait cette sensation d'impuissance. _

_Et surtout, elle détestait ces choses chaudes et humides qui roulaient en continu sur ses joues. _

Lily se pencha, et appuya sa joue contre les cheveux de Nathanaëlle. Sa joue s'approcha de son oreille, et elle murmura :

_Peut importe ce que tu deviendras, Nell. Le plus important, c'est qu'on le deviendra _ensemble_. Toi, et moi. D'accord ?

_Ensemble. Toi, et moi. Lily et elle. Ensemble. Toujours. _

Lily et Nathanaëlle restèrent longtemps dans cette position, l'une contre l'autre. Et lentement, quelque chose surgit des prunelles dela Serpentard.

Une larme coula, et fut suivi par une multitude. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait.

_Ensemble. _

Doucement, une des mains de Nathanaëlle se posa sur le dos de Lily. Elle continuait de pleurer en silence.

_Les vents se calmèrent, comme drainés par les larmes. Et doucement, petit à petit, le sable reflua. Et les morceaux de ruches éparpillés commencèrent à se rassembler. Lentement, très lentement, mais surement. _

_Et la petite fille, du haut de sa falaise, cessa de se balancer entre le vide et la terre. Elle recula, et commença à regarder la ruche se reconstruire, tout doucement. _

_Elle avait trouvé un nouveau but. De nouveaux murs rassurants. _

_Les abeilles pouvaient revenir. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. La ruche pouvait se remettre en place, elle avait un objectif. _

_Désormais, elle vivrait pour Lily. _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (et son accolyte, absent)


	31. All in the name of Love

Salut tout le monde !

Ici King Pumkin pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, Zora et moi l'espérons, vous plaira ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Le titre est une chanson du groupe Whitesnake.

* * *

.

Chapitre 30 : All in the name of Love

.

* * *

.

Après cela, l'état de Nathanaëlle s'améliora considérablement : elle mangeait toute seule (avec Lily), parlait (à Lily), marchait (pour aller vers Lily), et pensait (à Lily).

Au bout de deux jours, elle put même sortir de l'infirmerie, après avoir reçu une avalanche de conseils de l'infirmière, plus inquiète qu'elle ne le paraissait pour le sort de la jeune fille qu'elle avait eu sous son aile pendant ces deux semaines.

C'est ainsi que, pendant trois jours, tout sembla redevenir normal.

Nathanaëlle et Lily ne se quittaient plus, et celle-ci avait même offert une nouvelle canne à son amie pour remplacer l'ancienne.

Mais Dumbledore, malgré les plaidoyers désespérés de Lily, s'était montré intraitable, et avait prévenu Nathanaëlle : elle passerait les vacances à Tatru-Boca, l'hôpital psychiatrique sorcier qui se trouvait au pays de Galles.

« Au vu de votre rétablissement, vous serez dans l'aile pour les… personnes victimes d'un choc émotionnel sur le chemin du rétablissement. Vous ne serez pas perpétuellement en cure, mais vous aurez des séances de thérapies au moins une fois par semaine, avait dit le directeur.

« J'en suis navrée, Mademoiselle Johns, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. »

Et contrairement à Lily, qui s'était indignée, Nathanaëlle s'était contentée de demander :

« Logement sur place ? »

« S'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour vous. Pouvez-vous être accueilli par un membre de votre famille qui posséderait une cheminée reliée au réseau de Cheminette ? »

« Oui. »

Dés le lendemain, Nathanaëlle avait envoyé une lettre pour réserver la chambre la moins chère du Chaudron Baveur.

Et à la soudaine colère de Lily, qui lui reprochait de ne pas s'être plus battue –et même de ne pas s'être battue tout court-, elle avait juste répondu : 'il faut le faire'.

Ce qui était la totale vérité : elle devait le faire. Pour ne pas être un danger pour Lily.

Même si cela impliquait de devoir se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avec une personne ennuyeuse aux motifs ennuyeux et aux paroles ennuyeuses.

Pour Lily.

C'est ainsi que, la veille des vacances, elle montait dans la diligence qui devait l'emmener à Tatru-Boca et à son nom étrange, pour deux jours d'examens visant à déterminer son état mental.

Et ça promettait d'être ennuyeux à souhait.

Nathanaëlle dévisagea les deux hommes assis en face d'elle, et se désintéressa rapidement d'eux. Ennuyeux et inutiles, elle savait déjà tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir d'eux.

La Serpentardne répondit pas aux timides questions des deux hommes –des infirmiers-, et se mura dans un silence glacial, l'esprit plongé dans de complexes calculs runiques (elle s'y était plongée avant de partir, alors que Lily était à son cours d'Etude des Moldus).

Et après une heure et demie de voyage, la calèche s'arrêta au milieu d'un champ d'herbe, apparemment désert.

Elle prit sa valise des mains d'un des deux hommes, et attendit que l'un d'eux sorte sa baguette.

_Le château est invisible pour tout le monde, sorcier ou moldu. C'est une mesure de sécurité pour les patients…

Mais Nathanaëlle n'écoutait déjà plus. Finalement, après quelques minutes de monologue, l'homme agita sa baguette en marmonnant quelque chose, et le paysage se brouilla.

L'un des deux hommes lui fit signe de le suivre, et Nathanaëlle déglutit. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Elle s'avança vers l'hôpital.

* * *

.

Isabella Glenn croisa les mains, et vérifia que la veste de son tailleur était impeccablement lisse. Elle mit sur son visage un sourire qui se voulait gentil –le genre de sourire qui rassurait les malades qui entraient dans la pièce.

Elle récapitula mentalement ce qu'elle savait de sa prochaine patiente : _Nathanaëlle Johns, seize ans, gravement traumatisée après la mort de son père, qui la battait. _

Elle avait vu des dizaines de cas comme celui-ci, et elle savait d'avance ce qui l'attendait.

Une adolescente perdue, probablement en larme, qui réclamait de l'amour et des repères pour pouvoir sortir de son enfer. Et c'était exactement ce qu'Isabella s'appliquait à faire depuis ses débuts en tant que psychomage.

Elle adorait son métier : aider des adolescents –sa spécialité dans cet hôpital-, et leur permettre de vivre une vie normale la passionnaient.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, elle se leva, agrandi son sourire, et commença :

_Bonjour, Nathanaëlle. Mon nom est Isabella Glenn, mais tu peux m'appeler Isabella !

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, songea la psychomage, les patients étaient généralement intimidés lors de leurs examens.

La jeune femme leva la tête, tendit la main, et… eu le souffle coupé.

Isabella Glenn était préparé à tous les cas de figures. Elle savait d'ordinaire d'avance ce qui allait arriver.

Sauf que la suite allait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas préparée _du tout_ au cas Nathanaëlle Johns.

La gamine décharnée au visage maigre lui fit silencieusement face, ses yeux délavés planté dans ceux de la psychomage. La main tendue resta ignorée.

Isabella cligna des yeux. C'était elle ou il faisait froid, d'un coup ?

_Allons, ma fille, tu ne vas pas te laisser impressionner ! C'est une gamine traumatisée qui traverse une phase de révolte face au monde ! Tu as déjà vu ça des centaines de fois ! _

La jeune femme laissa tomber sa main, et commença à parler :

_Très bien. Comme tu le sais surement, tu vas devoir remplir quelques papiers pour que je puisse te connaitre un peu mieux… tu es d'accord ?

Pendant un instant, il lui sembla que sa patiente avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme exaspérée, mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle hochait la tête, toujours silencieuse.

Isabella sentit son sourire devenir crispé –elle l'était toujours en face de ce genre d'ados. Elle se racla la gorge, reprit ses esprits, et alla à son bureau pour prendre les feuilles. Elle se saisit également d'une plume, et tendit le tout à la jeune fille.

_Il y a un bureau dans la pièce d'à côté. Je vais t'y accompagner, d'accord ?

Les papiers à remplir étaient un assemblage de questions diverses, principalement destinées à avoir une vague idée du niveau mental du patient : les réponses importaient peu, ce qui comptait, c'était d'observer la réaction de la personne soumise au test.

D'ailleurs, le bureau donnait en réalité sur une vitre sans teint, qui permettait aux psychomage d'observer leurs patients.

Isabella avait vu des étudiants déchirer les feuilles ou, au contraire, les remplir fiévreusement. Elle en avait vu d'autres l'ignorer volontairement, ou même siffloter en cassant la plume avec une fausse nonchalance.

La jeune femme observa l'adolescente poser la plume sur le bureau, plonger une main dans son manteau noir crasseux et en sortir un stylo moldu, pour commencer à écrire rapidement.

_Refus de la sorcellerie… classique dans le cas des sorciers battus… pourtant, le dossier dit que c'est une née-moldue… _

La psychomage sortit un carnet, et commença à dicter ses impressions à une plume à Papote :

_Patiente numéro 346 : Manifeste un déni inconscient pour sa nature de sorcière –reste à prouver, mais les premiers symptômes sont là-. A délaissé la plume que je lui avais donné pour un stylo moldu. Origine du père à vérifier, possible filiation sorcière.

Elle observa la jeune fille remplir les feuilles, le visage impassible, puis ranger son stylo dans sa poche. Oh, intéressant.

_N'a pas reposer son stylo sur le bureau, comme la majorité des patients. Probablement possessive quand à ses affaires –à vérifier, encore une fois.

_Et maintenant, voyons ce que tu vas faire, Nathanaëlle. _

Isabella était quasiment sure que la jeune fille croiserait les bras, et attendrait.

_Gagné ! Je commence à la cerner, finalement ! _

La psychomage regarda l'adolescente tourner la tête, et deux yeux pâles se plantèrent dans son regard.

Non, rectifia la psychomage. Elle regardait un endroit au hasard –après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle se trouvait là, pas vrai ? La vitre sans teint faisait très bien son office, aucun doute là-dessus.

Et pourtant, Isabella sentit sa respiration se bloquer tandis que Nathanaëlle indiquait silencieusement du doigt les feuilles, dans un muet « j'ai fini ».

_Contrairement à la plupart des patients renfermés et apathiques, dicta Isabella en prenant garde de ne pas bredouiller, la patiente manifeste une légère impatience pour quitter l'endroit… son caractère pourrait être plus vif qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre –agressivité latente à vérifier.

La jeune femme referma son calepin, et décida de faire attendre sa patiente encore quelques minutes, afin d'observer ses réactions.

Sa patiente continua de la fixer. Isabella pensait que, en accord avec l'impatience dont elle avait fait preuve quelques secondes auparavant, elle se lèverait pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte, mais non.

Son esprit curieux se mit à frétiller, tandis que la partie un peu plus prudente de son cerveau commençait à s'inquiéter.

Et l'adolescente continua de la fixer. Sans ciller.

Isabella commença à avoir mal à la tête.

_Tentative d'intimidation de sa part, par la voie visuelle. Probablement un signe latent d'agressivité –à relier avec son impatience de toute à l'heure.

La psychomage pinça les lèvres, et rompit le contact visuel pour aller ouvrir la porte en souriant.

_Nathanaëlle ? Tu as finie ?

L'adolescente avait continué à fixer le mur, ce qui rassura bêtement la jeune femme. Cette gamine ne l'avait pas vu : elle s'était contentée de regarder un point sans bouger.

Isabella sentit malgré elle une pointe de satisfaction lui traverser l'esprit. _Ressaisis-toi, ma grande ! Tu es l'adulte, ici ! _

_Fantastique ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant que l'adolescente lui tendait les feuilles.

Elle s'en saisit, et dit gentiment :

_Maintenant, Wilfried vas t'accompagner jusqu'à l'endroit où tu désire aller pour te reposer. Nous avons une salle de jeu, une bibliothèque, un parc, ou encore un cinéma !

_La bibliothèque.

La réponse avait fusé, et Isabella acquiesça. Puis, elle appela l'infirmier, qui demanda à l'adolescente de le suivre. Isabella regarda les feuilles, et partit vers son bureau.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait du travail.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (et son accolyte)


	32. Thriller

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira... la fin me tient particuliérement à coeur, vous verrez pourquoi x)

Le titre est une chanson des Fall Out Boy, choisi d'une part pour sa signification, d'autre part parce que je trouve que la mélodie va étrangement bien avec le chapitre (mais ne l'écoutait PAS en le lisant, parce que ça jure abominablement. J'ai choisi ce titre pour des raisons personnelles, et je ne pense pas qu'il existe sur cette terre un autre taré qui comprenne pourquoi la musique va bien avec le chapitre -pour moi-. Même Zora n'a pas compris, c'est dire... XD)

Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 31 : Thriller

.

* * *

.

Isabella prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait besoin d'une aspirine.

_Courage ma vieille ! Tu peux déchiffrer ça ! _

Tout au long de sa carrière, elle avait vu de nombreuses écritures, et elle pensait en avoir fait le tour. Sauf que _là_, elle venait d'en trouver une qui réinventait le genre.

_C'est un 'd' ou un 'a' ? Et ça ? C'est quoi ? Elle a des chiffres dans son nom de famille ? C'est écrit 'Johns' dans le dossier, pourtant ! _

Après inspection, il s'avéra que la première lettre était un t (_un T ?_) et que ce qu'Isabella avait pris pour un 4 était un h.

_Merlin, est-il possible d'écrire aussi mal ? _

Eh bien oui. Isabella Glenn venait de trouver la preuve flagrante qu'il existait pire que les écritures de docteurs moldus. Ou alors, sous sa façade neutre et désintéressée, Nathanaëlle Johns était un démon venu pour la torturer avec son écriture diabolique.

Elle penchait pour la deuxième hypothèse.

La psychomage soupira, et se repencha sur les feuilles qu'avaient remplis sa patiente (et bourreau).

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait acquis la très ferme conviction que Nathanaëlle Johns était envoyé par Merlin pour lui pourrir la vie.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? _

Elle continua de déchiffrer les quelques lignes, et arriva à la fin de la page avec soulagement.

Ensuite, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et songea que cette thérapie ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

_J'ai été Grindelwald dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un karma aussi pourri, c'est pas possible autrement ! _

_Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour un tueur d'enfants.

Isabella sursauta tandis que, derrière elle, une voix docte continuait :

_J'ai toujours pensé que Grindelwald s'était réincarné dans une plante verte. Après tout, quoi de plus terrible que d'être une plante ? Non, rassurez-vous Glenn, vous n'êtes pas Grindelwald. En fait, ce qui vous conviendrait le mieux serait –comme je l'ai dit- un tueur de gamins.

La jeune femme soupira, et répondit à son interlocuteur :

_Pourriez-vous s'il-vous-plait arrêter de lire dans mes pensées, Docteur Mrovoljan ?

_C'est Mrzrovoljan. Je retire ce que j'ai dit : vous n'étiez pas un tueur d'enfants, mais un psychopathe schizophrène amateur de sang incapable de parler correctement.

La psychomage soupira, et détailla son irascible collègue qui lui faisait face.

Novak Mzorvolanj (_c'est Mrzrovoljan, stupide inculte !_). De taille moyenne (on chuchotait qu'il avait des ancêtres gobelins), un visage qui respirait la joie et la bonne humeur, et un sourire adorable qui mettait d'emblée en confiance.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? _

Sa figure était taillée à coups de serpe, mangée par une barbe de trois jours (et même d'une semaine), hostile et hargneuse, tandis que son sourire promettait moult souffrances à quiquonque prononcerait mal son nom de famille plus de trois fois.

Ce qu'Isabella ne tenait pas à tester.

Mis à part son aspect… original, le psychomage était reconnu dans toute l'Angleterre pour son travail sur les victimes de chocs psychologiques sérieux, même si ses méthodes n'étaient pas toujours orthodoxes.

Et son succès ne faisait que gonfler sa tête et son arrogance, tant et si bien qu'Isabella se demandait parfois comment il arrivait à passer les portes.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Docteur Mrz…

_Ne prononcez pas mon nom si c'est pour l'écorcher aussi horriblement que d'habitude.

La psychomage soupira :

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, _Docteur_ ?

_Jeter un coup d'œil aux feuilles de votre nouvelle patiente.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil.

_Dans quel but ?

Un regard aussi noir que le charbon lui répondit. _Je vous en pose des questions moi ? _

Un pli agacé au coin de sa lèvre indiqua à Isabella qu'il valait mieux obtempérer. Elle ne voulait absolument pas vérifier si Novak avait réellement hérité du sadisme de ses ancêtres gobelins lorsqu'on l'énervait.

Elle tendit les feuilles d'un geste las.

_Prenez-les. De toute manière, il faut que j'aille réfléchir sur Nathanaëlle. C'est un cas qui s'annonce compliqué.

Son interlocuteur balaya les feuilles du regard, et les lui rendit en disant :

_C'est bien pour cela que vous ne vous en occuperez pas.

Il y eu un silence.

_Pardon ?

Novak ricana, et fit :

_C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir vos excuses, Glenn.

La psychomage se leva de sa chaise.

_Votre sarcasme ne m'impressionne pas, Docteur. Alors maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous entendez par « vous ne vous en occuperez pas » !

En face d'elle, l'homme eu un petit ricanement.

_J'ai vu cette gamine, et j'ai consulté son dossier. Vous êtes peut-être correcte lorsque vous vous occupez de gamines _normales_, mais là, vous ne conviendrez pas.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais un regard aussi aiguisé qu'une lame de rasoir la fit taire.

_Cette gosse n'a pas besoin d'un substitut de mère pour la réconforter. Il faut lui parler d'égal à égal, et faire ses preuves avec elle. Et ça, vous n'y arriverez pas.

_Parce que vous oui, peut-être ? Rétorqua Isabella, furieuse.

Mrzrovoljan ne répondit pas, et se détourna.

_Il ne sera plus utile pour vous d'attendre la gosse dans votre bureau. Elle a été prévenue qu'il y avait eu un changement il y a une demi-heure.

Il partit tandis que la jeune femme serrait les poings et se mordait les lèvres.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment –et c'était ce genre d'intuition qui faisait d'elle une excellente psychomage- que Novak avait eu raison.

Alors, elle soupira, et relativisa les choses en se disant que c'était un autre qui aurait à déchiffrer l'écriture maléfique de la patiente numéro 346.

_Qui c'est l'ancien tueur d'enfant, maintenant ? _

* * *

.

Novak Mrzrovoljan eu un rictus satisfait alors qu'il quittait la salle des psychomages, où sa petite altercation avec Isabella Glenn avait eu lieu.

Il était réellement trop aisé de convaincre cette femme, songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Ledit bureau était vide –la gamine ne viendrait que dans quelques heures-, mais le feu de cheminé ronflait avec abondance.

Le psychomage entra, se saisit d'un pot, et prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette.

Il la jeta négligemment dans le feu, et se posta devantla Cheminée–hors de question qu'il s'agenouille !

Au bout de quelques minutes, un visage apparut dans les flammes.

_Bonjour Novak ! Lança l'apparition. Alors, tu n'arrives toujours pas à t'agenouiller ? J'ai attendu que quelqu'un sorte du feu, mais comme il n'y avait personne, je me suis dit que ça devait être toi !

Le psychomage grogna.

_Quoi de neuf ? Reprit le visage dans la cheminée, sans se formaliser de l'attitude peu amène de son interlocuteur.

_Le cas de la gosse est à moi.

Dans le feu, il y eu une exclamation de joie, que le psychomage fit taire en grimaçant.

_Fantastique ! Je savais que tu y arriverais, cousin !

_Ca paraissait évident.

Novak accompagna sa déclaration d'un sourire suffisant, et eu un geste de la main nonchalant.

Flitwick sourit et se retira du feu.

Avec Novak comme psychomage, Nathanaëlle était entre de bonnes mains, se dit-il en souriant. En plus, au vu de leurs caractères respectifs, ils s'entendraient probablement comme larrons de foire.

_Sauf s'ils s'entretuent. _

Le petit professeur de Sortilèges ricana, et ressembla durant un instant de façon effarante à son cousin. Puis, il partit vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il se permit même de siffloter en chemin.

* * *

.

Nathanaëlle ferma le livre qu'elle tenait dans un claquement sec.

Encore un ramassis de choses ennuyeuses qui n'apportaient rien. La jeune fille eu un pincement de lèvres imperceptibles, et claudiqua jusqu'à l'étagère pour ranger l'ouvrage.

Elle parcourut la section du regard, et décida de ne plus passer un instant de plus à lire.

A la place, elle se saisit de quelques feuilles –la bibliothèque en mettait à disposition pour une raison obscure-, et prit son stylo.

Aussitôt, une équation –celle sur laquelle elle travaillait lors du voyage qui l'avait amené ici- s'imposa dans son esprit, et elle plongea dans les abîmes runiques qui lui ouvraient les bras.

_Toi aussi t'es un putain de génie, alors.

Nathanaëlle ne répondit pas. Elle avait découragé par son silence tous ceux qui avaient tenté de s'approcher d'elle, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

_Putain de génie asocial, hein…

La voix était trainante, comme paresseuse, et les mots glissaient avec des consonances un peu rauques.

Un nuage de fumée vint inonder Nathanaëlle, qui fronça le nez.

_Non-fumeuse, à ce que je vois. On va dire que tout le monde a ses défauts, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, la voix était moqueuse.

Finalement, la jeune fille releva la tête, et son regard se trouva plongé dans une mare aux couleurs de la nuit. Deux paupières lourdes qui ne cillaient pas encadraient ces pupilles charbonneuses.

Deux mains pâles et un peu grises portèrent une cigarette sur une bouche sans lèvres, qui abordait un pli mi-cynique mi-dédaigneux.

Un corps long et maigre s'appuya avec la grâce saccadée des araignées sur le bureau de Nathanaëlle, tandis qu'un visage émacié s'approchait du sien, et qu'un nez pointu, peut-être un peu trop, se mettait à hauteur de ses yeux.

_On dirait que t'es pas comme les autres tarés d'ici, continua la voix grave, exhalant une lente odeur de nicotine.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de détailler l'inconnue qui saisissait sa cigarette entre deux doigts, avant de la reporter à sa bouche, qui se souleva un instant pour laisser apercevoir une rangée de dents alignées, mais jaunies par le tabac.

_Mademoiselle ! Intervint la bibliothécaire. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer ici ! Vous devez partir, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation d'avertir votre tuteur !

L'inconnue leva les yeux au ciel et émit un ricanement.

_Ouais, ouais, je me casse…

Elle ajouta d'une voix plus basse :

_Putain de bibliothécaire.

Nathanaëlle cligna des yeux, tandis que le regard sombre et sans fin de l'inconnue se détachait un peu d'elle.

_Je me tire, sinon elle va aller chialer auprès de mon calamar personnel, et j'ai pas envie de me taper deux heures de reproche sur les dangers de la clope. A plus, génie asocial !

La fille se détourna, et son long corps semblable à une liane suivit le mouvement, comme une algue agitée par les flots.

Elle partit, et adressa un signe d'au-revoir –ou peut-être était-ce juste un salut- à Nathanaëlle, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Autour d'elle, l'odeur de la nicotine ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper.

Elle venait de faire la connaissance de Calypso Derren.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Calypso Derren est mon personnage, et c'est moi qui l'ait introduit dans la fic. Nell est à Zora, Calypso à moi. Elle me tient vraiment à coeur, et j'espére qu'elle vous a intrigué...

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Calypso vint du grec, et veux dire 'calice'. Quand à Derren, il trouve ses origines au Pays de Galles, et signifie 'oiseau'. Le nom a été choisi aprés mûre réflexion, et je trouve qu'il lui va bien, et qu'il la décrit de maniére admirable (mais ne cherchez pas à comprendre XD).

Le titre de la chanson faisait référence à la premiére impression qu'a Nathanaëlle de Calypso... ou juste à Calypso tout court. _Frisson. _

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	33. What if I do ?

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira x)

Le titre est une chanson des Foo Fighter (un des mes groupes préférés. Allez écouter leurs chansons d'urgence !) qui fait référence à ce qui se passe à la fin du chapitre... je ne vous en dit pas plus x) allez lire par vous même !

Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 33 : What if I do... ?

.

* * *

.

Novak s'assit négligemment sur son fauteuil en velours pourpre, et caressa d'un geste négligent sa barbe rase.

En face de lui, une large fenêtre donnait sur le parc de l'hôpital, un grand espace tout de gazon et d'arbres, qui était bordé par les champs d'herbes folles. Au loin, une forêt sombre se dressait, comme une immense barrière, entre l'hôpital et les collines.

Les patients-ceux qui en avaient le droit- pouvaient librement s'y promener, puisque de puissantes barrières magiques entouraient le domaine pour éviter que quiconque se perde ou s'enfuie.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas grand-monde aujourd'hui. Seules deux petites silhouettes, assises sur un banc, étaient visibles au milieu de l'herbe.

Nathanaëlle Johns et Calypso Derren.

Deux âmes qui n'auraient probablement jamais dû se rencontrer : l'une était de Londres, une sorcière, un génie des Runes, un bloc de glace, et l'autre…

Novak secoua la tête, et observa les traits de fumées grises qui s'échappaient dans les airs depuis la cigarette de la jeune fille.

Calypso Derren. Dix-sept ans. Originaire du pays de Galles. Une Cracmolle qui était ici pour avoir vu sa famille mourir dans un accident de balais lors d'un vol en famille, auquel elle n'avait pas prit part à cause de son manque de magie.

Légère tendance à la kleptomanie et la mythomanie. Fumeuse invétérée, et qui avait le don d'énerver prodigieusement toute personne à trois kilomètres à la ronde.

Toute personne sauf Johns, apparemment.

Le psychomage regarda les deux adolescentes discuter. Parce que _oui_, en à peine un mois, Calypso Derren avait réussi l'exploit de convaincre Johns que non, formuler des phrases sujet-verbe-complément de plus de trois mots n'était pas mauvais pour la santé.

L'homme eu un rictus en songeant le hasard faisait décidemment très bien –ou très mal, question de point de vue- les choses.

_Non, sérieusement. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là se rencontreraient et s'entendraient aussi bien ? _

Pas lui, en tout cas. Mais Novak était un homme qui aimait bien les choses qui n'étaient pas faites pour arriver.

Il lâcha un ricanement sortit de nulle part, et observa Johns se lever, les doigts longs et pâles de Derren se détacher des mèches aile-de-corbeau de l'adolescente, comme à regret, et se poser sur sa cigarette. Il n'y eu pas de signe d'au-revoir.

Le psychomage regarda sa montre et constata qu'effectivement, il était l'heure de sa séance avec Johns.

Il s'installa à son bureau et, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer sa patiente, qui s'assit directement sur un siège avec la fluidité que confèrait l'habitude.

Un mois. Une éternité.

Nathanaëlle regarda Mrzrovoljan. Elle n'attendait pas –du moins c'était ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre.

Et le psychomage eu un fin sourire en regardant les discrets signaux d'impatience qu'envoyait la jeune fille, bien contre son gré. Ainsi donc Nathanaëlle Johns, ordinairement si désintéressée et impassible, voulait qu'il commence la discussion ?

Non, réalisa-t-il en plissant imperceptiblement les yeux. Elle voulait _partir_. Pas parce qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Parce qu'elle voulait déjà retrouver Derren.

Inconsciente des pensées qui agitaient l'homme, Nathanaëlle croisa les mains, et tenta de ne penser à rien. L'être énervant qui lui faisait face avait le don de décoder ses pensées, et de s'en servir contre elle.

Sauf que, évidemment, l'image d'un long corps filiforme et moqueur s'imposa à elle.

Calypso Derren.

Elle et Nathanaëlle n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer, elle le savait. Nathanaëlle avait juré de vivre pour Lily. Nathanaëlle avait pensé que seule Lily était digne d'intérêt.

Sauf que Calypso, avec ses cigarettes et sa voix languide, n'avait pas tardée à s'entrelacer dans l'âme de Nathanaëlle et, sans que cette dernière s'en aperçoive, avait fait partie intégrante de sa vie.

En fait, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de se frayer un chemin à travers les ronces de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs pour gagner son –son quoi, au juste ? Elle l'ignorait, mais c'était là-. Contrairement à Lily.

Calypso était immédiatement entrée dans la ruche, et l'avait faite sienne le temps d'un été.

Et si Nathanaëlle l'avait laissée faire, c'est parce qu'elle était consciente d'une chose : Calypso et elle étaient forgées dans le même métal.

Elles se comprenaient sans parler, accordaient leurs gestes sans se concerter et les regards qu'elles échangeaient étaient autant de paroles que le plus long des discours.

Calypso fascinait Nathanaëlle.

Ses gestes lents et paresseux, sa voix rauque et son rire acide, aux relents âcres de tabacs… elle était une énigme constante, un problème insolvable. Un autre Facteur Inconnu. Différent de Lily, mais tout aussi ensorcelant.

_Tu as fini le traité que je t'ai passé ? Interrogea Novak.

Nathanaëlle acquiesça et, sans que le psychomage lui demande de le faire, commença à parler :

_Il est complet, et la thèse sur l'utilisation de l'Arithmancie dans le pentacle Pyrrhus est plausible, mais elle est trop imprécise.

Un seul coup d'œil de la part du psychomage l'obligea à étoffer son affirmation.

Novak observa sa patiente parler –une de ses plus grandes victoires sur elle : l'obliger à parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Derren- en silence, notant au passage ses observations avisées bien qu'un peu dédaigneuses sur le livre.

Finalement, la jeune fille s'arrêta, et Novak sut qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et, alors que l'image de Calypso s'imposait à lui, eu un petit sourire. Enfin, il fit signe à la jeune fille de partir.

Elle se leva prestement, attrapa sa canne, et partit avec un vague geste de la main.

Novak resta seul, et se fut ce moment précis que choisi le feu de sa cheminée pour faire apparaître un visage dans l'âtre.

_Ragnok, salua Novak sans se retourner.

L'apparition grinça des dents, et questionna :

_Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

Le psychomage ricana.

_Il n'y a que toi qui te permets de m'appeler à l'improviste.

Un silence pensif.

_Pas faux, admit finalement le chef de Gringott.

Novak leva les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise foi de son interlocuteur.

_Passons, déclara-t-il finalement. Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de mettre ton auguste tête dans ta cheminée que tu viens me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire grinçant lui répondit.

_Alors ? S'impatienta Novak.

_Alors quoi ?

C'était Ragnok qui avait apprit à Novak comment énerver les gens, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre le niveau de son « professeur », qui en profitait largement.

_La raison de ton appel.

Aussitôt, le visage du gobelin prit une expression plus sérieuse, et il déclara simplement :

_Johns.

Les sourcils du psychomage se froncèrent.

_Je sais qu'elle est ici, et que c'est toi qui t'occupe d'elle, poursuivit calmement Ragnok.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Interrogea sèchement Novak.

Le gobelin poussa un sifflement railleur.

_Tu protèges toujours autant tes patients, pas vrai ?

Un grognement sourd lui répondit.

_Mais ne t'inquiéte pas, cher ami, je ne veux aucun mal à ta protégée. En fait, ce serait même plutôt le contraire…

_Ragnok…

_Tu as l'esprit tellement mal tourné que ça en devient inquiétant.

Novak grinça des dents pendant que son ami riait, goguenard. _Il détestait Ragnok._

_Passons, décida finalement le gobelin en voyant que son très irritable ami menaçait de mordre. En fait, si je suis dans ta cheminée, c'est parce que j'aimerais parler à ta très chère patiente.

_Au sujet de quoi ?

_Ca.

La tête disparut un instant de la cheminée, les flammes tournèrent au vert, et finalement, Ragnok apparut en char et en os, une poignée de papiers à la main.

Novak pinça les lèvres, et retint le commentaire désagréable qui lui brulait les lèvres.

Il s'avança vers son ami, et saisit d'un geste sec les liasses de feuilles, qu'il feuilleta distraitement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il s'arrêta.

_Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

Ragnok hocha la tête.

Le psychomage siffla, et s'assit sur son fauteuil pour lire le dossier plus attentivement. Finalement, il leva la tête vers son ami :

_Tu es conscient qu'elle n'a même pas ses ASPIC ?

Il y eu un soupir exaspéré.

_Novak, est-ce que tu as bien vu les travaux de cette gamine ?

_Evidemment ! Je suis son psychomage, je sais pertinemment que ses travaux sur les Runes sont de qualité !

Ragnok retint un ricanement. C'était un comportement bien digne de son ami : défendre ses patients comme une louve ses petits. Il faudrait qu'il se moque de lui à propos de ça, un jour.

Le gobelin commença à parler, et le psychomage l'écouta avec attention.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, leurs pensées étaient focalisées sur une seule et même personne :

Nathanaëlle Johns.

* * *

.

La nicotine enveloppa Nathanaëlle comme un long manteau d'hiver. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, et se contenta de respirer le tabac, en retenant une grimace lorsque l'odeur pénétra dans sa gorge.

Calypso se permit un sourire paresseux, et aspira une bouffée de cigarette.

_Il t'a pas emmerdé longtemps, génie asocial.

_Ce surnom est désagréable, indiqua Nathanaëlle.

_Trouves-en un autre et j'arrête, génie asocial.

La Serpentardne répondit pas, et Calypso ricana.

_J'ai parlé du livre de runes, fit simplement l'adolescente aux cheveux sombres.

_Toi et tes putains de bouquins… marmonna son interlocutrice. Est-ce que tous les putains de génies asociaux sont toujours plongés dans des putains de bouquins ?

_Je l'ignore. Je ne connais pas d'autres génies asociaux.

_Faudrait faire un putain de sondage pour voir.

_Probablement.

_On devrait commencer ici.

_Ce n'est pas représentatif.

_Exact. On laisse tomber alors.

_A priori.

Si on avait dit à Nathanaëlle Johns qu'elle serait un jour amenée à avoir ce genre de discussion avec qui que se soit –excepté Lily-, et lui aurait probablement rit au nez –non, en fait, elle se serait contenté de partir.

Et pourtant, elle était à présent en train de le faire.

Elle ne bougea pas, alors que Calypso fumait en silence.

Alors, la jeune fille se leva. Elle se plaça devant Nathanaëlle, et enleva sa cigarette.

Ensuite, elle l'embrassa.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	34. Lonely as You

Salut à tous !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Le titre du chapitre est une chanson des Foo Fighters (et ouais, once again XD). Je ne saurais que vous conseillez de... ne pas l'écouter durant le chapitre.

Mais elle correspond plutôt bien à Calypso, donc... XD.

BREF !

**IMPORTANT ! **

**Comme vous le savez, cette fic est normalement coécrite par Zora et moi. Mais Zora a arrété de l'écrire. En fait, je n'ai plus de signe d'elle pour un certain nombre de raisons en grande partie personnelles qui font qu'elle a laché le projet d'une maniére que je trouve inadmissible.**

**Donc, je le reprends. J'ignore si ça va vous plaire ou non mais je refuse d'abandonner cette fic.**

**Le style va probablement changer, mais l'histoire restera globalement la même ainsi que Nathanaëlle. **

**Je suis désolée ^^", mais... allez vous plaindre à Zora. Voilà x)**

Beaucoup de nouvelles en peu de temps, hein ? XD

J'espére que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus... mais si vous voulez continuer à lire, le chapitre est juste en bas ^^.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

PS : Bon, Nell appartient tout de même à Zora, Calypso est à moi, et Novak est à lui-même XD. Le reste est à JKR.

* * *

.

Chapitre 34 : Lonely as You.

* * *

.

L'orientation sexuelle de Nathanaëlle n'avait jamais été un grand problème dans sa vie.

Elle avait grandie entourée de prostituées –hétéros ou homos-, et avait de ce fait une connaissance des pratiques sexuelles assez étendues. Après tout, quand on vivait dans Ending, ça ne pouvait qu'être le cas.

Une autre des conséquences d'Ending était qu'elle considérait tout ce qui se rapportait au sexe comme hautement ennuyeux.

Mais le contact sur ses lèvres n'était pas ennuyeux. C'était brulant, doux et froid.

Etrange.

Calypso s'éloigna doucement, et prit une bouffée de cigarette. Ensuite, elle la recracha, et la fumée âcre alla se déposer sur les lèvres de Nathanaëlle.

_Alors, génie asocial ?

Nathanaëlle ouvrit la bouche. Une sensation étrange ses répandait dans sa tête.

_Froid, chaud et doux.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire –mais qu'avait-elle eu l'intention de dire, au juste ?- et Calypso sembla hautement amusé.

_Premier baiser, hein ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton trainant.

Nathanaëlle ne pu qu'acquiescer.

Son interlocutrice rit, mais ce n'était pas son ricanement moqueur habituel.

_Ca t'a plus ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

La question était à poser, se dit Nathanaëlle. Plaire… ce n'était pas Lily. Cette réponse aurait du suffire à répondre' non'. Mais- cette réserve était ennuyeuse. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se décider ?

Calypso se rassit à côté d'elle, et lui dit nonchalamment :

_Cette fille, là…

_Lily.

Un reniflement.

_Ouais. Lily. Est-ce qu'elle est gouine ?

Nathanaëlle marque un temps.

_Quel est le sens réel de cette question ?

Calypso prit le temps de finir sa cigarette, qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol pour l'écraser d'un geste négligent avec son talon. Enfin, elle répondit :

_T'as une chance, avec elle ?

La question était déjà plus claire. Mais la réponse…

Une chance, signifiait que Nathanaëlle _voulait_ être un couple avec Lily. Mais elle avait vu ce que devenaient les couples : des entrelacs de dépendances et d'ennui, comme _l'autre_ et sa génitrice. Etre un couple n'était pas enviable.

Elle voulait juste vivre pour Lily. Etre avec Lily. La protéger. La seconder. Toujours.

Alors elle ne se posait même pas la question d'avoir une chance. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette chance. Elle ne méritait pas Lily.

Alors elle ne répondit pas.

Calypso alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

Son sourire n'avait jamais quitté ses lèvres.

Finalement, elle se leva –sa propre séance l'attendait-. En partant, elle fit un signe de la main à Nathanaëlle qui fixait le balancement de ses cheveux blonds sales, qui arrivait au centre de son dos maigre.

Elle se leva finalement, et claudiqua jusqu'au hall, où la cheminée qui lui permettrait de rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur était installée.

_Johns. Viens voir ça.

Nathanaëlle se retourna. Novak était planté à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle boita jusqu'à lui, et il lui tendit une liasse de feuilles.

_Passe à Gringott un des ces jours, lui dit le psychomage avant de partir.

Elle se saisit des papiers, et prit la poudre de Cheminette en marmonnant 'Chaudron Baveur'.

Elle n'avait même pas regardé les papiers : une grande silhouette trop maigre avait happé son regard avant de partir.

Et même des années après, lorsqu'elle y songerait, sa pensée serait toujours la même.

A ce moment, l'ombre de Lily planait toujours sur sa vie, mais l'éclat charbonneux de deux perles sombres éclipsa tout autour d'elle.

Et Nathanaëlle su qu'elle avait pris sa décision.

* * *

_._

_Ayant pris connaissance de vos recherches sur les Runes et de vos projets d'orientation…_

Quand avait-elle donné ses travaux aux gobelins ?

_Proposition de formation…_

Lily avait du s'en charger, comme elle l'avait fait pour Lodness.

_Après la fin de vos études à Poudlard…_

Elle vivrait pour Lily. Elle suivrait Lily lorsqu'elle travaillerait.

_Ecrire une réponse avant deux semaines…_

Lily envisageait-elle de travailler à Gringott ?

_Signé : Ragnok._

Non. Elle voulait devenir Auror. Et bien soit, Nathanaëlle la suivrait.

Elle posa les papiers, sans même les regarder, et sortit un livre, _Les Runes dans la Grèce Antique au 12éme siècle_, par Amédéon Herti.

Elle s'abîma dans la lecture et, pendant l'heure qui suivit, son univers se résuma à l'ouvrage.

_Toc toc.

Une odeur de nicotine vint frapper les narines de Nathanaëlle, qui posa son livre.

_Il est interdit de fumer, dit-elle sans se lever.

Un ricanement.

_Les interdictions… qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, génie asocial ?

Nathanaëlle ne répondit pas, alors que Calypso s'affalait avec sa grâce d'araignée à côté d'elle. Elle porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir, dit Nathanaëlle en faisant référence à l'hôpital.

Un haussement d'épaule :

_Les sorciers sont tellement cons qu'ils ont oubliés que la Cheminettepouvait _aussi_ faire voyager des Cracmols.

Typique.

Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, Calypso hocha la tête. Et soudain, une pensée totalement incongrue vint à l'esprit de Nathanaëlle : _est-ce qu'elle savait que les sorciers écrivaient avec des plumes issus du cul des oiseaux ? _

Probablement, oui.

_Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? Questionna Nathanaëlle –comme toujours, c'était une question avec des allures d'affirmations : elle ne savait pas en poser, et sa voix n'était pas habituée à être interrogative.

_Loki Walker. Mis à part un génie asocial, quel sorte de taré pourrait prendre un pseudo pareil ? J'ai juste fouiné dans le livre de compte.

_Ah. Je vois.

Il y eu un silence, qui troubla légèrement Nathanaëlle. Ce n'était pas un silence qu'elle avait l'habitude de partager avec Calypso –c'était un silence _gêné_.

Etrange.

La Serpentardse tourna vers la jeune fille à côté d'elle, qui fumait d'un air indéfinissable.

Nathanaëlle envisagea de reprendre son livre, mais le balancement d'une mèche terne qui pendait dans le vide lui fit réviser ses priorités.

Elle n'avait ni la texture ni la couleur des cheveux de Lily, aussi hypnotisant que fantastiques, mais Nathanaëlle ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard.

_Mon paternel me battait.

La phrase avait claquée, avec le ton lent habituel de Calypso, et pourtant bizarrement hésitant.

Alors, Nathanaëlle se tourna vers elle.

_Il a commencé quand j'ai pas reçu la lettre pour aller à Poudlard –c'était un instable, ce mec.

Nathanaëlle écouta religieusement les paroles de Calypso. Et la vérité se faisait jour dans son esprit : Calypso disait ce qu'elle-même ne pourrait jamais dire.

Calypso _comprenait_.

Lily ne comprendrait jamais. Lily n'avait aucune idée de ce que pensait Nathanaëlle –de ce qu'elle _était_-. Lily était pure, innocente, et tellement au-dessus de Nathanaëlle qu'elle en devenait inaccessible.

Lily était un morceau de lumière à protéger. Lily était le Facteur Inconnu auquel Nathanaëlle avait dédié son existence.

Mais Calypso…

Calypso était à côté de Nathanaëlle. Elle était comme elle. Calypso était la fumée de cigarette qui envahissait les poumons de Nathanaëlle jusqu'à la faire suffoquer, alors que Lily était un parfum insaisissable.

Calypso était _là_.

Calypso n'éclipserait jamais Lily, parce que la lumière perçait toujours au travers de la brume. Mais Calypso était une part de Nathanaëlle, tout comme Nathanaëlle était une part de Calypso, et c'était étonnant de voir à quel point les murs de Calypso s'étaient intégrés aux siens, en un mois à peine.

Calypso avait fini de parler, et elle regardait Nathanaëlle, à présent. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas la peur d'être jugé –elle savait que Nathanaëlle ne le ferais pas-.

Et ce fut cette absence de peur qui convainquit Nathanaëlle.

Parce que Calypso n'aurait jamais peur d'elle : Lily, si. Lily avait déjà eu peur, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas les murs de Nathanaëlle. Elle ne les avait pas vus s'effondrer puis se reconstruire.

Calypso avait vu. Calypso avait _compris_.

Alors, doucement, la main ganté de Nathanaëlle se leva, et toucha la mèche blonde qui pendait dans le vide.

Parce que même si la lumière perçait dans la brume, c'était peut-être acceptable de se laisser bercer par la fumée, maintenant.

Calypso ne ricana pas ce qui sortit de ses lèvres était un simple souffle gris, et il alla chatouiller les lèvres de Nathanaëlle.

Il n'y eu pas de baiser.

Il n'y aurait jamais de couple.

Mais il y avait Calypso et Nathanaëlle, et c'était largement suffisant.

* * *

.

Dans son bureau, Novak faisait tourner sa pipe entre ses doigts.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur les relations entre sa patiente et Calypso Derren.

Ca n'était peut-être pas encore clair pour elles, mais ça le deviendrait bientôt –il le savait.

Il plongea son regard dans le feu de la cheminée, qui brulait faiblement, et s'y perdit pendant un moment.

Oui, Nathanaëlle Johns et Calypso Derren entretiendraient une relation au-delà de la franche amitié (enfin, autant qu'elles étaient capable de faire preuve d'amitié).

Maintenant, la question était : cela aiderait-il Nathanaëlle, ou la ferait-il sombrer encore plus profondément ?

Avec effroi, il réalisa qu'il avait peur de la réponse.

* * *

.

En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	35. Come As You Are

Salut tout le monde !

Long time no see, pas vrai ?

*évite des kiwis*

Hem... euh... je peux tout expliquer ?

*se gratte la tête d'un air embarrassé*

Le truc, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de boulot... j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire mes fics... alors celle-là... euh... ben...

Je suis désolé, mais Green and grey ne sera plus publié qu'une fois par moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis... PAS TAPER !

Je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement, désolé -"

J'espére que vous me pardonnerez ^^"

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Si vous ne savez d'où vient le titre, je vous mord è.é. Nirvana, c'est la base !

* * *

.

Chapitre 35 : Come As You Are

.

* * *

.

Après cela, la relation entre Nathanaëlle et Calypso devint encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était avant.

Elles parlaient toujours, observaient parfois de longs silences confortables, mais quelque chose avait changé.

Ce n'était pas perceptible au premier regard : il fallait s'approcher et deviner des signaux invisibles, des gestes même pas esquissés, des regards échangés, pour deviner ce qui avait eu lieu.

Et cette approche était la spécialité de Novak.

Il plissa les yeux et retroussa le nez en sentant l'odeur de la nicotine qui émanait du corps de sa patiente.

_Tu fumes ? Lui demanda-t-il en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

_Non.

Mais elle fréquentait Calypso Derren, et la puanteur de ses éternelles cigarettes avaient suffit à embaumer la silhouette maigre de Nathanaëlle.

Un silence s'écoula entre le psychomage et sa patiente.

_Tu aimes Calypso Derren ?

La question ne fit ni chaud ni froid à l'adolescente, qui répondit d'un ton neutre :

_Non.

_Pourquoi restes-tu avec elle, alors ?

Au cours des séances avec la jeune fille, Novak avait appris à doser ses questions en fonction de l'humeur de sa patiente.

Et aujourd'hui –Calypso n'y était surement pas pour rien-, elle était dans l'équivalent Nathanaëllien de « bonne humeur », aussi le psychomage pouvait se permettre des questions plus ou moins indiscrètes.

_Elle est…

Novak entendit clairement l'hésitation, et sourit intérieurement.

_Alors, Johns, comment considère-tu Derren ? _

Nathanaëlle marqua un temps, avant de dire :

_Bien.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui avait voulu sortir –mais qu'est-ce qui avait voulu sortir, au juste ? Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Calypso, les mots semblaient s'embrouiller dans sa bouche.

Mais 'bien' était une alternative convenable. Probablement.

Il faudrait qu'elle pense à acheter un dictionnaire de synonymes. Afin de pouvoir choisir des qualificatifs plus facilement lorsqu'elle parlait de Lily ou Calypso.

Novak joignit ses mains dans son siège, et permit à la jeune fille de poursuivre son résonnement.

S'il avait appris quelque chose avec Johns, s'était bien que la prendre par la main pour lui imposer des idées ou un raisonnement était totalement voué à l'échec.

Ce qui était paradoxale, dans le sens où, sans une personne pour la guider (Calypso ou cette mystérieuse Lily à laquelle Nathanaëlle semblait vouer un culte), sa patiente était perdue.

L'idéal aurait été de lui apprendre à voler de ses propres ailes : la faire vivre pour elle-même, et non pas pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais les idéaux étaient fait pour en rester, et Novak savait que continuer sur cette route était peine perdue.

Alors, eh bien… il faisait de son mieux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

_Ca ne vous regarde pas.

Ah ? La limite avait été dépassée. Johns ne répondrait plus aux questions –pourtant, celle que Novak venait de poser était habituelle. Sauf si…

_Elle allait sortir avec Derren._

Oho… intéressant.

Le psychomage sourit, et mit fin à l'entretien.

Il vit Johns partir en claudiquant, et se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Forcément, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était bientôt la rentrée, et Johns devait aller faire ses courses.

Et Derren l'accompagnerait…

Officiellement, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'hôpital –mais franchement, si l'administration était assez stupide pour laisser la cheminée sans surveillance et oublier que même les Cracmols pouvaient l'emprunter, eh bien ça n'était pas son problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Le psychomage ricana.

Ensuite, il prit sa pipe, et commença à la bourrer.

Les vacances étaient bientôt finies, et la thérapie de Johns aussi… après, eh bien…

'Après' serait très probablement pleins de surprises.

La pipe commença à fumer.

* * *

.

_T'as déjà attrapé une crise de foie ?

Nathanaëlle fit signe que non, et mangea la chocogrenouille d'un seul coup.

_Tu vas pas tarder, génie asocial, commenta Calypso en tirant sur sa cigarette.

_Ton cancer non plus, répondit Nathanaëlle, sérieuse comme la mort.

Elles échangèrent un coup d'œil, et Calypso ricana en donnant une pichenette dans les cheveux de son interlocutrice.

Elles étaient installées sur un banc, et Nathanaëlle mangeait des chocogrenouilles, que Calypso avait sorti de nulle part –elles étaient probablement volées-, tandis que Calypso fumait.

Les courses pour Poudlard étaient à moitié finies : ne restait plus que les livres à prendre.

_Putains de bouquins à la con… tu t'emmerdes pas trop, à Poudlard ?

Une phrase, trois jurons. Très 'Calypso'.

_Un peu.

Quand Lily n'était pas là, en fait.

_Mouais… n'empêche, les putains de sorciers sont putains de pas doués. Franchement, des grenouilles vivantes en chocolat, quoi… dégeu.

Nathanaëlle regarda l'emballage de la chocogrenouille, et en prit une autre.

Le chocolat était bon. Il avait le gout de Lily.

Elle ne vit pas Calypso fixer ses yeux noirs sur la grenouille en chocolat, parfaitement consciente des pensées qui animaient Nathanaëlle.

Elle finit sa cigarette, et en alluma une autre.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette _Lily_, mais elle savait déjà qui était ce genre de fille : une ado banale, ennuyeuse et tout juste bonne à faire la potiche.

La fascination de Nathanaëlle pour elle était un mystère.

La bouffée de nicotine lui envahit les poumons, et elle prit d'un geste négligent une mèche de cheveux de Nathanaëlle pour jouer avec.

C'était sa manière de prendre possession d'elle. Parce que Nathanaëlle lui appartenait autant que Calypso lui appartenait.

Elles étaient pareilles.

_Oui Maman, je s- Nell ?

Nathanaëlle cligna des yeux, tandis que Lily se jetait sur elle.

_NELLIE !

Elle la serra dans ses bras, et commença à parler, comme une fontaine ininterrompue :

_Tu vas bien ? Tes vacances n'ont pas été trop dures ? Tu-

_Je vais bien, Lily.

La réponse, bien que courte, parut rasséréner la jeune fille, qui fit un sourire lumineux à son amie.

_Super ! Alors, tu fais tes courses ? Tu as déjà acheté les livres ? Sinon, on pourra y aller ensemble ! Et après on ira à Fortarôme… ils ont une de ces glaces au chocolat, elle est fantastique !

Calypso vit très nettement la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux délavés de Nathanaëlle Johns.

Et elle souffla avec délectation une bouffée de cigarette sur le petit nez trop droit de Lily, qui se retroussa alors qu'elle toussait.

Elle vit Nathanaëlle lui jeter un regard, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

Elle regarda le visage fin de l'adolescente, ses cheveux roux flamboyants, ses yeux étincelants, beaucoup trop verts et brillants, et sa silhouette fine et élancée.

Et Calypso eu des envies de meurtres.

Elle resta impassible, et se contenta de ricaner.

Lily dissipa le reste de fumée d'un geste de main, et fit un sourire à l'inconnue.

_Bon, dit-elle en tendant la main. Je m'appelle Lily Evans !

_Calypso Derren.

La réponse avait été moqueuse, comme d'habitude, mais le ton était plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire –ce que Nathanaëlle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Elle se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil vers Calypso, et la jeune fille planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Ses prunelles pâles affrontèrent celles, sombres, de l'adolescence.

Il n'y eu pas de réel combat, juste le message implacable que Nathanaëlle avait toujours fait passer : _Je vis pour Lily_.

Il n'y eu pas d'acceptation, mais Calypso fit un léger signe de tête. Peu importait son avis : le choix était fait.

_Mais ça veut pas dire que je vais virer bisounours, pigé, génie asocial ? _Firent ses yeux.

_Je sais_, répondirent ceux de Nathanaëlle.

_Alors, Nell ? Ca te dit qu'on aille acheter nos livres ensemble ?

La jeune fille se leva et acquiesça. Calypso la suivit, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher _son_ génie asocial.

L'après-midi s'annonçait longue…

* * *

.

Nathanaëlle et Lily se dirent au-revoir, et partir dans des directions opposés, accompagnés respectivement par les Evans et Calypso, qui avait fumé cigarettes sur cigarettes toute l'après-midi.

Elle était d'une humeur de chien.

Nathanaëlle, elle, était plutôt satisfaite de sa rencontre avec Lily. C'était avant qu'elle ne rencontre le regard de Calypso.

Cette fois non plus, il n'y eu pas de confrontation. Juste un bref éclair dans le regard sombre, qui se refléta dans ses yeux gris, et qui était tout autant une confirmation qu'une condamnation.

Calypso et elle étaient semblables. Elles auraient du n'être qu'une. Les deux versants d'un même miroir.

Et cette douce illusion avait duré le temps d'un été, sans Lily.

La brume que Calypso lui avait offerte.

Elles arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, et montèrent dans la chambre de Nathanaëlle.

La main posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ne tremblait pas. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte, elle glissa doucement, et effleura le manteau miteux de Nathanaëlle.

_Lily avait brisé le miroir. _

Calypso se retourna, et alluma une autre cigarette. Pour la première fois, il y avait une autre émotion que de la moquerie dans ses yeux.

_Deux versants ne pouvaient exister s'il y avait un mur entre eux. _

Une petite main gantée attrapa son bras.

Surprise, Calypso se retourna. Nathanaëlle la fixait, impassible.

Derrière elle, la porte était ouverte.

_Elles auraient du être une. _

Calypso savait ce que Nathanaëlle pensait du sexe. Et dans ses yeux charbonneux se dessina une émotion douce.

_La brume était toujours dissipée par le soleil. _

Elle prit une mèche de cheveux aile-de-corbeau.

_Mais on pouvait se cacher de ses rayons une nuit. Juste une nuit. _

Calypso jeta sa cigarette.

_Faire un ultime cadeau. _

Nathanaëlle entra dans la chambre.

_Pour être une. Juste une nuit._

Calypso la suivit.

_Se cacher du soleil. Réparer le miroir. _

Ce qui suivit n'appartenait pas au domaine de la parole, et ne pourrait être raconté. C'était juste un cadeau d'adieu, une excuse de Nathanaëlle pour justifier son choix.

La brume n'avait pas sa place au soleil.

Alors, durant quelques instants, le temps d'une nuit, Nathanaëlle se permit de haïr Lily pour avoir brisé le miroir.

_Juste une nuit. _

* * *

_._

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	36. Disenchanted Lullaby

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaire ^^

Le titre est une chanson des Foo Fighters x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 36 : Disenchanted Lullaby

.

* * *

.

Il était cinq heures du matin, et le soleil pointait quelques filaments lumineux dans la grise douceur du ciel.

Calypso, nue, se leva avec sa grâce étrangement lourde et sortit du lit.

Elle prit d'un geste lent ses sous-vêtements, et les enfila sans un regard pour la forme encore endormie. Pantalon, tee-shirt, et elle était habillée.

Calypso cligna des yeux, et eu un sourire un peu mélancolique, mais triomphant.

Durant une nuit, une toute petite nuit, elle avait supplanté Lily Evans dans l'esprit, le cœur et le corps de Nathanaëlle Johns. Elle avait gagné une bataille.

Mais elle avait perdue la guerre.

L'adolescente se retourna, et caressa du regard le corps raide et décharné qui reposait dans le lit.

Ce corps aux formes anguleuses et brusques, qui avait le gout désagréable de la poussière et de l'ennui. Ce corps blanc et trop pâle dont elle avait pu gouter la volupté amère durant cette nuit d'adieu.

Calypso savait que, pour Nathanaëlle, cette nuit où elle avait perdue sa virginité avait été ennuyeuse –elle connaissait ses pensées sur le sexe.

Mais au fond d'elle, une toute petite voix espérait très fort qu'il y avait eu _plus_. Une fusion. Une union. Une réconciliation.

Calypso respira profondément l'odeur de la chambre, un drôle de parfum aux relents de musc et de sexe. Cette odeur était tout ce qui restait de l'être unique qu'elles auraient pu former. Une illusion.

Un joli mirage pour enfant.

La jeune femme détourna le regard.

_Je te hais, Lily Evans. Je te hais de tout mon être. Je te crache sur la gueule jusqu'à l'étouffement. Je te hais de ne pas pouvoir apprécier ta victoire, parce que tu n'en sauras jamais rien. Je te hais de l'avoir uniquement pour toi._

_Et je t'envie à en crever. _

Calypso sortit de la chambre. Elle n'attendrait pas que Nathanaëlle se réveille.

Il ne devait pas y avoir de discussion, ni même de paroles. Elle voulait garder l'illusion entière de cette nuit silencieuse et unique.

Calypso sortit de la chambre. Nathanaëlle ouvrit les yeux dans son lit.

L'une et l'autre savaient qu'elles ne se reverraient jamais.

Calypso alluma une cigarette.

.

.

.

_C'est ici que finit ta séance, Johns, dit Novak avec un hochement de tête.

La jeune fille se leva.

_La rentrée est demain, fit le psychomage. Septième année, pas vrai ?

_Oui.

Novak hocha la tête :

_Et tu comptes faire quoi, après ?

_Auror.

Le sourcil du psychomage se leva.

_Et Gringott ? Tu as lu les papiers ?

_Ce n'est pas intéressant.

Novak retint un soupir. _C'est surtout que Lily Evans ne projette pas d'y travailler, n'est-ce pas ? _

L'homme joignit ses mains, et dit :

_Très bien… Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à te rappeler que nous nous verrons une fois par mois pour faire le point. Tu peux y aller, Johns.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, et quitta la salle sans un mot.

Novak songea qu'elle était étrangement froide, et qu'elle n'avait pas été aperçue aux côtés de Derren. Quelque chose s'était-il passé entre toutes les deux ?

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, et songea qu'il ne reverrait quasiment plus celle qui avait été sa patiente durant deux mois –exception faite pour les séances mensuelles qui allaient avoir lieu.

Il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre là où, tous les jours depuis le début de l'été, Derren et Johns avaient eu l'habitude de s'assoir.

Mais le banc était désert, et seules les quelques feuilles mortes qui gisaient ça et là bougeaient, animées par le vent tiède qui soufflait paresseusement.

C'était la fin de l'été. L'automne approchait à grands pas.

Novak se leva, et s'appuya contre le verre de la fenêtre.

_J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour toi, Johns. Maintenant, c'est à toi de te débrouiller seule. _

Il sourit, et se promit de demander à son cousin, Flitwick, des nouvelles de Johns lorsqu'elle serait à Poudlard. Il avait hâte de voir comment elle s'en sortirait…

De légers coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter.

Novak se retourna, et lança :

_Entrez !

Isabella Glenn s'avança vers lui, et s'installa sur une chaise. Elle semblait embarrassée.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna le psychomage, sèchement.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et dit :

_C'est à propos de la patiente numéro 213. Vous savez, Calypso Derren.

_Eh bien quoi ?

_Je…

Isabella s'arrêta un instant, et bredouilla :

_Ne faudrait-il pas la mettre en soins intensifs ?

Le psychomage haussa un sourcil.

_Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? Je ne suis pas son tuteur !

Isabella se gratta la tête, gênée.

_Eh bien… je pensais vous demander conseil avant d'aller voir Trotmur pour le lui demander.

Trotmur (Alexander, de son petit nom) était celui qui suivait Calypso depuis son entrée à l'hôpital.

_Je vois. Et vous avez pensé à moi parce que je suis génial ?

La jeune psychomage grinça des dents.

_On va dire ça comme ça, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Novak lâcha un ricanement.

_Et mis à part ça, pourquoi diable pensez-vous qu'il faudrait mettre Derren en soins intensifs ? Elle est déjà internée dans cet hôpital sept jours sur sept, alors pourquoi faire plus ?

Isabella se mordit la lèvre, et dit :

_Eh bien… j'ai appris que son père la battait parce qu'elle était une Cracmol… je me suis dit que, en plus du trouble causé par la disparition de sa famille, cela pourrait-

_Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

La psychomage s'interrompit, et reprit :

_Eh bien, qu'ajouté au trouble causé par la mort-

_Non, avant. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit sur son père ? La coupa Novak avec un geste de la main.

Isabella lui jeta un regard perplexe.

_Qu'il la battait. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Novak fronça les sourcils.

_Quoi ? Fit Isabella.

_Derren… j'ai consulté son dossier lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici…

_Dans ce cas, fit la jeune femme, vous devez être au courant !

Novak joignit les mains :

_Il y a un problème, Glenn.

_Lequel ? Questionna la psychomage, soudain inquiète.

Le psychomage soupira, et dit :

_Derren n'a jamais été battue par son père, Glenn. Jamais.

La jeune femme pâlit.

_Calypso Derren. Originaire du pays de Galles. Dix-sept ans. Internée pour avoir vu sa famille mourir dans un accident de balai. _

_Fumeuse._

_Mythomane. _

.

.

.

_C'EST LA RENTREEEEEEEE !

_Kenneth, est-ce notre fils que je vois courir là ?

_WOUHOUUUUUU !

_Je le crains ma chère Elisabeth.

_JE VAIS ALLER A POUDLAAAAARD !

_Mais n'avait-il pas dix-sept ans ?

_YAHAAAAA !

_Exact. Il est possible qu'il ait été victime d'un mauvais sort qui l'aurait fais revenir à ces dix ans.

_BANZAIIIII ! POUDLAAAAAARD !

_Peut-être devrions-nous le conduire à Sainte-Mangouste ?

_WAIIIIIIII !

_Cela parait être une bonne idée. James ?

_WO- Oui P'pa ?

_Viens ici…

_Pourq-AAAAAARGH ! C'EST FROIIIIIID !

Kenneth Potter sourit, et fit disparaître d'un geste le seau d'eau (glacée) qu'il venait de déverser sur son fils. A ses côtés, son épouse, Elisabeth, étouffa un rire.

James, furieux, se sécha d'un coup de baguette et dit :

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_Oooooh… Elisabeth, ma chérie, regarde !

_Oui Kenneth, il semblerait qu'il ai à nouveau grandi !

_Nous l'avons délivré du mauvais sort !

_Hourrah !

S'ensuivit un baiser fougueux, qui fit verdir James.

_Non… s'il-vous-plait, arrêtez… je vais être malade… pitié…

Ses parents rirent, et se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes. James pu à nouveau respirer.

_Mes vieux qui s'embrassent… dégueu._

L'adolescent secoua la tête, et dit :

_Bon, on y va ?

Kenneth soupira.

_Nous on est prêts, rétorqua-t-il. C'est toi qui nous retarde depuis tout à l'heure en hurlant !

_Je ne hurlais pas ! Protesta son fils en rougissant. J'exprimais ma joie à l'idée de revoir Sirius, vu qu'il ne vit plus avec nous depuis qu'il s'est trouvé une nouvelle maison, Remus et Peter !

_Et Lily… persifla Elisabeth.

_Et Lil- NON ! J'ai jamais dit ça !

Trop tard. Ses parents venaient de se jeter sur lui, les larmes aux yeux, pour l'étreindre.

_Notre petit James est devenu un homme !

_Il s'est trouvé une femme !

_Je suis siiiiii ému…

_Moi aussiiiiiii…

_Naaaaooooon… arrêtez… j'étouffe…

Les deux adultes ricanèrent, et renforcèrent leur étreinte sur leur fils.

_Aaaaargh… je hais mes parents…_

.

.

.

Lily s'approcha de la gare et du Poudlard Express, laissant ses parents après un dernier au revoir.

Elle s'avança, trainant ses bagages, et alla les ranger. Elle s'apprêtait à parcourir le train, quand une silhouette décharnée et vêtue de noir se présenta à elle.

_NELLIE !

Elle se jeta sur son amie et l'étreignit fortement.

Et Nathanaëlle l'entoura maladroitement de ses bras, pour respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux jusqu'à s'en étouffer.

Et surtout, surtout, pour conserver Lily hors d'atteinte des yeux de Potter qui, indéchiffrables, étaient posés sur elle.

Une nouvelle année commençait… mais les rivalités restaient.

_Lily est à moi !_ Clamèrent deux paires d'yeux, l'une grise, l'autre marrons.

Et Remus, Sirius et Peter soupirèrent.

Ca s'annonçait animé…

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	37. Get Ready

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici ce nouveau chapitre, dont le titre est tiré d'une chanson de Bon Jovi x)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 37 : Get ready

.

* * *

.

_Erby, Epzibah !

_SERPENTARD !

_Ego, Valentino !

_POUFSOUFFLE !

Flitwick regarda paresseusement les élèves se faire répartir, alors que son estomac grognait.

_A quand le festin ?_ Se demanda-t-il mélancoliquement.

A côté de lui, il savait qu'Horace Slughorn écrivait minutieusement sur un petit calepin le nom des élèves fils et filles de célébrités : de nouveaux adhérents au Club Slug, probablement.

De même, il savait parfaitement que Dumbledore se gavait de bonbons au citron, puisque l'infirmière n'était pas là pour les lui interdire.

La routine, quoi.

Le professeur de Sortilèges laissa son regard errer surla GrandeSalle, qui applaudissait au rythme des cris du Choixpeau.

Une nouvelle rentrée, des nouveaux élèves, mais toujours la même rengaine.

Mu par un instinct soudain, Flitwick posa les yeux à la table des Serdaigles, où deux jeunes filles attendaient patiemment la fin dela Répartition.

Nathanaëlle Johns et Lily Evans.

Elles avaient changées, toutes les deux.

Lily s'était affinée, et l'été avait accomplie sa transformation de fille à femme : ses yeux étaient plus déterminés, plus matures, et la lueur joyeuse qui émanaient d'eux n'avait plus cette innocence enfantine qui avait charmée dans la petite fille de onze ans.

Une femme, c'était bien ce qu'elle était devenue.

Et Nathanaëlle… eh bien, Nathanaëlle avait grandie. Pas physiquement –elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil-, mais dans sa tête.

Le brasier haineux qui l'animait n'avait pas perdu de son intensité, mais il avait été relégué au second plan, comme un jouet inutile. A présent, ce qui brillait dans les prunelles trop pâles de Nathanaëlle Johns, c'était une flamme déterminée.

Et elle était perpétuellement fixée sur Lily.

Flitwick pinça les lèvres. Son cousin, Novak, lui avait fait part de l'obsession de protection que nourrissait la jeune fille envers son amie.

_« C'est malsain ! »_ Avait-il répliqué.

_« Pour nous »_ Avait dit le psychomage._ « Mais c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour exister. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

Novak avait soupiré.

_« Nous existons tous pour nous-mêmes, plus ou moins consciemment. Nous pensons tous à nous, à nos actions, à nos idées, à nos causes, nos valeurs… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

_« Je crois, oui. »_

_« Bien. Alors tu dois savoir que Johns ne peut pas faire ça. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Johns… a vécu trop longtemps en ne pensant qu'à elle : dans un sens, elle a été la plus égoïste des égoïstes. Mais maintenant, elle ne peut plus. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu te répètes. »_

_« Novak… »_

_« Je n'en sais rien, Filius. Rien du tout. »_

_« C'est toi son psychomage ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas télépathe pour autant. Johns ne m'a parlé que de choses sans importances –pour elle-. Elle s'est bien gardée de me révéler les causes de ses actions ou ses sentiments. »_

_« Mais, la thérapie… »_

_« A marchée. Jusqu'à un certain point. »_

Il y avait eu un silence, puis Novak avait soufflé, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose :

_« Je pense que personne ne connaitra jamais la véritable Nathanaëlle Johns. Elle est trop bien cachée. » _

Puis :

_« Avant de partir, Filius, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une faveur. »_

_« Bien sur, quelle est-elle ? »_

_« Quand tu m'écriras, dis-moi comment se comporte Johns quand elle est avec Evans. »_

L'entretien avait pris fin à ce moment précis puisque, sans un mot, Novak était partit.

Le directeur des Serdaigles sortit de ses rêveries et secoua la tête, tandis que la nourriture apparaissait.

_Pas trop tôt ! _Songea-t-il avant de se jeter sur le ragout sans plus de cérémonies.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Nathanaëlle et Lily en faisaient de même, mais que quatre silhouettes venaient s'installer à la table des bleus et bronzes.

_Salut Lily ! Salut… Johns.

Nathanaëlle ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux se bloquèrent dans ceux de James.

La température dela GrandeSallebaissa de vingt degrés, et un orage éclata. La foudre passa du regard de James à celui de son adversaire, et un véritable combat visuel eu lieu.

_Bonjour, Lily, Nathanaëlle, fit Remus en agitant un bras entre la bataille qui avait lieu.

_Comment allez-vous ? Continua Sirius en se plaçant entre les deux combattants.

_C'est un plaisir de vous voir ! Termina Peter en bousculant James, le ramenant sur Terre.

Les trois Maraudeurs abordèrent un même grand sourire un peu crispé, que Lily leur retourna.

Finalement, James vint s'assoir à côté de Lily, qui se retrouva prise au piège entre le jeune homme et son amie aux cheveux noirs.

La conversation s'engagea (plus ou moins) joyeusement, lorsque Peter questionna Nathanaëlle :

_Et toi, Johns, tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

Il y eu un silence, et Lily allait détourner le sujet –elle savait pertinemment que son amie ne répondrait pas : d'ailleurs, qui voudrait répondre en ayant passé deux mois dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?- lorsque la réponse surgit :

_Oui.

Le ton de sa voix était froid et indifférent, mais le mot était bel et bien là.

Lily sourit, et passa une main dans les cheveux raides de son amie.

Le geste était atrocement semblable à celui de Calypso Derren, mais la pensée n'effleura même pas l'esprit de Nathanaëlle.

Calypso avait vécu pour elle le temps d'une cigarette.

Le soleil avait percé la brume, et Nathanaëlle s'y abandonnait totalement.

_La rentrée avait commencée._

.

.

.

_... Hiiiiii ! Nell, dépêche-toiiii ! On va être en retard !

Nathanaëlle cligna des yeux, et laissa son petit-déjeuner sur la table, avant de saisir son sac pour suivre Lily.

Derrière elles, les Maraudeurs en faisaient de même, et se dépêchaient pour arriver à l'heure en Métamorphose –le dragon McGonagall était connu pour son amour de la ponctualité.

Les deux filles franchirent la porte de la salle juste à temps, et s'installèrent à une table, vers le fond de la salle, alors que les quatre garçons s'installaient prés d'elles, endurant le regard sérieux de leur professeur.

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, commença McGonagall. Vous voici à l'année de vos ASPICs. Si vous avez pu être dans ce cours, cela signifie que vous avez tous obtenus au moins « Efforts Exceptionnels » dans ma matière.

Elle darda ses yeux félins sur sa classe, s'arrêtant sur chacun des élèves.

_Ce qui signifie, jeune gens, que j'attends de vous les meilleurs résultats possibles, et une implication maximum en Métamorphose. Est-ce bien clair ?

Un murmure positif lui répondit.

_Parfait. Dés maintenant, nous allons aborder votre programme tout au long de cette année.

La classe se redressa, soudain plus attentive.

_Tout d'abord, nous passerons quelques heures à étudier les Animagus. Ensuite, nous nous centrerons sur la métamorphose humaine, la transition animale, le passage entre les différents états –solide, liquide et gazeux- et éléments, pour terminer avec un panorama sur la métamorphose offensive. Des questions ?

Il n'y en eu pas, mais il était clair dans l'esprit des élèves que le programme des ASPICs était tourné vers le combat : même en Métamorphose, la guerre qui allait avoir lieu les poursuivait.

_Parfait. Nous allons dés à présent commencer le cours sur les Animagus, qui sera en grande partie théorique.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent des regards complices avant de prendre leurs plumes, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient nul besoin de prendre des notes sur ce sujet.

Lily et Nathanaëlle avaient d'ors et déjà commencé à écrire. Lily parce que le sujet la passionnait, Nathanaëlle par habitude.

Mais dans son esprit, le mot prenait forme. _Animagus._

Elle savait que la guerre approchait. Elle savait que Lily allait y être exposée. Et elle voulait devenir la plus puissante possible pour la protéger.

Elle voulait du pouvoir.

Et être Animagus semblait être un bon début.

Nathanaëlle commença à écrire soigneusement chaque mot de McGonagall avec son stylo, et nota de se procurer des livres dessus.

Son regard gris se concentra et, durant toute l'heure qui suivit, sa bouche afficha le pli dur et déterminé qu'elle avait lorsque Nathanaëlle poursuivait un objectif.

La chose n'échappa pas à Minerva, qui se demanda pourquoi le sujet des Animagus intéressait autant son élève.

Une nouvelle passion ? Peu probable : il était de connaissance notoire que les deux seules choses qui passionnaient Nathanaëlle étaient Lily et les Runes. Auquel cas, les Animagus avaient forcément un rapport avec une de ces deux choses.

Et ce n'était certainement pas pour les Runes…

McGonagall afficha un léger sourire en se disant que voir la forme animale de Nathanaëlle Johns pouvait s'avérer intéressant… il faudrait qu'elle garde un œil surla Serpentard.

.

.

.

Severus déposa ses affaires dans son dortoir, et sortit les livres qu'il avait achetés durant l'été.

Soudain, une vive douleur au niveau de son bras gauche le fit se cambrer violemment. Il posa rapidement sa main sur son avant-bras en serrant les dents, dans un geste vain pour calmer la douleur.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'Evan Rosier en avait fait de même.

Ils échangèrent un regard, alors que la douleur disparaissait.

_Les potions ne font pas d'effet ? Questionna Rosier.

Severus secoua la tête, et ils se mordirent la lèvre.

Même un mois après l'Evénement,la Marqueles brulait encore par période.

_Lucius dit que ça ne durera pas longtemps, fit finalement Rosier en veillant à ce que leurs camarades de dortoir ne les entendent pas. Deux ou trois mois, pas plus.

Severus ne répondit pas.

_J'imagine, dit-il après un moment de réflexion, que c'est un moindre mal comparé à l'honneur suprême de Le servir.

Rosier lui sourit, et acquiesça avec un rictus ravie.

Severus s'assit sur son lit. _Un moindre mal comparé à l'honneur suprême de Le servir, hein ? _

_Ou simplement une punition bien méritée pour la trahison ultime qu'il venait de perpétrer…_

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux. Il était un Mangemort, désormais. Il servait le Maître de tout son cœur, son âme et son corps. Il était un Mangemort.

Et c'était la rentrée. Il allait falloir mentir, prétendre être encore un élève normal. Cacher ce qu'il avait vécu, son premier meurtre, ses premiers Impardonnables. Il allait falloir mettre un premier masque, avant de prendre celui d'argent.

Il allait falloir croiser Lily. Il allait falloir résister à Potter. Il allait falloir supporter le regard de Dumbledore. Il allait falloir faire front.

_C'était la rentrée._

.

* * *

.

Voilà... En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	38. Girls & Boys

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre, dont le titre est tiré d'une chanson de Good Charlotte.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 38 : Girls & Boys

.

* * *

.

_Un mois après la rentrée…_

_._

Assise à la bibliothèque, Nathanaëlle lisait.

Un peu plus loin, Lily fouillait les rayons à la recherche d'un livre quelconque, marmonnant de temps à autres quelques exclamations mécontentes.

Nathanaëlle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il serait plus simple de demander à Mme Pince, mais Lily ne l'avait pas écoutée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois : depuis la rentrée, la jeune fille passait de moins en moins de temps avec son amie, l'écoutait moins, lui parlait moins… bref, elle l'ignorait parfois.

Nathanaëlle voyait cela, mais elle se disait qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle restait toujours avec Lily : elle la protégeait, et la protégerait, peu importe que Lily s'intéresse à elle ou non.

Mais intérieurement, elle en souffrait.

L'adolescente se replongea dans son livre, chassant au moins les pensées parasites qui venaient la perturber.

_Calypso, elle, ne l'aurait pas ignorée…_

La petite voix insidieuse fut barricadée dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de Nathanaëlle, et elle pu à nouveau prêter attention à sa lecture.

C'était un livre sur les Animagus –le troisième qu'elle lisait.

Il détaillait la procédure pour trouver sa forme animale, et les ingrédients nécessaires.

Nathanaëlle avait calculé que tout réunir lui prendrait plusieurs mois, et que devenir entièrement Animagus un an, tout au plus.

Elle était plutôt bonne en Métamorphose, et grâce à son intelligence, le processus serait facilité. Elle trouverait sa forme, s'exercerait, et pourrait protéger Lily.

La pensée aurait pu la faire sourire, mais même deux mois de thérapie n'avaient pas pu convaincre Nathanaëlle des bienfaits de l'humour et des expressions joyeuses –ou même des expressions tout court.

Elle tourna une page de l'ouvrage, quand son radar intérieur se mit à clignoter à toute vitesse.

Aussitôt, elle se retourna et foudroya James Potter, qui tentait discrètement d'aller vers Lily.

Le Griffondor s'immobilisa.

_Zut ! Repéré !_

Il soutint le regard délavé de la jeune fille brune, et alla même jusqu'à tenter d'esquisser un sourire avenant –tentative que rendit complètement raté la fureur dans ses yeux marrons.

Un combat visuel s'engagea, en même temps que la bibliothèque devenait le Pôle Nord.

Et dans un coin, Sirius, Remus et Peter soupirèrent.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! _Songèrent-ils en même temps, tout en se frottant inconsciemment les bras, dans l'espoir de les réchauffer.

Quelques pas plus loin, James et Nathanaëlle n'avaient pas bougé.

Deux semaines après la rentrée, Sirius s'était amusé à les enfermer dans une salle alors qu'ils se livraient à un de leurs énièmes combats, afin de voir combien de temps ils pouvaient rester comme ça.

C'était Lily qui les avait trouvés ainsi, folle d'inquiétude, alors que le couvre-feu venait de tomber.

Et encore, il avait fallu qu'elle frappe James pour qu'ils consentent à se détourner pour s'occuper d'elle.

_Et c'était la même chose chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient._

Remus soupira.

Il avait clairement visible depuis la première année que Nathanaëlle et James ne s'aimaient pas. Et surtout depuis le moment où James avait commencé à poursuivre Lily de ses assiduités.

Mais là, c'était plus fort que tout : ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer, et ils se le faisaient bien sentir.

D'ailleurs, Nathanaëlle avait développée un radar qui lui permettait de sentir James à des kilomètres à la ronde, et de le localiser précisément chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans son champ de vision, ou s'approchait de Lily.

Ainsi, Sirius soutenait mordicus avoir vu la jeune fille se tourner vers la porte de la Grande Salle alors qu'elle attendait Lily, à l'endroit _exact_ où se trouvait James, même caché par le battant de bois.

Il était au cours d'Etude des Moldus –à l'autre bout du château-, et parlait avec Lily.

_« Cette fille est une voyant quand il s'agit de lui, les gars, je vous jure ! »_ avait-il raconté un peu plus tard.

Mais voyant ou pas, il était clair que Nathanaëlle ne supportait pas James. Et inversement.

Tout le château se régalait de leurs fréquents combats muets, et Flitwick hurlait quasiment de rire à chaque fois, pour une raison connue de lui seul.

Remus secoua la tête, et regarda Lily, qui avait remarqué la bataille qui se jouait entre les deux adolescents.

Elle soupira.

Les habitants de Poudlard étaient parfaitement au courant que l'enjeu des combats visuels n'était rien d'autre que Lily : de toute manière, ça l'était depuis la quatrième année environs.

Tout le monde, sauf Lily.

Et parfois, Remus se demandait très sérieusement comment elle avait bien pu ne pas remarquer ça.

_Déni ? Problème de vue ? Stup- non, quand même pas, si ?_

L'adolescente s'approcha des deux jeunes gens, et un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

_Allez les tourtereaux ! On arrête les mamours !

Il y eu un grand silence.

Remus cligna des yeux.

_Gné ? Fit-il, en écho avec les autres.

Lily tapota l'épaule de James, qui paraissait avoir été frappé par la foudre, et alla rejoindre Nathanaëlle, qui abordait à peu prés la même expression, quoiqu'un peu plus… nathanaëllienne.

Remus aurait pu s'étonner que Johns-Le-Bloc-De-Glace-Ambulant ai une expression, s'il n'y avait pas eu…

_Tourtereaux ?_

Lily avait qualifié Nathanaëlle et James de _tourtereaux _?

Le loup-garou du s'appuyer contre le mur : ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

Au fond de son ventre, un incontrôlable, horrible, atroce, immonde, instoppable…

_OUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Hurla-t-il en tapant des poings contre le mur.

Fou rire.

Aussitôt, Mme Pince surgit et l'expédia hors de la bibliothèque avec force de rugissements, et Remus se retrouva en compagnie de ses amis, à rire comme un bossu, roulé sur le sol.

Il fut trainé jusqu'à la salle commune par Peter, tandis que James, toujours sous le choc, était guidé par Sirius, dont les lèvres tremblaient nerveusement.

Et une fois que le jeune homme se fut calmé –soit environs une demi-heure plus tard-, les choses sérieuses purent commencer.

Enfin, sérieuses, façon de parler.

_Je vais me tueeeeeeer ! Hurla James en grimpant sur le lit de Peter, de façon à atteindre la fenêtre.

_Non, James, ne fais pas ça ! Glapit Sirius, qui prenait un plaisir manifeste à jouer les amis éplorés.

_Siiii ! Ma vie est foutuuuue !

_Mais non !

_Mais si ! Je veux mouriiiir !

_Mais non enfin, ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu ton travail, que tu bois, que tes enfants te détestent et que ton canard est mort qu'il faut que tu te suicide !

James marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami :

_Sirius ! C'est pas drôle !

Le sourire en coin qu'abordait l'adolescent montrait que si, c'était drôle.

_Est-ce que tu te rends seulement _comptes_ de ce qui m'arrive ?

James sauta hors du lit de Peter, et se posta face au jeune homme. Il tapa du pied en poursuivant :

_Lily est persuadé que je suis amoureux de Johns ! EST-CE QUE TU SAIS CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ?

_Que son sens de l'observation est égal à celui d'une tranche de pâté ?_

_Elle va cesser de m'aimer, désespérée par le fait qu'elle me pense amoureux d'une autre !

_Et le tien aussi._

Remus poussa un très, très long soupir, entrecoupé de petits éclats de rire, tandis que Peter prenait la parole :

_En même temps, c'est vrai que votre comportement peut faire penser à celui de deux am-

_NON ! Malheureux, ne dit pas ça !_

Dans un même tacle parfaitement exécuté, Sirius et Remus se jetèrent sur leur ami, et l'envoyèrent bouler contre le mur.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns eu un regard rapide pour la silhouette de son ami, s'accroupit, et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

_C'était pour ton bien, Pet'. Vraiment.

Un faible « gneuuuh… 'erci, Mumus… » lui répondit.

_Je savais que tu comprendrais._

Le lycanthrope se releva… pour faire face à deux perles brunes qui le fixaient calmement.

_Un peu trop_ calmement, même.

Et un James calme n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose.

_Remuuuus ? Susurra-t-il doucereusement.

Argh. James était devenu un mage noir, et il s'apprêtait à le torturer.

En bref, il était passé en mode « dark ».

_Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards que ce monde ai jamais connu, Peter s'apprêtait à employer le mot _amoureux_ pour qualifier les relations que Johns et moi entretenons ?

_Nooooooooon, vraiment, mais que vas-tu imaginer ? Formula très rapidement Remus en cherchant une excuse.

Heureusement, Sirius vint à son secours.

_Il allait dire… euh…

_Oui ? Questionna James en souriant.

_Que vous étiez am… am… amortis ! Non, amassés !

Bon, rectification : _malheureusement_, Sirius vint à son secours.

Le sourire de James s'agrandit.

_Je vois, souffla-t-il. _Amassés_, hein.

Remus déglutit, et ne vit qu'une solution : _REPLIIIIS !_

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, avec un regard emplis de compassion pour ses deux amis, dont l'un était toujours assommé.

Ensuite, il courut hors du dortoir.

.

.

.

Nathanaëlle suivit mécaniquement Lily à travers les couloirs.

_Tourtereaux._

Lily pensait qu'elle et Potter l'inutile étaient des tourtereaux.

L'adolescente et son qi ne virent qu'une seule chose à faire :

_Lily.

_Oui ? Fit la jeune fille en s'arrêtant.

Nathanaëlle se posta devant elle, et déclara simplement :

_Potter et moi ne sommes pas des tourtereaux.

Et sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, Lily éclata de rire.

_Evidemment ! Dit-elle. C'était une blague, Nell' !

Perplexe, le cerveau de la jeune fille enregistra l'information. Une blague. Mais dans quel but ?

La Griffondor regarda la tête de sa meilleure amie, et ses rires redoublèrent d'intensité.

_Allez, Nell', rigole un peu !

La jeune fille se contenta de l'observer, et l'adolescente aux cheveux roux soupira intérieurement.

Elle adorait Nathanaëlle, mais parfois, son incompréhension et son silence étaient lourds aussi bien que gênants. _Alors qu'avec James…_

Lily chassa ces pensées de la tête. Il ne fallait pas penser à Ja-Potter. C'était mauvais pour sa santé mentale.

Elle rajusta la bandoulière de son sac, et repartit d'un pas pressé.

Pas une fois, elle ne vérifia que Nathanaëlle la suivait.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	39. Come Back

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ^^

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 39 : Come Back

.

* * *

.

Un peu plus d'un mois après la rentrée, Poudlard baignait dans une ambiance de calme factice : les Serpentards et les Griffondors ne se disputaient plus, Lily et James non plus… bref, tout semblait aller bien.

Ce n'était pas vrai : rien n'allait bien.

La guerre était là.

Tous les matins, des enveloppes noires arrivaient avec le petit-déjeuner, toujours porteuses de mauvaises nouvelles.

Les élèves étaient nerveux, et de plus en plus d'entre eux envisageaient de se retirer de Poudlard.

Même les blagues et la bonne humeur des Maraudeurs ne suffisaient pas à redonner le sourire aux gens. Néanmoins, tout le monde tentait de rester calme, afin de profiter des maigres moments de bonheur qu'il leurs restait.

_Nell ! Fit Lily. Tu viens ? On va à Pré-au-Lard !

La jeune fille releva la tête et pinça les lèvres.

_Je n'ai pas l'autorisation, dit-elle.

Lily le savait, pourtant.

La Griffondor pinça les lèvres :

_Ah oui, c'est vrai… non, parce que je me disais que, comme ça, on pourrait se détendre un peu !

Nathanaëlle cligna des paupières.

_T'es toujours dans tes livres, fit Lily. Il faudrait que tu prennes du bon temps !

La brune ne répondit pas. Encore une fois, le Facteur Inconnu venait de lâcher quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible.

_Prendre du bon temps ?_

Est-ce que cette expression ne signifiait pas baiser ?

Lily soupira, et croisa les bras. Elles étaient à la bibliothèque –encore-, et la jeune fille s'ennuyait visiblement.

Si Nathanaëlle avait été un peu plus au fait des réactions humaines –certains auraient dit si elle avait été _normale_-, elle aurait aisément deviné que son amie s'inquiétait pour ses parents, et craignait que ceux qu'elle aimait soient tués par les Mangemorts.

Mais elle ne voyait pas cela : uniquement le fait que Lily n'était pas contente.

L'adolescente ferma son livre –sur les Animagus. Elle allait parler, lorsque Lily la coupa :

_Il faut que j'aille en Botanique. On se voit tout à l'heure !

Elle partit avec un sourire gêné.

Nathanaëlle resta seule. Elle se leva, reposa le livre, et enfourna dans une de ses poches les notes qu'elle avait prise sur la transformation Animagus.

Pour débuter la transformation, il était nécessaire de procéder à plusieurs séances de méditation, pour trouver sa forme animale.

Elle n'avait qu'à commencer tout de suite, dit-elle. Elle prendrait de l'avance, et pourrait peut-être atteindre son objectif plus tôt.

_Et surtout, cela l'empêcherait de penser._

Elle claudiqua en direction d'une salle de classe qu'elle savait vide à cette heure, et ouvrit la porte.

Rogue était là, et il se tenait le bras gauche en grimaçant.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il sursauta, et tenta de retrouver une expression hautaine.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha-t-il.

Nathanaëlle ne répondit pas.

_Dégage, sale Sang-De-Bourbe ! Hurla finalement le Serpentard, alors que la douleur crispait ses traits.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Nathanaëlle –qui jugeait inutile de se tenir au courant des informations tant qu'elles ne concernaient pas Lily- ignorait que c'était au bras gauche que se trouvait la marque des Ténèbres des Mangemorts.

Sinon, il était peu probable que Rogue eu survécu à leur rencontre.

L'adolescent, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, se précipita dehors, la bousculant violemment.

Nathanaëlle tomba sur le sol, sa canne volant à quelques mètres de là, et elle grimaça légèrement.

Rogue était devenue fou.

La jeune fille vit que sa canne était hors d'atteinte, et elle plia sa jambe droite, se mettant sur les coudes, pour tenter de se relever.

Elle échoua lamentablement, et serra les dents.

Soudain, une force inconnue la prit par les bras, et la remit debout sans difficulté.

Remus lui fit un sourire gentil, qu'elle ne lui retourna évidemment pas.

Derrière lui, James grognait.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Nathanaëlle, et ils se raidirent.

_AH NON !

Peter se dressa de toute sa petite taille entre les deux adversaires, et s'écria :

_Ca suffit la tempête de neige, les ours et le vent, hein ! J'en ai marre de devoir me trimbaler avec un pull tout le temps sous prétexte que vous donnez l'impression que Poudlard a été transplanté en Antarctique !

Le Griffondor bomba le torse, et agita ses bras entre les deux adolescents.

Finalement, James détourna le regard, et, en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser celui de Nathanaëlle, dit :

_Ecoute, Johns… il faut qu'on parle, là.

Elle ne répondit pas.

_C'est important, crut bon de préciser James.

Toujours rien. _Evidemment. C'était Johns, après tout._

Le Griffondor se racla la gorge.

_C'est… à propos de Lily.

Cette fois, Nathanaëlle cligna des yeux : son attention était acquise.

James se tordit les mains, et continua :

_Elle pense qu'on est am… am… am… am…

_Que vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, dit rapidement Sirius, tandis que son ami le remercia d'un geste de tête.

Nathanaëlle ne dit rien. Lily lui avait dit que c'était une blague mais, manifestement, Potter n'était pas au courant.

Est-ce que ce serait faire preuve d'_humour_ que de ne pas le dire tout de suite à l'Erreur ?

Si c'était le cas, cela n'amènerait qu'à ennuyer encore plus Nathanaëlle en prolongeant la présence de l'Erreur dans les parages.

Et entre l'humour et l'ennui, le choix était d'ors et déjà fait :

_C'était une blague.

Elle se détourna, et fit le tour du groupe des quatre amis pour sortir.

Ce n'était pas dans cette salle de classe qu'elle aurait la paix, visiblement.

.

.

.

James regarda la silhouette décharnée de Johns disparaître dans le couloir.

Ensuite, il poussa un cri de joie intense.

_C'était une blague ! Lily ne crois pas que j'ai- j'ai- j'ai…

_Que tu as de sentiments.

_Oui, voilà, merci Lunard. Le mot n'arrive pas à sortir quand je le dis.

Remus hocha la tête.

_Lily ne crois pas ça ! Exulta le Griffondor. J'ai mes chances avec elle !

Peter eu une quinte de toux soudaine. Sous le regard assassin de son ami, il se calma, et questionna :

_Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

James eu un sourire fier.

_Je vais l'inviter à Pré-au-Lard !

_Est-ce que tu n'as pas déjà essayé ? Demanda Sirius, sceptique.

_Cinq fois ? Ajouta Remus.

James leur tira la langue.

_Ca va marcher ! Elle me considère comme son ami, alors ça va marcher !

_Vraiment ? Fit Peter en haussant un sourcil.

Sirius réfléchit :

_J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est Johns, sa seule amie.

Remus secoua la tête, et s'assit sur une table.

_Lily et Nathanaëlle s'éloignent de plus en plus, ces temps-ci –enfin, Lily, surtout.

_Ah bon ? Fit James. Pourtant, elles sont toujours ensembles !

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas. Si les autres ne le remarquaient pas, lui voyait parfaitement le regard un peu coupable, et en même temps gêné, de Lily lorsqu'il lui arrivait de rembarrer Nathanaëlle.

C'était compréhensible, en somme : Lily grandissait, elle avait des aspirations, elle voulait sourire, rire, sortir avec des amies et être comme les autres.

Pas Nathanaëlle.

Le loup-garou soupira. _C'est dur, de grandir._

.

.

.

_Et voilà ! S'exclama James. Mesdemoiselles, Pré-Au-Lard !

Derrière lui, Lily sourit, et Nathanaëlle sortit du passage secret.

_C'est une cave, dit Lily.

_Pré-Au-Lard est là-haut. Actuellement, nous sommes dans la réserve d'Honeydukes ! Fit Sirius, très fier.

Les deux filles le regardèrent et il leur sourit.

Néanmoins, au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Les Maraudeurs avaient dévoilés leur passage secret préféré à deux préfètes !

_James, tu nous fais vraiment tomber bien bas…_

Tout ça parce que Lily, lorsque James lui avait demandé, avait accepté d'aller avec lui à Pré-Au-Lard sous l'unique condition que Nathanaëlle vienne, même si elle n'avait pas d'autorisation.

_« Je sais que toi non plus, Potter, alors ne me fais pas croire que tu t'y rend légalement ! »_

Alors James avait plié. _Terrible pouvoir que celui des femmes ! _Avait sobrement commenté Remus, et très justement, d'ailleurs.

_Allez ! Fit le Griffondor en passant une main dans ses cheveux. On sort !

_Est-ce qu'on ne va pas se faire repérer ? Questionna Lily.

L'adolescent se tourna vers elle.

_Tu rigoles ? A nous quatre, on est responsable de plus d'un quart des profits de cette boutique ! Ils n'ont pas intérêt à nous dénoncer !

Il s'approcha de Lily, et lui chuchota malicieusement :

_Et puis, je sais être _très_ discret, quand je veux…

Nathanaëlle, qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ce rapprochement, grogna.

Remus se hâta de les conduire à l'escalier : ils sortirent rapidement, traversèrent la boutique en discutant, et se trouvèrent dans la rue.

James fit un sourire à Lily, qui se détourna pour cacher le rosissement de ses joues.

_Bon, fit le jeune homme. On va prendre un verre aux Trois Balais ?

Ses amis acquiescèrent, et Lily les imita rapidement.

Nathanaëlle sentit quelque chose lui couler dans le dos. De la sueur.

Au fond d'elle, un instinct acquis durant sa vie à Ending lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Soudainement, quelque chose de sombre attira son attention.

Elle se retourna vivement et sortit sa baguette, sous les yeux effarés des cinq adolescents.

_Nell ? Fit Lily. Qu'est-ce que…

Ce fut à ce moment précis que des dizaines de Mangemorts apparurent.

_Et merde… _fut tout ce que pu penser Remus.

.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Allez ^^

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	40. Something to Believe In

.

Chapitre 40 : Something to Believe In.

.

* * *

.

Nathanaëlle n'avait jamais été douée en Sortilèges : elle manquait de puissance et de concentration. En revanche, la Métamorphose était une matière où elle réussissait plutôt bien, malgré ses faiblesses magiques.

Et la colère froide qui l'animait était suffisante pour décupler ses forces.

Nathanaëlle transforma la robe d'un des Mangemorts en vautour, et le volatile se mit à tourmenter l'homme.

Elle se rapprocha de Lily, qui luttait à coups de sortilèges, et veilla à ce que la jeune fille soit toujours hors de portée des mauvais sorts.

Ensuite, l'air aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, elle se battait.

A côté d'elles, les Maraudeurs luttaient aussi avec tout ce qu'ils avaient, et certains sorts de leur inventions qui faisaient beaucoup de dégâts parmi les Mangemorts.

_Il faut fuir ! Hurla Sirius. On tiendra jamais contre eux !

Les autres approuvèrent, quand une voix grêle retentit :

_Tiens donc… le petit Sirius aurait-il peur ? Pas étonnant pour un traître à son sang !

Le jeune homme se raidit tandis qu'un Mangemort se plaçait devant eux. Il enleva son masque, dévoilant un visage féminin déformé par une joie perverse.

_Bellatrix, murmura Sirius.

_Eh ouihihihi ! C'est moiiiii… alors, content de me revoir ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire et leva sa baguette.

James voulut bouger, mais l'œil de l'adulte fut aussitôt sur lui.

_Oh nooooon, petit Potter ! On ne bouge pas, ou je fais exploser tous tes amis !

Le Griffondor déglutit.

Le regard de Bellatrix parcourut les membres du groupe pour s'arrêter sur Lily.

_C'est ta Sang-De-Bourbe, Potter ? Questionna-t-elle avec un rictus malsain. Celle pour qui tu trahis ton sang ?

_Ne la touche pas, espèce de folle ! Hurla James.

Bellatrix ricana, et s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'elle avisa la main pâle qui s'était posée sur l'épaule de Lily. Une main protectrice.

_Oooooooh, fit la Mangemort en remontant jusqu'au propriétaire de la main. Ainsi c'est toi, Nathanaëlle Johns…

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, et Bellatrix balaya du regard la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

Un corps décharné, peu propice à la bataille. Une canne, et une jambe étrangement raide. Un visage dur, une mâchoire carrée, et deux yeux froids.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescente, et ses deux prunelles noires et brulantes affrontèrent celles, grises et polaires, de Nathanaëlle.

Il n'y avait pas une once de peur en elles.

Bellatrix partit dans un rire incontrôlable, qui se répercuta avec force dans la bataille.

_Je savais que tu serais intéressante, petite Sang-De-Bourbe ! S'écria-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Après tout, tu es à Serpentard !

_Taisez-vous !

Lily s'était dégagée de Nathanaëlle et venait de parler, les poings serrés.

Bellatrix regarda l'adolescente aux cheveux roux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Sang-De-Bourbe ? Fit-elle doucereusement.

_Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! Répondit Lily en brandissant sa baguette.

Le rictus de Bellatrix disparut.

_Tu m'as donné un _ordre_ ?

Remus déglutit, et serra sa baguette encore plus fort. A côté de lui, Peter tremblait ouvertement, et Sirius serrait les dents.

_Tu as osé me donner un ordre, toi une sale Sang-De-Bourbe ? Reprit Bellatrix.

Sa voix partait dans les aigus, et ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites comme des taureaux furieux.

Elle leva sa baguette, et hurla :

__Endoloris !_

Nathanaëlle voulut pousser Lily, mais James l'avait fait avant elle.

Lily la heurta, et Nathanaëlle bascula sur le côté pour tomber à terre.

James prit l'Impardonnable, et s'écroula aussitôt en hurlant, secoué de spasmes.

_James ! Hurla Lily en se précipitant vers lui.

Bellatrix, une lueur extatique dans les yeux, maintint le sort jusqu'à ce que Lily se relève pour lui jeter un sort.

Elle évita facilement le _Stupéfix_, et rit avant de lever à nouveau sa baguette :

__End-_

Nathanaëlle était toujours à terre, dans l'impossibilité de se lever. Elle vit les lèvres de la Mangemort remuer pour jeter encore un Impardonnable.

Et Lily n'avait plus personne pour la protéger.

Alors, tout se passa très vite.

Quelque chose, comme un rugissement sauvage et incontrôlable, gronda au fond de Nathanaëlle.

Elle leva sa baguette, la pointa sur Bellatrix et articula :

__Avada Ke…_

_Les Aurors arrivent ! Hurla une voix inconnue. On se repli, ordre du Maître !

Bellatrix recula avec les autres Mangemorts, et remit son masque et son capuchon sur sa tête.

Elle s'apprêtait à transplaner, lorsque son regard rencontra celui de l'adolescente à terre.

Il n'y avait qu'une fureur froide et implacable dans ses yeux délavés.

Bellatrix sourit, et se remémora les derniers mots de la Sang-De-Bourbe. _Avada Kedavra_. L'Impardonnable de la mort.

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule fois avant de le lancer.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

_Je savais que ce serait intéressant de te rencontrer, Nathanaëlle Johns._

Elle transplana, avec un dernier clin d'œil pour la jeune fille.

_Nous jouerons ensemble à nouveau, promis._

.

.

.

_Vous rendez vous compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver ? De ce qui EST arrivé ?

Minerva cessa de hurler –ce qu'elle faisait depuis une demi-heure- sur ses quatre étudiants.

Lily se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, Peter tremblait, Remus se tordait les doigts, et Sirius fixait le vide. James, quand à lui, était toujours à l'infirmerie, à cause du _Doloris_ qui avait été lancé.

_Imaginez, si l'Impardonnable avait été un _Avada_ ! Saisissez-vous les conséquences qu'aurait pu avoir votre bêtise ?

Lily cacha son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer.

Minerva la fixa un long moment :

_Pleurer n'effacera pas tout ce qui s'est passé, Miss Evans.

Lily ne répondit pas, mais ses sanglots redoublèrent.

_Je suis déçue par votre comportement, dit finalement la directrice de Griffondor. Je laisserais le directeur vous donner la sanction qui lui semblera appropriée. Vous pouvez partir.

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête et partirent sans un mot.

Remus passa un bras réconfortant autour de Lily, et lui murmura quelques paroles hésitantes pour la calmer.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et le Griffondor poursuivit :

_On va rentrer au dortoir… et se reposer. D'accord ?

Lily se dégagea de son étreinte, et marmonna :

_Il… il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Voir James. A plus tard.

Ses phrases étaient aussi hachées que ses pleurs, et ses yeux rougis clignaient nerveusement.

Elle partit en courant, laissant Remus sur place.

Le loup-garou resta planté là, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui prenne le bras.

_Viens, vieux frère. On va au dortoir, et après on ira voir James. Ils ont besoin d'être seuls, tous les deux.

Remus se laissa trainer sans opposer de résistance.

.

.

.

Nathanaëlle claudiquait dans les couloirs, le visage dur.

Elle sortait du bureau de Slughorn, qui l'avait réprimandé durant un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Elle n'avait pas écouté son discours, ses menaces et la punition qui lui avait été attribuée : dans son esprit, une seule chose tournait en boucle, sans cesse.

_Elle n'avait pas pu protéger Lily._

La jeune fille continua à marcher : elle cherchait Lily.

_Elle avait failli._

Peut-être au dortoir des Griffondors.

_Et c'était l'Erreur qui avait pu protéger Lily._

Une masse inconnue la heurta, et elle se rétablit juste à temps.

Lily s'écarta d'elle, et Nathanaëlle vit qu'elle avait pleuré.

_Lily, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

_Lâche-moi !

Nathanaëlle se raidit, tandis que Lily reculait de quelques pas. La confusion se lisait sur son visage.

_Non, fit-elle. Je… je voulais pas dire ça… c'est juste que- je suis pressée, Nathanaëlle. On… on se voit plus tard.

Elle détourna les yeux, et partit d'un pas rapide dans l'autre sens.

Nathanaëlle resta seule, une main encore en l'air.

Lily l'avait appelée 'Nathanaëlle'. Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille se retourna. C'était de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas pu protéger Lily, il était normal qu'elle lui en veuille.

_Elle avait échouée, après tout._

Dans sa tête, le rire de Bellatrix retentit à nouveau.

Nathanaëlle se remit à marcher. Elle devait pouvoir protéger Lily impérativement. Et pour cela, une seule solution s'imposait.

_Elle devait devenir puissante. A n'importe quel prix._

La jeune fille disparut dans les couloirs.

.

.

.

Lily avala sa salive, et toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Un « entrez ! » lui parvint, et elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle.

Mme Pomfresh la regarda avant de lui faire un maigre sourire.

_Je suppose que vous venez voir Potter ? Dit-elle en allant vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

_Il est là, indiqua l'infirmière avant de se retourner. Vous avez dix minutes !

Lily hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers le lit où James se trouvait.

Celui-ci venait d'avaler un verre d'eau, et ce fut en le reposant qu'il rencontra le regard vert de la jeune fille.

_Lily ? S'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La Griffondor se mordit la lèvre.

_Tu as pleuré ? Fit James. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu…

_Je suis désolée.

La réplique avait été quasiment inaudible, mais James l'entendit.

Il fronça les sourcils, et passa une main dans le dos de Lily.

_Il ne faut pas, fit-il doucement.

_C'est à cause de moi si cette folle t'a lancé un Impardonnable ! Qi j'avais été un peu plus prudente…

James posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Lily, et lui souffla :

_Arrêtes. Ca ne sert à rien de regretter, d'accord ? Ce qui est fait est fait et, honnêtement, je préfère qu'elle m'ait atteint moi, plutôt que toi.

Lily ferma les yeux, et murmura encore :

_Je suis désolée…

Le Griffondor lui sourit, et l'attira contre elle.

_Ca va aller, Lily. Je te jure que ça va aller.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle leva la tête.

James lui sourit gentiment, et elle s'approcha de lui.

_Parfois, c'est lorsqu'on est sur le point de les perdre qu'on s'aperçoit que certaines choses nous sont chères._

Leur premier baiser eu le gout de la tendresse.

_Un petit éclat de lumière dans les ténèbres qui arrivaient._

.


	41. On Top

.

Chapitre 41 : On Top (The Killers)

.

* * *

_Ce jour-là_, Nathanaëlle se leva de bonne heure.

_Ce jour-là_, elle saisit son sac, et alla déjeuner.

_Ce jour-là,_ elle vit que Lily n'était pas là.

_Ce jour-là_, elle commença à déjeuner en l'attendant.

_Ce jour-là,_ elle vit que Black, Lupin et Pettigrow entraient dans la Grande Salle. Sans Potter.

_Ce jour-là_, elle ne remarqua pas le regard un peu peiné que Remus posa sur elle.

_Ce jour-là_, elle vit Lily entrer dans la Grande Salle. Avec Potter.

_Ce jour-là,_ elle intercepta les deux yeux marron de Potter. Ils reflétaient un peu de triomphe, de la gentillesse, et une émotion étrange.

_Ce jour-là_, elle baissa les yeux.

_Ce jour-là_, les mains de Lily et Potter étaient jointes.

_Ce jour-là, le monde de Nathanaëlle explosa._

…..

Les jours suivants furent étonnement joyeux : Lily et James étaient –_enfin !_- en couple, et tout Poudlard savourait l'interlude de guimauve qui s'était installée.

La guerre refluait petit à petit, au même rythme que les vacances de Noël approchaient.

Et Nathanaëlle ?

Nathanaëlle étudiait. Beaucoup.

En fait, elle ne faisait plus que ça.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas protéger Lily avec ses maigres connaissances magiques. Alors elle en engrangeait sans cesse.

Magie noire, rituels, métamorphose, sortilèges… elle apprenait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Elle restait avec Lily, bien sur, mais celle-ci s'isolait régulèrent en compagnie de Potter ou des Maraudeurs.

En bref, Nathanaëlle était seule.

Mais elle en profitait : ainsi, son projet _Animagus_ avançait bien, et ses recherches sur les Runes aussi.

_Elle protégerait Lily._

Ce fut sur cette pensée que la jeune fille sortit de la bibliothèque.

Elle claudiqua jusqu'au dortoir des Griffondors, où Lily lui avait demandé de la rejoindre.

_Tiens, c'est vous, Miss Johns ? Fit une voix.

Flitwick sourit à la Serpentard, qui le regarda sans un mot.

_Comment allez-vous ? Questionna-t-il avec amabilité.

_Nous nous sommes vus il y a deux heures.

_… Oui, forcément_, songea le petit professeur en se flagellant mentalement pour sa stupidité.

_Euh… certes, Miss Johns, vous avez totalement raison ! Que voulez-vous, je me fais vieux ! J'oublie tout ! Bredouilla rapidement Flitwick.

L'adolescente continua de le fixer, impassible.

_J'adore cette gamine, mais il faut avouer qu'elle est flippante, des fois._

Le professeur de Sortilèges salua Nathanaëlle, avant de partir de l'autre côté.

Une fois hors de vue, il partit en courant à son bureau, sans prêter attention au regard étonné des élèves qu'il croisait, et mit la tête dans sa cheminée.

L'instant d'après, il la retirait en recrachant de la cendre.

Un ricanement retentit dans la pièce.

_Eh bien, Filius ? Ne me dit pas que tu as _encore_ oublié de mettre la poudre de Cheminette ?

L'homme sursauta, et Novak alluma sa pipe.

_... Est-ce que tu t'es illégalement introduit dans mon bureau ? Questionna Flitwick.

_Non. Je suis une projection astrale.

Flitwick pinça les lèvres.

_Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te moquer de moi trente secondes, cousin ?

Novak leva les yeux au ciel et tira sur sa pipe.

Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, que Flitwick mit à profit pour se relever et s'assoir sur son fauteuil, le psychomage dit :

_Alors, tu as espionné Johns ?

_Je ne l'ai pas espionné ! Protesta son interlocuteur.

Novak haussa un sourcil et, sans rien dire, s'installa sur une chaise.

Flitwick soupira, et se frotta pensivement le menton.

_Miss Johns, fit-il alors, m'a parut…

_Déterminée ?

Le professeur hocha la tête.

_Oui, on peut le dire ainsi. Déterminée. Un peu éteinte, aussi –mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

_C'est cette Evans… Lily, qui sort avec l'autre gamin, pas vrai ?

Flitwick hocha la tête.

_Depuis quelques semaines. J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils allaient passer leurs vacances de Noël ensemble !

Novak ferma les yeux et prit une bouffée de tabac.

_Johns… murmura-t-il. Elle étudie, pas vraie ?

Flitwick acquiesça.

_Cette gamine s'est prise une raclée, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, poursuivit le psychomage. Et maintenant, elle voit le centre de sa vie partir en couille.

Le gobelin se tut quelques secondes.

_Filius, grommela-t-il finalement.

_Oui ?

_Gardes un œil sur Johns pour moi, tu veux ?

Le professeur sourit, et répond par l'affirmative. Novak tourna les talons et sortit de son manteau une pincée de poudre de Cheminette. Il la jeta dans le feu et y pénétra.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparut.

_Un jour, _songea Flitwick, _il faudra qu'il me dise comment il arrive à faire ça._

….

James se boucha les oreilles alors que la Beuglante s'ouvrait –même s'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien.

_UN IMPARDONNABLE ? NON MAIS A QUOI TU PENSAIS, AU JUSTE, JAMES ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAILLI FAIRE ? NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT ! ON N'A PAS IDEE DE FAIRE DES TRUCS AUSSI STUPIDES !

Ouille. La voix de sa mère était toujours aussi forte.

_ALLER A PRE-AU-LARD CES TEMPS-CI ! NON MAIS EST-CE QU'IL Y A AUTRE CHOSE DANS TA TETE QUE DE LA TESTOSTERONE ? UN NEURONE, PAR EXEMPLE ?

_Ca, c'était méchant, M'man !_

_EST-CE QUE TU SAIS LA PEUR QUE TU NOUS AS FAITE, AVEC TES BETISES ?

_Et toi celle que tu me fais avec ta voix ?_

_PRENDRE UN IMPARDONNABLE ! NON MAIS VRAIMENT ! TU AURAIS MERITE QUE SE SOIT UN IMPERIUM, ET QU'ON TE FASSE FAIRE LE TOUR DE POUDLARD NU EN CHANTANT « JE SUIS UN IDIOT » !

_Même Lestrange n'est pas sadique à ce point !_

_Tu ne peux pas le penser…_

_ET _OUI_, JE LE PENSE !

_Ma mère est un monstre._

_ES-TU IDIOT AU POINT D'IGNORER QUE TOTU ETRE HUMAIN POSSEDE UN INSTINCT DE SURVIE ? TU AURAIS DU L'ECOUTER AU LIEU DE FAIRE TON MASOCHISTE ! –_Hem, Elisabeth…-_ QUOI ?

Tiens ? Son père venait d'entrer dans la danse.

_Fais preuve de solidarité, P'pa ! Défends-moi !_

_QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX, KENNETH ? TU NE VOIS DONC PAS QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE RECONFORTER NOTRE BIEN-AIME FILS APRES LE TRAUMATISME QU'IL VIENT DE SUBIR ?

_… Réconforter ?_

__Certes, Elisabeth, mais_- QUOI ?-_eh bien, il me semble que si notre fils s'est pris ce sortilège, c'était pour protéger sa petite-amie, non ?_-…-_Elisabeth ?_

James leva un sourcil. Pourquoi diable sa mère s'était-elle tu ?

_TU… TU AS FAIT CA PAR AMOUR ?

L'adolescent se figea. _Oh non. Ne me dites pas que…_

_MON FILS ! TA MAMAN EST TEEELLEMENT FIERE DE TOI ! TU AS SU PROUVER A L'ELUE DE TON CŒUR QUE TU DONNERAIS TA VIE POUR ELLE !

Merlin.

Sa mère avait recommencé à lire des Harlequins.

_Au secours ?_

_Mon petit fiston d'amour ! Tu es devenu un homme, et tu as trouvé celle qui embellira tes jours jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ! –_Euh, Elisabeth ?-_QUOI, KENNETH ? TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE MONTRE A NOTRE FILS COMBIEN JE SUIS FIERE QU'IL AIT TROUVE L'AMOUR COMME NOUS L'AVONS FAIT AVANT LUI ?

James déglutit.

_Je suis plus très sur que ce soit une bonne chose, l'amour, là…_

_BREF. Je suis siiiii contente pour toi, James ! –_certes, je crois que nous l'avions remarqué. Mais, Elisabeth-_ oui, Kenneth mon chéri ? –_j'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça, mon poussin en sucre_- mon petit canarie bleu ! –_ma bichette de guimauve !_-

Okay. C'était clair, il allait vomir.

__Ma lionne féroce…_- oh arrête, chéri, tu sais que tu m'excite !-_ qui te dis que ce n'est pas le but ?_- Notre fils nous écoute !- _James, apprend ce qu'est la vie !_- Roooh…-_ allez viens ma chérie…_- Hmm… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, au fait ?- _trois fois rien : juste qu'il a un avertissement-_QUOI ?_- le nouveau lit est arrivé, chérie… et les autres choses aussi…_- Ooooh… J'arrive, amour ! James, on parlera de cet avertissement plus tard. En attendant, je veux rencontrer cette fille –_moi aussi !_- alors invite-là pour les vacances, d'accord ?

La Beuglante se finissait sur d'atroces bruits de succions rappelant ceux d'un baiser.

__Je te sauve la mise, fils, mais tu me paieras ça !_

La dernière phrase fit frissonner l'adolescent. Son père était diabolique.

_James ?

Immédiatement, un énorme sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il se tourna, et se leva du canapé où il se trouvait –il était à la salle commune des Griffondors- pour accueillir Lily.

La jeune fille lui sourit, et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les genoux de James se firent la malle, et de la gelée les remplaça.

_Tu as reçue une Beuglante ? S'enquit la jeune fille en fixant le tas de cendres –les restes de la lettre-.

_Ouais, répondit le jeune homme en s'affalant sur le bureau. Pour le truc des Mangemorts, tu sais.

_Oh…Je vois.

Lily se tordit les doigts, et James posa une main rassurante sur sa taille.

La jeune fille se détendit, et questionna :

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

_Qu'ils voulaient que tu viennes pour les vacances de Noël. Tu es d'accord ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche :

_Tu te prends un Impardonnable et tout ce qu'ils disent c'est _ça_ ?

_Tu veux pas ? Fit James en battant des paupières.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, comme si l'information venait de la percuter, et _rougit._

A ce moment précis, le monde de James se résuma à ce visage rougissant qui lui souriait. _Okay, il était devenu un bisounours. Et alors ?_

_Si, évidemment ! Fit Lily en souriant.

Et ce sourire était juste –juste _trop_.

James partit au septième ciel. _Lily allait venir avec lui pour les vacances !_

Et il aurait pu rester longtemps en compagnie des anges (qui ressemblaient tous à Lily –à l'exception qu'ils étaient peu vêtus) lorsqu'une phrase le fit brutalement redescendre sur Terre :

_J'aimerais juste que Nell vienne avec nous, d'accord ?

_… Argh._


End file.
